The day i was saved
by Kat A. Fonell
Summary: Gibbs Adopts teenage Caitlyn and and he gives her a new life. Warning spanking in future chapters. Warning some sex scenes Tiva, Jibbs, and McAbby later
1. Chapter 1

**The day I was saved**

**This is my first story please review and tell me what you think**

**Disclaimer I do not own any of the Ncis characters**

**Warning spanking in future chapters**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs married to Jenny – 1 child Caitlyn Leigh Gibbs

Tony DiNozzo (like uncle) married to Ziva David (like aunt) – 2 kids Carlos age 12 and Jake age 5

Timothy McGee (like uncle) married to Abby Scuito (like aunt) – 2 kids twins Bella and Lori age 8

My name is Caitlyn Leigh Gibbs, aka Kate. I was recently adopted by Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his wife Jenny. I was abused by my biological father, and Gibbs and his team were keeping track of him, and right when my biological father was about to rape me for the first time in my life Gibbs busted down the door and saved me.

**Flashback**

_ Gibbs said, "Kate, I'm going to adopt you and give you a forever home."_

_ As tears filled in my eyes I said, "Why? Why would you want a kid with problems, who her dad didn't give a crap about, and all he thought of her was a punching bag."_

_ Gibbs hugged me and said, "Kiddo, you remind me of my former special agent Caitlyn Todd."_

_ "Former?"_

_ Gibbs continued, "She was killed in action. You know what that means right?"_

_ "Yeah I do. So what I remind you of the dead?"_

_ Gibbs chuckled, "No. you have spunk, and your brave. And you have potential to do great things in the world."_

_ "Ok. Thanks! I look forward to living with you."_

_ Gibbs just smiled, "Me too."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Present**

Kate was just waking up when there was a knock on the door.

***Knock* *Knock***

"Come in." I said

Gibbs came over and sat on the bed. "Good morning. How'd you sleep?"

"Great! Thanks. Wats up?"

Gibbs started, "Well, since I'm recently a new parent I'm going to give you the rules. One do as you're told. Two no swearing. Three don't go with anyone you don't know, you are allowed to go with anyone on my team including me, but if I go out in the field you are to stay with Abby. Four always have your phone on; I just got you a phone, emergencies only. Five respect me and your elders. And last but not least you are NEVER under any circumstances are to lie to me or your elders. Do you understand?"

As I was absorbing all this new information I replied, "Yes but what will happens if I were to break any of these rules?"

"You will get a spanking."

My eyes went wide, "Wh-what. Why can't you just ground me?"

Gibbs tried to hide a smile, "Well a spanking is more effective it will remind you not to do it again. I will not beat you."

"Oh. I know that. I never expected you would."

Gibbs said, "Alright school starts in a few weeks so you will come to work with me until then. We leave in 20 minutes so take a shower, brush your teeth, get dressed; when we get there I'll take you to see Ducky to see if you're healthy."

I cried, "I don't need a doctor."

Gibbs replied firmly, "You did just agree to my rules right? So don't start now. I am true to my word."

I gulped, "Alright. Sorry sir."

"Don't apologize."

"Why?"

He winked, "It's a sign of weakness."


	3. Chapter 3

The drive to N.C.I.S. was quiet. When we got upstairs we said our hellos and Gibbs said, "Back to work I have to take Kate down to see Ducky, so until I come back Tony you're in charge."

Tony you could see was getting very excited, "On it boss. Alright probies get back to work." Ziva and Tim just rolled their eyes.

So when we got down to autopsy Gibbs picked me up and set me down on the table. After about five minutes Gibbs said, "How's she look Duck."

He said, "She's healthy but, I was looking over her medical records and she needs to have her shots updated."

This was all to much to process I mean no one likes to get shots, but one look of that giant needle freaked me out. So I shook my head and yelled, "NO!"

Gibbs gave a warning, "Kate."

I could tell by that warning that I should have stopped there but I couldn't stop so I said, "I said I don't need a fucking shot!" and with that I smashed all the equipment to the floor.

Gibbs grabbed my wrist and said, "Ducky would you mind giving us a few minutes alone."

Ducky replied, "Sure Jethro," great now I wished I wasn't so rude and didn't swear. "But can I have a word." Ducky led Gibbs to the corner of the room and said, "Jethro, you've only had her for two days can you please go easy on her. She's been through hell."

"Alright Duck. I promise to go easy on her." And with that they turned around and she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't know what I was thinking when I ran. All I knew was I had to get away and fast. I was afraid to go back to Gibbs and Ducky because I was afraid of what they would do to me. So the only place I felt safe enough to go to was Abby's lab. When I ran in to Abby's lab she was working on the computer.

When she saw I was out of breath she said, "Kate wats up."

I said, "Quick Abby you have to hide me."

"From whom?" she asked

I replied, "Gibbs who else."

"What did you do now?"

So I told Abby what I did then asked, "So will you hide me?"

Abby replied, "Sorry kiddo, but we all have to face the music sometime, your time is just now. So I'll call Gibbs."

So I agreed and sat down to play cards with Bella and Lori. Abby then called my dad.

_"She's here."_

_ "Make sure she doesn't leave."_

_ "Will do."_

And it seemed like after five seconds after Abby hung up the phone Gibbs was there.

"CAITLYN LEIGH GIBBS you get over here right now!!" Great full name so I sulkily walked over to him and he picked me up and we went up to the interrogation room. He set me down, locked the door, and went and sat on the table in the center of the room. "You know, you better thank Ducky because the only reason I'm not taking the belt to you is because he asked me to go easy on you. So I will now get over here. I was frozen to the spot where I was standing. He said firmly, "Believe me when I say this Kate you do not want me to come get you." So I walked over to him slowly and when I was about a foot in front of him he grabbed my wrist and I found my self face down in his lap and my pants heading south.


	5. Chapter 5

Gibbs wasted no time as the first smack fell. On the first smack had me crying. And then he began to lecture **SMACK **I just recently **SMACK SMACK SMACK **went over the **SMACK SMACK **rules this morning **SMACK SMACK **and you agreed to them **SMACK** did you think I was joking? I said did you think I was joking** SMACK SMACK** he landed two more burning smacks to my backside.

I was now sobbing, "No sir… I-I a-am s-s-sorry I d-didn't m-mean t-t-to b-be so r-rude."

And with that Gibbs stopped tanning my backside, which by the way feels like hell, and he stood me up and pulled my pants up and for the first time in my life I was embraced with a hug. He just sat there holding me rocking back and forth and telling me it was going to be alright, and that I had nothing to worry about.

"I am so sorry dad. I didn't mean to be rude I was scared and panicked."

"Apology accepted but that doesn't get you out of getting a shot. You will go and apologize to Ducky but first we are going to see mom.

When we walked in to mom's office she said, "Honey what a surprise. Hello Kate why don't you have a seat."

Apparently I had just forgotten about the spanking I had just received so when I sat down it was like someone stuck one hundred pins in my backside. I jumped right up and said, "No thanks I'll stand."

Jenny looked at me, then at Gibbs, then back at me. Jenny then dragged Gibbs out of the room.

"Cynthia could you give us a minute."

"Sure director."

When Cynthia left Jenny glared at Gibbs.

Gibbs cocked an eyebrow, "What?"

"Oh don't you what me Jethro how could you spank her after what she's been through. I mean we have only had her for two days and you spanked her she probably hates us now."

"A bit over dramatic Jen trust me she doesn't hate us. And the only reason I spanked her was because it was well deserved. So don't doubt me."

"Aw Jethro I have never doubted you in my entire life and I'm not about to start now."

Gibbs smiled and leaned in and kissed her and said, "Good."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Thank you every one for the lovely reviews and alerts. I will try to make the chapters longer

* * *

**GIBBS POV**

"Are you sure she doesn't hate us." Jenny said

"I'm positive I'll show you." Jenny and Gibbs walked back into her office and saw Kate lying on the couch on her stomach with her legs swinging in the air, and she was reading a classic novel "_To Kill a Mockingbird."_ She was so interested in the book she was reading that she didn't even hear us enter the room. So I said, "Hey kiddo, what are you up to?" she stopped reading and ran over to me and jumped in my arms, and I held her.

"DADDY!" she cried and hugged my neck "I missed you. What are you doing?"

"Well honey we have to go and apologize to Ducky." She nodded. So I leaned in and before I kissed Jen's cheek I whispered in her ear, "Does that seem like she hates us. I mean who could hate me Jen." She giggled but I already knew the answer. So I kissed Jen's cheek and walked out the door, still holding Kate, we made our way down to autopsy.

* * *

**KATE POV**

When we entered autopsy it seemed like Ducky knew we were coming because he was leaning up against one of the silver autopsy tables like he was waiting for us. "Ahh Jethro, Caitlyn what can I do for you?"

Gibbs set me on the floor. I was just standing there for a few seconds, when my dad bent down and whispered in my ear, "Go on." And he gave me a little push.

So I walked over to Ducky and mumbled I'm sorry. I started to walk away when Ducky said, "What did you say Caitlyn?" so I turned around.

Jeeze he reminds me of my dad sometimes. So I took a deep breath and said, "I'msorryDuckyIwasrudebeforeand wouldyoueverbeable toforgiveme."

So Ducky walked over to me and embraced me in a hug and he said, "Aw Caitlyn I'm pretty sure that this old heart has already forgiven you. Just make sure it doesn't happen again or you may not just be feeling the wrath of Gibbs afterword."

"You wouldn't." I looked for Gibbs for support.

Gibbs butted in and said, "He would trust me."

"Alright Caitlyn where were we. Ahh that's right it's time for your shot."

So Gibbs picked me up and set me on the table and said, "You're going to be fine. If you need to feel free to squeeze my hand, and close your eyes."

So I squeezed my eyes shut and was holding Gibbs' hand. I was so busy thinking of my nerves that I didn't even notice that Ducky had already given me the shot. So I said, "Anytime your ready Ducky."

"Ahh Caitlyn I'm already done."

"What? That was quick."

Gibbs said, "See that wasn't so bad we would have gotten it done sooner if you hadn't thrown a tantrum." I nodded "alright Kate lets head upstairs. Thanks again Duck."

"No problem Jethro."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Thank you everyone for all the lovely reviews

When Gibbs and I got upstairs Tony was the only one in the room so everyone else must have gone to lunch. One good thing was that when I sat in one of the desk chairs I was relieved that the sting in my butt was gone so I could sit down without wincing. When Gibbs saw that I could sit down without fidgeting he thought to himself, "That's good I didn't go to hard on her." Gibbs said to me, "Kate I have to go talk with mom about something so I want you to stay with Uncle Tony until I get back." To Tony, "Tony, since its noon can you take her to the cafeteria for a _healthy _lunch, then come back here." Then Gibbs bent down and whispered in Tony's ear, "Make sure she listens to you and don't think I'd be mad if you have to give her a smack or two if she deserves it."

Tony smiled, "On it boss. Come on Kate lets go eat." So I followed Tony down to the cafeteria and we got in line. Tony got pepperoni, sausage and extra cheese pizza, as usual.

"What do you want kiddo?"

"Well… I would really like a piece of chocolate cake."

"No Kate."

"Please Tony."

"I said no Kate, but, maybe after you have a healthy meal you can have a piece of cake. Anyway your dad would kill me."

"You asked me what I wanted Tony and I told you. Anyway do you really think that pizza is a healthy meal, I don't see the difference in why I can't have a piece of chocolate cake." I knew that I should have just agreed and ate something healthy because I just broke rule number five that Gibbs gave me, Respect me and your elders. Tony didn't look a bit happy he reached around and smacked me on the butt which was very unexpected. "Ow, Tony."

"Expect more where that coming from if you don't stop arguing with me and eat something healthy."

"Yes Sir!" and I saluted him, and he reached around and smacked me on the butt again. "Ow!"

"And lose the sarcasm."

"Sorry Tony." And I hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I then admitted to defeat and decided what to eat "I'll have a bowl of fruit, a salad, and a sandwich."

Tony then said, "Alright Kate after you finish you can have a piece of cake."

When Tony and I turned around we spotted Ziva, Carlos, and Jake and we walked over to them and sat at their table.

Ziva was the first to speak, "Hello Kate. How are you?"

"I'm fine Ziva. Thanks for asking. How are you?"

"I'm doing good, thank you. You remember Carlos and Jake right." I nodded I remember the first time meeting them I mean Carlos was hot.

_Flashback_

_Gibbs had driven over to the DiNozzo residence so I could meet Tony's and Ziva's family we met them outside their house. It was a nice breezy spring day._

"_Kate," Ziva said "These are, our two sons Carlos who is twelve and Jake who is five."_

_Carlos put out his and shook my hand."Carlos Kennedy DiNozzo, but you can call me CK. It's a pleasure to meet you. _

"_Likewise." I couldn't but stare at him; I mean he looked like a god. He had Tony's hair, but only it was jet black, spiked, and gelled back, and he also had Ziva's all year tan. He had beautiful sea green eyes, and perfect teeth, and when the wind blew you could smell the faint scent of his cologne which smelled like a combination of vanilla and coconut. I am in love. I mean cant a ten year old dream I hope to god he doesn't have a girlfriend._

_It was Jake who thankfully interrupted my weird obsession gaze. "Hello I'm Jacob Elijah DiNozzo, nice to meet you."_

"_Likewise Jake." Jake was like any typical five year old dirty face, grass stained jeans, and food stained t-shirt. But he was adorable dirty brown hair, and brown eyes and that year round tan. You just want to pinch his cheeks._

"_It was a pleasure to meet all of you I would like to visit more often."_

_Tony said, "Kate you are welcome any time."_

"_Thank you Uncle Tony. _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Present**

After we finished our lunch Tony and I were heading for the elevator to head back upstairs when we heard the sound of running footsteps. When we turned around we saw Carlos standing there.

"Hey son, what's up?"

"Well dad I was just wondering if Kate can sleep over and spend the day with us tomorrow."

"Well son I don't see why not but I just have to ask Gibbs first." I am desperately hoping he says yes.

"Alright thanks dad." And he ran back to Ziva and Jake leaving the faint smell of vanilla and coconut.

When we arrived upstairs I spotted my dad sitting and doing paperwork at his desk. I ran over to him and hugged him from behind and I kissed his cheek.

"Hey Kate, what are you up to nothing bad I hope."

"Da-ad, no I'm not doing anything to get in trouble. But I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Well Tony already said it was ok with him but I had to ask you first. Carlos asked me to sleep over and spend the day with them tomorrow. Would it be ok?"

"I don't see why not. You better behave yourself, and Tony remember what I said before lunch. DiNozzo its 1400 now and nothing is going on so why don't you take the rest of the day off."

"For real boss."

"Go on" and he made a shooing motion with his hand "before I change my mind."

"Yes sir." And Gibbs chucked my overnight bag at him and we left.

The drive to the DiNozzo residence took all of fifteen minutes to get there. When we got to the DiNozzo house Carlos said, "Come on Kate I'll show you around."

So I followed him upstairs and he said, "I'm going to bunk with Jake so you can sleep in my room.

"Alright, I appreciate this."

"No problem, this is my room." When CK opened the door to his room OMIGOSH it was a spitting image of Tony. He had all classic movie posters around his room, posted on the walls. He had a glass cased bookshelf with old classic movies, and old rolls of film. He had two cutouts in two of the corners of his room. In one corner was a cutout of James Bond and in the other was John Wayne.

"Wow! I like your room."

He chuckled, "Thanks."

I was looking out of his bedroom window, which looked out into the backyard, and I saw fences and a barn.

"Wow, you have a barn!"

"Yeah we have four horses. Why? Do you ride?"

I said sadly, "Yeah I do. I loved riding, I've always felt free doing it, and besides it gave me the chance so I could get away from my biological father."

"Ohh… sorry I brought it up."

"No. No its ok."

"I can take you down for a tour of the barn. Then maybe we could go on a ride together just the two of us."

"Ok. I'd love that." When we entered the barn it was huge. CK was telling me which horse was which. We walked over to the first stall and the name that was engraved on the stall was Taz.

"Kate this beautiful big guy is Taz. Taz is a retired racing horse his racing name is, "_The Tasmanian Devil."_

Taz is beautiful black stallion, Thoroughbred horse. He is all black except for a few white spots on his face. "He's gorgeous."

"Thanks. Taz is my dad's horse. Next we have my mom's horse "_Kinetic Ruby"_ but we like to call her Ruby or Rubes. She absolutely loves to trot and canter you never have to use a crop on her or Taz, for that matter.

Ruby is a pretty Morgan horse with a long brown mane and tail. "She is cute."

"Thank you. You will probably be riding her or our next horse, Jake's horse, "_Oliver Queen" _or as we like to call him Oliver or Ollie.

Ollie was a good looking Palomino horse with white stocking. For those that don't horseback ride it actually looks like the horse has four white stockings on.

"And last we have my horse Krypt-O-Nite or Krypto for short. He is an all black purebred mustang which we rescued from the wild when he was being hunted by cruel people."

"Wow that's an awful story I'm glad you were the one that found him. He's beautiful."

"I know I'm happy we were the ones to find him too. Thanks. Let's go ask my dad if we can go for a ride." When we entered the house Tony was in the family room with his feet up watching the classic movie, "_Casablanca." _

"Hey dad." Carlos said

"Hey son what's up?"

"I was wondering if Kate and I could go riding."

"Sure son. But I know that you already know the rules so I'm going to tell Kate and I expect you to follow them or their will be consequences. One keep your phone on vibrate at all times. Be home at 1900 and don't go past the private property sigh. Carlos knows where it is, do you understand what will happen if you don't follow the rules."

We both nodded and said, "Yes sir." When we re-entered the barn CK grabbed Krypto and I grabbed Ollie, we groomed them and tacked them up, they have Western style equipment. Before we mounted our horses I noticed Carlos putting a backpack on at first I thought nothing of it but then he did something weird he put his jacket over it.

So I said, "Hey CK what's in the bag."

"Shh. Shh I don't want my parents hearing we are going to do a little exploring."

"Nothing that's going to get us in trouble, I hope."

"If we don't get caught. But if we do a spanking would hurt but it'll be worth it. C'mon Katie you gotta live."

The way he said my name made me forget about all the consequences. "Alright I'm in."

"Good c'mon." and we mounted our horses and trotted due north.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Thank you for the reviews

**Intro**- here is some background that you might need to understand this chapter. The man that owns the private property is Ari Haswari, in my story he is still alive and Ziva's half-brother but he hates kids and he is "disconnected" from his family.

After about ten minutes we slowed our horses from a trot to a walk, and I asked Carlos the question that has been itching my mind all day since we left the house. "CK?"

"Yeah"

"What's beyond the private property sign that your dad said there would be consequences if we crossed it."

"Well… a man by the name of Ari Haswari lives there, he is my mom's half-brother."

"Oh, but why can't we go on his property if your related."

"Well Ari hates kids, and he wants nothing to do with his or our family. If you provoke him he will pull a gun on you, but I've never known him to shoot. He always has horses, pigs, sheep, and cows out in the paddocks. His whole property is fenced in."

"Well let's go explore, CK."

"Ok Katie but if we get caught we won't be able to sit for a few days."

"Like you said it'll be worth it."

"Ok let's go." Then we galloped until we came to a wired chicken fence that had a large sign on it that had giant letters that said **PRIVATE PROPERTY **in bold letters. We dismounted our horses and tied them to a nearby tree. We then went over to the fence and crouched down and looked out into the field.

"You sure he won't shoot us, CK."

"I'm positive, he might threaten too but he'd never actually do it. Now come on." Then he took off his backpack and pulled out wire cutters and he cut a square just big enough for us to crawl through.

"Kate follow me, do everything that I do, stay close, and **Don't **make any loud noises." He emphasized on the word don't like that was the most important part in the whole plan. But I nodded and followed him to the fenced in sheep paddock, and we jumped the fence. "You wanna do the honor or do you want me to."

I was so excited, "I will." And with that I opened the gate and let all the sheep out of the paddock. "That was awesome CK let's go do the next paddock."

When Carlos and I were about to go do the next paddock we heard a click, click, click behind us and a dark scary voice said, "DON'T MOVE." Carlos and I turned around and we were face to face with a barrel of a shot gun.

**TONY POV**

"Hey Ziva there not answering their cell phones."

"Well Tony they are in the litter box now."

"Doghouse Zee-va, the saying is in the doghouse, but Ziva this is serious." All of a sudden Tony's cell phone rang.

"See that's probably them now."

"Let's hope" he picked up his phone, "yeah DiNozzo."

A faintly familiar voice answered, "Hello Tony, remember me, I've got your little runts here, Ziva never told me that she had a daughter."

"Oh she's not mine she's my goddaughter, and my niece."

Then Ari explained what my son and niece did, and boy would they be lucky if they could sit by next week.

"I'm sorry, I'll be over in a few minutes." Then I hung up the phone.

"Who was on the phone Tony?"

"Ari." Tony explained what the kids did and you could tell from the expression on her face that she was shocked.

"Alright go get them Tony, but wait until you get back to the house before you deal with them."

I nodded and sprinted to the barn, I quickly saddled Taz up. I put my foot in one stirrup and I swung my leg over and I put my leg back and squeezed and Taz broke into a gallop. I didn't stop until I was at Ari's door and I dismounted.

**KATE POV**

Carlos and I were sitting on a couch opposite from the chair Ari was sitting in. he was making us very uncomfortable because he was just staring at us like we were something to eat, it looked exactly like the all famous Gibbs stare.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Ari got up and answered the door, and Tony barged in and he said, "Thanks Ari." Then he marched over to us and grabbed Carlos by his shirt collar and he grabbed me by the arm and he hauled us outside. Thankfully Ari had brought our horses in so we didn't have to go get them. Tony had taken Krypto and Ollie's and tied their reigns to the horn of Taz's saddle, probably because he didn't trust us to ride to the house by ourselves. We mounted our horses and rode silently to the house.

When we got to the house we put our horses away and Tony said, in a tone that you could tell was very aggravated, "With me." When Carlos and I just stood there and exchanged glances Tony said, "Did I stutter, come on NOW." Carlos and I walked into the house followed by Tony, who said, "Carlos pick a corner in the basement, Caitlyn pick a corner in the bedroom. I'll be up in a few, and you both better be in the corners when I come talk with you because you will not like what happens if you don't have your nose in the corner." So Carlos and I went to our separate corners and waited for the fate that was to come.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Thank you everyone for the reviews

**Warning this section contains abuse and language**

Standing in the corner waiting for what was to come of my fate reminded me of one particular corner time with my biological father.

_Flashback_

One evening my father came home straight from the bar, after working all day. I could tell he came home right from the bar because his words were slurred when he spoke and he reeked of booze. I was just looking at him and thinking why would someone who was supposed to love you and support you, but treats you like shit, waste our life savings on booze and hookers. I just continued to stare at him until he said, "_What arre yoou loooking at yoou little shhit. Huh? I'll shoo you hoo too resspect youu elders. Noww get in thhe fucking corner." Then he shoved me so hard in the corner that I blacked out. _

Present

After about a half an hour Tony called me downstairs into the family room. When I arrived downstairs Carlos was sitting comfortably on the couch so I'm pretty sure that Tony hadn't spanked him…yet.

Tony said, "Sit" so I sat next to Carlos on the couch and Tony said, "ok start from the beginning."

We had no way to get out of this so our only chance was to tell Tony what happened. Carlos started explaining what had happened how we rode to Ari's house, cut the wire, jumped the fence in to the sheep paddock, let the sheep out, and even the part when Ari pulled a gun on us.

"You have anything to add Kate?" When I shook my head no he added, "You guys are in a heap of trouble."

That's when Carlos broke in and said, "Dad come on, he pulled a gun on us."

"Well son I mean I'm not happy that Ari had pulled a gun on you. But, you knew exactly what you were getting yourself into, and after I told you not to go onto his property you deliberately disobeyed me and went anyway. So you go back downstairs to the basement and wait for me in the corner I'll be down shortly. Kate come with me upstairs." I had no choice I mean it's like Abby said_, "We all have to face the music sometime."_ So I followed Tony upstairs, and into the bedroom and I closed the door. When I turned around Tony was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Come over here Caitlyn." He said pointing to a spot in front of him. I walked over to him and stood in front of him. He said, "I'm not going to lecture you because we already talked about what had happened. So drop your pants."

I replied, "Tonny!" then he started to unbutton my jeans and I quickly put my hand on his and said, "I've got it." I then lowered my jeans and I draped myself over his lap. That's when Tony did something very unexpected he pulled my underwear down, I blushed and was about to protest when Tony brought his hand down on my backside, "OW" but he didn't even listen to my cries he just held me there while I tried to get away from his death grip. After the thirtieth smack he finally stopped when he saw I was sobbing and he rubbed circles on my back until my sobs quieted. He stood me up and pulled my jeans up then he picked me up and placed me on his lap and held me and soothed me.

I was hugging his neck and he was wiping my tears away and running his fingers through my hair. Then he said, "Shh its ok. That hurt me more than it hurt you."

"Oh yeah well you wanna trade places?"

Then he turned me around and smacked me twice on my already stinging butt. "I told you about the sarcasm."

"I'm so sorry Uncle Tony, are you going to tell my dad?"

"Nope."

I was very confused now "You're not."

"No, you are, I am going to go deal with Carlos now and I'll be back in a half an hour and you had better have called if because if you don't you'll find yourself over my knee again."

I'm pretty sure that was a threat but I didn't want to chance it so I said, "Yes sir" and he left me alone to call Gibbs.

**CARLOS POV**

My dad finally came downstairs which seemed like forever. He went over to the workbench and put his leg up and said, "Come here son, I'm not going to lecture you because we already talked about what happened."

So I walked over to him and he pulled me over his knee, and pulled my jeans and boxers down and he brought his hand down with a thunderous crack. He continued spanking me for what seemed to be an eternity. He eventually stopped when I was sobbing, although I never even realized I was sobbing most likely because it hurt so badly.

He embraced me in a hug and we held each other for five minutes. Then after he stood me up and ruffled my hair and said, "Don't ever do that again, I hate when I have to spank you. You got it CK."

"Yes sir, I love you dad."

"I love you too son."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews I appreciate them.

**WARNING SEXUAL ACTIVITY IN THIS CHAPTER = TIVA**

**TONY POV**

After I finished disciplining Carlos I went upstairs to see if Kate had called Gibbs. When I walked into the bedroom Kate was lying on her stomach fast asleep. So I tiptoed super quietly over to the bed side table where her phone was left and I checked her phone to see what the last call was. Good girl, she did call Gibbs so we didn't have to have another one of our little "chats." So I pulled the covers up and checked on Carlos and Jake who were both sound asleep. Then I walked down the hall into my room. Ziva was lying on the bed in an extremely sexy outfit I might add. With my back still to the hallway I backed up and close the door behind me and I locked it. And I said in my best Keanu Reeves voice from speed, "I heard relationships based on intense situations never work."

And Ziva replied, "Then I guess we'll have to base it on the sex then."

I walked over to her and kissed her and I said in my best Humphrey Bogart voice from Casablanca, "Kiss me. Kiss me as if it were the last time." Then we deepened our kiss and I unbuttoned he shirt and she worked on my pants and soon we had no clothes on. She was clawing at my back and I took a moment to look at her sweaty beautiful tan Israeli body right before I plunged myself into her. As we rocked back and forth she was moaning and I was groaning and she kept saying my name.

"Oh Tony come on baby faster."

"Yeah baby I'm here." And I started to go in and out of her very fast until both of us reached our climax and we started to pant. I pulled myself out of her and we both lay on our backs still panting.

She said, "My little hairy butt that was very good."

"Sweet cheeks aren't I always."

"Yes you are babe." Then we fell asleep in each other's arms.

**KATE POV  
NEXT MORNING**

I just waking up, I'm not a morning person, I mean who is. I rolled on to my back to see what time it was BIG MISTAKE my butt is still on fire, man Uncle Tony spanks hard. I quickly rolled back on to my stomach. A few minutes later Tony came in and said, "Kate, Ziva and I got called into work so be downstairs in twenty minutes." I went to reach for the covers to pull them back up and Tony said, "I don't think so, you don't want a repeat of last night do you." I shook my head and when Tony left the room I quickly got out of bed because I don't think my butt could take another spanking. I did everything I needed to do and I arrived downstairs promptly with a minute to spare and Tony said, "Alright gang let's go." So Uncle Tony, Auntie Ziva, Carlos, Jake, and I piled into Tony's car. Although Carlos and I hesitated because we knew what would happen if our butts were to make contact with the car seats. Tony got out of the car and chucked a pillow at me and a pillow at Carlos and said firmly, "Get in the car." The ride to N.C.I.S was quiet but I assure you Carlos and I were thankful that the pillows provided some comfort and support. Fifteen minutes later we arrived at N.C.I.S. headquarters and we walked up to the bullpen.

Ten minutes later Gibbs walked in and said, "Grab your gear we have a dead marine in Norfolk." Then he turned to me and said, "You and I will talk later." I nodded and he added, "Ok everyone down to Abby's lab we will be back later. Behave yourselves."

Tony said, "CK keep an eye on Jake." CK nodded and everyone left and we took the elevator down to Abby's lab.

When the three of us entered the lab Abby was at her computer listening to music with Bella and Lori one on her right the other on her left.

_Flashback_

_Gibbs had brought me to N.C.I.S. the first day he adopted me and he brought me down to the lab to meet his Forensic Scientist Abigail McGee (Sciuto). There was a chubby agent that greeted us. He was not one of those ugly chubby guys his chubbiness was kind of cute. _

_He came over to me and knelt down in front of me and said, "Hello Kate my name is special agent Timothy McGee but you can call me Tim, Timmy or, Uncle Timmy. This is my wife Abby and our twin daughters Isabella Andromeda McGee and Lorelei Bracha McGee."_

_The one with the short black hair, who looked a lot like Trinity from the matrix, spoke first, "I'm Bella and she's Lori." She said pointing to a girl with log brown hair._

_I'm thinking to myself good at least I will be able to tell them apart and I said, "It's a pleasure to meet all of you."_

_Then they all said at the exact same time, "Likewise." _


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Abby still did not notice that we had entered her lab so I said, "Hey Abby."

She turned around and said, "Hey guys, how are you?" and she ran over to us and gave us each a hug. Abby is awesome but one bad thing about her is when she hugs you can never breath.

When she was hugging me I said, "Abby, Ca-ant b-breath le-et go-o." she finally broke off our hug.

When I had finally caught my breath Carlos said, "Hey Abbs, can you watch Jake so Kate and I can play a game in your office."

"Sure but under no circumstances are you to leave my office."

"Yeah no problem Abby."

So Carlos and I went into Abby's office and we sat in corner of the room and I said to Carlos, "What do you want to do?"

He said, "Hmm we could play truth or dare. " I nodded, "Ok I go first truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"You ever kiss a boy," I was about to answer when he said "relatives don't count."

"No you. I mean you ever kiss a girl."

"Nope do you want to." I nodded and then we leaned in and kissed each other on the lips for like a minute. Kissing Carlos was the best thing that has happened to me in a long time his lips are so moist.

"That was great, CK. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Nope, you. Boyfriend I mean."

"Nope"

"Good because I like you."

"I like you too CK."

"Good it's settled then, if it is ok with you I want you to be my girlfriend." I was so excited it is every girls dream to have a hot boy ask to be ones boyfriend. I nodded and he said, "Truth or dare?"

"Umm… Dare."

"Ok let's see I want you to sneak over to and unplug Abby's mass spectrometer."

"You sure? We would be in so much trouble when we get caught."

"Don't worry you get in trouble, I get in trouble. Anyway this is the best dare because Abby's equipment takes forever to reboot, and I already have an escape plan. Also her music is so loud she probably won't even notice you."

I nodded and I walked out of Abby's office but unfortunately she did notice me and said, "Kate what are you doing," and I said, "Just going to get Carlos and I a drink from the fridge." She then said, "Ok," and she and the kids turned around back to the computer. So I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a couple of sodas and when I was walking back to the office I passed the mass spectrometer. I knelt down and made sure no one was looking which no one was and I unplugged the machine. I walked back inside the office and looked at that handsome figure and said, "Ok Carlos escape plan."

He said, "Of course there is a vent above Abby's desk come on." So we stood on top of Abby's desk and he boosted me up and I climbed inside. I then turned around and grabbed a hold of Carlos' hands and I lifted him up. We then made sure the vent was secure and we crawled over so we could look down and see Abby's lab and or scheme unfold. Thank god we got out of there when we did because five minutes later my dad walked in and said, "Hey Abbs what do you have for me."

"Gibbs I was just going to put the samples in the mass spectrometer it'll just take a minute." When she put the samples in the machine and went to turn it on it wouldn't work. "Gibbs I swear my baby was working this morning," Gibbs walked over to the machine and looked down "Abbs someone unplugged your machine. Did anyone walk by this machine?"

"No…… oh wait a second Kate walked by ten minutes ago."

"Where is she?"

"She and Carlos are in my office playing a game." Gibbs walked into the office than back out in the same second.

"There not there Abbs." And he pulled out his phone and surprisingly he was texting which was very strange to me because he never texts. All of a sudden both our, Carlos and I, phones rang and Gibbs looked up and said, "Get down here you two, NOW! You do not want me to come up there."

Carlos and I were still looking down and I said in a very scoff tone, "You won't."

"No but I will." Then we both looked up and kneeling in the vent in front of us was Tony.

Carlos said, "Hey dad funny seeing you here."

Tony said firmly, "Don't Start. Now turn around and move!" so Carlos and I went back the way we came and when all of us were on the ground Gibbs turned me around and Tony turned Carlos around and they both administered six swats to our still healing backsides and at the same time they both said, "With me." So they left the room with Carlos and I in toe.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The ride in the elevator was super quiet, and then I heard the ding and looked up, great third floor which has the interrogation rooms on it. All I am thinking to myself is that I'm not going to be able to sit for a while because my dad is going to give me my second spanking in two days and it is going to sting like hell when he does it because I am still recovering from the one Tony gave me and the six swats I just received.

My dad took me into the interrogation room one and Tony and Carlos followed which I thought was a little strange and they both said, "Corners NOW." Then they left the room. So for the second time in two days I waited in the corner.

**GIBBS POV**

I went over and flipped the listening device for the interrogation room on and I looked through the glass and said, "I don't know what I'm going to do with her, Tony."

"Well boss, I think it's time that you really made this one stick."

"Like what use a belt?"

"If that's what gets the point across, yes. I'm not trying to tell you how to raise your kid boss, but she has had a very sarcastic tone for the last few days. Also I think CK might be rubbing off on her. I've heard him say this before; his whole theory is a spanking is not that bad only if it's worth it. So you make it stick boss, as will I."

"Ok I trust ya DiNozzo. Alright let's go and deal with the troublemakers."

**KATE POV**

About ten minutes later Gibbs and Tony came back into the room and Tony said, Come on Carlos."

"Dad I'm staying right here. I don't have to listen to you."

"CARLOS KENNEDY DINOZZO, the hell you are, you do not speak to your father like that." Tony walked over to him and turned him around and gave him a dozen hard swats to his backside. Then Tony grabbed him by the ear and pulled him out side and he left me alone with mi worst nightmare = Gibbs in the interrogation room with me.

He went over to the table and sat down after he locked the door. I was standing right by the door. I was about to speak when Gibbs cut me off and said, "No, don't even bother just listen. For some reason you can't seem to stay out of trouble for more than fifteen minutes. If you want to listen to Carlos' theory about a spanking is not that bad only if it is worth it, fine but you will find yourself over my knee each time. I am going to make sure that you learn to respect me and your elders. And Katie when we are done you might want to rethink Carlos' theory." After he was finished lecturing me he stood up and my eyes widened with shock when he unhooked his belt and let it slide slowly through the loops and then he sat back down. "Come here Caitlyn, and do not make me come get you." I didn't know what to do so I panicked and reached for the door and my dad said very firmly, "CAITLYN LEIGH GIBBS you open that door and I will double the spanking." I didn't know if that was a threat or a promise but with my luck it was probably a promise so I turned around and walked over to him and stood in front of him. "Wise choice, now drop the pants." I knew there was no way of getting out of this so I dropped my pants and he folded the belt in half and guided me over his lap and he pulled my underwear down. He held me with one arm while the belt came down in the other. I was balling my eyes out even before the belt hit my butt. The belt hit my butt with a loud **SMACK **and I cried out, "OW Dad st-stop that hurts." But he just held me there as I was trying to get away from the pain and I kept hitting his legs as the belt came down again **SMACK **"Stop moving." After eight more smacks he finally stopped and he put me on his lap and embraced me in a hug and said, "Shh. Shh it's alright baby girl, it's all over now. But, I expect you to keep out of trouble or you'll end up here again. You understand?" I nodded and he put me on the floor and stood up and put his belt through the loops of his jeans and fastened it. I then followed him as we exited the interrogation room.

**CARLOS POV**

My dad and I walked, actually it was more of him walking and me dragging, into the interrogation room and shut the door and locked it. My dad finally let go of my ear and said, "Carlos I've had enough of your pranks this week. What the hell's gotten into you?"

"Dad I…"

"Don't bother you can't get out of this one," and he unhooked his belt and slid it through the loops, "Now come here if you know what's good for you, and you can lose the shorts too." I was scared out of my mind because my dad has never used a belt on me before but I guess that doesn't matter because my thoughts were broken up when my dad got up and grabbed my wrist and pulled my shorts and boxers down and pulled me over his knee. He doubled over the belt and **SMACK **which had me crying on impact, "OW dad stop." **SMACK** "Don't you ever dare **SMACK** someone to do something **SMACK **so stupid **SMACK **your little **SMACK **stunt could have kept **SMACK **a criminal **SMACK **on the streets longer **SMACK **than needed to **SMACK **and in that short **SMACK **amount of time **SMACK **he or she could have done a bad thing **SMACK **again." I was now sobbing and he smacked me twice more, and he stood me up and then he stood up and put his belt back on.

I said, "I-Im s-s-sorry d-dad I-I d-didn't thi-think a-about th-that."

He pulled me into a hug which I gladly accepted and he said, "It's all over now just think before you act, son. And besides you know better than to mess with Abby's equipment.Come on what were you thinking, that was suicide."

We broke off our hug and I said, "That's the thing dad I wasn't." he ruffled my hair and I followed him out of the interrogation room, rubbing the sting out of my butt.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**WARNING SEXUAL ACTIVITY IN THIS CHAPTER = JIBBS**

Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews

**KATE POV**

Carlos and Tony caught up with us at the elevator and we all got in. It was a very awkward ride up to the bullpen Tony and Gibbs kept exchanging glances as wee Carlos and I. Thankfully it was time to go home so I didn't have to stay in this awkward setting.

"Bye boss."

"See ya later DiNozzo." We walked out to the car and my mom was already there. My dad unlocked the car door and my mom got in the passenger seat and my dad said, "Get in the car Kate."

I mouthed to him, "Do I even get a pillow?"

He mouthed back, "Nope part of the punishment." So I knew that it was utterly impossible to win a battle with Gibbs, so I got in the car. As soon as my butt made contact with the seat I squeaked.

"Kate honey, you okay?"

"Never better mom."

"Ok," but Jenny knew something was up and she was going to have a talk with Jethro tonight.

My butt was on fire, and thankfully it was only a ten minute drive to the house from N.C.I.S. when we got to the house my dad parked inside the garage and we walked inside and my dad said, "Hon why don't you lie on the couch and listen to your pod thing, your mom and I are going to have a chat upstairs."

"Ok daddy" and I went over to the couch and laid on my stomach and put my earphones in and turned on my I-pod, and in no time I was asleep.

**GIBBS POV**

Jenny entered the room first and I followed her and I shut the door and locked it behind me, and I flipped the music on low.

Jenny turned around so fast and glared in to my eyes and said, "Jethro don't you think you being a bit too hard on her?"

"No I don't Jen, I mean you and I know that I only spank her if it is well deserved and it has been. Don't you trust me Jen?"

"Oh… I do Jethro."

"Do I sense a little doubt in your voice Jen, I thought I told you never to doubt me. I think someone needs to be taught a lesson."

"Oh Jethro."

The way she said my name I could feel myself harden, and she could see the bulge in my pants. She walked over to where I was standing and we started to French kiss and we put each other's tongues in each other's mouths. She started to work at the bulge in my pants and I started to groan. We moved over to the bed and stripped down, and she started to work on my fully erect length and I was groaning. Then we started to kiss each other all over and I put her on the bed and she grabbed my hips and said, "You sure she won't hear?"

"Positive she is asleep and listening to her pod thing, now don't interrupt and ruin the mood." She only nodded so I continued to tease her by almost entering her until she couldn't take it anymore and I went in her so hard and fast all my length inside. Still in her, I rolled over so she was on top. She started to ride me slow and she started to kiss me on the lips and I was cupping her breasts, until we were almost at our peaks. Then we rolled back over so I was on top again and still inside her I stood on the floor so she was still lying on the bed. I started to move slow and easy.

"Come on Jethro faster."

"Ok baby," she was extremely wet at this point, and I was thrusting very hard and fast. When I was thrusting like this all you could hear was all that wetness, slopping sound.

"Faster honey." I was now thrusting so hard and fast she was moaning and screaming my name. And I was going in and out, in and out so fast until we both finally cummed and were panting from orgasm. I pulled my length out of her and we laid in each other's arms and sweat for ten minutes. Ten minutes later Jenny and I got dressed and walked downstairs to check on Kate. She was still asleep I looked at the clock and it read 2047 and Jenny said, "Should we wake her up?"

"Nah Jen she had a long day, I can carry her upstairs."

"You sure Jethro?"

"Yes I am." So I went over to the couch and picked her up gently and brought her upstairs and into her room. I laid her down gently on her stomach and I pulled her covers up. Then I walked down the hall to my room and I walked in and Jenny was already asleep, man I must have worn her out. I got undressed and climbed into the bed and Jenny moved closer to me and put her arm around me and I fell asleep.

**KATE POV**

I woke up to the smell of bacon. I got up carefully so my butt wouldn't touch anything and I got dressed and went down to the kitchen. My dad was sitting at the table reading the paper and my mom was making bacon, eggs, and pancakes.

"Morning mom, dad."

They both said, "Good morning Kate."

I looked at the chair and thank god my dad put a pillow on the seat. I sat down and winced a little and grabbed some food. Today was Saturday so my parents had work off and I asked, "Dad after we eat can we go down to the basement and work on the boat?"

"Sure kiddo, but we might be going to the McGee's later."

"Ok! We'll CK be there?"

"Yeah everyone's going to be there."

After we finished eating our breakfast we washed our dishes and I followed my dad downstairs. "Dad what can I do?"

He handed me some sandpaper. "You can start sanding."

"Ok," and I took the sandpaper from him and I started sanding.

My dad came over and was inspecting my work and he said, "Kate?"

"Ya?"

"Your mom thinks I'm being too hard on you. Do you think I am?"

"No I don't, I deserved all the spankings you and Tony gave me. I shouldn't have done all those naughty things. You still want me right?"

He chuckled, "Of course I do silly. It's not like you have a price tag and I can return you whenever I feel like it."

I smiled, "Ok and you'll never let my father out of jail and give me back to him right?"

"No I will make sure he stays in jail and I will never let that man get near you and let him take you back. That would make me more terrible than him. Now don't you ever think that or I will give you the spanking of your life if you think I would ever do something as horrible as that."

I know that that was not a threat it was a promise so I said, "Ok I understand. I love you dad."

"I love you too kiddo," he looked at his watch 1045, "Kate go get ready to go to the McGee's we leave in fifteen."

I went upstairs and brushed my teeth and put on nicer clothes and I went downstairs and arrived at 1100 on the nose. We went out to the garage and my mom got in the passenger seat. My dad tossed a pillow at me and he got in the car. I opened the door and placed the pillow on the seat and sat down I didn't even wince which was strange because I knew my dad had walloped me good. But, it's probably because I dealt with so much pain in my life that I had become immune to it. My dad pulled out of the garage and made the twenty minute drive to the McGee residence.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Thank you everyone for the reviews sorry I haven't posted anything I have finals this week

We arrived at 1120 and we got out of the car and made our way up the walkway to the door. When we got to the door we rang the doorbell and Abby greeted us with a bear hug and said, "Kate the kids are in the other room you can go see them, us grown-ups are going to be in the kitchen."

"Ok thanks Abby," and I walked down the hallway and into the playroom. CK didn't notice me; he was playing dress-up with the little kids, although the little ones were telling him what to wear. He was wearing a princess crown, cowboy boots, a tutu, and a lab coat.

Still with his back to me I said, "Suits you well."

He looked behind him at me and said, "Ya think so?" he walked over to me and embraced me in a hug and kissed my cheek.

Jake started to sing, "CK and Kate sitting in a tree K-I-."

CK said, "Stop Jake."

"S-S-"

"I said stop," Jake didn't have time to finish because CK spun around and pushed him. Jake landed hard on his butt and eyes started to fill with water he got up and started to cry and he ran out of the room. A couple of minutes later Ziva came in the room carrying Jake, his eyes red with dried up tears.

Ziva said, "Carlos why did you push you brother?"

"I didn't."

Ziva said firmly, "Do not dare lie to me." Her eyes were like daggers.

"Ok he was annoying me I didn't mean to push him so hard, sorry Jake."

Jake said, "'cepted."

Then Ziva said, "You be nice to your brother because if I get called in here again and it is because you were mean to Jake I will spank you, so you will not sit for a month."

"Yes mam." Then Ziva left the room.

I said, "Jeeze CK your mom's a hard ass." And of course at that very moment my dad walked in.

"Hey watch the language." I apologized and he said, "It's time to eat." We followed my dad into the kitchen and there were two tables one for the adults and one for the kids.

Everyone sat down at their tables. I sat down at the kids table next to CK. Bella and Lori sat down across from us and Jake sat down at the head of our table. I was talking to CK and I said, "CK where's your dad?"

"He's working, he'll call your dad if he gets a case." As if on cue Gibbs' phone rang. He picked up his phone and said, "Yeah Gibbs… ok we'll be right there." He hung up his phone and said, "We have a dead marine. Ziva, Jenny with me. McGee, Abbs stay here and watch the kids."

Right before they left they said, "Behave!" Ziva added, "Abby, McGee make sure Carlos is nice to Jake." Abby and Timmy nodded then Gibbs, Ziva, and Jenny left. After we were finished eating we helped clear the table and went back to the other room.

When we went into the other room I said, "So what do ya want to do guys?"

Bella and Lori said at the exact same time, "We could go outside since it's nice out."

I replied, "Ok" and they skipped out of the room hand in hand to ask if we could go outside. I am amazed they can say things at the same time not missing a word.

They returned and Lori said, "My dad says sure," and Bella finished, "as long as we don't do anything reckless." Everyone agreed and we went outside. The backyard was large and fenced in. we were outside for ten minutes behaving ourselves playing kickball. Then CK walked away to the far corner of the yard and I followed. He reached deep into his pocket and pulled out a book of matches and I said in a whisper, "CK where did you get those?"

"I took them from the evidence tray in Abby's lab when we were playing truth or dare."

"You mean you stole them and I didn't dare you to take those."

"Not steal, borrowed, and anyway no one was using them." He said as he lit one and flung it.

Just then Jake appeared and said, "CK you nos you not supposta plays wif those. I am tellin."

"Buzz off birdbrain." Jake's eyes filled with tears and he ran inside, and Bella and Lori followed.

I said, "Give me one." He gave me one and I lit it and flung it in the air, catching a branch on fire.

I said, "Oh shit."

Just then Tim ran past us with a fire extinguisher and put out the flames. With his back still to us Carlos and I started to back away, and Tim said through gritted teeth, "Don't move." We froze he spun around and said, "What were you thinking?" we both opened our mouths to answer but he interrupted, "No," and he held out his hand and Carlos put the matches in the palm of his hand. The he spun us around and put a hand on my shoulder and a hand on Carlos' shoulder and marched us inside. He brought us into the kitchen and sent us to separate corners of the room with a sharp smack and said, "Five minutes and I'll call you into the other room." Five minutes later Tim called us into the family room and told us to sit on the couch. Timmy and Abby were sitting on the couch across from us and the matches were on the table between us. We just sat there staring at one another until Timmy broke the silence and said, "Alright where did you get the matches?"

Carlos started, "I don't…"

Then Timmy said, "You are already in a lot of trouble I don't think you want to add lying too."

So I said, "CK know use getting into more trouble than we already are so we should just tell him."

It was silent for about a minute until CK said, "Fine… you're the expert Katie why don't you tell him what went down."

Tim then said, "Alright Kate I'm waiting."

"Well CK took the matches."

Timmy then said, "From?"

So I continued, "You remember when we messed with Abby's mass spectrometer?" They both nodded, "Well CK took them from the evidence tray on the table in Abby's lab."

The expression on Abby's face dropped and she looked like she was going to explode and she said kind of yelling, "First you turn off my machine then you steal evidence…" she stopped when Timmy put a hand on her shoulder and told her to calm down. "CALM DOWN TIMMY, YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN!"

Tim said firmly, "Don't make me ask again Abbs, now go upstairs I'll deal with this."

"Ok Timmy," after she left Timmy said, "You know what your fathers would do in this situation right?" Unfortunately we did so we both nodded our heads and he added, "Well that's what I'm going to do…"

I cried, "Come on Uncle Timmy I told you everything you can't spank me. CK stole evidence spank him."

CK finally spoke and said, "Jeeze Katie throw me right under the bus."

Tim continued, "First of I'm going to spank both of you…"

"But…"

"No buts Caitlyn now let me finish before I really lose my patience."

"I thought we were already past that." He got up and walked over to me and spun me around landing six hard swats to my backside.

"Ok, ok sorry." He sat back down and continued, "Anyway I will spank both of you because both of you stole." I was about to speak but a glare from Tim shut me right up. "Technically you both stole even if you didn't know about it Kate instead of coming to me you decided to play with matches, catching a tree on fire. What you guys did was very dangerous and you know better than this. Carlos you are lucky I don't charge you with a felony for stealing evidence. Now Carlos go downstairs, Caitlyn come with me." So I followed Timmy out, and into the garage.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Thank you everyone for the reviews

**WARNING SEXUAL CONTACT IN CHAPTER = MCABBY**

Timmy shut the door and grabbed a hold of my wrist and said, "I already lectured you so let's just get this over with." He dragged me over to a chair that was in the corner of the garage, he pulled my pants down, and when he sat he pulled me over his lap, and he pulled my underwear down. Then his hand came down with a thunderous **SMACK** and again, "Ow plea-ease Ti-immy **SMACK SMACK** I-I **SMACK **w-won't do-do **SMACK** it a-again" he landed two more smacks to my backside then he stopped and he stood me up. I pulled my pants up and he pulled me into a hug I said, "I'm sorry Timmy," as I hugged neck. He replied, "I know you are kiddo but what you did was extremely dangerous and you guys could have really gotten hurt. Now go upstairs and play with the other kids while I go see Carlos." "Ok thanks Timmy," and I kissed his cheek and walked out of the room.

**CARLOS POV**

I was sitting on a chair with my feet up on the desk when I heard footsteps inching closer to the stairs. I quickly got and went to the far corner of the room, then Tim appeared. Tim didn't even say a word he just walked over to me and I gave him a nod, he took a hold of my wrist and dragged me over to the desk chair. He sat down and pulled my pants down, and then he pulled me over his lap and pulled my boxers down. He held me down with one arm while his free hand came down on my still recovering backside, then it came again. By the fifth smack I was crying, by the tenth smack I was pleading for him to stop, by the fifteenth smack he lifted his leg to get the more sensitive part, by the twentieth I was sobbing and he finally stopped. He pulled my pants up and embraced me in a hug which I was willing to let him do and I said, "I'm so sorry Tim, you gonna call my dad?"

Tim said, "Already did and he's pretty mad, they'll be here in a few minutes so why don't you go upstairs with the other kids."

"Ok Uncle Timmy." And I went upstairs.

**GIBBS POV**

I dropped Ziva and Jenny off at N.C.I.S. and Tony and I drove back to the McGee residence. When we got there we just sat in the car for a minute and before we got out I said, "I'm going to kill them."

Tony said, "No you're not boss, you can do this, now take a deep breath, and that's an order." I chuckled and took a deep breath and Tony continued, "Besides Tim probably took care of it already, now let's go." We got out of the car and walked up to the door and knocked. Tim opened the door on the second knock, and I said, "Tony, McGee with me." I walked down to the basement and Tony and McGee followed shutting the door behind them. I went over to the desk chair and sat, I put my elbows on my knees and I put my head in my hands and I said, "What are we going to do with them?"

Tim suggested, "We could throw them in lock-up for a night."

Then Tony said sarcastically, "Great idea Probie, the holding cells we have are in the same room, they still can communicate, and they can probably find a million ways to escape."

"Jeeze Tony I was only trying to make a suggestion."

"Yeah well it was a pretty crummy one, McBadidea."

I've had enough so I got up and walked over to them and at the exact same time I landed a sharp smack to the back of both heads and said, "Stop arguing before I take the belt to the both of ya." They both stopped at the threat so I continued, "No I have a better idea, boot camp."

They both said, "Boot camp?"

"Yes boot camp but not your ordinary boot camp for kids, this ones like a military boot camp, I have a couple of old friends who I explained our situation too and they agreed to help."

Then Tony said, "Wait a minute boss you already knew the solution?"

All of a sudden Abby appeared on the screen and said, "Tony if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times Gibbs knows everything." Curse her computer hacking skills.

I said, "She's right you know. Good night Abbs." Then I shut the monitor off, "Tony be at my house no later than 0700." He nodded and I went upstairs grabbed Kate and we left.

**LATER THAT NIGHT AT THE MCGEE RESIDENCE**

** ABBY POV**

Everyone was asleep in the house except for Timmy and myself. I was lying on the bed in a black laced bra and a black laced thong. I was waiting for this all day, finally Timmy came upstairs and shut and locked the door behind him. I said, "Timmy you didn't go too hard on them right?"

I looked down and I could see the crotch of his pants harden, and apparently he was lost for words, he walked over to me and said, "No…. Gosh Abbs you are so beautiful." Then he leaned down and kissed me on the lips, then he was on top of me deepening the kiss and he reached around and unhooked my bra and he was cupping my breasts massaging them. He still had his pants on so I reached down and started to massage the crotch of his pants causing him to groan.

"Mmmmmm Abbs." Then he stood up and took off his clothes then he stripped my underwear off. I got off the bed and pushed Timmy on the bed then I slowly crawled up his body and kissed him intensely on the lips while I grinded my hips against him. I took his length in my hand and guided it into me, I rode him slow, kissing him passionately because that's what always gets him. I was rocking back and forth I was moaning and he was groaning and when we finished I was laying in his arms, he kissed the top of my head and said, "God I love you so much Abbs."

"I love you too Timmy." And we fell asleep.

**KATE POV**

My dad woke me up at 0600 today, and I hadn't a clue why. He told me to shower, dress comfortably, and do anything else I had to do as long as I was downstairs by 0700. I walked down to the kitchen at 0650. When I entered Tony and CK were there. Tony was sitting at the table talking to my dad, and Carlos was leaning up against the wall in a tight white tank top and cameo pants. I was just staring at his huge biceps, and you could see his six pack of abs through his shirt, when my dad interrupted my thoughts and said, "Alright gang lets go."

"Where are we going dad?"

All he said was, "You'll see."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Thank you everyone for the reviews they are much appreciated

My dad led the way out to his 1971 Dodge Challenger RT Hemi, followed by Uncle Tony, then Carlos, and I brought up the rear. We got into the car but, my dad made me sit in the backseat with Tony and he made CK sit in the front seat with him. I have no idea why he decided to separate us, but then again anytime we are together we get into trouble. When Carlos and I got into the car we both winced when we sat, surprisingly Uncle Timmy spanks hard. Luckily we were only driving for a half an hour before my dad pulled into a gated community.

I looked all around outside my window and saw a track, obstacle course, men doing jumping jacks, and much more. I said, "Dad where are we, it sort of looks like a military boot camp."

"Exactly"

Carlos turned around and stared at me. All of a sudden I couldn't control the words coming out of my mouth, "Come on dad boot camp, are you serious, what the hell were you thinking?"

My dad stopped the car in a parking space and he turned around and said, "Watch the language."

But I couldn't control myself, it was if I hadn't heard him, "This is your worst fucking idea." As soon as I heard his door open I tried to bold but Tony prevented me from escaping. My dad opened my door and hauled me outside and landed six almighty hard smacks to my backside.

"OW! Sorry dad," I said rubbing the burning sensation out of my butt.

My dad leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Expect more where that's from Caitlyn if you don't watch you language and change your attitude." I nodded and he said to everyone, "With me." My dad led the way while everyone followed him into the building. We were all standing there for a minute until we heard a strange male voice behind us say, "Well I'll be damned the scuttlebutt was right there is a Leroy Jethro Gibbs in the building." We all turned around and there was a young handsome man standing next to a woman with short brown hair, they both had military uniforms on. The man was in a white uniform. The woman was in a black button up shirt and a black skirt.

My father shook the man's hand and said, "Good to see you again old buddy."

"Likewise, it has been far too long."

"That it has. Harm, Mac you already know Tony but this is his son Carlos, and my newly adopted daughter Caitlyn. Kate, Carlos meet Commander Harmon Rabb and Major Sarah MacKenzie." Carlos and I shook both of their hands and my dad said, "Commander Rabb and Major MacKenzie are going to be in charge of you guys, and I expect you two to behave," he emphasized this by squeezing both of our shoulders then he added, "Harm, Mac Tony and I are just a phone call away, just watch your six, we'll be back at 1800."

Commander Rabb replied, "Don't worry we'll be fine. Now before you guys leave go and say hi to A.J., Bud, and Harriet they are looking forward to seeing you again." Tony and my dad nodded and they left and Carlos and I looked at each other and shrugged then Commander Rabb said, "You two with me." Carlos and I followed Commander Rabb and Major MacKenzie out to the track and Major MacKenzie said, "Alright you two start running laps we'll stop you in an hour." Carlos and I just stared at them like they were speaking a foreign language and we shook our heads no but when Commander Rabb reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone we held up our hands in protest and said, "Ok ok." Then he put his phone away and Carlos and I started jogging around the track while they just sat on a bench and watched us.

While we were jogging around I said, "CK this is your entire fault."

"My fault Katie, if I recall you're the one that told Tim."

"You're the one that stole evidence."

"Borrowed not steal you shouldn't have told Uncle Timmy."

"You did steal and if i didn't tell and they decided to fingerprint and found out some other way they'd probably throw your ass in jail. I did you a favor."

Commander Rabb said, "Stop arguing and Caitlyn watch your mouth, last warning before I call your dad," of course the point when I swore was right in front of him, man it's always at the wrong time when I curse. First I said no to him, second I swore again, at least he's giving me three chances. Now I better behave because I don't want my dad involved. After we passed him Carlos said, "Sorry Kate I didn't think about that, thanks."

"That's your problem CK you have to think and plan things out before you decide to do them. Now let's try to stay out of trouble today, or what's left of it."

"Deal and you need to watch your mouth."

"Ok…Dad" after I agreed he started to race ahead of me then I ran in front of him. We continued to do this and we were laughing and giggling then I said, "CK we better stop this isn't supposed to be fun." He nodded then Major MacKenzie called us over, wow has it been an hour already I looked at my watch NO it has been over an hour. I hadn't even noticed both Carlos and I were drenched in sweat, when we jogged over to them Commander Rabb threw a water bottle at me then he threw another one to Carlos then he said, "Let's go grab some lunch." Carlos and I followed the two Naval officers up to the cafeteria.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews

Once we were in the cafeteria I saw my dad and Uncle Tony sitting at one of the tables with three other people and I whispered to Carlos, "Damn it I knew they couldn't leave us alone." But, when I looked up my dad was gone and a very familiar voice behind me said, "I thought I told you to watch your mouth," I turned around and saw my dad standing there and he added, "We'll deal with this later. Now come on there are some people I want you to meet." Carlos and I followed my dad while the Major and Commander got us some food. Then my dad said, "Kate, CK these people work with Commander Rabb and Major MacKenzie. They are Admiral Albert Jethro Chegwidden, and these two Lieutenants' are Bud Roberts and his wife Harriet Simms-Roberts." Carlos and I said that it was very nice to meet them and we shook each of their hands, and we both sat down between my dad and Tony. Commander Rabb and Major MacKenzie came over to the table and sat across from us and set two trays in front of us and I looked down at the pile of mush on the trays, it sort of looks like a giant glob of mashed potatoes, and I said, "If you don't mind me asking what it this?" when I said this I scooped up some with my spoon and let it fall back on my tray.

Then my dad said, "Kate stop playing with food, now eat up it's full with protein." He said putting a spoonful in his mouth.

Tony said, "This reminds me of a scene in the _Matrix_ when everybody is eating the protein filled meal and Mouse talks about tasty wheat and he says that makes you wonder about a lot of things. You take chicken, for example: maybe they couldn't figure out what to make chicken taste like, which is why chicken tastes like everything. So Kate pretend its chicken you're eating."

"Thanks a lot that's a big help Uncle Tony." I said taking a spoonful in my mouth, surprisingly it wasn't half as bad as I expected. My dad just glared at my sarcastic tone. While we were eating our lunch my dad found out from Commander Rabb how we said no to him and how I swore again. My dad just asked if anything went wrong and Commander Rabb just told him, but then again I haven't met anybody that lied to Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs……….. and got away with it. He gave me the 'we'll talk about it later look' but I'm pretty sure my mouth won't be the one talking, or the one feeling the consequences. After we finished our lunch Commander Rabb and Major MacKenzie took us down to the obstacle course and had us run through tires, climb up a wall and propel down, and army crawl under those wired tunnels. At one point I looked down at my watch and it was 1750 and my dad would be coming soon. They had made us run the course for a few hours and I could feel the pain starting in my legs, I will definitely be feeling the pain tomorrow, among other things. Then I looked out across the field and saw my dad and Uncle Tony walking toward us. When they reached us my dad said, "Harm," and he shook his hand "Mac," then the woman's. "It was nice to see you again."

They both said, "Likewise." Then Commander Rabb added, "Anytime old buddy, just give us a call."

Then my dad said, "Will do." Then Tony and Carlos walked to their car and we walked to ours and we got in and left. So I guess they did leave and come back because we had two separate cars rather than just my dad's car. The ride back to our house was in complete silence, I just sat there in my own sweat staring out the window watching the trees go by, until I recognized the familiar surroundings of our neighborhood. My dad pulled into the garage, put the car in park, and shut the ignition off. Then he said, "Go upstairs and take a cool shower I'll be up later to talk."

"Come on dad I'm really tired cant we deal with this tomorrow."

"No, we are going to deal with this tonight now I suggest you listen to me, unless you want to deal with your attitude right now."

"FINE!"

"HEY! Watch it your already on thin ice as it is."

"Sorry I'll go take a cool shower now."

**GIBBS POV**

When we walked inside Jenny said, "Hey Kate how are you?" but she just ran right past her not even answering her. I would have spanked her right then and there but I needed to cool down. Then Jenny said to me, "What was that all about?"

I answered, "Fate."

"Care to elaborate Jethro."

"Well Jen, she just needs another attitude adjustment."

"Not another spanking Jethro."

"Yes Jen and I will ground her and have a long talk with her about her nonstop cursing."

"Ok hon," and I kissed her on the lips and I went upstairs to Kate's room.

**KATE POV**

The cold shower felt very relaxing on my muscles. I turned off the shower and I dried off. I pulled on my underwear, not that I'd be needing them, and I pulled on my flannel pajama bottoms, and an N.C.I.S. night shirt. I dried my hair and threw my clothes in a hamper that was in the corner of the bathroom, and I slowly made my way down the hall to my room. When I entered my room my dad was nowhere to be seen, I silently smiled to myself, but that was broken up to the when the door slammed shut, I shrieked and spun around and saw my dad standing there with a crooked grin on his face, and I said, "DON'T do that," and I punched him on the arm.

He chuckled and said, "Sit down we need to talk."

I said in a very sarcastic tone, "Why, are you breaking up with me?"

"Kate I suggest you lose the sarcasm, because you're not helping your situation." I nodded and went over and sat on the edge of my bed while he grabbed my red and blue desk chair and sat in front of me.

"Are you going to spank me?"

"Yep, and that's because you can't follow my rules. I hate when I have to spank you…."

I cut him off, "Then why do you do it. And don't give me that, it's because you love me sh—crap." Thankfully I had caught myself because I don't want to be in deeper trouble than I already am.

My dad said, "Nice catch. Now I do spank you because I love you, and to keep you out of trouble. Now you need to watch your language because if you don't you'll find yourself in this very position in the near future. You are grounded for a week. Now let's get this over with." I nodded and he stood me up and pulled my pajama bottoms and underwear down and he draped me over his lap. He held me down with one arm while the free hand came down with a sharp **SMACK**. I started to squirm on impact **SMACK** "OW" **SMACK **"Dad plea-ease" **SMACK** I started to cry and I tried to get up but he just kept peppering my bottom with rapid spanks. I lost count after thirty but he eventually stopped when I was sobbing and he pulled my pajama pants up and then he stood me up. Then he walked over to my bed and he pulled the covers down and got in and he held open his arms I smiled, my face still wet with tears, and I walked over to his outstretched arms and I got under the cover and I laid my head on his stomach. He was soothing me and running his fingers through my hair and he said, "I love you soooo much kiddo."

"I love you too daddy," and I fell asleep right there on his stomach and soon he drifted off to sleep.

I really appreciate the reviews and I have been reading Stephen King that's where my inspiration for the part when Gibbs is standing behind the door and scared her. Also I watched the new N.C.I.S. episode last night and I cried at the ending about what Abby said to Gibbs if you watched it you know what I mean.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Thank you everyone for the reviews

Also the name I chose for the father is Luka Alexander Lane. I chose the name because I could not find Caitlin Todd's parents names on the internet. So Luka is the name of Sasha Alexander's first husband and Alexander is her last name but she took this as her stage last name for her real brother that died in a fire.

**WARNING FLASHBACK SCENE THAT MAY NOT BE SUTIBLE FOR ALL VIEWERS **

When I woke up in the morning at 0700 my dad had already left and I could still feel the burning in my butt. I dragged myself out of bed and pulled on some sweats because I didn't want to risk trying on jeans. I walked down the hall to my parent's room, and knocked on the door and my mom said, "Come in." I entered the room and I saw my mom lying on the bed dressed in her nightgown with the bedside lamp on reading a Thom E. Gemcity novel, _Deep Six_ to be exact, one of Uncle Timmy's books he wrote.

"Hey mom, where's dad?"

"Hey Kate, dad got called into work early they got a case. Come here hon." She marked her place in the book and set it down on the bedside table. I walked over to her and knelt on the bed and hugged her. "You alright, honey?"

"I'm doing fine mom…. Except for the pain in my muscles….. and other things," I didn't have to elaborate on that because I'm pretty sure she already knew what happened last night.

"Oh, honey you know your dad loves you."

"I know mom, but man love hurts." I said rubbing my still stinging butt.

"Well sweetie it won't hurt so much if you just watch what comes out of your mouth, and my advice to you, hon, is to try and lose that sarcastic tone."

"Ok mom"

"Now I have to get ready for work. We'll stop and get breakfast on the way there. We both love you very much." She kissed the top of my head. Then she handed me some lotion. Like they say mom knows best.

"I know, I love you guys too." I walked downstairs and went into the bathroom, I pulled down my pants and my butt was still red, I then applied the lotion it was very relaxing and soothing and the sting subsided….. for now. I put the lotion in my backpack to bring to N.C.I.S. because I am grounded so I'm pretty sure I won't be hanging out with anyone today. Besides the lotion in my backpack I have a book called "_Still me"_ by Christopher Reeve, I have a drawing pad, because I love to draw and I'm quite good at it, and I have some Superman comic books. My favorite superhero is Superman because to me he symbolizes hope. So when my biological father was abusing me I would just think of Superman and all my fears would be gone because I knew that deep down in my heart there was hope of getting saved. So in a way my new dad Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs is my Superman, they are very similar, Superman always save Lois right before she got really hurt and when my biological father was about to rape me for the first time Gibbs busted down the door and saved me. There is a quote by Brad Meltzer that explains my situation and it goes, _"For me the best part of the story was never the Superman part, it's the Clark Kent part—the idea that anyone in all their ordinariness can change the world." _Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was, and still is, my Clark Kent, and ordinary man that saved me from my drunken, scumbag, bastard of a father.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_ So there I was restrained to the bed, my arms and legs, my father sitting in the corner of the room on his fourth can of beer laughing at me, my face was wet with tears. He chugged down the last few drops in the can and crushed it and threw it on the floor, and he staggered over to me._

_ "Howss myy sluut of a daughteer dooing?" he said his hand caressing my cheek and he reeked of BO and booze._

_ I took all my courage to say, "Fuck you." Then he slapped me hard across the face and I could feel my lip splitting and then my mouth filled with a metal tasting substance, blood, I knew that if I spit it would result in me getting slapped again so I took all my strength and swallowed, I almost gagged but thankfully didn't._

_ My father got on top of me and said, "Nows I knows yoou didnn't meen that. Wee'll gets toos that sooon enough though." He started to kiss me all over and he was licking me and he was grinding up and down my body and I felt something in the crotch of his pants and he said, "Feel that? Yous and me are going to haves some fun." He undid one of my arm restraints and he held my arm tightly as I tried to pull away. He brought my hand down to the crotch of his jeans and he rubbed my hand all over the bulge in his pants and he groaned and he said, "Say I want to suck you dry." I shook my head and he slapped me hard across the face again. "SAY IT!"_

_ I was whimpering, "I-I wa-ant to-to s-s-suck you-u dr-dry."_

_ "Good girl" and he kissed me and he put my arm back in the restraint then he kneeled over my head a knee on each side of my head. Then he pulled down his pants to reveal what was in his pants and as he drew my head towards his bulging erection I closed my eyes and thought to myself over and over again, there is hope, there is hope, as if on cue four people busted down the door and the gray-haired man in front said, "N.C.I.S. FEDERAL AGENTS DON'T MOVE!" my biological father zipped up his pants as the woman, who moved like a ninja, pushed him onto the floor and the chubby cute one, handcuffed him and handed him to the handsome spiky-haired agent who said, "Luka Alexander Lane you are under arrest for child abuse and the attempted rape of Caitlyn Leigh Lane, you have the right to remain silent any…." As my father was dragged away I took a deep a breath of relief and Agent Gibbs, who he introduced himself as, came over to me and undid my restraints and said, "You ok kiddo?"_

_ I answered, "I am now," and as I stared into his ocean blue eyes I said to him, "I knew there was hope," and his eyes started to water._

**PRESENT DAY**

That memory was as clear as day, I remembered all the details, even the ones I wish I hadn't. My eyes started to water and my mom came downstairs and walked over to me and hugged me and said, "Everything alright Kate?"

I hugged her back and said, "Nothing mom. Can we just go?"

"Alright hon," but I already made my way out to the car, pillow in hand, and got into the passenger seat. Then my mom got into the car and we drove to N.C.I.S. after we stopped at Dunkin Donuts.

**GIBBS POV**

** AUTOPSY**

"Hey duck what do ya have for me?"

"Well Jethro, the bullet entered through the stomach."

"Exit wound?"

"Nope one second," he was digging around in the stomach "Aha" he pulled out a bullet and put it in an examination cup on the tray. "Mr. Palmer to Abby please."

"Right away doctor."

Then I said, "I've got it Palmer anyway I need to talk to Abby." I really need to talk to her to tell her if I go out in the field that Kate is grounded, so I need to tell her not to be so…… well Abby.

Ducky said, "Alright Jethro just sign the chain of evidence." I nodded and did my John Hancock signature 'Leroy Jethro Gibbs' and I made my way to Abby's lab.

**KATE POV**

When we arrived to N.C.I.S. headquarters my mom and I took the elevator up to the bullpen. When we got upstairs everyone was there except for my dad, which means he was either in autopsy or Abby's lab because they did receive a case this morning. My mom kissed me on the head and said, "Behave," then she walked upstairs to her office. I said hello to everyone and tony said in his 'I want you to do something you're not supposed to' tone, "Oh hello Caitlyn your dad's in the lab but he told me that you need to writ I will not swear one hundred times."

I said, "Bullsh----crap."

Then Tony said, "Bullscrap that's a new one. Do you want to go for two hundred?" I shook my head and Ziva walked over to him and held out her hand and Tony put a ten dollar bill in her hand. I smiled and Tony cocked an eyebrow then there was a loud SLAP, as Tony was slapped on the back of the head, "Ya finished DiNozzo?"

"OW! Yes boss," then my dad took the ten dollar bill from Ziva and stuck it in his pocket, Carlos gave me a sympathy smile, and I sat down and winced and wrote as fast as I could in my best handwriting because I knew that I wouldn't be able to sit for a long period of time.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Please review! Thank you everyone who has reviewed

As soon as I had finished writing my lines I shot out of my seat so the chair fell on the ground, and everyone stared at me. My dad turned and looked at me and said in a firm whisper, "Sit down Caitlyn and finish writing you lines."

"Dad I finished writing can I please just stand for a few minutes?" he held out his hand and I handed him the sheets of white lined paper and he looked over my work and said, "Nice job, Alright you can stand." Just then his phone rang, "Yeah Gibbs…….We'll be right there." Then he hung up his phone and said, "Gear up we've got a dead marine, but first I'm going to personally deliver the kids to Abby's lab."

Then Tony said, "You sure boss?" but that question resulted in Tony getting head slapped by Ziva which caused Tony to squeak."

My dad replied, "Thanks Ziva. Ya I'm sure DiNozzo the dead marines not going anywhere." He chucked the keys at Ziva, "Ziva get the car I'll meet you out front" that statement caused both McGee and Tony to gulp. After she nodded with a little smile Carlos and Jake were told to behave, but that was mostly addressed to CK, then we walked to the elevator with my dad. The ride down to the lab was quiet CK stood on one side of my dad holding Jake's hand and I stood on the other. When the elevator dinged my dad got out, like always he expected us to follow so we did. When we entered the lab Abby flung her arms around my dad's neck, "Hey Gibbs!"

"Hey Abbs we've got a case, I just brought them down to make sure they came straight down to your lab, remember what we talked about." Then he kissed her cheek and left.

After he left I said, "What'd you talk about Abby?" she told everyone but me to go into her office. I thought she didn't hear me so I repeated my question. "Abby what did you talk about?"

"Well Kate, your dad told me everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes everything and he told me to watch you like a hawk."

"Well in that case if I'm the prey, I'll go hide in the other room."

I went to leave but Abby grabbed a hold of my wrist and said, "Your dad told me about your sarcastic attitude, and I'm not afraid to give you a smack or two, I am letting that one slide."

I said smugly, "Oh that's so thoughtful of you." I knew I shouldn't have said that because Abby, who still had a hold of my wrist, spun me around and gave me a solid smack to my still stinging backside "OW! I'm sorry Abby." She gave me a big bear hug and said, "It's ok kiddo. You want to help me with the evidence?"

"Can I?"

"Sure"

"Thank you so much Abby. I love the work that you do, and I think your job is so cool." I most definitely want to stay on her good side because even though Abby is awesome I can tell from that one smack that she can spank hard. But, on the other hand forensic science is really cool.

"Aww thanks Kate," and she handed me some gloves and a lab coat and we got to work. She stuck a 'junior trainee' sticker on my lab coat, then she showed me how each one of her 'babies' works.

Uncle Timmy had brought down evidence for Abby to examine. She was running hair samples that they found at the crime scene and she said that I could dust for fingerprints like she showed me earlier. I was dusting for fingerprints on a wineglass, personally I didn't think I was going to find one, and I don't think Abby did either, but I did, "Hey Abby I've got a partial," I said in my best 'smart' voice.

"Way to go" and she gave me a high five. "You wanna see if we get a hit in the computer?"

"You sure?"

"Ya I'm sure! You already found a partial, if you want full credit you have to find a match!" she grinned and I smiled back at her. I moved the mouse on the computer and started a search. About ten minutes later the computer dinged and my dad walked through the door and said, "What do ya have for me Abbs?"

"Not me Gibbs, Kate."

My dad turned and looked at me not saying anything, he was just staring at my long lab coat that reached the floor, my oversized gloves, some of Abby's old platform boots I decided to put on, I also put on one of her extra spiked collars. Also during that ten minutes Abby put a henna tattoo, of the Kryptonian symbol that means hope, on me luckily it was on my lower back so he couldn't see it because he doesn't even want me thinking about any kind of tattoo. I just can't get a spanking until it wears off, like that will happen, my dad will probably find something to spank me for, because apparently I can't stay out of trouble. But none the less I looked like a mini Abby asides from my long auburn hair color.

**GIBBS POV**

"Abby a work," Abby followed me outside the lab door. "Abby what were you thinking?"

"What Gibbs I thought the outfit was cute."

"Abbs……. As much as I would love to have another Abby running around N.C.I.S., that's not what I'm talking about."

She looked down at her shoes and said, "It's not?"

"Look at me Abbs," she looked up. "No it's not first of all she's grounded and this isn't supposed to be fun for her."

"I know it's my fault Gibbs, I asked for her help."

"Which brings me to my next point, you know that some of the things we see isn't suitable for kids." She mumbled something at which point I spun her around and landed a hard smack on her bottom, "OW! Gibbs, that really hurt." She said rubbing her butt.

"Supposed to, now answer Abigail, so I can hear you."

"Sorry Gibbs I didn't think about that, but she is really enjoying this and if you look at her she is really happy."

I snuck a peak and she was spinning in the chair laughing, "She does look happy Abbs."

"Yes she does can you just ask her what she found? After all she was the one that found the partial print."

"Ummmmmm"

"Pleeeeeeeeease Gibbs."

"Oh alright Abbs," and I hugged her and kissed her cheek.

**KATE POV**

I was spinning in circles in Abby's swivel chair and I caught a glimpse of my dad and Abby and I stopped spinning and my dad smiled at Abby and said, "What do you have Kate?"

"Well dad, the print matches a Rex 'Baby face' Braxton."

Then my dad turned to Abby and said, "Any previous convictions?"

Abby was about to check on her computer when I broke in, "Yes…murder." My dad and Abby turned and looked at me, "He was paroled about a month ago."

My dad said, "How'd you know that?"

"Well Rex was a friend of my dad's, and he was just as violent as him, and one question."

My dad said, "Shoot."

"Did the body have a stamp of a baby's face behind the right ear?"

My dad cocked an eyebrow and answered, "Yeah."

"It's his signature."

Then Abby said, "Kate how do you know all this?"

"Because Rex 'Baby Face' Braxton was the man that was convicted of killing my mother."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Thank you everyone for the reviews

My dad and Abby just stared at me with their mouths open, unable to produce words. At the recent memory of my mother my eyes started to fill with water. Abby and Gibbs embraced me in a hug and Abby said, "It's ok Kate," rubbing my back. When they broke the hug Abby handed me a tissue and I wiped my eyes.

Then my dad said, "Kate, honey, this is very important do you know where I can find Rex?" I nodded, "Can you tell me?" I shook my head, "Kate I know this is difficult for you but I will spank you if you refuse to tell me, you could help keep a killer of the streets."

I shivered at the threat, "I ca-ant da-ad."

"Why can't you?"

"B-b-because h-he'll ki-ill me."

"Who Kate?"

"Anyone a-associated wi-ith m-my r-real dad. The-ey keep in touch they'll know if I t-told."

"Don't worry kiddo I'll keep you safe" and he hugged me and kissed me on the top of my head.

"O-ok I tr-rust you. He h-has a p-place near Norfolk he lives at 102 Riverdale Circle."

"Thanks we'll get him, and he'll go away for good."

"Be careful dad he's dangerous."

"I will," and he left. But what I didn't tell him was that Rex is actually my Uncle, he changed his name after he joined a gang. Also I didn't tell him that I just sent him to the most gun-crazy gang lord in DC.

**GIBBS POV**

I arrived up in the bullpen and I walked over to my desk and grabbed my badge and gun and I said, "Grab your gear."

Then Tony said, "Someone die boss?"

"Nope we found a print on a wine glass that matched a Rex 'Baby Face' Braxton."

"You have an address boss?"

"Ya DiNozzo 102 Riverdale Circle, near Norfolk. Let's go, Ziva your driving." We all put on bullet proof vests, just to be on the safe side, because you never know what part of town we are entering. We went outside and got in the car and Ziva drove extremely fast and we arrived at the location in twenty minutes. We got out of the car, guns drawn. I said, "Ziva, McGee go around back. DiNozzo with me. You guys wait for my signal before you enter. One more thing I want him alive because I want to watch that scum suffer and rot in jail." I addressed this last part mostly looking at Ziva, because after all she was in Mossad and trained to kill. They nodded and Ziva and McGee walked around to the back. Tony and I walked up the stairs on his front porch. Tony and I stood on each side of the door and I gave Tony a nod and he knocked on the door and said, "REX BRAXTON, N.C.I.S. OPEN THE DOOR." All of a sudden there was a loud bang as a gun went off repeatedly, all the bullets going through the front door. We didn't barge in until we heard the clicking of a gun running out of ammo. We broke through what was left of the door, guns drawn.

I had my gun pointed at his shoulder, he threw the shotgun on the floor and picked up a pistol on a near table and pointed it at me. I said, "Put down the gun Rex."

"Hell no and risk going to jail, again."

"A little late for that now Rex."

"What did my niece tip you off?"

"Who's your niece?"

"You know that little shit you adopted, well that thing is my niece, my own flesh and blood. It goes to show you a lot when your own blood tips you off. Well she's dead to me now."

I had heard enough so I said in my walkie talkie, "Ziva, McGee NOW." Ziva and McGee barged through the back door guns drawn. I gave a slight nod to Ziva to disarm him, because she has the best and fastest reflexes, and in any other case she could have done it without consequences. But, something went wrong, when she grabbed a hold of him and held on the gun they struggled the gun went up then the gun went down then BANG the gun went off and then there was a sharp pain in my left bicep. McGee cuffed Rex and put him in the squad car. I hadn't even realized I was on the ground until Tony was standing over me and he said, "Boss the ambulance is here. You're going to be fine."

As I was loaded onto the stretcher, with my good arm I pulled Tony close so he could hear me, "I'm going to kill her."

"Who and why boss?"

"Caitlyn because she failed to mention that, that gun-crazy man that just shot me was her Uncle. Get Ziva to pick her up and you and McGee go with her and then meet me at the hospital."

"On it boss."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Thank you everyone for the reviews

**KATE POV**

I was in Abby's lab, I had changed in to my other clothes, when Tony and McGee barged through the door, and Tony said, "Come on Kate we have to go to the hospital."

A thousand things flashed through my mind, "Why what happened Tony? And where is my dad?" my eyes started to water.

"Well there was an accident…."

"What kind of accident Tony?"

"Your dad was shot…."

"Shot?"

"Yes Kate he is fine though he is in surgery and they retrieved the bullet. The bullet just missed the brachial artery the major blood vessel in the arm. He's going to be fine the doctor said he can go home tomorrow. Now come on we have to go."

Then Abby broke in her eyes were watering, "Can I come Tony?"

Tony replied, "No Abbs you have the kids to watch."

Then McGee broke in, "Go on Abbs, I'll watch the kids." Abby went over and hugged McGee and kissed him then thanked him. Tony called my mom and told her to meet us at the hospital in an hour because she was tied up at the moment. We went out front where Ziva was waiting with the car and we got in and Ziva drove like a mad woman to the hospital. The ride was silent except when I asked Tony, "Tony what is my father's mood like?"

Tony turned around and replied, "Well Kate he's pissed, he just got shot and……."

"And?"

"And Kate you lied to him."

Abby grabbed a hold of my hand and squeezed I didn't have to look at her face to know that the look in her eyes were full of sympathy, I could just tell by the way she touched me. We arrived at the hospital and Ziva pulled in front of the hospital and flashed her badge so we wouldn't get towed. All four of us got out of the car and Jenny had arrived and she got out of hers and all of us rushed inside and over to the front desk and Tony said, "Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs room please."

The woman behind the desk said, "I'm sorry sir, but visiting hours are over."

My words were full of rage, from the woman not telling us where his room is, and they also were full of grief, from what had happened to my dad and what's going to happen to me. I replied, "Tell me where my dad's fucking room is!" Tony covered my mouth with his hand and in reaction I sunk my teeth into his middle finger, my mom didn't see though she was over talking to a doctor. Tony yelped and pulled his hand away and before he landed a smack to my backside there was a voice behind us, "I heard you were looking for Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" Tony gave me the 'we'll talk about it later' look and we turned around. "Hello my name is Dr. Brad Pitt, I am your father/boss/husband's surgeon." He said shaking our hands. "Follow me I'll take you to his room." We followed Dr. Pitt down the hall to a room at the very end of the hall. We were all waiting outside and the doctor said, "You all can go in, but he specifically told me he wants to see Kate first."

I shook my head and Tony opened the door and pushed me in. my dad had already gotten dressed and he was staring out of the window, his arm bandaged, "Sit" he said. It's amazing how he can do that, how he knows it is you without even looking. But I knew it was in my best interest to sit so I sat on the edge of the hospital bed. He turned around and said, "Kate do you want to tell me anything?"

"None that I can think about dad."

He pulled a chair over and sat in front of me, "Caitlyn I think it would be best not to lie, you've already lied once, so I think it would be best to tell the truth."

"Well I lied to you about Rex being my Uncle and about him being a gun-crazy gang lord."

"Anything else?"

Oh crap how did he know I did something else, "Well I kind of swore again."

"Kind of?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Ok…Ok I did swear again just now actually then I bit Tony when he covered my mouth."

"You bit him?"

"Yes I did…… you going to spank me?"

"Yes, I told you about lying and swearing and you don't bite people. But I'm not going to do it here. Now you can tell the others to come in." I walked over to the door, opened it, and told everyone to come in.

Abby was the first one in and ran over and hugged my dad, "Oh Gibbs you scared me so much."

"I'm fine Abbs." When they broke the hug my mom walked over to my dad and embraced him in a hug and kissed him on the lips, "Oh Jethro I was so worried."

"I'm fine Jen let's go. They said I should spend the night but I'm fine." Of course there is no stopping Leroy Jethro Gibbs. We walked down the hall to the front desk and my dad checked himself out and I whispered to my mom, "Mom can I ride back to N.C.I.S. with Uncle Tony?"

My dad had just finished checking himself out and he turned around and said, "Nice try but we're not going back to N.C.I.S." Oh great, so I followed my mom and dad, who were holding hands, out to the car. When we got into the car I sat behind my mom, who was driving, on account of my dad being shot. I sat so close to the door you would have thought we were connected. The ride home was as silent as the dead victims Ducky thinks will answer him back during an autopsy. When we arrived at our house a half an hour later my mom parked in the driveway and they both got out of the car and I didn't move. My dad walked around to my side of the door and opened it, and I moved to the other side, "Come here Caitlyn." I shook my head, "Caitlyn, do you want to break yet another one of my rules?" I shook my head, "Then don't make me come in there and get you." I knew he would so I slid to the open door and planted my feet on the ground, and he grabbed a hold of my elbow and lead me to the house followed by Jenny. He brought me into the family room and sat me on the couch and my parents sat on the coffee table across from me.

No one spoke for a while, and the suspense was killing me, but my mom spoke first, "Kate, hon, why didn't you tell us Rex was your Uncle?"

"'cause"

Then my dad said, "'cause isn't good enough Caitlyn, you should have told me your Uncle was so violent because he could have come after you for putting you father away."

"He wouldn't"

"Yeah but you don't know that."

"Sorry sir, I was scared."

"I know you were, but I don't know what I'd do if anything were to happen to you."

I folded my arms, "Sorry sir"

I could tell my dad was losing his patience, "Sorry? Is that all you can say?"

"Jethro…..calm down let's just have this conversation peacefully."

"Ok Jenny, I'll try."

Even though it was delayed I decided to answer his question arms still crossed, "Well dad I would say more but you wouldn't like the words that come out of my mouth."

"Kate we'll revisit your attitude later, but that brings me to another point you have to stop swearing, if you swear even if it is as little as the word hell or if it is a slip of the tongue, you will end up over my knee."

"Understood sir."

"And one last thing you owe Tony an apology for biting him."

Jenny's eyes widened, "You bit Tony." Remember she was with the doctor at the time when she bit him.

"Yes sorry, it was a reflex when he put his hand over my mouth."

Then my dad spoke, "Ok Caitlyn go upstairs and wait in the corner, I'll be up in five and you better be in the corner when I get upstairs." So I went upstairs.

When I entered my room I shut the door behind me and I walked over to the window and opened it half way and I waited in the corner nearest my bed. Even though he told me to stay in the corner, when I heard his footsteps I panicked and I dove under the bed. Luckily my bed had a bed skirt so I couldn't be seen. The door opened, "Caitlyn come out," man my dad sounded pissed. I did my best to keep quiet and I think it worked also I think leaving my window opened threw him off, because I heard the door slam and fading footsteps. So I quietly slid out from underneath the bed, and I stood up and when I turned around I ran straight smack into an angry Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Please review


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Thank you everyone for the reviews

I fell on the floor and landed hard on my butt with a loud smack and I yelped. My dad helped me up and said still pissed, "I thought I told you to stay in the corner." He kept his grip on my arm, probably afraid I'd run.

"You did and I was, I panicked."

"That doesn't matter, if you don't listen to me and if you keep breaking my rules then I will keep spanking you until you learn that you will not get away with lying to me and defying me."

"So there's no way of getting out of this?" he shook his head, "But what about your arm?"

"Caitlyn have you forgotten I am right handed and I was shot in the left, and I'm fine. Now I'll be right back, and you better be standing in this exact spot when I get back, or so help me god." He walked out of the room, I was too scared to move my heart was beating so fast, and for the first time today I did as I was told. My dad returned with a small, brown, and polished object in his hand, a hairbrush. Oh great, I know exactly how the hairbrush feel, my biological father used it on me all the time. The first time he used it was when I got a C on a test. My dad shut the door behind him and he walked over to me and grabbed a hold of my arm and led me over to the bed. My dad sat down on the edge of the bed, and he stood me in front of him, and still keeping his grip on my arm he pulled my pants and underwear down to my knees, then he draped me over his lap. With his injured arm he held me down but not too tightly, because he didn't want his wound to tear, and because of that I didn't want to fight him. With his good arm he lifted the hairbrush and brought it down with force that brought me to tears. "OW!" **SMACK SMACK** "C-come o-on d-dad" **SMACK SMACK** "Tha-at hu-urts" **SMACK SMACK** "S-s-stop" After he landed two more burning smacks to my backside he set the hairbrush down next to him but his hand still came down twenty more times. Then he picked up the hairbrush again and brought it down ten more times and he stopped when I was sobbing hard, the tears just wouldn't quit. He rubbed my back and was soothing me, my butt was on fire, and you probably could roast marshmallows on it. He pulled my underwear and pants up and he sat me on his lap careful so my butt wouldn't make any contact with his legs. I hugged him while I cried and he rocked me back and forth singing a country song by Jason Michael Carroll called, _"Hurry Home."_

_He's been sitting by the phone since she left  
But it's time for work and he just can't be late  
So he grabs his old guitar  
And he plays a couple bars on the machine  
And then he softly sings  
Chorus  
It doesn't matter what you've done, I still love you  
It doesn't matter where you've been, you can still come home  
And honey if it's you, we've got a lot of making up to do  
And I can't hug you on the phone, so hurry home  
Well the message light was blinking when he got back_

_It was an old friend calling cause he just heard the news  
He says Man I hope you find her  
If I see her I'll remind her that her dad is worried  
And want her to know  
Chorus  
It doesn't matter what you've done, I still love you  
It doesn't matter where you've been, you can still come home  
And honey if it's you, we've got a lot of making up to do  
And I can't hug you on the phone, so hurry home  
Well the days dragged by without a word from her  
And it looked like she might not be coming back  
People said man don't you think it's time to take that old message off  
He said no, you never know when she might call  
She was just outside a bar in New York City  
Her so-called friends had left her all alone  
She was scared he wouldn't want her  
But she dialed up that old number and let it ring  
And then she heard him sing  
Chorus_

_It doesn't matter what you've done, I still love you  
It doesn't matter where you've been, you can still come home  
And honey if it's you, we've got a lot of making up to do  
And I can't hug you on the phone, so hurry home_

_He walked in just in time to hear her say  
Dad, I'm on my way_

My dad truly has a beautiful voice. Even though I want to be mad at him for spanking me, the way he comforts me after he punishes me is what I love about him, (I love a lot about him.) my crying has softened but I still clung to him, he didn't seem to mind though, he just kept rocking me back and forth, "Shh Shh baby girl."

"Da-ad I-I-I am-am s-so s-s-sorry." 

"I know you are kiddo, just don't do anything like that…"

"B-but I-I s-s-should ha-ave j-just to-old you it-t was s-s-stupid of m-me not t-too."

"Hon, kids make mistakes, just don't do that again I hate when I have to spank you. You are grounded for another week, and since I got injured I have a few days off so you will stay with me and write lines and do chores around the house."

"Understood sir. Dad can you lay with me for a while?"

"Sure," he stood me up and made up the bad, he kicked off his shoes and got into the bed then I got into the bed next to him and laid my head on the pillow lying on my stomach, clinging to his stomach, while he rubbed my back, and sang another song but I didn't catch the words because I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Thank you everyone for the reviews

I woke up the next morning at 0800, my butt was still on fire. I opened my backpack and took the lotion out and applied it to my backside, then I winced when I pulled on my shorts but the lotion helped a little. I walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and I splashed some water on my face then dried. I pulled my hair back into a pony tail and I put a black N.C.I.S. hat on. I opened the door and made my way downstairs and into the kitchen, my dad was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. I walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a bowl then I grabbed the milk from the fridge, and I poured myself a bowl of Frosted Slakes and began to eat my breakfast standing. Not looking up from his paper my dad said, "Kate sit down."

"Dad do I hafta?" all he did was the corner of his paper so he could see me and I knew it would be best to sit down so I did and squeaked. So I ate super fast so I could stand again. In between bites I said, "Dad we should really get a dog." Then I shoved another bite in my mouth.

"Ok"

That stopped me and I looked up from my food and said, "Ok?"

"Yeah if you stay out of trouble for the rest of the week and do all of your chores we'll take you to the shelter on Saturday."

I got up from my seat and went over and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you!"

"Ok…Ok you have to behave though and your mom and I have something to tell you but later when she's here. Now wash your dishes and then take the trash out."

"Ok I love you dad."

"I love you too Kate." I finished eating and washed my dishes and then I took the trash out. When I came back in my dad wasn't in the kitchen anymore so he was probably in the basement working on his boat. He left a note on the kitchen table with a pad of paper saying I had to write 'I will listen to my parents' one hundred times. If I wanted a dog I better any little task he asks of me so I sat down and winced, and I picked up the pencil and got writing. An hour and a half later, my butt was burning, but I finally stood up and paper in hand I walked down to the basement and handed my dad the sheet of paper of my lines, "Dad I finished."

"Good girl let's go to N.C.I.S."

"But dad I thought you were given a few days off because of your injury."

"Nothing can keep me from work. Now come on." The ride to N.C.I.S was unbearably uncomfortable. When we arrived up in the bullpen all heads popped up and McGee said, "Boss what are you doing here?" but my dad ignored him I followed him up the stairs to my mom's office. My dad just barged through the doors and I followed, "Oh Jethro what are you doing here? I thought I gave you a few days off?"

"You did Jen, I just came so we could tell Kate that thing we wanted to tell her." She nodded and tossed me a pillow from behind her desk and I sat on the couch. They pulled two chairs over and sat in front of me, "Well Jenny first of all I told Kate that if she behaves we can go to the shelter and get a dog."

Then my mom said, "I think a dog will be great to have, but you have to behave." I nodded, "Secondly, your father and I were thinking………..Jethro." I was confused now.

"What your mother's trying to say is how would you like to have a younger brother."

"What?"

"Well honey your dad and I were thinking of adopting a seven year old boy."

"That's awesome! What's his name? When's he getting here?"

Then my dad said, "Woah slow down. His name is Brent Pacci Jackson, he is seven and he's coming home next Wednesday." Well today is Monday so that's nine days until he gets here and five days until I get a dog.

"Awesome I can't wait to tell the others." I got up and was about to leave when my dad grabbed a hold of my arm and said, "Where are you going."

"To Abby dad."

"Ok remember behave yourself." I nodded and walked out of the room and raced down to Abby's lab. I entered the lab so fast that I almost knocked Abby off her feet, "Hey Kate where are you going so fast, wait a second how'd you get here."

"Well my dad drove me here, but that's beside the point guess what."

She just stared at me "What?"

"Well first of all my dad and mom said I could get a dog."

"Oh that's so cool."

"I know they said they'd take me to the shelter on Saturday if I behave for the rest of the week."

"Ooh that's going to be tough for you."

"ABBY!" and I playfully punched her in the arm and she giggled, "Also my parents are adopting a seven year old boy named Brent Pacci Jackson."

"Oh Kate that's awesome." She embraced me tightly in a hug.

"OW! Abby careful I haven't gotten over my last confrontation with my dad."

"Oh sorry Kate, when does he get here?

"Next Wednesday I can't wait."

"I know it's so exciting to add another one to the family lets go tell the others." We were about to leave when I said, "What about Bella and Lori?"

"There at the house."

"Alone?"

"No silly," she touched my nose, "they're with McGee's sister Sarah." I looked confused, "You'll meet her later." I smiled then we took the elevator up to the bullpen. My dad wasn't there so he was probably still in my mom's office. Then Abby said, "Kate has something to tell you guys." Ducky and Jimmy just happened to be there.

Then Tony said, "Campfire." Then everyone moved their chairs in a circle and Tony said, "Sit Kate."

"No thanks I'll stand."

Then Tony said, "Ooh what'd he use on you this time?" and Ziva head slapped him hard, "That is not any of your business my little hairy butt, now let her talk."

"Thank Ziva, if I behave for the rest of the week I can get a dog."

Then Tony said, "Tough one for you Kate," only to be head slapped by Ziva again causing him to yelp.

Everyone congratulated me and I continued, "Also my parents are adopting a seven year old boy named Brent Pacci Jackson, he arrives next Wednesday."

Ziva hugged me, "Kate I am so happy for you." Everyone congratulated me and I looked over at CK and he looked sad, "Thank you every one." Then I walked over to Carlos and whispered in his ear, "CK this doesn't change what we have," and he smiled.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Sorry I haven't posted in a while my computer was on the fritz. : )

I woke up on Saturday morning at 0800. YES! Today was the day my parents are taking me to the animal shelter. My butt doesn't hurt that bad anymore, I only wince every now and then, but on the bright side I haven't done anything bad to get punished this week. I leapt out of bed and rummaged through my closet for something to wear. I finally pulled out a pair of jeans and slipped them on. I put on my cowboy boots over my socks, and I pulled a life is good shirt over my head. Then I raced downstairs to the kitchen where my parents were sitting, dressed, and drinking coffee. "We going yet, come on, let's go."

Then my dad said, "Slow down hon, I know you're excited but you need to eat first."

"Ok dad," I put and English muffin in the toaster, and when it was done I buttered it and sat down, a little too hard though and I winced. I finished my food in five minutes, and with my mouth full I said, "Done canf wef gof knowf?"

My mom said, "Swallow Kate," I swallowed, "Please," I said. They both smiled, "Ok let's go." We went out to the car, got in, and we made the hour drive to the shelter.

When we got to the shelter my mom parked the car, she insisted on driving because of my dad's arm. When we got inside we went straight to the dog section and my mom said, "Remember Kate you don't have to choose one today, if you don't see one you like we can come back tomorrow." I nodded and walked around the shelter. They were all cute but none interested me until I saw a six month old mixed breed puppy. He was mixed between a Doberman Pincher and a German Shepherd and his name is Spartan. I knelt down and the silky, smooth coated pup stumbled over, and licked my fingers through the cage, the first dog to do that to me today. My parents rounded the corner and I said, "I want this one."

My dad said "You sure?" I nodded, "Alright let's go talk to the front desk." When we went to the front desk my dad did most of the talking, "Hello we would like to adopt a dog."

The man behind the desk, who's nametag read Mike, said, "Sure which one?"

"The mixed breed named Spartan."

"Ok just fill out this paperwork," and he handed him some paperwork to fill out. After my dad finished the paperwork he handed them to Mike and said, "When can we take him home?"

"Well he's been neutered and he has all his shots, so today if you'd like."

"Please, dad," he looked at me, "Alright."

Then Mike said, "Ok I'll go get him. These are for you," he handed my dad a bed, collar, leash, and food for a week, and some toys. When Mike returned he was walking the little pup and I said, "Dad can I walk him?"

"Sure I don't see why not, he is yours." I smiled and Mike handed me the leash and said, "Good luck." When we got to the car my dad put the supplies in the trunk and I said, "Can I hold him on the ride home?"

The both said, "Sure." When we got in the car my dad's phone rang, "Yeah Gibbs…..fine after I drop Jenny and Kate off….ok we'll be right there." Then he hung up his phone, "We have to go to N.C.I.S."

Then my mom said, "Why?"

"Tony wouldn't say he just said it's really important." The whole ride to N.C.I.S. Spartan slept in my arms while I scratched his neck. When we got there I was holding Spartan and we walked into the building my mom and dad dropped Spartan and I off at Abby's lab and the rode up to the bullpen.

**GIBBS POV**

In the bullpen Jenny and I got off the elevator, hand in hand. Ziva and McGee were at their desks doing paperwork and Tony was in the phone. I let go of Jenny's hand and walked over to Tony's desk, he held his finger up telling me to wait, and I caught the last bit of his conversation as he spun around, "Sorry about that…..Hello?" I pressed the button on the phone to shut it off and Tony spun back around, "Hey boss what'd ya do that for?" I head slapped him, "OW! Boss!"

"Tell me DiNozzo what was so damn important that you just had to call me on my day off?"

"Well boss I thought you should know…."

"Spit it out Tony!"

"Well Luka's parole hearing is coming up in a few weeks."

"Wait a damn second DiNozzo you mean to tell me their letting this bastard get paroled? Why the HELL didn't you tell me this before?"

Then Jenny jumped in, "Calm down….Jethro."

"CALM DOWN I can't calm down Jen, I promised our little girl that her father will go away for good. So no I can't calm down Jen."

Her eyes started to fill with water and I walked over to her and embraced her in a hug and she said, "I understand Jethro, so do something about it."

"Like what Jen?"

"Testify so he will go away for good."

** KATE POV**

When I entered Abby's lab I was holding Spartan and Abby turned around and she beamed and ran over to me, "Oh Kate he's so adorable," she said scratching his neck, "What's his name?"

"Spartan."

"Oh I love it, with a name like that you won't be needing this," and she removed the solid green collar he was wearing and replaced it with a solid black spiked collar, "Now that suits you more," and Spartan barked in approval.

"Oh Abby it's awesome and I think he likes it too," we giggled. We sat on the floor, and I set Spartan down and we rolled a tennis ball back and forth while Spartan chased it. "Hey Abby where are all the kids?"

"With Sarah."

"Can we go to your house? I want to meet her."

"Sure let me call Gibbs first," she got out her phone and rang my dad after she hung up she said, "He said it's fine, and you can bring Spartan, he said he'll pick you up later, and I'll be staying at the house, also he told you to behave."

"I'll try Abby," and I grinned and picked up Spartan and we went to the garage and piled in the Hearse and drove to the McGee residence. We got to the McGee residence a little after 1200. I picked up Spartan and we walked up the steps and Abby put her house key in the knob and turned it and it opened. Then a girl with brown wavy hair about seventeen came over, "Hey Abbs I wasn't expecting you until later. Who's this?" Abby put her hands on the teen and said, "Sarah this is Caitlyn Gibbs. Kate meet Sarah McGee, Tim's sister."

"I got that Abby when you said Sarah McGee."

"Caitlyn don't start."

Sarah put out her hand and shook mine, "Pleased to meet you, and who's this," she said patting Spartan's neck.

"Likewise, this little guy is my new puppy, Spartan."

"He's so cute."

"Thanks, where is everyone?"

"There in the playroom, come on I'll show you." Sarah grabbed my hand and started pulling me out of the room when Abby said, "Caitlyn behave, Sarah watch her closely."

Then Sarah said, "A little over dramatic Abbs. I mean what could possibly happen?"

But Abby knew full well what she is capable of, if you put her in the same room with Carlos, it is like putting a bull in a china shop.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

When we entered the playroom Sarah put a gate up to prevent Spartan from wondering around the house. "Hey guys Kate's here," Carlos immediately stopped playing 'Clue' and he got up and walked over to me and hugged me and kissed me on the cheek, "Hey Kate, who's this fellow?"

"Everyone meet Spartan, my new pup."

Then Bella said, "He's so…"

"…adorable" Lori finished.

"Thanks guys," I said setting Spartan down, who immediately was curious and started sniffing and he stumbled over to Jake who sat down and giggled, "Goggie, I wuv you!"

Jake was playing with Spartan, Sarah, Bella, and Lori went back to their game of 'Clue' and CK and I sat down in the corner and just talked, "CK what do you want to do?"

"Well we can't do much Sarah's always watching us, one thing wrong she will tell Abby or McGee who then will probably tell our parents."

"I have an idea," then I said to Sarah, "Hey Sarah can CK and I take Spartan out he needs to go to the bathroom."

Not looking up from her game she said, "Sure, just hurry back." I picked Spartan up and CK and I went to the back door Abby was in the kitchen, we made sure her back was to us before we snuck out the back door. When we got outside Spartan did his business and rolled on his back and I scratched his belly, "See I told you it would be easy to get away." He chuckled, I spotted a football, "Here catch," he caught it and returned the pass, "CK go long!" I threw it hard, but I didn't realize my own strength because the football went right through the downstairs window with a loud **CRASH! **

"Shit, Kate."

"Follow me," we booked it, I scooped up Spartan and we sprinted to the side gate.

**ABBY POV**

I was in the kitchen sitting at the table drinking a Caf-Pow when this object flew through the window, a football. I picked up the football and stormed to the backyard, which I found empty. Then I stormed to the playroom, "SARAH AVERY MCGEE I thought I told you to watch the kids?"

She looked up, "I was…am Abby."

"Then where are Kate and Carlos?"

"I let them take Spartan outside to go to the bathroom."

"Alone? And there not there and now I have a broken window."

"Sorry Abby."

"Not as sorry as you're going to be when Tim gets home. Well we have to find them." She looked down at her feet, "How Abby?"

"You call Tim and I'll call the others."

"Can't you call Timmy?" I just stared at her, "Ok I'll call him, Jeeze Abbs."

"Hey don't start your already in enough trouble as it is." She pulled out her phone and dialed Timmy and I took out my phone and dialed Gibbs.

**KATE POV**

We were sitting on the side of the house, which was also fenced so you couldn't see us from the street. The fence leads up to the front of the house. We were sitting there for ten minutes, "What are we going to do Kate?"

"I don't know CK."

"They probably called your dad by now."

"Oh shit, I'm in big trouble now." All of a sudden Spartan started whining, "Shh Spartan shh," then he barked and a grey-haired man was peering over the fence, "Hey dad" "Hey Gibbs."

"Don't start you two now get over here!" I set Spartan down and held the leash and I went over to the gate and unlatched it and I looked at my dad, his feet apart, arms crossed, as if I'm not already in enough trouble I decided to run. Spartan and I got as far as the driveway when Uncle Tony jumped out of a bush and grabbed me by the waist and said, "Not so fast Caitlyn!"

"Damn you Tony," which only resulted in me being spun around and his hand making contact with my backside a dozen times.

"OW!" I said rubbing my butt, "Sorry," he marched me over to my dad. Carlos and I were led inside to the family room where Uncle Tim and Sarah were sitting. Tim on a couch opposite Sarah. Carlos and I sat on the couch with Sarah as Uncle Tony and my dad sat on the couch with Uncle Tim. Abby came in and took Spartan probably because he could potentially be a distraction. No one spoke until my dad said, "Alright who broke the window?"

Then Sarah got up and said, "I can see that I didn't do this so I'll just leave you guys to it," she was about to leave when Tim said firmly, "Sit down Sarah, you were a part of it from the beginning when you decided to let them outside alone." She sat back down.

Then my dad repeated his question, "I'm not going to ask again, who broke the window?"

Then I decided to give myself up, "Um… I did dad."

And Tony said, "Why am I not surprised," then my dad head slapped him hard, "OW! Sorry boss."

"I'm sorry dad it was an accident."

"Then why'd you run?"

Then Carlos jumped in, "Well Gibbs, sir, we were nervous and we weren't thinking."

"Well that's obvious, McGee sorry about the window, I'll pay for it."

"Thanks Boss."

"No problem Tim, now I'm going home to deal with this and I expect you to do the same. Ok Caitlyn let's go." I grabbed Spartan and I followed my dad to the car and we left, as did Tony and Carlos.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

**SARAH POV**

**SARAH'S ROOM, MCGEE RESIDENCE**

I was sitting on the edge of my bed and Tim was sitting on a chair across from me. "Timmy I didn't do anything wrong."

"You did Sarah, we trusted you to watch them."

"I was watching them Tim."

"If you were watching them Sarah, you wouldn't have let them outside alone, and if you were watching them I wouldn't have a broken window."

"I'm sorry Tim, what are you going to do to me? What's my punishment?"

"Well Sarah you didn't listen to me about watching them, so I'm going to spank you."

"Spank me? But I'm too old to be spanked, and plus the dog needed to go out."

"First of all no one is too old to be spanked. Second of all didn't Abby tell you to watch her closely?"

"Yes she did Tim and I guess I didn't listen to her I'm sorry Timmy."

"Ok then come here."

"Timmy you can't spank me I'm your sister."

"Ya but you are my responsibility when our parents arn't here, now Sarah I'm not going to ask again." I shook my head and Timmy grabbed my wrist and pulled me over his lap and landed a hard **SMACK** to my backside "OW" **SMACK **"Timmy not" **SMACK **"SO hard" **SMACK **I kept trying to get up **SMACK** "Sarah quit"** SMACK **"Moving" **SMACK **on the tenth he stopped and wrapped me in a hug.

"N-now what Tim?"

"Now we never speak of this again, but from now on until further notice you can come to work with me."

"Ok Tim"

"Sarah Avery McGee welcome to the family."

**CARLOS POV**

** CK'S ROOM, DINOZZO RESIDENCE **

"Dad you don't have to spank me."

"Ya I do son. You disobeyed me…"

"No I di…"

"You did son you went off alone and ran when you broke the window. Now let's just get this over with." I nodded and walked over to where he was sitting on my bed on the John Wayne comforter. I nodded again and he pulled me over his lap, and brought his hand down. Even though his hand only came down twenty five times on the seat of my jeans, it still made my ass feel like it was on fire. He stood me up and gave me a quick hug, "CK you are grounded and I want you to stay out of trouble."

"I'll try dad."

He ruffled my hair, "No…..you will."

**KATE POV  
FAMILY ROOM**

I was sitting on the couch and my parents were sitting on the coffee table across from me. My dad, like usual, was the first to speak, "Kate before we deal with today's actions…."

"But…"

"Caitlyn don't interrupt your father."

"Sorry dad"

He nodded and continued, "Ok, your mother and I need to tell you something."

"What dad?"

"I will testify….."

"For who dad?"

"Your father….."

"But dad he's already in jail."

"Honey," my mom said, "his parole hearing is in a few weeks….."

I turned to my dad my eyes filled with tears, "You promised."

"I know, but…"

"You fucking promised and now that bastard's getting paroled."

"Caitlyn I know your upset but I will not tolerate being spoken to like that now go to your room. I'll be up in a minute." I brought Spartan upstairs and sat on my bed and I laid down with him and waited for my dad. I was scratching his neck when my parents walked in, my mom came over and picked up Spartan and brought him out of the room and downstairs to feed him, and left me alone with my dad, and he shut the door and said, "Caitlyn…."

"Dad can we just get this over with?" he nodded and sat on the edge of my bed and pointed to a spot in front of him which I walked over and stood in, "Drop the pants." I didn't even hesitate , I pulled my pants down and pulled myself over his lap he pulled my underwear down and held me down with one arm and he brought his other hand down, I winced but I didn't cry out or yell at him I just laid there and let the tears fall while he kept spanking me. I lost count on how many times his hand fell but he finally stopped. He stood me up and pulled my pants up. But before I hugged him there was a whining and scratching sound behind the door. I opened the door and Spartan trotted inside and over to his bed and he circled a few times and he finally found a spot and lied down. I shut the door and walked over to my dad's outstretched arms, he hugged me and set me on his lap and rocked me back and forth singing Kenny Chesney's song, "_Don't Blink."_

I turned on the evening news  
Saw an old man being interviewed  
Turning a hundred and two today  
Asked him what's the secret to life  
He looked up from his old pipe  
Laughed and said "All I can say is ."  
Don't Blink  
just like that you're six years old and you take a nap and you  
Wake up and you're twenty-five and your high school sweetheart becomes your wife  
Don't blink  
just might miss your babies growin' like mine did  
Turning into moms and dads; next thing you know your better half  
of fifty years is there in bed And you're praying God takes you instead  
Trust me friend, one hundred years goes faster than you think  
So don't Blink  
I was glued to my tv when it looked like he looked at me and said  
"Best start putting first things first."  
Cause when your hour glass runs out of sand  
You can't flip it over and start again  
Take every breath God gives you for what it's worth  
Don't Blink  
just like that you're six years old and you take a nap and you  
Wake up and you're twenty-five and your high school sweetheart becomes your wife  
Don't blink

just might miss your babies growin' like mine did  
Turning into moms and dads next thing you know your better half  
of fifty years is there in bed  
And you're praying God takes you instead  
Trust me friend, a hundred years goes faster than you think  
So don't blink  
So I've been tryin' to slow it down  
I've been tryin' to take it in  
In this here today, gone tomorrow world we're livin' in  
Don't Blink  
just like that you're six years old and you take a nap and ya'  
Wake up and you're twenty-five and your high school sweetheart becomes your wife  
Don't Blink  
just might miss your babies growin' like mine did  
Turning into moms and dads; next thing you know your better half  
of fifty years is there in bed  
And you're praying God takes you instead  
Trust me friend, a hundred years goes faster than you think  
So Don't Blink  
No, don't blink  
don't blink  
life goes faster than you think  
so don't blink  
don't blink

life goes faster than you think  
don't blink  
life goes faster than you think

After my dad finished the song Spartan was sitting on the floor staring up at us, tail wagging, I chuckled and said, "Jealous much?" and he yipped I got up from my dad's lap and picked him up. My dad made up my bed and laid down and I got in next to him and set Spartan down in the middle of us. We both scratched his neck, "I love you dad," my eyes were still teary.

He brushed a tear away and said, "I love you too kiddo. I think you picked a great dog."

"I did, didn't I. would I be able to take him to N.C.I.S.?"

"I don't see why not he's bonding well with you and he's following you everywhere you go."

"He does, doesn't he? Thank you dad and I'll work off paying for the window."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Like doing what?"

"I'll file papers and….." *_YAWN,_* "other stuff…"

He kissed my head, "Ok kiddo you get some rest now." I then slowly drifted off to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Thank you everyone for the reviews. Also thank you everyone who says it is my story because it is and I don't like being told how to write it. I like ideas and what not like who I should spank but I don't like being told who I shouldn't spank.

I woke up at 0700 to a whining sound. I winced when I got out of bed, "You have to go out boy?" in response his tail wagged back and forth. I pulled on some sweats and scooped him up and walked downstairs, I set him down and hooked a leash to his spiked collar, I walked him outside and he did his business. I brought him inside and I fed him and I made myself some toast and I finished it right when my parents walked into the room. "Kate, honey, did you feed Spartan and let him out?"

"Yes mom, when do we leave?"

My dad spoke, "Now I guess." I put the leash back on Spartan and I picked him up and everyone went out to the car and piled in and we drove to N.C.I.S. the ride was uncomfortable but we finally arrived. We rode the elevator up to the bullpen; I introduced Spartan to Ziva because she hasn't met him yet. Then my dad set me up in the corner by the stairs, "Kate I need you to deliver these," he said handing me envelopes, "then I need you to sort these out by date."

"You serious?"

He cocked an eyebrow, "Don't you dare think that I won't drag you to the interrogation room, because I will."

I gulped, "Understood sir."

"Good girl," and he went back to his desk. I looked at the first envelope which read 'Abigail Sciuto.' I picked up Spartans leash, "Come on boy," and he followed me to the elevator and we rode down to the lab. I entered the lab and Abby was typing away at her computer listening to Plastic Death, which was blaring. "Abby," she didn't hear me, "ABBY!" she spun around, "Jeeze Kate, I thought you were supposed to be helping your dad?"

"I was…..am this is for you," I handed her an envelope. "Thanks and these are for you," she handed me a badge and a dog shirt that read N.C.I.S. K-9 on the back of it. "Oh Abby thanks there so cute," I put the shirt on Spartan and I hooked the badge to his collar. "You're welcome, now git going before you get in trouble," she gave me a bear hug and we left. My next stop was Autopsy to deliver one for Jimmy and Ducky. Spartan followed me into Autopsy. Jimmy, who is like a cousin, wasn't there, but I spotted Ducky, "Ducky!" and I ran over to him and hugged him.

"Hello Caitlyn," and he returned the hug. Ducky is like the grandfather type figure on the team, "What can I do for you my dear?"

"This is for you and Jimmy," I handed him the envelopes.

"Thank you Caitlyn. Now run along," I gave him another quick hug and went back upstairs, because all I had to do was deliver those three envelopes. When I got to the desk to sort out the papers by date I was afraid to sit because my butt was still on fire. I sat down and immediately stood up I walked over to my dad's desk and Spartan followed. I stood over my dad's desk and he looked up and said, "Can I help you Caitlyn?"

I whispered in his ear, "Dad can I have a pillow?" he chuckled, "Please dad I already delivered the envelopes and I'm going to do the other thing, pleeease."

"Oh all right," and he handed me a pillow and I booked it back to the corner before Tony could comment, and Spartan followed me. I sat on the pillow and winced, and I picked up Spartan and set him on my lap. I was halfway through sorting the cases by date around noon. My dad came over he gave me a sandwich, and said, "How's it coming?"

"Fine what's up?"

"Well we have a case."

"You want me in Abby's lab?"

"I want you to finish this, but no I don't want you in the lab I want you in mom's office." He picked up the papers and I grabbed my sandwich and I followed him to my mom's office and Spartan followed. We entered her office and she came over and gave my dad a kiss, "Jen make sure she behaves."

"I will Jethro, ok I set up a desk in the corner so you can finish what your dad assigned you."

"Ok mom," then my dad kissed the top of my head and said, "Behave" and he and the team left.

An hour later my dad and the team still had not returned. I looked over at my mom, she was on the phone I got up and said, "Mom I'm going to the bathroom then I'm going to get Spartan a drink."

She put her hand over the speaker on the phone and said, "Ok, hon, hurry back, and don't do anything to get into trouble."

"Who? Me mom?" she chuckled. I walked downstairs and Spartan followed at my heels. But before I went to the bathroom, it was time for a little payback. I am going to get Tony back for spanking me all those times. The downside to this plan is I know without a doubt I'm going to get spanked, but I couldn't resist. I went over to his desk I made sure no one was coming, and they weren't, so I opened the middle draw of his desk and smiled when I saw a screwdriver and superglue. I took the screwdriver and loosened every single screw on his chair and desk. Then I took the superglue and careful not to press to hard I super glued every single small object to his desk from pencils, to his stapler, to his phone. "Come on Spartan," I went to the bathroom and then I filled his bowl and placed it on the ground and he drank it. Then I filled a water bottle just in case he got thirst again. We went back up to my mom's office, "Kate what took you so long?"

"Um….. I let him have a long drink downstairs." It wasn't entirely a lie. Ten minutes later my dad and the team returned, I knew they came back because I could hear Tony loudly talking about a movie the case reminded him about. Five minutes later there was a loud CRASH my mom stared at me and then a voice boomed, "CAITLYN GET DOWN HERE!"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Thank you everyone for the reviews

"Caitlyn Leigh Gibbs what did you do?"

"Nothing mom."

"Don't you dare lie to me," she walked over to me and grabbed my ear, "Ow ow ow," she dragged me downstairs, and left Spartan in her office. She didn't let go of my ear until we were next to my dad. Ok I have to admit it was a funny sight to see, Tony was still on the ground, and Ziva was helping him up. Parts of his chair was scattered around him, and his desk was in pieces on the floor with office objects glued to the small wooden pieces of what was left of his desk. I mumbled, "Expect more where that's coming" which were the first words Tony said to me after he spanked me for the first time. But I was spanked a dozen times for that remark. I spun around and glared at my dad who said, "Don't look at me." I stared at my mom, mouth open in shock because that's the first time she spanked me, then she said firmly, "Caitlyn apologize."

I turned around and said, "Sorry Uncle Tony." Then Tony, who had finally gotten to his feet said, "Oh yeah, just wait until I get my hands on you", he started to lunge at me and Ziva held me back. Then my dad said, "Calm down DiNozzo!"

"Sorry boss"

"Don't apologize Tony," meanwhile I was attached to my mom's hip. But when I heard my dad say Tony will deal with me now and he'll deal with me later I released my grip and backed into a nearby corner then Tony said, "Ok boss, come on Caitlyn." I shook my head and my dad said, "Caitlyn I suggest you go with your Uncle." I looked at my mother for sympathy but she said, "Go Caitlyn you knew what you were getting into." I decided to own up to my actions so I walked over to Tony and he took my hand and brought me to the interrogation room, the grip he had on my hand was so tight that I was pleading for him to let go but he ignored me. We got inside and he let go and slammed the door and locked it. He walked over and pulled two chairs over and said, "Sit," I shook my head. "Caitlyn you have two choices you can sit down now or you can sit uncomfortably." I gulped and I decided it would be in my best interest to sit so I did and then he sat down across from me. He just stared at me and I said, "What?"

I saw his jaw clench, "You know what. Do you want to tell me why you unscrewed all the screws on my chair and desk and why you super glued objects to my desk?"

"Not particularly"

"Caitlyn I suggest you lose that attitude."

"Didn't think I had one," Tony grabbed my arm and he pulled me over his lap so fast I didn't know what hit me, except for his hand of course. He gave me fifteen hard swats and he set me back in the chair. My eyes were wet with tears because he reignited the fire in my butt from yesterdays spanking, "So you want to tell me why?"

"The truth?"

"That would be nice."

"Well I wanted to get back at you….."

"For?"

I moved in the chair to get comfortable, "Spanking me, I knew what would happen but I couldn't resist."

"I'll see to it that you will resist now let's get this over with."

"But Tony you already spanked me."

"For the attitude, not for the desk incident."

"This is ridiculous, I'm outta here," I reached the door and had my hand on the knob and Tony stood up and said, "Open that door and I won't hesitate to take the belt to you." He started to unbuckle his belt to emphasize his point and I was at his feet in seconds "That's what I thought," and he buckled the belt back up again. He sat back down and tugged my sweats and underwear down and draped me over his lap. He held me down with one arm and his hand came down with a sharp **SMACK** which brought me to tears, I put my hands back to protect myself but he held both my hands at my back. "Caitlyn Leigh Gibbs" **SMACK SMACK SMACK** "you will never" **SMACK SMACK SMACK** "do that again" **SMACK SMACK SMACK** "I could have" **SMACK SMACK SMACK** "really gotten hurt" **SMACK SMACK SMACK **"I-I-I-m-m s-s-sorry U-uncle T-tony" I sobbed. He stopped and rubbed circles on my back he stood me up and pulled my underwear and sweats back up and I flung my arms around his neck and he set me on his lap so my butt didn't make contact with his lap, he rocked me back and forth singing Bitter and Blue

I've got a query  
So I'll riddle you  
You and your theories,  
Divine false and true  
But what about  
The gnawing doubt inside  
Here's mud in your eye  
Oh the beholder  
So steadfast and true  
Observing the wreckage  
From his point of view  
In revolt of long lost hope  
Oh, yeah  
Here's mud in your eye  
I'm thoughtful and

I'm gloomy and  
Bitter and blue  
Thoughtful and  
Gloomy and  
Bitter and blue  
So give me an answer  
A place and a time  
A way to advance  
A cosmic sign  
And I'll show you  
My point of view  
Oh, yeah  
Yeah, I'll show you

I haven't been happy  
In such a long time  
Cloudy and grey skies  
Instead of sunshine  
I guess that's how  
I'm looking now  
So pale  
Like I'm in disguise  
I'm thoughtful and  
I'm gloomy and  
Bitter and blue  
Thoughtful and  
Gloomy and  
Bitter and blue

If it's precious then why is it so cheap?  
I haven't been happy  
In such a long time  
Cloudy and grey skies  
Instead of sunshine  
I guess that's how  
I'm looking now  
So pale  
Like I'm in disguise  
I'm thoughtful and  
I'm gloomy and  
Bitter and blue  
Thoughtful and  
Gloomy and  
Bitter and blue 

After he was finished I said, "Uncle Tony that was beautiful."

"You like it, I wrote it."

"Wow"

"Next time we have our 'family' get together I'll play my guitar."

"Ok"

"Just stay out of trouble and no more pranks on me."

"Deal, do you think my dad's still gonna spank me?"

"Oh kiddo I wouldn't put it past him." He kissed my forehead, "Come on" he held my hand and we went back to the bullpen. 


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Thank you everyone for the reviews

**WARNING SEX SCENE=TIVA**

When we arrived in the bullpen there was a new desk and chair in the spot where Tony's old one use to be and the area was all cleaned up. There was a chair next to my dad's desk and when he spoke he sounded pissed, "Sit."

"Can I…"

"No sit," I sat down and yelped, I almost jumped up but didn't want to risk doing that. I am never going to be able to sit comfortably again. He spun his chair around to face me, "Caitlyn you could have seriously injured my agent today."

"I'm sorry dad, what are you going to do?"

"Well I am going to spank you later tonight…."

"Come on dad Tony already spanked me…and it hurts."

"Suppose to, and I think for this stunt you pulled you deserve two. Also you are going to write 'I will never do things that can injure myself or others' you will write now until we leave."

"Dad?" he stared at me "Ok….ok but can mom bring Spartan down." He nodded and rang my mom and she opened the door and my dad whistled. Spartan ran out the door and raced down the stairs and leapt onto my lap and I started writing. When it was time to go I had a little over three hundred lines. Before we left I apologized to Tony once more amd we walked to the car.

**TONY POV**

"Hey Zi where's McAbsense?"

"He is in the lab, let's get out of here."

"What about the kids?"

"I have spoken to McGee he said he will bring the kids by later, they where into a game they were playing."

I smiled, no kids for the afternoon, "Why didn't you say so, come on Ziva what are you waiting for your driving." She was super fast driving home and cut our usual time in half. When we were in our room I already had my shirt off Ziva smiled and said, "Oh Tony before we get to that first thing is first you did not go to hard on her did you?"

"No I didn't Zi, she deserved it though, I could've really gotten hurt."

"I understand, honey, are you feeling ok?"

"Well sweet cheeks, I am a little sore." She came over and started to massage my shoulders, on the bed. "Oh baby that feels good."

"You like?"

"YA but you know what I would like more?"

"What?"

"This," I turned around and pushed her down on the bed and started to kiss her, she giggled. I stopped kissing her and unbuttoned her shirt and unhooked her bra, and she worked on my pants and soon we had no clothes. I was extremely hard and I rubbed against her leg as I kissed her deeply. We moaned and groaned and she rolled over so she was on top I ran my fingers through her long black hair, "Oh baby," she grabbed my length and guided me inside her. We stayed together for a long time and we rocked back and forth and into orgasm.

**KATE POV**

When we arrived home my dad didn't say a word. We went inside and I fed Spartan and grabbed a quick bite to eat and then my dad said, "Go to your room I'll be up later." I picked Spartan up and brought him to my room, I shut the door and took off his outfit and I put my pajamas on. I was lying on my stomach patting him for an hour when my dad walked in, he came over and scooped up Spartan and put him outside the door and shut it. I was still lying on my stomach when he said, "Sit up."

"No thanks I'll pass."

"Caitlyn don't test me." I sat up and winced, he brought over a chair and sat in front of me.

"You know you don't have to spank me, right?"

"I don't?"

"No I've already been spanked."

"True but you deserve two after that stunt you pulled and you know it. Now come here." I stood up and started to remove my pajama bottoms when my dad said, "Leave 'em" I didn't question him because then I'm sure I would lose them. I pulled myself over his lap and he wasted no time as the first SMACK fell which brought me to tears. He only brought his hand down twenty times but it hurt like hell because of yesterdays spanking and the one I received from Tony. After he was done he stood me up and I climbed up on to his lap and rested my head on his shoulders and cried and being the Marine that my dad is he rocked me back and forth while he sang the David Ball song, "_Riding with Private Malone," _

_I was just out of the service thumbing through the classifieds_

When an_ ad that said old Chevy somehow caught my eye_

The Lady didn't know the year or even if it ran  


_But I had that thousand dollars in my hand_

It was way back in the corner of this old ramshackle barn  


_With thirty years of dust and dirt on that green army tarp_

And when I pulled the cover off it took away my breath

What she called a Chevy was a '66 Corvette

_And I felt a little guilty as I counted out the bills_

But what a thrill I got when I sat behind the wheel

I opened up the glove box and that's when I found the note

The date was 1966 and this is what he wrote

He said my name is Private Andrew Malone  


_And if you're reading this then I didn't make it home  
_

_But for every dream that's shattered another one comes true  
_

_This car was once a dream of mine now it belongs to you  
_

_And though you may take her and make her your own  
_

_You'll always be rid-ing with Private Malone_

Well it didn't take me long at all I had her running good  


_I loved to hear those horses thunder underneath her hood_

I had her shining like a diamond and I'd put the ragtop down  


_All the pretty girls would stop and stare as I drove her through town_

The buttons on the radio didn't seem to work quite right

But it picked up that oldies show especially late at night  


_I'd get the feelings sometimes if I'd turn real quick I'd see_

A soldier riding shotgun in the seat right next to me

It was a young man named Private Andrew Malone  


_Who fought for his country and never made it home_

But for every dream that's shattered another one comes true

This car was once a dream of his back when it was new

And he told me to take her and make her my own

And I was proud to be riding with Private Malone

One night it was raining hard and I took the curve to fast

I still don't remember much about that fiery crash

Someone said they thought they saw a soldier pull me out  


_They didn't get his name but I know without a doubt_

It was a young man named Private Andrew Malone  


_Who fought for his country and never made it home_

But for every dream that's shattered another one comes true

This car was once a dream of his back when it was new

And I know I wouldn't be here if he hadn't tagged along

That night I was riding with Private Malone

That night I was riding with Private Malone

After he was done he stood me up and made up my bed and I got in and laid down and he said, "Kate I'll be right back."

"Don't leave me, stay with me for a while."

"Kiddo I'll be right back."

"Ok" when he opened the door Spartan raced in and jumped on the bed and came over and licked the drying tears from my face. Five minutes later my dad walked back in and came over and laid next to me. "Dad where'd you go."

"No where I just needed to get something."

"Like?" he gave me a look that said 'change the subject or else' "So…. Less than a day until Brent gets here."

"That's right, you excited?"

"Yes I am, dad schools starting soon where am I going to go?"

"You'll probably go to D.C. Memorial School along with Tony and Ziva's kids and Abby and McGee's kids, the school ranged from K-12 grade."

"Cool at least I'll know some kids, where is Spartan staying?"

"He'll probably come to N.C.I.S. with us and stay in mom's office we can keep him in a playpen with water and toys."

"Ok"

"Also school gets out at 2:10 and its right by work so you will come to work right after school I'll give you until 2:40, it shouldn't take you that long and you'll have other kids to walk with."

"Ok, man we need to go shopping for school clothes and supplies."

"Sorry kiddo, shopping's not my expertise ask your mother, now get some rest." He left and I was asleep within a minute.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Thank you everyone for the reviews

When I woke up the next morning at 0600 Spartan was still asleep next to me. My butt was still on fire. I flipped on the bedside lamp and on the table was a bottle of lotion; my dad must have left it after I fell asleep. I got out of bed and slipped some sweats on after I applied some lotion to my butt, wincing in the process. When I turned around Spartan was awake, standing on the bed, tail wagging. I walked over to him and picked him up, cuddling him. Even though it was early I was wide awake and I couldn't fall back asleep. I brought him downstairs and fed him. After I fed him I let him outside, and he did his business, then I grabbed a tennis ball and played catch with him for a half an hour. We went inside and I had a bowl of cereal and toast, standing up, finishing as my dad walked in. he walked over to me and hugged me and kissed me on the head, "You ready to go?"

"Sure where's mom?"

"She had to go into work early."

"Alright"

"Now I want you to behave today."

"I will" I scooped Spartan up and I grabbed a pillow and we walked out to the car. We got in and we drove to N.C.I.S.

When we arrived at N.C.I.S. Spartan, my dad, and I rode up to the bullpen. My dad told me to take Spartan and go up to mom's office, which I did after we said our hellos. When I entered her office I shut the door and set Spartan down, "Hello Kate I set up a table that you can draw or do other things to keep yourself busy, also you still have your backpack here I set it on the chair along with a pillow.

"Thanks mom," she smiled and went back to doing her work. I sat down and winced, and Spartan fell asleep at my feet. I pulled out my drawing pad, I think of myself as a pretty good artist. I was thinking to myself of what to draw then it hit me I can draw a portrait of James Bond for Tony. It will be sort of like an "I'm Sorry Card," only in picture form. I picked up a pencil and started to sketch. An hour later I was putting the finishing touches on it and I was done. Thankfully because I needed to stand, my butt was burning. I stood up and said, "Mom can I bring this picture to Tony?"

"Let me see."

"Mom it's a surprise, and anyway I'm not going to get into trouble when dad's down there."

"Ok hurry back" I headed for the door, "and Caitlyn," I looked back at her, "I mean it." Spartan followed me downstairs and when Tony saw me he said, "Hello Caitlyn come to play more tricks on me again?"

"Me? Of course not, but if you act like that I won't give you this picture I drew for you."

"Ok give it to me," I walked over and handed him the picture. When he saw the picture he said, "Thank you Kate," he got up and got down on both knees so he was at eye level with me and he hugged me.

My eyes started to water and I said, "Sorry for yesterday Uncle Tony."

"Hey kiddo, don't cry," he brushed away a tear, "its ok, now run along before your mom worries."

"Ok" and I hugged him once more and he kissed my head and Spartan and I walked back up to my mother's office. I shut the door when we got into her office. "Kate what did you draw for him?"

"Just a picture of James Bond."

At noon there was a knock on the door, "Enter" and Uncle Timmy walked in, "Hey director, Gibbs said I can come and get Kate, we have food and a table set up in the lab."

"Ok McGee just watch her." I hugged her and I left Spartan asleep in a playpen. McGee took my hand and brought me down to the lab. When we got to the lab all the kids, including Sarah, were sitting at the table with food on it, like usual I took a seat next to Carlos. I sat down wincing and grabbed a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Carlos squeezed my leg and said, "What did you do now?" all the other kids looked up and I said, "What do you mean?"

"Come on Katie you winced when you sat…."

"Um…."

"We have all been in this position before."

The Bella said, "Ya Kate…."

"…..tell us," Lori finished.

"Well I super glued all of Uncle Tony's small objects to his desk, then I unscrewed all the screws on his desk and his chair so when he sat everything fell apart."

"Was it worth it Kate?"

"Hell…"

Then Abby said, "Caitlyn don't make me call your dad."

"Sorry Abby, heck no CK I got double one from my dad and one from yours. Man, your dad spanks hard."

"Tell me about it, yours does too."

"When did you ever get spanked by my dad?"

"Well I knew Uncle Gibbs pretty much my entire life. Let's see the first time he spanked me was when I was around the age of seven. My mom and dad had to run some errands, so they left me with Uncle Gibbs to babysit me. Just to let you know he was building a different boat in his basement. So anyways he told me to stay in the family room and watch the television, while he went upstairs to grab a case of movies to watch from the attic. As soon as the coast was clear, being a little kid and all I wanted to explore, so I walked down to the basement. I spotted the boat, it was gorgeous and I wanted to help because I always watch your dad do it and he would let me help sometimes. I grabbed a chisel and I walked over to the boat and I started to carve random things in the boat."

"Then what happened?" Sarah and I said at the same time.

"Hold your horses I'm getting to that part. Well your dad decided to walk down at that very moment and he said in a pissed tone my full name, 'Carlos Kennedy DiNozzo' you know you're not supposed to be down here without an adult and you aren't supposed to touch my tools and you ruined my boat. He came over to me and pulled over a chair and pulled my pants and boxers down and spanked me. And when I told my parents my dad just said, well you know better. The end. Believe me when I say this I have learned my lesson, I never did that again. What did you think of my story?"

"Well CK it was interesting." I said

"Katie just make sure you explain the rules to Brent and tell him they are not kidding."

"I will…." Just then my dad walked in, "Come on Kate let's go back upstairs."

"Come on dad cant I stay?"

Then Abby spoke, "Ya I'll watch her Gibbs."

"That worked out real well last time."

"Gibbs that hurt," she made a shocked face.

"Fine I'll come dad, bye guys," they all said goodbye and Carlos gave me a hug and my dad walked me back to my mom's office. After he left I said, "Mom?"

"Yes Kate?"

"Can we go shopping for school supplies?"

"Sure honey."

"When can we go?"

"Now if you'd like."

"Ok. Spartan can stay in the pen."

"Sure come on," I took her hand and we went downstairs, but before we went out to the car we stopped at my dad's desk and my mom said, "Jethro we are going out for a while meet you at home."

"Ok have fun."

"Oh and dad don't forget Spartan!"

"I promise I won't." And we headed for the elevator.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Thank you everyone for the reviews

We went down to the car and we got in and I winced when I sat, "You ok hon?"

"I'm fine mom just the usual," we drove to a shopping center that had all different types of shopping store. She parked the car and turned the ignition off. "Where do you want to go first?"

"Can we go get the school supplies first, mom?"

"Sure," we got out of the car and crossed the street and went into a "Target." She grabbed a cart and we walked down the school isle. We put pencils, erasers, pens, and a couple of hand held sharpeners in the cart then she put two calculators in the cart, "Mom why do we need two of those?"

"Well I thought we would get some stuff for Brent."

"Right, I can't wait until tomorrow. Hey mom can I get this?" I held up a Superman lunchbox.

"Sure, and see if they have a batman one because Brent loves batman."

"Ok," I found one and put the batman and superman lunchboxes and notebooks, and folders in the cart. This is going to be great because I strongly dislike batman and superman is the best but my parents don't know that yet. This kid better not cross me on that subject. I grabbed a green backpack and a black one for Brent and I put them in the cart. She put two binders in the cart and she bought another drawing pad for me, and we checked out. We put the supplies in the car and we walked down to "Old Navy." After we checked out of Old Navy I had a lot of jeans, collared shirts, some Superman tees, and a new pair of sneakers. I am a tom boy and I always have been. She got Brent the same things minus the superman tees. She got him batman shirts instead. We went out to the car and put the stuff in the trunk and we both got in the car, "Thanks mom."

"Your welcome sweetie." She started the car and started to drive home.

"Um…. Mom?"

"Yes,"

"Can I ask a question?"

"Sure"

"Where does dad get his discipline methods?"

"I think his father."

"Oh can I meet him sometime? I never had a grandfather type figure before."

"Sure all five of us, including Spartan can visit him will take a trip we just have to talk to your dad okay."

"Ok" we arrived at the house a few minutes after eight. We grabbed the supplies and brought them inside and were greeted by a happy, bouncing puppy. "Hey boy," I bent down and patted him on the head. Then I walked down to the kitchen and my dad was sitting at the table, I walked over to where he was sitting and I hugged him, "Hi dad."

"Hey kiddo how'd it go?"

"Great! I got a lot of new stuff."

"That's great I already fed Spartan."

"Thanks dad, um I already talked to mom can we take a trip sometime to visit my grandfather, your dad?"

"Sure maybe at the end of this month, when Brent settles in."

"Ok"

"Why don't you go up to bed we have a big day tomorrow."

"Ok I love you dad."

"Love you too hon."

The next morning I was showered, dressed in jeans and a Superman tee, and I ate breakfast, and I was downstairs by ten o'clock. My parents walked in and said, "You ready to go sweetie?" my mom said.

"Yes mom," we gaited Spartan in the kitchen, with his toys and bones and a lot of water, and we went to the car and got in. I am still uncomfortable when I sit, we made the hour long drive to the adoption center. When we arrived we went inside and were greeted by a pretty blond, "Hello," she shook our hands, "I'm Paula Cassidy, I am handling the adoption process for Brent."

"Hello I'm Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and this is my wife Jenny, and our daughter Kate."

"Nice to meet all of you, but before we finalize this, can I speak to you and your wife?"

"Sure, Kate sit on this bench," there was a bench across from her office, "and don't move."

"Yes sir," and I sat down.

**GIBBS POV**

We were led into her office and she said, "Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs if you could just sit for a moment." We both sat.

"What is this about Paula?" I said

"Well I do this with all of the parent just to give them information on the kids they adopt. I just wanted to let you know about Brent. Well when he was about four his parents abandoned him so he is afraid that he will be abandoned again. He also has behavioral problems."

"What sort of problems?"

"Well I don't know if you've read his file or not but Brent had ADHD."

"And what does that mean?" Jenny asked.

"Well he needs to take medication every day, and he has difficulty focusing and he can be impulsive and hyper sometimes. He needs a lot of work and a strong sense and discipline of order."

I said, "Not a problem, thank you." I shook her hand again and we walked out the door.

**KATE POV**

Paula introduced us to Miss Donovan who was holding a little boys hand and she said, "And this little guy is Brent." Brent is adorable, he is seven years old, he has hazel nut eyes, jet black hair, and he is wearing a batman tee and cameo pants. Then Paula said, "Brent this is your new adoptive family, Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, his wife Jenny, and Caitlyn their daughter."

"Nice to meet you."

Then my dad got down on one knee and put a hand on his shoulder, "Son it's a pleasure. Kate we are going to finalize the papers, can you explain the rules and the consequences to Brent." When they went back into the room we sat on the bench and I winced and I explained all of the rules to Brent, the same ones my dad explained to me on the second day I was with him.

"What will happen if I break a rule?"

"You will be spanked and trust me on this don't test them."

"I'll try not to." They finished and we went out to the car and got in, "She explained the rules to you?"

"Yes um…..dad." I saw my dad smile from my seat. We were a half an hour from the house when Brent said, "Oh and by the way Kate superman sucks."

"Does not"

"Does to"

"Not"

"To"

"Not"

"To"

"Not"

"HEY! Do not make me stop this car," my dad yelled, "because I will."

"To," it was if he just ignored him, or just to test him. My dad pulled over to the side of the rode and he got out and opened Brent's door and pulled him over his knee and landed six smacks to his backside and placed him back in his seat after a hug. It was a silent ride back to the house after that. When we got home I said, "Brent do you like dogs?"

"I love 'em."

"Come on I just got a new puppy, his name is Spartan." Brent followed me into the kitchen and he said, "He's adorable."

"Thanks," we sat down and started patting him, "our parents work at N.C.I.S., so we'll go tomorrow and you'll meet the rest of the team, they are like our aunts and uncles, I'll introduce you to everyone."

"Ok," just then my parents walked in and my mom said, "Kate, honey, you mind showing Brent around, we'll feed Spartan and we'll call you when dinners ready."

"Ok, sure mom." I took him upstairs to what would have been the guest room, but my parents made it into his room. I've never really been in this room before but it is cute, for a seven year old. It had sky blue walls and a twin bed in the corner of the room with a batman comforter, a desk, and a bookshelf. We shut the door and sat on the floor, "Um Kate are there any more rule you should tell me about?"

"Other than the ones I already told you, don't go into the basement without an adult."

"Why?"

"Well my dad has a lot of dangerous tools down there and he worries we could get hurt."

"Oh ok,"

"Maybe he can show you later, he is building a boat down there."

"Cool!" Just then we were called down to the kitchen.

I then asked, "Mom what are we having?"

"Well we are having Chicken Alfrado, you like that Brent?"

"Yes, ma'm," all four of sat down to eat and Spartan laid at my feet. Brent started cutting small pieces of chicken, my dad didn't notice, yet but he kept feeding Spartan from the table. At least he thought my dad didn't notice, but he sees everything, "Brent please don't feed the dog from the table."

"Why?"

"Well it teaches him bad behavior and he will keep on begging and he will always want food all the time."

"Well maybe I want him that way." I looked at my mom and I was shocked that he even had the guts to say that.

"Brent Pacci Gibbs you change that attitude right now."

"And if I don't?"

"You know the rules, you know what will happen, so last warning." Then Brent took a piece of chicken and dropped it of the floor, man did this kid hear anything my dad just said? I thought I explained the rules thoroughly, I guess with some kids they don't stick in the beginning.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Thank you everyone for the reviews

**GIBBS POV**

I got up from my seat and took him by the arm, "Ok dad I'm done."

"Too late for that now, I warned you." I still had a hold of his arm and I brought him up to his room. I shut the door behind us and I sat him on the bed and I pulled over his desk chair and sat in front of him, "Didn't Kate explain the rules and consequences to you?"

"Yes sir, she did."

"Then why would you continue with the attitude?"

"I don't know, I guess I just wanted to see how far it went to get you to this point."

"Well next time I won't be so lenient, and you will lose the shorts."

"I honestly don't give a rat's ass whether I lose them or not."

"Well good because you just lost them."

"I take it back dad."

"Sorry kid no backsies. Now let's get this over with."

"Ok dad," I stood him up and pulled his cameo pants down, I then pulled him over my lap, I had to smile because he was wearing Batman boxers. I pulled his boxers down, "Dad?" I held him down with one arm as I brought my other hand down causing him to yelp. "Dad-dy st-top" **SMACK** "You will" **SMACK** "Change" **SMACK** "Your attitude." **SMACK** **SMACK** "Now and," **SMACK** "Follow my rules." **SMACK** **SMACK.** I stopped to the sound of his sobs, I pulled his boxers and cameos up and I set him on my lap and he cried in my shoulder and I sang a Billy Ray Cyrus song called "_Some gave all"_

_I knew a man called him Sandy Kane  
Few folks even knew his name  
But a hero was he  
Left a boy, came back a man  
Still many just don't understand  
About the reasons we are free  
I can't forget the look in his eyes  
Or the tears he cries  
As he said these words to me  
All gave some and some gave all  
And some stood through for the red, white and blue  
And some had to fall  
And if you ever think of me  
Think of all your liberties and recall  
Some gave all  
Now Sandy Kane is no longer here  
But his words are oh so clear  
As they echo throughout our land  
For all his friends who gave us all  
Who stood the ground and took the fall  
To help their fellow man  
Love your country and live with pride_

_And don't forget those who died America can't you see  
All gave some and some gave all  
And some stood through for the red, white and blue  
And some had to fall  
And if you ever think of me  
Think of all your liberties and recall  
Some gave all  
And if you ever think of me  
Think of all your liberties and recall, yes recall  
Some gave all  
Some gave all_

"Shh, baby boy," I ran my fingers through his hair and I rocked him back and forth.

"I-I s-s-sorry dad-dy."

"Its ok sport just behave yourself."

"I will daddy, but what if Kate asks what happens?"

"You are to tell me no matter what. After I discipline you kids it's over and we forget about it and we don't bring it up again."

"Ok daddy"

"I love you son"

"I love you t…." I shifted my weight to look at him, he had fallen asleep. Just then there was a knock on the door and it opened and Jenny walked in. I whispered, "Shh, he's asleep, help me with the bed." She nodded and I got up and she pulled the covers down and I placed him on his stomach and we both kissed his forehead and went back downstairs.

**KATE POV**

I was still at the table eating, then I started to move my food around on the plate, when my parents walked in, "Hey dad where's Brent?"

"He's asleep."

"You must've whomped him good." I knew I should've kept my mouth shut and not have said anything because my dad got to me so fast I didn't even have time to react. He hauled me out of my chair and landed six almighty hard swats to my backside.

"OW! OW! OW! Dad, sorry." I said rubbing the sting out of my butt.

He still had a hold of my arm and he pointed a finger at me, "We can continue this upstairs if you don't get off this subject."

"No I'm good sir," he released my arm.

"You can now help your mother finish clearing the table than you can go up to bed."

"But dad it's only 7:30," he just stared at me and I thought he was about ready to pounce, "No, ok dad I'll go." My dad left the room and went down to the basement to work on his boat. My mom was clearing the table and I started to wash the dishes and my mom said, "Caitlyn you know better than to test your father."

"I know I'm sorry mom."

"Go on up to bed I'll finish this."

"But mom what about dad?"

"I'll handle it, now go on."

"Ok I love you mom," and I went over and hugged her."

"I love you to, hon," and I ran upstairs."

**JENNY POV**

I was finishing the dishes when I heard footsteps behind me and someone put their arms around my waist and kissed my neck, "Where is Caitlyn, Jen?"

"She went up to bed." He broke his grip and started to walk away and he said, "Oh sheis going to have one sore bottom."

"Jethro I told her she could leave."

"Ah, now Jen why would you do that?"

"Having Brent here is a really big adjustment for her, and she just needs time."

"What does that have to do with the dishes Jen?"

"Well she did do half of them and I thought I'd finish them."

"Ok babe," and he kissed me. "Come on Jennifer," he took my hand and led me upstairs and into the bedroom and locked the door.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Thank you everyone for the review

**KATE POV**

I woke up to a rough, moist feeling on my face. I opened my eyes and I noticed what it was, it was Spartan licking my face. It was 0700, "Oh let's go feed you boy." I pulled on my jeans, wincing slightly, and I pulled on a shirt, and I put my N.C.I.S. cap on. Then I brought him down to the kitchen. When I entered the room everyone was sitting at the table finishing their breakfast and my mom said, "Morning Kate, I was just going to wake you."

"Morning everyone," I got Spartan's food bowl and fed him, then I grabbed some cereal and sat down, "Um dad when are we leaving?"

"In about twenty minutes."

"Ok dad, Brent I can't wait to introduce you to everyone."

"Me neither, Kate what do you do with Spartan?"

"He comes with us."

"Cool"

"Speaking of which I need to get his outfit, I'll be right back." I raced upstairs and grabbed his badge and outfit then I raced back downstairs. I put the badge on his collar then I put the shirt on him, causing Brent to giggle, "That's cute Kate."

"Thanks squirt," my parents smiled at the nickname. Twenty minutes later we all piled in the car and drove to N.C.I.S. When we parked my dad said, "Kate where are you going first."

"I was thinking Auntie Abby."

"Ok you two behave. Also have her call me if you two are going someplace else."

"Ok dad," and we went to the elevator followed by Spartan. "You are going to love Abby, Brent."

"Why?"

"Cause she's awesome, and she's like a big kid, and she's fun to hang with. But, I have to warn you she loves to hug."

"Oh thanks for the warning." When we got out of the elevator you could hear the music blaring.

"OH I FORGOT TO MENTION SHE LOVES LOUD MUSIC!" when we entered the lab I went over and shut off her boom box. Without even turning around she said, "Caitlyn if that's you, you better turn my music back on or you'll regret what happens."

Then Brent whispered to me, "I thought you said she was the fun one?

"She is, um Abby this is Brent Pacci Jackson- Gibbs." She spun around with a big smile on her face and she ran over to us and embraced us in a hug. When she broke the hug she said, "It is really nice to meet you."

"It is nice to meet you too Abby." She ruffled his hair.

"Abby are the other kids in your office?"

"Yes Kate, go on."

"Come on Brent." Brent and Spartan followed me into her office. "Hey everyone this is Brent." Everyone said hello and I said, "Alright now Brent the three girls are Sarah, Bella, and Lori. Bella and Lori are twins and they are Abby and Tim's kids. You will meet Tim when we get upstairs. Bella's the one with the short black hair and Lori's the one with the long brown hair. Sarah is Tim's sister. The younger boy is Jake and this big kid is Carlos, "He came over and gave me a hug, "They are Tony and Ziva's kids you will also meet them when we get upstairs."

"It is really nice to meet you all." There were a few scattered like wises and I said, "We'll see you later guys I have to introduce him to the rest of the team." We entered the main part of the lab and I said, "Come on Brent."

"Kate don't we have to call dad first?"

"Oh that right, um Abby can you call my dad to tell him we are going to autopsy."

"Sure go on and can you turn my music back on when you leave."

"Ok," I gave her a quick hug and I turned her music back on and Brent and Spartan followed me down to autopsy. Ducky was sitting at his desk and Palmer was leaning over his shoulder. I cleared my throat and Ducky stood up and they both turned around, "Brent this is Dr. Donald Mallard and his assistant Jimmy Palmer."

"Call me Ducky, my dear boy."

Brent giggled, "Ducky I like that, nice to meet you guys."

"It's a pleasure son."

Then I said, "See Brent, Ducky is like the grandfather of the team, although he is much younger."

"Thank you, my dear," and he gave me a hug.

"Jimmy is like our cousin because he is so young."

"Thanks Kate, it's nice to meet you Brent."

"Likewise Jimmy."

Then I said, "Ducky can you call my dad to tell him we are on our way up to the bullpen."

"Sure my dear." The three of us got into the elevator and we rode up to the bullpen. When we got upstairs it seemed like everyone was waiting for us. They were all standing around my dad's desk. "Hey everyone this is Brent."

"Hello" everyone said in unison.

"This younger looking agent is Timothy McGee. He is married to Abby and the twins are his kids. Also he is great with computers."

"Nice to meet you sport," and Uncle Timmy shook his hand.

"These next people are the parents of Carlos and Jake. This pretty lady is Ziva."

"Thank you Kate. It is a pleasure to meet you Brent." She embraced him with a hug.

"Finally we have Anthony DiNozzo. He's cute and has a great personality. But, if you get on his nerves he has a hand like iron."

"Caitlyn if you don't stop you'll be feeling that iron." I gulped, "Pleasure Brent," and he shook his hand.

"It's really nice to meet all of you," and my dad ruffled his hair and said, "Why don't you two go back downstairs to Abby's lab and hang out with the other kids."

"Ok daddy" "Ok dad" both of us replied.

"You two behave yourselves and no fighting."

"Yes sir," and I saluted him.

"Caitlyn the sarcasm."

"Right sorry sir," and I grabbed Brent and scooted away before he swatted my bottom, and Spartan followed us to the elevator.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Thank you very much for the reviews they are appreciated

When we got down to the lab, we checked in with Abby and went into her office. "Hey guys whatcha up to?"

Carlos said, "Nothin' much Kate, board games, cards, different stuff."

"Can Brent and I join you?"

"Sure"

"Great what are we going to play?"

"Hmm we were thinking 'Sorry'."

"Sounds fun CK." We were all having a lot of fun, and we have been playing for an hour and were on our second game. I had two of my guys home, CK had three, both Bella and Lori had two, which I thought was weird them being twins and all, and Jake and Brent had one. All of us had all of our pieces around the board. It was my turn next and I picked up a card and it was a 'sorry card'. "Sorry" and I decided to bump Brent back to the start position.

"HEY! Kate that's not fair!"

Then CK backed me up and said, "Hey kiddo, that move was 100% fair."

"I don't care if it's fair."

"Brent what'd you want me to do let you win?"

"Something like that."

"Well I'm sorry but that's not the rules of the game."

"Well shit."

"Brent stop before we get into trouble."

"Fuck you, you're not the boss of me," then he smashed the game to the floor.

"Brent I'm warning you."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I just don't want to get in trouble," and I pushed him to the ground and he landed hard on his butt. A second later he was to his feet and he lunged at my waist. I'm not sure who said it but someone yelled, "ABBY GET IN HERE!" When she entered the room she yelled, "ENOUGH!" and she walked over to us and picked us up by the ears "OWOWOW." Spartan followed us as we were dragged into the elevator. The door dinged as we arrived at the bullpen. Abby, who still had a hold of our ears, marched us over to our dad's desk.

"What did you do Kate?" Abby finally let go of our ears.

"Dad why do you always expect if anything goes wrong it's me?" he cocked an eyebrow and Abby said, "Well I heard a few bad words exchanged." My dad looked at me, "Dad I swear it wasn't me." Then Abby continued, "And when Carlos called me into the room these two were rolling on the floor fighting."

"Thanks Abs you can go and I'll handle this." After she left my dad said, "You two with me. Tony hold the fort and watch Spartan."

"On it boss," and he tied Spartan's leash to his desk so he wouldn't follow me.

We followed our dad to one of the interrogation rooms and we were led inside. "Sit" in order for us not to further ourselves in trouble we both sat, and he sat across from us. "You two are in a lot of trouble."

"Why is that dad?" Brent asked sarcastically.

"You know damn well why, you swore, and you two were fighting after I told you not to."

"Sorry sir," I said

"Do you have anything to say Brent?"

"Ya sorry"

"Alright, Brent wait outside the door, and my advice to you is to be there when I come get you." He left the room and shut the door. "Caitlyn Leigh Gibbs I am very disappointed in you."

"I'm sorry dad, I tried to stop him."

"And that resulted in fighting?"

"Yes, at the time it seemed like the only way."

"Well it wasn't, if he is doing something naught you tell me or mom, or whoever your with, and we'll handle it, understand?"

"Yes sir I understand."

"Now come here," I stood up and removed my pants. I knew I would lose them so I didn't want to be asked to remove them. I walked over to him and laid myself over his lap and he pulled my underwear down and then **SMACK** he let his hand fall. **SMACK** "You do not" **SMACK** **SMACK** "Start fights with" **SMACK** **SMACK** "Your brother he" **SMACK** **SMACK** "Is a part of this family now." **SMACK** **SMACK** "I-I-am sor-rry da-addy" he stopped spanking me and rubbed circles in my back then he stood me up and I straightened my pants. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I kissed his cheek "Sorry dad."

"Alright kiddo I want you sitting, yes sitting outside the door while I deal with your brother."

"Ok sir," when we opened the door Tony was standing across from the door, "Tony what are you doing here?" my dad asked.

"Well I caught Brent wandering around."

"You did, did you? Well I'll just add that to the list of consequences." I slid down the wall slowly and when my butt finally hit the ground I winced.

"Hey boss want me to watch Caitlyn?"

"No you go back to work she knows what will happen if she moves."

"Ok boss."

**BRENT POV**

My dad brought me into the room, and shut the door and told me to sit which I did. He sat across from me and then said, "Brent Pacci Gibbs you need to learn to listen to me."

"Ok I will do it."

"That means when I say don't swear, you don't swear, when I say come you come, and when I say stay you stay. And if you don't then you will just end up here again. Now come here."

"I think I'll pass," he didn't even hesitate he grabbed my arm and pulled me over his lap and landed ten smacks to my backside. He sat me back down, my eyes were wet with tears.

"I'm not joking Brent."

"I'm sorry dad, sometimes I can't control the words that come out of my mouth."

"I know kiddo, that's why I'm here to help. Let's get this over with. "

"But dad you already spanked me."

"For talking back to me not for swearing, fighting, and running when I told you to stay."

"Ok sir," he stood me up and tugged my pants down and draped me over his lap and tugged my underwear down. **SMACK** "You will not" **SMACK** **SMACK** "Start fights" **SMACK** **SMACK** "With you sister" **SMACK** **SMACK** I started to wiggle and I was crying but it seemed like he didn't even acknowledge me "No swearing" **SMACK SMACK** "No running" **SMACK SMACK** "And you will" **SMACK** "Listen to me" **SMACK SMACK SMACK** "Da-addy sto-op pla-ease." He stopped spanking me and rubbed circles on my back and he pulled my underwear and pants up and wrapped me in a hug and set me on his lap and called Kate in.

**KATE POV **

I walked in and shut the door and I walked over and climbed up on to his unoccupied leg. We both rested our heads on his shoulders. He rocked us back and forth while he sang, "_Belleau Wood" by _Garth Brooks, to us.

_Oh, the snowflakes fell in silence  
Over Belleau Wood that night  
For a Christmas truce had been declared  
By both sides of the fight  
As we lay there in our trenches_

_The silence broke in two  
By a German soldier singing  
A song that we all knew  
Though I did not know the language  
The song was "Silent Night"  
Then I heard my buddy whisper,  
"All is calm and all is bright"  
Then the fear and doubt surrounded me  
'Cause I'd die if I was wrong  
But I stood up in my trench  
And I began to sing along  
Then across the frozen battlefield  
Another's voice joined in  
Until one by one each man became  
A singer of the hymn  
Then I thought that I was dreaming  
For right there in my sight  
Stood the German soldier  
'Neath the falling flakes of white  
And he raised his hand and smiled at me  
As if he seemed to say  
Here's hoping we both live  
To see us find a better way  
Then the devil's clock struck midnight_

_And the skies lit up again  
And the battlefield where heaven stood  
Was blown to hell again  
But for just one fleeting moment  
The answer seemed so clear  
Heaven's not beyond the clouds  
It's just beyond the fear  
No, heaven's not beyond the clouds  
It's for us to find it here  
_


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Thanks for the reviews. Keep on reviewing they're appreciated.

When he finished with the song he said, "Alright now you two I need to get back to work so I want to take Spartan and go up to mom's office."

Then Brent said, "Dad doesn't she have work to do too?"

"Brent don't make me spank you again, this time for sarcasm, and can't you just do as you're told without back talking."

"Sorry but I'm good."

"Ok come on," he took both of our hands and we grabbed Spartan and we were brought to mom's office. We entered her office and shut the door, "Hey kids, Jethro what's up?"

"Nothing Jen, just some miscommunication."

"Ok Jethro."

"See you guys later, and don't let me get called up here because I will not be happy."

"Understood" "Yes sir" when he left we both sat wincing and we started patting Spartan. "I'm sorry I got you in trouble Kate."

"It's ok, just don't do it again because I don't think my butt could take it."

He chuckled, "Me neither." We started to roll ball back and forth and Spartan was chasing it and bouncing around. We were having so much fun. "Hey kids do you want to go grab some lunch?"

Then I said, "Hey mom can we go to Papa Ginos?"

"Sure hon, let's just go tell dad." We left Spartan in the playpen and we walked down to the squad room. We walked over to my dad's desk and he said, "What did the do now, Jen?"

"Nothing Jethro, we were just going to Papa Ginos fo lunch we'll be back in about an hour and a half."

"Ok hon do you mind if you pick up a pizza for the team?"

"Sure anything particular?"

"Guys?"

Tim and Ziva said, "Cheese"

Tony said, "Could you get me a small pizza pepperoni, sausage and extra cheese."

"I'll see what i can do Tony."

"Thanks," we walked down to the car and Brent and I got in the back, I don't mind though because my parents don't like when younger kids sit in the front, its a safety thing. My mom got in and we drove ten minutes to Papa Ginos. When we got there mom parked and we went inside. "Do you kids know what you want?"

"Breadsticks" we both said and we looked at each other and grinned.

"Next" the cashier said.

We walked up to the cashier and ordered a large breadsticks, a large cheese pizza, a small pepperoni, sausage, and extra cheese for Uncle Tony, and a salad for my mom. We sat down in a booth and started to eat. I sat down with Brent on one side and my mom sat across from us. "So Brent how do you like it here so far?"

"Its great mom" then he looked around and put a hand on the side of his mouth then whispered "Asides from getting spanked."

She chuckled, "Well if you stay out of trouble and that wont happen." She reached over and ruffled his hair.

"Ya how do you think feel, I got one too for trying to keep you out of trouble."

"I know I said I was sorry."

"I was just sayin'."

"Kids please stop arguing."

"Sorry mom" we both said in unison. We finished eating and grabbed the pizzas, which they so kindly kept heated. We went out to the car and drove to N.C.I.S. When we got there we rode up to the bullpen and gave the pizza to my dad and one to Tony. "Thanks hon."

"No problem Jethro. you want me to take the kids back up to my office?"

"Yes Jen i am trying to keep them out of trouble."

"Alright Jethro," and she kissed his cheek. When we entered the room I went over to the playpen and picked up Spartan and cuddled him. I set him on the floor and we both winced when we sat.

"Mom can i go see Carlos?"

"No Kate"

"Can he come up here?"

"Kate do I have to call your father?"

"No ma'm"

"Anyway you'll see him tomorrow."

"Kate let's just play here we were having so much fun before."

"Ok squirt," and we started to roll the ball back and forth like we were doing before. "So Brent what do you like?"

"Well I like sports, Batman, swimming, reading, anything really, what about you?"

"I like riding horses, Superman, swimming, reading, anything like you."

"Thats cool"

"Thanks," after that we had a conversation here and there until my dad came in to take us all home at six. We all piled in the car and drove home. when we got home we had Spaghetti and Meatballs and we got in our pajamas and we watched Wall-E. My parents were sitting on the couch. I had my head resting on my dad's lap and Brent was sitting on mom's lap. The movie got over around ten and I was wide awake, and Brent was fast asleep. Then my dad said, "Alright kiddo time for bed."

"But dad I'm not even tired."

"Caitlyn" he warned

"Ok I'll go, jeeze," at which point he spun me around and landed a solid smack to my still burning butt, "Ow! sorry daddy."

He nodded, "Ok git going." My dad followed me upstairs, holding Brent, and my mom was behind him. After my dad and mom tucked Brent in, they came into mine. I got into bed and they came over and my dad tucked me in and they both kissed my forehead. "Night mom, night dad."

"Night kiddo" "Night sweetie" my dad shut off the lights and Spartan nestled in the crook of my arm.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Thank you for the reviews keep 'em coming.

When I woke up the next morning the sting in my butt was slowly fading. It was 0730 and i pulled on some jeans, a tee shirt, and i scooped Spartan up. I tiptoed out of my room and into Brent's room. I set Spartan on the bed and he walked up to his face and started to lick it and Brent rolled over on his back and his eyes shot open and he rolled back onto his stomach and said, "Ow" in a muffled, sleepy voice.

"I'll be right back," i left the room and when I came back in I threw something on his bed."

"Whats this Kate?"

"Lotion"

"Why do I need lotion?"

"Trust me I've been there before, squirt, i know how you feel, this helps a little."

"Oh thanks Kat," aww he came up with a nickname for me.

"Anytime, now come on lets eat."

"Sure, but can you give me a minute?" he said with the bottle of lotion in his hand.

"Sure," Spartan and I waited outside the door for him. When he came out we walked downstairs to find our parents sitting in two chairs across from one another. The other two chairs, that were across from one another had pillows on them. I fed Spartan and let him out and we sat down and ate breakfast. After we finished we packed our "gear" and left for N.C.I.S. When we got there we went up to the bullpen and Uncle Timmy was the only one there. I went over to him and said, "Uncle Timmy, where are Auntie Ziva and Uncle Tony?"

Then my dad said, "Ya McGee where are they?"

"Well boss they're stuck in traffic."

Then I said, "Why doesn't Ziva just drive over them?" My dad put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed.

"Well boss they should be here in a while."

"How longs a while McGee?"

"I don't know boss, does it look like I'm the person that does traffic reports?" But that comment got him a hard slap to the back of the head. "OW!"

I turned to Brent and said, "You'll see that a lot."

My mom already went up to her office and my dad said, "Alright lets go to Abby's lab." When we got there my dad said, "Please behave," and he kissed both of our heads and ruffled the hair on Spartans head and he left.

"Hey Auntie Abby where are Bella, Lori, and Sarah?"

"In my office," we started to leave and she said, "Kate, Brent behave because if I get called in there i wont wait for your dad." We both gulped at the threat then went into her office. Sarah was sitting at Abby's desk reading a book with her feet up, by Sara Shepard called "_Pretty Little Liars." _Bella and Lori were playing a game called Snakes and Ladders. When they saw us Bella said "Where are..."

"...Carlos and Jake?"

"They are stuck in traffic. You guys have to stop doing that."

"Doing what..."

"...Kate?"

"That"

"What?" They both said.

"Oh never mind." At ten after playing a few games Tony came down holding Jake and CK was in tow behind him. After he set Jake down he kissed both boys heads and said, "Behave," and he left. I took Carlos to the corner and we sat, and he winced and I said, "Traffic huh," he shrugged, "What'd you do now?"

"Well there was a Brad Paisley concert in town last night, so I snuck out last night after my parents said I couldn't go..."

"Why couldn't you go?"

"I didn't have anyone to go with. And my parents don't like it when I go places like that alone."

"You could've asked me. I love Brad Paisley."

"Well I didn't know that, next time. Anyway I snuck in through my bedroom window at three this morning. I turned on my lights and turned around and my parents were sitting on the bed and my dad was like where you been boy and I replied out. I got a few swats for that remark. My mom eventually got me to talk by coming over to me and squeezing my earlobes. Sometimes her approach can be very effective so keep in mind never lie to her or piss her off."

"Will do"

"So after that, my ears couldn't take it anymore and I told them. My dad asked my mom to leave and he gave me the belt."

"Ouch sorry"

"Ya me too," I gave him a sympathy hug and kissed his cheek causing him to blush.

"Was it worth it?"

"Ya I wouldn't change it if my life depended on it."

"Or your butt," he chuckled and i was staring into his big, brown, beautiful eyes when I was distracted by a loud crash, I mean way to ruin the moment. We looked over and Brent was on the ground and all of Abby's CD's, that Abby keeps neatly organized on a CD rack, were all scattered on the floor around him. We rushed over as soon as Abby rushed in. "Brent what'd you do?" She gasped when she saw the scene.

"I tripped and fell Auntie, my wrist hurts."

"Well that's not the only thing that's going to hurt. I had these alphabetized by band."

"Sorry Abby but my left wrist really hurts." She helped him up by his right arm. "Owwww Abby," she smacked him on the butt "What was that for?"

"My CD's not let me see your wrist."he was now cradling his wrist and he shook his head. "Brent Pacci Gibbs show me your wrist this instant," he held his wrist out to her. "Don't touch it!"

"I'm just going to look," she examined his wrist,"it looks sprained, we need to go see Ducky," she picked him up and I said, "Auntie Abby we could stay here."

She laughed, "That's funny Kate are you sure you want to be a Forensic Scientist because you'd make a great comedian."

"HaHa" I laughed sarcastically but we followed her down to Autopsy. Ducky was standing there "What happened my dear boy?"

"My wrist Abby thinks it spranged."

"Alright son lets take a look," he picked Brent up and set him on the table, "yep it looks sprained. I'm gonna put it in a cast, what color do you like?"

"Neon green!"

"Well I think that can be arranged."

All six of us were standing in a row and Abby was with Brent who was still sitting on the table. My mom and dad walked through the doors and when they saw us my dad said, "Well isn't this a guilty site." My mom went over and hugged Brent who was now in a neon green cast. Then my dad said, "Alright Abby take the kids back to the lab I'll be down later to ask what happened." She nodded and led the way out of autopsy and everyone followed in a line, me being last. I was about halfway out the door when my dad said, "Not you."

I thought about running but that would only result in me being turned over my dad's knee. I turned around and said,"Dad before you say anything I didn't see him fall." My mom walked over to me and spun me around and landed a smack to my backside, "OW! mom what was that for?" I said rubbing my butt.

"Not watching your brother."

"Mom I cant watch him every waking second of the day."

"Caitlyn change that tone with your mother now apologize."

"But dad its true." He took off and rushed over to me. I ran one way so there was a table between us. "Caitlyn Leigh you get over here right now and apologize to you mother. I shook my head, "No your gonna smack me."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Caitlyn one... two..."

I was at his feet in seconds and he spun me around and landed a dozen smacks to my backside, "Now say your sorry."

My eyes were wet with tears, "S-sorry m-mom-my" and I gave her a hug.

"Its ok baby," and she ran her fingers through my hair.

"Now Caitlyn why weren't you watching your brother?"

"I was talking with Carlos dad."

"It seems like that every time there's trouble you two are involved some how, well I'm going to the lab to get everyones story."

"Daddy please don't spank them."

"Don't worry they all know what happens if they lie to me."


	38. Chapter 38

chapter 38

thanks for the reviews

**GIBBS POV**

The nerve of that girl, first she doesn't watch her brother and he injures himself, then she runs and has a bad attitude towards he mother. If I have to spank her everyday I will. I entered the lab and I saw everyone sitting in chairs and Abby had here back to me "Hi Gibbs," and she turned around.

"Abby I'm going to talk with everyone to get there stories straight."

"Fine by me, my silver haired fox." I grinned our pet name.

"Ok Abbs" and I kissed her cheek. "Carlos with me."

"Uncle Gibbs can't we just talk in here?" I just gave him a stare which made him cringe, "Ok...ok I'm coming." When he got within arms reach I grabbed his elbow and dragged him to the interrogation room. We went in and I shut the door. I sat him down and I sat across from him. "You gonna spank me?"

"That depends"

"On what!"

"Your attitude"

"I'm sorry uncle Gibbs."

"Ok, now did you see anything?"

"No sir, I was talking to Kate but Bella and Lori were with him so talk to them."

"And i will but right now I'm talking to you."

"Ya and like I told you before I was talking to your daughter."

"Why are you so interested in her?"

"I like her, and I want to marry her someday."

"Like thats going to happen, get your mind out of the gutter boy."

"You can't tell me who I can and can't date sir besides we already consider ourselves boyfriend and girlfriend,and i love her."

"She's my daughter..."

"So"

"Carlos loose the attitude, and I have a say in this."

"I don't think you do."

"Carlos Kennedy I do and thats final. I'm done talking about it."

"Well I'm fucking not."

"That little boy was the final straw, come here"

"No thanks I'm good."

"Carlos Kennedy DiNozzo you either come here willingly or physically your choice."

"Sorry but I'm gonna go, see you later Uncle Gibbs." Now I was pissed this whole conversation he had a bad attitude and he refused to listen to me. he got about halfway to the door when I grabbed his arm and spun him around and smacked him a dozen times. Then I brought him over to a chair and I sat down and deposited him over my lap. I pulled his pants down which were immediately followed by his boxers. The only reason I am not using the belt is I know for a fact he got it this morning. But I proceeded and brought my hand down with a sharp **SMACK" **"OW! uncle Gibbs not... **smack**... so hard... **smack**... You are not... **smack**... to swear... **smack**... at me and... **smack**... you... **smack**... are to... **smack**... change... **smack**... your... **smack**... attitude... **smack**... understand? Y-yes s-sir... **smack**... **smack**... **smack**... **smack****." **I fixed his pants and set him on my lap. "I'm s-s-sorry U-uncle G-Gibbs." I ran my fingers through his gelled, spiky hair.

"Its ok son just don't do it again."

"I-I w-wont s-sir."

"You never did let me finish."

"S-sorry."

"Like i said before she is my daughter, and I never said you couldn't see her,... as a friend."

"But..."

"No buts CK, we are more like family, then anything more and wouldn't it be weird to date your cousin?"

"Ya I guess so" I ruffled his hair "Ok I'm gonna talk with your brother next."

"Ok but can you interview him with Sarah? I don't think they saw anything."

"Sure, come on," he followed me back to Abby's lab and Abby said, "Sit down, Carlos."

"No thanks I'll stand," I leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Unless you want to have another discussion right here, right now I suggest you take a seat." he said, "Yes sir," and he sat wincing in the process. "Jake, Sarah with me." Jake came over and lifted his arms and I picked him up and said, "Come on Sarah." We went into the room and I shut the door. I sat across from the two and said, "So did you two see anything?"

Sarah was the first to speak, "No sir," which was immediately followed by a, "No Unca 'ibbs," from Jake.

"What were you two doing when he hurt himself?"

"Well sir I was reading."

"Sarah call me Gibbs or uncle Gibbs."

"Ok Gibbs," and she smiled. Then I turned to Jake and said, "And you Jed," I call him this sometimes at a nickname because it is his initials Jacob Elijah DiNozzo. "What were you doing at the time?"

"I'z pwayin wif Spartan."

"Speaking of which where is he?"

"Um Auntie Abby broughts hims upstairs in playpen."

"Ok i see you guys didn't see anything come on lets go back," I picked up Jake and Sarah walked back following me to the lab. When we went inside Sarah took a seat next to Carlos, who was fidgeting on his seat, and Abby took Jake on her lap. Then I turned to Bella and Lori and said, "You two with me." We all went to the interrogation room and shut the door and sat down. I knew this was going to be a difficult interview because even though Bella and Lori are twins they have two totally different personalities. Lori has a more mellow attitude and Bella has the more upbeat and spunky attitude. Bella usually gets into more trouble than Lori. "So what happened?"

"I don't..."

"Isabella don't lie to me." I knew this was a harder approach so I went for the 'weaker link' because that always works. "Oh Loreli."

"Yes Uncle Gibbs."

"Would you like to tell me what happened?"

"Um...no" at this point it went silent and I just stared into her eyes because she usually spilled her guts whenever I did this. Five minutes passed and she said, "Ok Ok" but Bella signed "_don't" "Well I don't want to get in trouble" _Then I signed, "_That sounds like a good idea." _They just looked at me and I said, "Have you forgotten that I know how to sign as well?" They both nodded and I said, "So Loreli Bracha McGee..." The meaning behind Lori's middle name. Since Ziva has come to this agency Abby and her have become best friends. So when the twins were born Abby and Tim asked Tony and Ziva to be the godparents of Lori as Jenny and I were asked for Bella. Well Abby couldn't decide on a middle name for Lori so she asked Ziva, and Ziva thought of Bracha which in Hebrew means a blessing, which she is. "What happened?"

Lori looked at me and started to twiddle her thumbs and said, "Well , he did trip..."

"And?" She looked around and I snapped my fingers "Loreli focus."

"Sorry sir he might have had a little help." She made a nodding motion to Bella, and she elbowed Lori in the side causing her to gasp.

"Isabella don't elbow your sister, so Lori he might have or did?"

"He did ok, Bella pushed him."

"Isabella Andromeda McGee," in case you didn't know Andromeda means ruler of man in Greek and it fits her personality well. "Why did you push Brent?"

"Truthfully he was pissing me off."

I gave a warning, "Isabella."

"I'm sorry sir but he was, he kept going on and on talking up a storm I told him nicely at first to stop," I cocked an eyebrow. "What I did. Then he started arguing with me and I couldn't take it anymore so I pushed him. I didn't mean to hurt him."

"But you did, Lori step out for a bit I'm going to talk with your sister alone."

"But..."

"No buts Loreli, and stay put." Everyone knew what was going to happen next.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Thank you for the reviews please review I want to know how I'm doing and ideas are welcomed.

When Lori left, Bella looked at me and said, "Are you gonna spank me, Uncle Gibbs?"

"What do you think?"

_Flashback_

_The first time I had to spank Bella was when she was a little older than five. Abby and Tim were on vacation for there anniversary. Jenny and I were asked to watch Bella and Lori for the week, which we gladly accepted. I set up the television with the cartoon Carebears for the twins to watch while Jenny and I made breakfast. Everything was fine but it was quiet, too quiet. I thought that was strange though, there was no fighting, no bickering between siblings, it was just to quiet. When I entered the family room Bella was nowhere to be seen. "Loreli where is your sister,"_

_She looked around and said, "I 'ont no" with a shrug. Jenny and I stopped making breakfast, but I told Jenny to continue and watch Lori, that I'd find her. I walked upstairs and found her in our bedroom, and I couldn't believe my eyes. I don't know how but she had gotten on top of our dresser. Our dresser isn't small it stands about four and a half feet of the ground, and the top of it is wide enough to sit on. All the doors in the dresser were open so she must have climbed up that way. She was just sitting there going through Jenny's make up case applying lipstick all over her face. I shut the door and at the same time shouted, "HEY!" I must have scared her because she looked up and wobbled a bit but she caught her balance, but she hit the mirror behind her. I rushed over to her and grabbed her before the mirror fell forward and crashed to the ground. I brought her over to my bed and propped my leg up. Then I turned her over my knee and spanked her and after I set her on my lap while she cried and she said, "'m 'orry Unca 'ibbs." I replied "Its ok hon its over now and besides I never really liked that mirror anyway."_

_End of Flashback_

"Yes I guess I deserve one."

"You guess?"

"Alright, alright I do deserve one. I shouldn't of..."

"Have"

"Sorry shouldn't have pushed him."

"That's right now come here, and lose the pants." Bella is more of a tomboy than Lori. Bella is a pants and tee type of gal, where Lori is more of a skirt and dress type of gal.

"But..."

"No buts Isabella, don't make me come get you." She glared at me, "Isabella last chance, and stop with that attitude."

"Ok" she walked over to me and dropped her pants and laid across my lap. I already lectured her and I'm pretty sure she knew what she did was wrong so I just began. I only brought my hand down twenty times and after I was done I pulled up her pants and set her on my lap and she cried then said, "I-I'm s-sorry, um ca-an y-you si-ing m-me a s-song?"

"Its ok Bells, which one do you want?"

"Darryl Worley's song, Have you forgotten."

"Good choice." I rocked her back and forth while I sang."

_ I hear people sayin'. We Don't need this war._  
_ I say there's some things worth fightin' for._  
_ What about our freedom, and this piece of ground?_  
_ We didn't get to keep 'em by backin' down._  
_ They say we don't realize the mess we're gettin' in_  
_ Before you start preachin' let me ask you this my friend._

_ Chorus_  
_ Have you forgotten, how it felt that day?_  
_ To see your homeland under fire_  
_ And her people blown away_  
_ Have you forgotten, when those towers fell_  
_ We had neighbors still inside goin through a livin hell_  
_ And you say we shouldn't worry bout Bin Laden_  
_ Have you forgotten?_

_ You took all the footage off my T.V._  
_ Said it's too disturbin for you and me_  
_ It'll just breed anger is what the experts say_  
_ If it was up to me I'd show it everyday_  
_ Some say this country just out lookin' for a fight_  
_ Well after 9/11 man I'd have to say right._

_ Chorus_  
_ Have you forgotten, how it felt that day?_  
_ To see your homeland under fire_  
_ And her people blown away_  
_ Have you forgotten when those towers fell_  
_ We had neighbors still inside goin' through a livin' hell_  
_ And we vow to get the ones behind Bin Laden_  
_ Have you forgotten?_

_ I've been there with the soldiers _  
_ Who've gone away to war_  
_ you can bet they remember just what they're fightin' for_

_ Have you forgotten_  
_ All the people killed_  
_ Yes some went down like heroes_  
_ In that Pennsylvania field_  
_ Have you forgotten_  
_ About our Pentagon_  
_ All the loved ones that we lost_  
_ And those left to carry on_  
_ Don't you tell me not to worry 'bout Bin Laden_

_ Have you forgotten?_

_ Have you forgotten?_

_ Have you forgotten?_

After the song I put her on the ground and we walked out of the interrogation room hand in hand. Lori was still there sitting by the door, I put out my other hand and helped her up and the three of us walked back, hand in hand, to their mom's lab. _  
_


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Thank you for the reviews, keep 'em coming

Sorry I haven't updated I was on vacation and I didn't bring my computer.

How was everyone's fourth of July?

When we got to the lab, I told them to sit which they did, Bella winced slightly, which didn't go unnoticed by her mom. She turned around and said, "Gibbs a word." I followed her out of the room and she said, "I know that you know that I don't mind you disciplining my daughters. I just want to know what did Bella do?"

"She pushed Brent which ended in him spraining his wrist."

"Ohhh Gibbs I'm sooo sorry," and she hugged me. "She's gonna wish she never did that once I'm through with her."

"Abby," I warned, "Don't, I already dealt with it. Talk to her Abs, don't punish her."

"Ok Gibbs"

"I'll see ya later Abs," and I kissed her on the cheek and left. I walked back down to autopsy because I'm sure they hadn't left because they would have told me. Jenny was sitting on one table with Brent on her lap. "Hey daddy you wanna sign my cast?"

"Sure buddy," I picked up a sharpie and wrote, _Get Well soon, and ps stay out of trouble love dad XOXO._

Kate was leaning against a different table, arms crossed, frowning, and glaring at me. "Caitlyn do we need to have another discussion?"

She put her arms down, "No I'm good dad."

"Then stop your pouting."

"I can't help it," I just looked at her and cocked my eyebrow, "Ok I can but..."

"No buts Caitlyn."

"I know daddy, I just wanted to know if I could talk to you..."

"Sure"

She looked around, "Alone."

"Ok, Jenny can you take Brent upstairs we'll be up in about twenty minutes."

"Sure Jethro," and she kissed me on the lips and she held Brent's hand and they left. When they finally left I said, "What's up kiddo?"

"Did you spank him?"

"Who are you talking about?"

"You damn well..." I spun her around and landed a hard smack to her backside, "Language Caitlyn."

"OW! Sorry dad, but you know who."

"That is non of your business honey." She just stared at me, "Omigod you did, didn't you. Now it is going to be all awkward between us." She punched me in the arm not to hurt me but as if to say how could you. I chuckled, "Don't laugh at me."

"I'm not laughing at you sweetie bu, I doubt that it would be too awkward," but now I could tell she was rambling on, "when Tony spanked you was it awkward?"

"Kind of, but we got over it really quickly."

"Exactly same thing applies here, now let's go upstairs."

**KATES POV**

On the way up to mom's office I was holding my dad's hand and I said "Daddy what are we going to do for dinner?"

"I don't know, we could go out."

"Where?"

"Hmmm we could go to the Olive Garden."

"Ok, but I don't have to dress up right."

"No, why?"

"I just hate dresses and skirts," he chuckled. He let go of my hand and opened the door, my mom was filing some papers and Brent was on the ground patting Spartan, they both got up when they saw us. Spartan bounced over to me and I picked him up and cuddled him. Brent went over to my dad and hugged him, "How are you feeling buddy?"

"I'm ok daddy, but my wrist hurts a little."

"Well I know what will make it feel better."

"What?" his beautiful, hazelnut eyes lit up.

"We are going to go to the Olive Garden for dinner tonight."

"Cool when?"

"I was thinking right after work, that ok with you hon?" he addressed my mom.

"Sure Jethro, that would be lovely."

"Can I trust you two to behave until then?"

"DAD!" we both shouted and he smiled and went back downstairs. At 1800 my dad walked into the office, "You guys ready?"

"Daddy can I go bring Spartan down to Abby, so she can watch him and we can pick him up later?"

"Sure, we'll meet you at my desk, hurry back," and he lightly tapped my bottom as I ran out of the room with Spartan in my arms. I raced down to the lab and Abby was gathering the twins and her stuff and was about to leave, "Hey Kate whats up?"

"Um Abby my family is going out to dinner and I was wondering could you watch Spartan and we'll pick him up later?"

"I'd love to," and I handed him to her, "have fun kiddo."

"Thanks again Auntie Abby." I went back upstairs and told my dad and mom that the McGee's will watch Spartan. So we walked down to the car and got in and drove to the Olive Garden. When we got inside we were seated in a booth and we ordered two ice waters for our parents, a mug root beer for me, and a chocolate milkshake for Brent. For our meal we ordered the unlimited soup, salad, and bread sticks. An hour later we finished and Brent and I thanked our parents. My mom was driving the car to go and pick up Spartan, probably since we just ate and my dad drives fast and I think my mom just had the car cleaned. On the way there Brent started to poke me, I ignored it at first but then he started to poke me harder, "Stop please," but that was only answered by a harder poke, "Ow! dad tell him to stop poking me."

"Brent stop poking your sister, she asked you nicely to stop," even though he heard my dad, he balled up his fist and he gave me the ultimate dead leg causing me to yelp, and my eyes started to water as I began to cry. "Brent Pacci Gibbs, that's it, Jenny drop Brent and myself at home.

"Sure Jethro," we were at a red light and as soon as it turned green she made a sharp U-turn and sped home, sometimes she drives as bad as my dad.

**GIBBS POV**

I cant believe that Brent would deliberately hurt his sister, but I'll see to it he wont do it again. Jenny pulled in front of the house, I got out and went around to Brent's side and opened the door, "Come on Brent."

"No"

"What did you say to me," I said through gritted teeth.

"I said no, that's capital N and capital O." I got him out of his seat and smacked his bottom. I shut the car door and threw him over my shoulder. He started to punch my back, "Put me down you...you big oaf." I did my best not to laugh but I smacked his bottom hard and kept my stern voice, "Knock it off." I carried him up to his room, and I didn't waste anytime as I sat down and pulled him over my lap and I pulled his pants and boxers down. I got right to it tanning his backside **SMACK**...I...**SMACK**...will not... **SMACK**... tolerate...**SMACK**... being... **SMACK**... treated...**SMACK**...like that...**SMACK**...you will...**SMACK**...listen to...**SMACK**...me...**SMACK**...and if...**SMACK**...I ever hear...**SMACK**...you hurt someone...**SMACK**...again this spanking...**SMACK**...will seem like...**SMACK**...a fond memory...**SMACK **understand?

He was sobbing really hard as he spoke through choked sobs, "Y-ye-es d-d-ad-ddy, I-I'm-m s-s-sor-rry," I wrapped him in a hug and set him gently on my lap. "It's ok shh, now tomorrow you are going to stay in mom's office."

"Th-thats n-no-ot f-fair!"

"Yes it is, now unless you want to revisit our earlier I suggest you drop it."

"Ok, my bad," I rocked him back and forth until he fell asleep, which didn't take long.

**THE MCGEE RESIDENCE BELLA AND LORIS ROOM**

**BELLA POV**

I was sitting on the edge of my bed and my mom and dad were sitting across from me. After they ushered my sister out I said, "Are you gonna spank me?"

My dad said, "No honey, we are just going to talk, and anyway I'm pretty sure Uncle Gibbs took care of that."

"Yes he did, I'm definitely feeling the love."

Then my mom said, "Isabella cut the sarcastic tone."

"Sorry mama, so what do you want to talk about I hear the weather's nice."

"Isabella," my father said sternly, "you know exactly what we are here to talk about."

"And if I don't?"

"Then you will find yourself over my knee, and stop with the act."

"What act?" Big mistake my dad got up and pulled me up and spun me around and spanked me a dozen times and sat me back down, "Are you finished?"

"Yes sir, I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Well First of all I knew exactly what we were going to be talking about."

My mom then asked, "Then why did you continue to try and talk about another thing?"

"I don't know, I guess I wasn't sure what you were going to say or do."

"Well," my dad started, "we are just going to listen and intervene if we need to."

"Ok daddy."

"Well?"

"Ok I am really, and truly sorry I shouldn't have pushed Brent."

"Isabella you know you could have seriously injured him what were you thinking?" my mom said.

"I wasn't thinking I didn't mean to hurt him. I will apologize tomorrow."

"Ok honey why don't you go to bed."

"But dad I'm not even tired!"

"You should have thought about that before you pushed Brent."

"Ok," I climbed into bed and my parents pulled the covers up and my mom and dad kissed my head, "Night kiddo" "Night sweetie."

"Night," and I slowly drifted into dream world.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

thanks for the reviews they are greatly appreciated

**KATES POV**

It was a pretty smooth morning and we went along with are normal routine. When we arrived at N.C.I.S. my dad sent Brent upstairs with my mom, I didn't ask why because I knew my dad would have smacked me. I went downstairs with Spartan to the lab and was greeted by a over happy, bubbly Abby who gave me a big, tight hug, "Jeeze hi Abby. Auntie Abby how many Caf-Pows did you have?"

"Only a few, we are working on a tough case."

She still had a tight grip on me, "Ok Abbs, you can let go now."

"Oh sorry," and she broke off the hug. I walked into her office but was immediately ushered out by CK. He said, "Auntie Abby we are going upstairs to see my dad, ok?"

"Alright," we got in the elevator followed by Spartan.

"What are we doing?"

"Well everybody was bugging me so I'm asking my dad if we can go. I think I just need a ride to relax my mind." We got out of the elevator and Uncle Tony spotted us as we approached his desk. "What are you two doing up her?" Tony said.

"Well dad everyone was bugging me, and I didn't want to do something I'd regret so I came up here."

"Well I'm proud of you."

"Thanks I was wondering could someone take Kate and I to our house? I was thinking all I need is a good ride."

"Sorry bud but I'm working."

"Mom..."

"Sorry son your mom's working too."

Then my dad said, "Go Tony we are just working on cold cases, if anything happens we'll call you. Caitlyn behave yourself."

"Ok daddy, can you take Spartan to mom's office?"

"Sure have fun." When we got to the DiNozzo residence before we went to the barn we threw some snacks, and two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches in a backpack, along with a couple of sodas. Carlos and I walked to the barn. I tacked up Ruby and Carlos did the same with Krypto. We put our backpacks, that we filled with food, on and we hopped on and walked down to the field. We were trotting side by side, "Hey Kate you remember our last ride?"

"If I don't my butt sure does," I said sarcastically and he chuckled, "Well since then my Uncle Ari has been spending more time with our family."

"That's great CK," we stopped in an open field. We dismounted and tied them to a nearby tree. He opened his backpack and pulled out a blanket and two sodas and I pulled out two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches out of mine. We started to eat, "Hey CK I'm sorry my dad spanked you."

"Its fine I was way out of line. Oh and by the way your dad says we cant be boyfriend and girlfriend."

I stood up, "Well he cant and wont stop me," I bent down and kissed him. "He makes me so mad sometimes."

"Come on I know what'll cheer you up." We packed up the food and we hopped on the horses and I followed him to the fence leading to Ari's house. We hopped off and tied them to a tree then we army crawled to the fence and he opened up his bag and pulled out two slingshots and handed me one. He handed me binoculars and said, "Check for Ari." I looked into the distance, "All clear."

"Good," he handed me a bunch of small pebbles and we loaded our slingshots and pulled back and released and there was squealing "Ha ha CK you got that pig right in the ass," he giggled. This went on for five minutes until we heard the sound of a clearing throat behind us. Not getting up we turned around and there was a tall man standing next to a beautiful Black Arabian Stallion, whose bridle read Gameel. Now since I've known Ziva I have picked up a few names and meanings and Gameel is pronounced Ja-meel and the name means handsome. Also he must have gotten the horse from his Uncle because I remember Ziva saying that her Uncle bred Arabian Horses. "Uncle Ari funny seeing you here," he was about to get up but Ari was to quick. He hoisted him to his feet with a hard swat to his backside, then Carlos yelled, "KATE GET THE HORSES!" I went to make my move but Ari said, "You will stay right there." He was about to grab me but I was to quick for him I balled up my fist and aimed right for his manhood, and I punched him. He yelped and his hands went right to his groin and Carlos was free. We grabbed the horses and hopped on and walked over to where Ari was still on the ground, he looked up and said, "Why?"

And I replied, "You know why," and we galloped to the woods. We rode father into the woods and Carlos said, "You know your movies, that line and action was from the movie, _What Happens in Vegas_."

"Well I guess I do."

**TONYS POV**

I knew the kids were going to out for a while so I went into the family room and sat back in my leather chair and started to watch _Gone with the Wind. _I was ten minutes into the movie when there was a loud rapping at the door. "Ari what can I do for you?"

He spun around and pointed a finger at me, "You, sir, have to do something about those wild rotten kids!"

"Oh no Ari what did they do now?"

"Well Tony, they were using slingshots to shoot rocks at my animals."

"Oh my god, none of them were seriously injured, right."

"No thanks for asking though. Also when I had Carlos by the arm, I went to grab that runt of a niece of yours and she punched me in the groin."

"Ari I'm so sorry, they're going to regret doing that. Where are they now?"

"I don't know they galloped into the woods."

"Can you ride?"

"Yes why?"

"Come on I have a feeling I know where they're going."

**KATES POV**

We were riding for ten minutes, "Hey CK where are we going?"

"Come on I'll show you its just around the bend." We trotted around the bend and through the woods and into a clearing. "Oh my god CK its beautiful!" Where he had led me was into a grassy field and in the middle was a clear pond. There was a waterfall running off a large cave and the way the light hit the water it reflected a rainbow. We dismounted and he said, "I know right, my family always come here."

"Then wont they look here?"

"I don't know, I cant believe you did that to my Uncle."

"Me neither," we spun around and Tony was there along side Ari on there stallions. I looked to the woods, then to Tony, then back at the woods. "Kate don't think about it." Too late I broke into a run.

please please review


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Thanks for the reviews need all review and/or suggestions I can get.

Sorry its shorter but I wanted to post this one so bad. There is a twist in this chapter so tell me what you think!

"That does it, Ari watch Carlos." Just then my phone rang, it was Gibbs. Man he is going to be so pissed I ignored the call and switched my phone to silent.

"Ok," he already dismounted and had Carlos by the arm, "Tony take Gameel he is a lot faster than Taz."

"Alright," I dismounted and got on Gameel and kicked he whinnied and reared and as soon as his hooves were on the ground he broke into a gallop. It didn't take me long to find her she was just running in a straight line. "CAITLYN," I shouted, "STOP IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!" She looked back at me and quickened her pace, and I quickened mine. Soon I was along side her, I put my reins in one hand and I leaned way over and grabbed her by the waist and I lifted her off the ground and as soon as I had her I slowed Gameel to a walk. I set Kate in front of me and I held her tight, "Let me go!"

"Not happening," she elbowed me, "now Caitlyn do that again and I will spank you now and when we get back." She didn't say anything but she stopped. We rode back and Ari and Carlos were still standing there. I dismounted and helped Kate down. Ari and I tied Ruby and Krypto to the horns of Gameel and Taz's saddle. Carlos got on with Ari and Kate got on with me because we were afraid they'd run. We rode to the house and when we got on the hill I spotted Gibbs' car in the driveway. Shit, I checked my phone twenty missed calls from Tim, Ziva, and Gibbs. Man Gibbs is going to have my head, he's most likely going to display it above his fireplace. "Oh crap," Ari turned and looked at me, "What is wrong Tony?"

"Nothing Ari, my boss just has this thing of showing up whenever something's wrong. Come on we can put the horses in the paddock." After we put the horses in the paddock we walked up the stairs and into the house. I was holding Kate's arm and Ari was holding Carlos'. When the four of us walked through the door standing in the hall was a pissed off Gibbs standing next to a worried Ziva. "You two corners now." Kate started to follow Carlos, "I don't think so, Carlos corner downstairs and Kate corner upstairs." After I made sure they did as they were told I turned around "Shalom Ziva."

"Shalom Ari," and he kissed both of her cheeks. "Shalom Gibbs."

He nodded, "Shalom Ari." Before she was killed in action Special Agent Caitlin Todd was married to Mossad Officer Ari Haswari. Kate had died a hero, and was awarded the Presidential Medal of Freedom. She died saving my life and I have always felt a little guilty, like should I have been the one to die. They had no kids, although she wanted them. Ari never remarried, losing Kate is the real reason Ari is so distant from the rest of the family. My memories were broken up by a sharp pain in the back of my head. "Ow boss what was that for?"

"Rule 3" he growled.

"Sorry boss, it wont happen again."

"I hope so," he leaned in and whispered in my ear, "because if it does I will take the belt to you." I gulped, "Now what did they do this time?" he said aloud.

"Lets talk in the family room." We went into the room and sat down, and I explained everything they did, to them.

"Sorry Ari, man she will be lucky if she can sit after a month, when I'm through with her."

**KATES POV**

I was in the farthest corner of CK's room. I decided to stand behind the cutout of John Wayne, mostly to protect my butt from early swats that might fly. "I can feel you staring dad." "Get over here now." I turned around and he was sitting in CK's desk chair with his arms folded in his lap. "Sit," he instructed holding his hand out to the bed. "No thanks," he got up and gave me a solid swat without a warning and sat me on the bed. **"**Caitlyn Leigh Gibbs why did you do that to Ari?"

"He was comin afta me."

"You and I both know that he wasn't a threat."

"Well CK told me to grab the horses, but Ari told me not too."

"There's your first mistake, when an adult tells you to do something you do it, even if a kid tells you otherwise. Do you understand me?"

I mumbled a yes sir looking down.

"Caitlyn look at me when you talk."

I raised my head to meet his eyes, "Yes sir I understand."

"Good, now its unacceptable for you to resort to violence and then run because you don't know what else to do. What you did was very wrong."

"I am sorry sir..."

"And slingshots Kate, you and Carlos could've seriously injured his animals."

"But we didn't."

"You could've so thats why we decided that you and Carlos will work on his farm."

"But daddy that's not fair."

"Caitlyn Leigh you want to know what's not fair? Ari getting punched in the groin, he didn't deserve that."

"You weren't there, Ari can be very intimidating."

"And I'm not?"

"No you are sir, I'm sorry."

"Oh you will be now come here."

PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Thank you for the reviews keep 'em coming

and to NCISprobie maybe Caitlin will be in hiding keep reading to find out

I didn't have to far and I didn't want to make this worse. I stood up and looked at him with pleading eyes, "Sorry Caitlyn it wont work, now stop with the puppy dog eyes and come here."

I sat back down, "Dad do we have to do it here?"

"Yes, now stop stalling and get over here."

"But..."

"Caitlyn do I need to take off my belt?"

"No sir"

"Ok, now get over here, last chance."

I stood back up and closed the foot we had between us. He grabbed both of my wrists and pulled my pants down and draped me over his lap. I wasn't surprised when my underwear was pulled down. He held me down with his left arm as his right hand came down with a thunderous **SMACK... **OW... **SMACK... **St-top... **SMACK... **the smacks just reined down. By the twentyith he lifted his leg to get the more sensitive under curve then my sit spot, he just wouldn't let up. I tried to push off his lap but he just held tighter and landed ten more extremely hard swats to my ass. He wrapped me in a hug and said, "Caitlyn if you ever punch someone again I will not only take the belt to you but I will spank you everyday for a week," I gulped as my eyes widened and I nodded. He rocked me back and forth while he sang _Tell Me by Jake Owen. _

_She said she loved me, all night long_  
_ I couldnt help but let her string my heart along_  
_ I knew better, I still do_  
_ But I'm not the first man who's ever played the fool_

_ So tell me, why do I keep holding on?_  
_ Oh, why do I keep staring down the barrel of a loaded gun?_  
_ Then tell me why cant I just can't let go?_  
_ Somebody knows, then tell me_

_ I wont point the finger, but I'll take the blame_  
_ Cause I saw her coming from a million miles away_  
_ I should have fought the feeling, but I gave in_  
_ Cause those lying blue eyes kept on pulling me back in_

_ So tell me, why do I keep holding on?_  
_ Oh, why do I keep staring down the barrel of a loaded gun?_  
_ Then tell me why cant I just can't let go?_  
_ Somebody knows, then tell me_

_ So tell me, why do I keep holding on?_  
_ Oh, why do I keep staring down the barrel of a loaded gun?_  
_ Then tell me why cant I just can't let go?_  
_ Somebody knows, somebody knows_  
_ Then tell me_

_ Oh, why cant you just tell me?_

_ If you know_

**GIBBS POV**

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Jenny and I were cuddled up on the couch watching _The Burning Bed. _I sent both kids to bed after dinner for what Brent did to Kate yesterday, and for what Kate did today. It was 2130 and there was thirty minutes left of the movie when the bickering started. I paused the movie, I got up, "I thought I told them to go to bed, there going to be sorry." Jenny grabbed a hold of my arm, "I'll handle it Jethro."

**JENNY POV**

I marched upstairs and into Kate's room. "Didn't dad tell you to go to bed?"

Hate looked up at me, "Yes m'am but we weren't tired."

"Ya we weren't tired," Brent copied.

"Well kids when your father tells you to do something I expect you to do it."

"Yes ma'am" "Yes mommy"

"Now Brent go back to bed, and stay there."

"Yes mommy" as he walked by I swatted his backside, which made him move faster. I went over and sat on her bed and patted it and Kate came over and got under the covers laying on her stomach and Spartan jumped up on the bed and circled and found a spot to lie at the end of the bed. I tucked her in, "Kate get some rest you have a busy day tomorrow."

"Whatever," and she rolled her eyes and I smacked her on her bottom. "Ow" and she rolled on her back, "Ow" and she immediately rolled back on her stomach.

"Caitlyn don't use that tone with me, Tony is picking you up at 0800, so get some sleep."

"Sorry night, I love you."

"Its ok, I love you too. Now don't let us get called up here again because your dad's not happy and I'm sure he wont hesitate to spank you guys."

"Ok I understand, night again."

"Night," and I rubbed her back and patted Spartan. I shut the door when I left and I walked back downstairs. I went and sat back on the couch and cuddled up with Jethro again. "How'd it go?"

"Jethro it went fine, you worry to much."

"Jen I think its good to worry, sometimes."

"Ya but..." before I could finish my sentence he kissed me passionately. "Jethro you sure you want to do this here?"

"Jen I'm pretty sure they wont come down here, now look who's the one worrying." He pinned me down on the couch and lifted my skirt and I unzipped his pants and I took his length and inserted it in me. He went fast and hard because he didn't want the kids to walk in. But, even though it was quick sex, Jethro never fails to please. We went up to bed after that.

**BRENT POV**

It was 0630 and dad told me to be nice about it but to go and wake my sister. I ran up the stairs and walked in and turned on the light. Spartan got up and jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. I walked over to her bed and said, "Kate get up," she didn't even move just grunted. "Come on get up," and I shook her, "Mmmmm" and she swung her arm and it hit me in the chest and I fell to the ground. I got up and ran downstairs, eyes watering. I entered the kitchen, my dad was at the sink washing our breakfast dishes. Without turning around he said, "She up yet?"

"N-no d-daddy," he turned around and walked over to me and got down on one knee and hugged me, "What happened buddy?"

"Well I-I tried to g-get her up wh-which led t-to a lot of gr-groaning and her p-pushing me and I-I fell to the g-ground."

"Ok I'll get her up."

"Dad where's mom."

"Outside with Spartan."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Thank you for the reviews, keep 'em coming

Any suggestions you have will help

NCISProbie this chapter is for you

Also I think you guys will like this chapter so tell me what you think

**GIBBS POV**

I walked upstairs and into her room, it was now 0700 and Tony would be here in an hour to pick her up. "Kate time to get up," I said firmly.

"No I'm not going."

I made my way over to her, "Yes you are" and I pulled the covers down.

"I said NO!" and she pulled the covers back up and I smacked her hard on her bottom. She shot out of bed rubbing her bottom. "Caitlyn you are going, now get ready."

"I don't wanna."

"Tough now we can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way." She didn't even budge, "Ok hard way it is." I grabbed her wrist and dragged her down the hall and into the bathroom. Without letting go I turned on the bath. I filled the tub and took off her clothes, "Dad do you really have to do this?"

"Yes I do I gave you the choice." I put her in the tub and rinsed her hair. I put shampoo in, and I shampooed her hair then I rinsed. Then I put conditioner in and rinsed. I washed her whole body and when I was finished I drained the tub and wrapped her in a towel. I sat on the toilet and I set her on my lap. "Caitlyn you need to learn to listen to me."

"Yes sir," she got up with the towel still around her, "What should I wear?"

"Something comfortable perhaps, now git going." I smacked her lightly on the bottom to get her moving.

**KATE POV**

I ran to my room and got the most comfortable clothes I could find and put them on. I ran downstairs and grabbed a quick breakfast just as Tony walked through the door. I finished quickly, "Caitlyn behave."

"I will daddy," yeah... right. I followed Uncle Tony out to the car and got in behind him. Luckily there was a pillow on the seat. Carlos was up front also on a pillow. I got in and Tony drove to Ari's ranch. When we got to his farm we saw him in the garden. Tony parked the car and we got out and walked over to where Ari was standing, "Hello kids."

I answered, "Hi Ari, how's your groin." Tony swatted my backside hard causing me to yelp.

"Fine how is your butt." I could feel my face turn beat red. Then Tony said, "Apologize."

"I'm sorry Ari."

"It is okay. Thank you Tony, we will be fine." After Tony left Ari handed us each a pick fork, "I want you guys to muck out the stalls."

"Ari cant you just tell my dad and Uncle Tony that we did the work?"

"Now where is the fun in that." Carlos and I followed Ari to the barn. "Ok I want you guys to muck out the stalls..."

"But..."

"No buts Carlos. Now I do want you to clean the stalls I will be back in one hour to see if you did the work. If you did not then I will spank you both you understand?" We gulped but nodded. After he walked out of the barn we started mucking the stalls and placing the manure in a wheel barrel that Ari had left in front of the stalls. "So... Kate..."

"Yes Carlos..."

"Did your dad really let you have it last night?"

"Yeah I mean it was only his hand but man it hurt," I looked around.

"What are you looking for Kate?"

"Well usually whenever I say that he walks through the door saying '_Its a spanking its supposed to hurt'_" I say in my best Gibbs imitation and he chuckled. "What about you?"

"My dad gave me his hand but I am pretty sure I didn't get it as bad as you. You did punch Ari in the groin and run. I mean I ran too but not when we were caught."

"True." An hour later Ari came back in the barn, "Wow you guys did a very nice job. I did not think you would actually do the work."

"Now what," we both said.

"Well since you did a nice job I want you to meet someone." He blew a whistle that was around his neck and a beautiful border collie ran in and laid down at Ari's feet. "This is Asher his name means a true blessing." Asher is a typical black and white border collie. But his face is two different colors, half is black, and the other half is white speckled black.

"He's gorgeous Ari!"

"Thank you. Come on I will show you what he can do." We followed Ari and Asher down to the sheep paddock. He let Asher in the paddock and he said, "Wait," and Asher lied down. Carlos and I stood on the fence and watched. "Walk," Asher crept closer to the sheep with his stomach centimeters from the ground. "Wait," and Asher stopped. "Ok Asher come bye," then Asher ran at full speed and circled clockwise and gathered the sheep in a group, barking at them in pure ecstasy. "That will do," and Asher ran back to Ari wagging his tail as if to say '_How did I do' _"Good boy Asher, so what did you guys think?"

I replied, "That was awesome."

Then CK said, "Yeah it was really cool."

"You did great too Asher," I bent down and scratched his neck. Ari chuckled, "Lets get you guys back up to the house Tony will be picking you up soon." It was only 1400, so he would most likely be bringing us back to N.C.I.S. When Uncle Tony came we said our goodbyes to Ari and he thanked us. When we got back to N.C.I.S. Tony said, "Carlos I want you down in Abby's lab, Kate we are going on a coffee run, I asked your dad and he said that it was fine."

"Yes sir," as soon as Tony made sure CK go in the building he drove to our usual coffee shop. "Uncle Tony why are you taking me?" I wondered.

"To keep you out of trouble," he said with a grin and I glared at him. When we were inside Tony was ordering and I was so mad at him first off at the comment he said to me in the car and the fact that I really didn't want to be here with him because of yesterday. "I'm waiting in the car."

I went to the door and he said, "Caitlyn don't you dare."

Next thing I know I am running down the sidewalk. After five minutes I look behind me to see if Tony is chasing me, I cant tell. Then all of a sudden **SMACK **I hit the ground hard and a young woman helped me up. She got down on one knee and holds my shoulders and says, "Are you all right?"

"Yes ma'am I'm fine."

"Where are your parents?"

"At work, I'm with my uncle."

"Then why are you running?"

"My uncle can be a real pain in the ass sometimes."

**TONY POV**

I cant believe her. I paid for the coffee and I stuck it in the car and I ran down the sidewalk in the direction she went dodging the workday crowds. I finally spotted her talking to a woman, all I can think about is what that woman would do to her. I caught up to her and the woman said, "Honey about you saying your uncle is a pain in the ass, I couldn't agree with you more." I looked down and was shocked. I was staring into the beautiful eyes of Special Agent Caitlin Todd. **  
**


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Thank you for the reviews keep them coming

How'd you guys like the twist?

Also just a little FYI Ziva does know Kate since she is her sister in law.

"Hello Tony" she said getting up.

"H-h-hello" I embraced her in a hug. I was in tears clutching my long lost friend who I had thought died many years ago. "I thought you were dead."

"You two know each other?"

"Yes honey this is Caitlin Todd."

"But my daddy said you had died."

"Who is your father?"

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"Come back with us Katie."

"I cant Tony and you know I don't like being called that."

"Sorry, why cant you?"

"Don't apologize..."

"Its a sight of weakness." I smile weakly at least she hasn't forgotten.

"I cant because the guy that tried to kill me is still out there."

"We'll find him but please you have to come back to tell everyone your ok. Pretty please."

"Ok...Ok... Tony I never could resist a man in uniform."

"Ok then come on we'll take my car." I looked down at Kate and said, "Thank you, but we'll deal with you running from me and down the sidewalk later." When we were in the car Kate Todd said, "Tony why is there an extra cup of coffee?"

"Well ever since I thought you had died I always got an extra cup."

"Oh Tony I am so sorry I did that to you guys."

"Then why'd you do it Kate?"

"Like I really had a choice Tony. If those men that thought they had killed me found out I was still alive they would hunt me down and finish the job."

"Can you two stop arguing?"

Tony said in aggravated tone, "No, we are not arguing Kate."

Kate turned around and said, "Your name's Kate?"

I was still mad at Tony and sort of snapped, "Ya so what's it to you."

"KATE," Tony shouted, "apologize now or I will stop this car."

"Sorry Auntie Kate," she was speechless for a minute, "Its ok hon."

"No its not Kate! No one should speak to an adult that way."

"Lay off Tony." We arrived at N.C.I.S. and Kate Todd said, "I don't think I can do this Tony."

"Well we are here now and you're going even if I have to carry you up to the bullpen."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me Kate."

"No thanks I'll walk." We arrived in the bullpen and Gibbs was the only one there. He had his head down writing up a report. We walked over to his desk and without looking up he said, "How'd it go Tony?"

"Well Kate ran down the street to get away from me."

Head still down he said, "Did you spank her?"

"No"

Head still down, "Why the hell not?"

"I had a more important thing to attend to."

"Whats more im..." he finally looked up. "Well I'll be damned." I rubbed my eyes to see if I was really seeing this. I had tears in my eyes as I got up and hugged her and kissed her cheek, "I missed you so much ."

"I missed you too, all of you." I knew everyone was in autopsy so I called down to them and told everyone to come up to the bullpen as soon as possible.

**ABBY POV**

Ari had come to N.C.I.S today to help with the kids since we have this tough case, we left the kids with him. "I wonder what Gibbs wants."

"With Gibbs you never know." Timmy said.

"That is true," Ziva added. All of us rode up to the bullpen including Ducky and Jimmy. When the elevator dinged I said, "No fucking way."

"ABBY," Timmy chastised.

"Sorry Timmy but look." As he looked up I ran at her tears in my eyes. I wrapped her in a tight hug. I whispered in her ear, "If Gibbs doesn't tan your ass I think I will."

"Nice to see you to Abs," she said as she smiled. As soon as I broke the hug Timmy had her in his arms. He kissed her cheek, "God I missed you Kate."

"I missed you too Timmy." He broke the hug and Jimmy hugged her. "Hey Palmer."

"Hey Kate I missed you." Then she hugged Ducky, "Hey Ducky."

"Hello Caitlin, how are you my dear?"

"I'm fine now Ducky." After they let each other go she hugged Ziva. "Hello Kate."

"Hey Zi, how's Ari holding up?"

"He has had better days. Speaking of which he is downstairs with the kids, would you like us to go down with you?"

"Not all of you Gibbs..."

"Sure kiddo I understand."

**GIBBS POV**

We were in the elevator and Kate flipped the emergency switch. "Gibbs I don't know how he'll react. What if he's mad. What if he has a girlfriend." I head slapped her lightly.

"God I missed that." she smiled.

"Glad I could help and he doesn't have a girlfriend and he has never remarried. When he found out you were dead he went into a solitude state. He wouldn't talk to anyone not even Ziva."

"Boss I'm sorry."

"Kate don't apologize you did what you had to do to survive." I flipped the switch back on and we arrived at the lab floor. We could see Ari playing a game with the kids and Kate said, "He always wanted to have kids, it was his dream."

"Well now you can fulfill that dream." I said with a smile. We entered the lab and Ari had his back to us, "Abby we are almost finished with our game." I cleared my throat and he got up and turned around saying, "What?" He dropped the dice and his eyes immediately filled with water and hers did too. They both rushed towards one another and met in the middle with a hug. They kissed and Ari said, "I thought I had lost you baby girl."

"I'm so sorry I had to do that to you. I love you so much."

"I love you too hon. I always had a gut feeling that I would see you again, and I am glad you are alive." They kissed again. I put a hand on Kate's shoulder and said, "Kate welcome back to the family."


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Thanks for the reviews. Keep on reviewing they're appreciated.

I really don't know what Caitlin Todd's ethnicity is so I will use Sasha Alexanders which is Serbian. There is some Hebrew and Serbian phrases in here but I translated them.

Sorry for long update computer problems again.

"Auntie Kate," Carlos screamed as he ran over and hugged her waist.

"Hey angel," I put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Son share her with the rest of us you'll see her later." He finally broke the hug as Brent walked over to me and I picked him up. "Kate this is Brent my son, Brent this is Special Agent Caitlin Todd-Haswari, but you can call her Kate."

"Nice to meet you Brent."

He rested his head on my shoulder, "Likewise, Caitlin like my sister's name," he yawned.

"That's right buddy, you tired?" He nodded, "Ok we'll go upstairs." I looked at Kate and Ari, a happy couple once again, "Everyone is coming over for dinner tomorrow, your welcome to come."

"We would love to Gibbs." Ari said.

**KATE POV**

My dad was still in the lab, and I was sitting on Tony' desk. It was silent and I tried to start a conversation with him, "It's great to have Kate back isn't it?"

He chuckled, "Yes but you're still in trouble from running away from me."

"Ya I thought so." Just then my dad walked in holding Brent, who was asleep on his shoulder, and he said, "Do what you have to do DiNozzo." Tony took me to the interrogation room, we walked in and he shut the door. Before I could say anything Tony lead me over to the table, propped a leg up and he put me over his knee and spanked me hard six times and stood me back up. I cocked an eyebrow and said in my best Gibbs impersonation, "That's it DiNozzo? You're not getting soft on me are you?" He chuckled and tickled me and I laughed, "No I'm not, but I can continue if you want." I took a step back and covered my butt, "No I'm good."

"Anyway you did find Kate." I smiled. "Ya I guess I did."

**KATE TODD POV**

Ari and I left the N.C.I.S. building, hand in hand, after Abby came back to the lab. In a way I am really glad that Gibbs' daughter found me because I don't have to be afraid anymore and I am back with the one I love. Ari was driving home, it was silent but he was holding my hand, squeezing every now and then. Man I really missed the way he touched me. His touch is so soft and he has very gentle hands.

"Ari?"

"Yes my love."

"Do you still want kids?"

"Of course I do."

"Can we adopt? I mean we still can have kids of our own, but adoption is a nice thing to do. Do you mind?"

"Honey I would love to adopt. I have always wanted to because the kids need a loving home."

"Yes and I think its the right thing to do." He squeezed my hand, "Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you sweetheart?"

"Well I let you believe I was dead that is just cruel."

"Honey first of you are not cruel nor would you ever be. Two I could never be mad at you and do not think that. You were just doing your job." We had arrived at the ranch and he let go of my hand as we exited the vehicle. We stood there in silence, "You're not even a little bit mad," I put my thumb and index finger a centimeter apart.

"I warned you hon." He smiled his beautiful smile. He came over to me, "Don't you dare Ari Haswari." He chuckled and lifted me up and threw me over his shoulder. "Put me down," I said laughing. "Not happening." He chuckled. He carried me all the way to the bedroom and gently placed me on the bed and kissed me passionately. He reached into the bedside table and pulled out a box of condoms. I put my hand on his and said, "Honey why don't we start a family right now."

"Ok baby, Ani Ohev Otach," which means I love you in Hebrew.

And I replied, "Ja te volim isto." which is I love you too in Serbian. Tonight was the first night in years that I had had sex and I am so glad it is with the one I love. It was the best sex too. Also it had been the first time I went to bed happy and not scared fearing for my life.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Thanks for the reviews keep 'em coming

**KATE POV**

When we got home from work at around 1800 my dad brought Brent upstairs to bed because he fell asleep. I was watching _Bedtime Stories _with my parents. The movie got over at 2100 and my dad said, "Alright Kate time for bed."

"Dad come on I'm not even tired."

"Kate listen to your father."

"Don't worry Jenny she knows what'll happen if she doesn't listen to me." My eyes widened and I kissed both of them and ran up the stairs covering my butt, Spartan close at my heels. I walked into my room and shut the door. It was 2100 and I was wide awake. Spartan went over to his bed and laid down. I went over to him and picked him up and got under the cover of my bed. I was stroking Spartan and in know time I drifted off to dream world.

_I don't know where I am. I'm walking down this dark and musty hallway. On each side of the hall were closed doors and on the doors were signs pointing me in the direction of the very last room at the end of the hall. I was walking cautiously but then I heard screaming, so I picked up the pace. Then it got louder and I started running. LOUDER! Sprinting. LOUDER! I finally made it to the room and rushed in and shut the door and locked it. I looked around the room and all there was, was a medium wooden chair."You miss me?" I spun around, heart racing and there was my biological father standing there smiling with his gapped toothed grin. I open my mouth to speak but nothing came out but a blood curdling scream. I covered my mouth. "You know what I'm going to do to you?" I shook my head. "I'm going to spank you." I widened my eyes and tried to get to the door, but he was blocking my path. "I don't think so." He grabbed me by the waist and sat down pulling me over his lap. He pulled my pants and underwear down. "Do you know why I am spanking you?" I shook my head and his hand came down and I cried out. "So I can he..."_

All of a sudden I was being shaken awake. "NO!NO!NO!" I screamed.

"It's ok honey wake up," a male voice said.

I finally opened my eyes which were wet with tears, and I was covered with sweat. My mom and dad were there. My dad was rubbing my back and my mom was rubbing my forehead with a cold washcloth. I sat up and both my parents hugged me. "Jethro why don't you go back to bed I'll stay with her a while."

"You ok with that Kate?" I nodded, sniffling. He kissed my forehead and shut the door as he left. My mom got under the covers and held me, and Spartan found a spot between us. "You have a bad dream?" I nodded, "You want to tell me about it?" I shook my head. "Honey I cant help you if you wont tell me what's wrong." She rubbed my back and I rested my head on her shoulder, "Dad..."

"Jethro?"

"No my real dad he was in my dream."

"Oh baby I'm sorry," she put her arm around me and squeezed lightly. "You want to tell me about it?"

"Um... well...ah...he ...was...going...ahh...to...spank...me..."

"Why?"

"I don't know, dad shook me awake. Thank god."

"Ok I'm really sorry baby, you try to fall asleep now. I'll stay with you I promise." I soon drifted off to sleep, again this time peacefully. I woke up that morning next to my dad who was snoring lightly. Of course being the marine he is I shifted my weight lightly and he woke up, "Morning dad."

"Morning Kate you feel better?"

"Ya I do, thank you." He smiled, "Come on lets go eat." I followed him downstairs to the kitchen and sat at the table across from Brent. We were having pancakes and eggs, my parents sat down across from one another. "Thank you for the food mom."

"Ya thank you for the food mom," Brent copied I glared at him and he glared back, "Your welcome kids."

"Dad can you pass the syrup?"

"Dad can you pass the syrup?"

"Brent stop copying me and you already have syrup."

Then my dad said, "Knock it off."

"Knock it off."

"Last warning."

"Last warning," like a cannon ball out of a cannon my dad shot out of his chair and pulled Brent out of his chair and applied six hard swats to his backside. Then he sat him back down, "Now apologize to your sister."

"I s-sorry K-kat."

"Its ok squirt."

"Now you two can I trust you to behave when Auntie Kate and Uncle Ari are here tonight?"

"Yes sir" "Yes daddy" we finished eating and we cleaned up. "Jethro I'm going to pick up a few things at the store for tonight on my way to work, that ok?"

"Sure hon, Brent go with your mother."

"Aw dad do I hafta?"

"Yes you hafta," he said smiling "now git going." He kissed mom on the cheek and ruffled Brent's hair, "See you later."

**JENNY POV**

**AT THE STORE**

When we got to the store I grabbed a cart and said, "Brent hold on to the cart and don't let go, and listen to mommy."

"But why?"

"Because mommy said so, hon."

"That's not a reason."

"Brent Pacci Gibbs we can do this the easy way or hard way. The easy way being you put your hand on the cart like I told you or the hard way being you put your hand on the cart like I told you with a sore bottom, your choice."

He gulped, "I choose option A," and he put his hand on the cart.

"Good boy."

"Mommy what are we going to have to eat tonight?"

"Well I was thinking I could grab a couple of Teriyaki steaks, but guess what."

"What?" he asked excitedly.

"Since you came with me you get to pick out the dessert."

"Cool," he smiled. After we picked up the steaks from the deli I took him to the Bakery. "What should we get honey?"

"Um...could we get a cake?"

"Sure its your choice."

"Can we make it say 'Welcome Home Kate Todd'?"

"Sure that sounds like a wonderful idea, what flavor?"

"How about half chocolate and half vanilla because not many people eat chocolate cake."

"that's a great idea son." We got the cake and checked out. We arrived at N.C.I.S. a little after 0900. We went up to the bullpen and no one was there so they probably have a case. We went up to my office and put the cake in the fridge I have in the corner of my office. "Come on" I took a hold of his hand and we walked down to Abby's lab. Abby was at her computer, like usual listening to her loud music. I went up behind her and said, "Hey Abbs," causing her to jump and spin around. "Hey director what can I do for you?"

"Abby do you know where Jethro is."

"Well him and the team went to Norfolk."

"They say when they'd be back?"

"Nope but I'll call if they call."

"Thanks Abbs, behave for Abby, Brent."

"Ok mommy."

**ABBY POV**

"Auntie Abby what can I do?"

"I don't know sweetie. Your sister is playing a game with your cousins in the other room."

"No I don't feel like doing that."

"Well honey I don't know what to tell you, I'm working."

"Can I hang out with you," Awwww that's so sweet. "Of course you can hon, just stay out of trouble and don't mess with my equipment or touch anything, you understand?"

"I understand Auntie Abby."

"Ok sport," and I ruffled his hair and I went back to my fingerprint search. I was about to widen the search when my computer screen went black. I went over to the outlet it was supposed to be plugged into and where Brent was kneeling. His butt was the perfect target. I smacked him once and he jumped up and spun around covering his butt, "Ow Auntie Abby what was that for?"

"Brent honey, what did Auntie Abby tell you about her equipment?"

He looked down, "Not to mess with it."

"Brent look at me," he looked up, "and did you unplug my computer?"

"No I didn't."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not."

"Last chance to tell me the truth before I call your mom."

"Go ahead she wont do anything."

"I highly doubt that, but we'll see," I picked up the phone and started dialing Jenny's number. "Ok I'll talk," he said panicked and I hung up the phone. "Ok lets try this again did you unplug my computer?"

"Yes ma'am."

"And I did tell you not to touch my equipment or anything, right?"

"Yes you did, ma'am."

"Why do you think I told you that?"

"Cause I could comp'mise the evidence ma'am."

"That's right."

"I'm sorry Auntie Abby," and he hugged me when he broke the hug he said, "Are you gonna spank me, ma'am."

"Not this time, only if you stop calling me ma'am."

"Ok sir," and he saluted and I couldn't help but smile."


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

**GIBBS POV**

We were driving back from Norfolk, after investigating a Petty Officer that was murdered, as Tony always expects, by his wife. Ziva had called shotgun, so Tony and McGee were in the back. I had to listen to Tony complain about it being to cramped back there, until I stopped the car and let Ziva drive. He pretty much got quiet after that. With Ziva driving it was a short ride to N.C.I.S. When we got to N.C.I.S. the three agents went upstairs. It was 1500 and I called Jenny before I went up to the squad room. She picked up on the first ring, _"Jenny" _she answered _"Hey Jenny..."_

_"Jethro your back?"_

_"Yes Jen I just got back, I was thinking since its 1510 now that I'd take the kids home and set up for tonight."_

_"As long as you don't have a case."_

_"Nope just finished."_

_"Ok I'm coming home early as well. I'll be home around 1620."_

_"Alright see you then." _I hung up my phone and went to the lab. When I entered the lab Abby and Brent were standing side by side, Brent on a box so he could see, "Hey Abbs."

"Gibbs!" she spun around and hugged me. I went over and picked Brent up, and he hugged my neck. "Did you behave for Abby, Brent." He looked at Abby, "He did Gibbs."

"Ok," I said not convinced, "Where's Kate?"

"My office, I didn't hear a peep out of them all day," I knew she was telling the truth on that one. Who does she think I am I read people for a living I can definitely tell when people are lying and when they are telling the truth. I went into her office still holding Brent, "Hey daddy!" Kate ran over to me and hugged my waist. "You ready to go?"

"Dad its only 1520."

"I know we are going home to set up for tonight."

"Ok dad." Kate picked up Spartan, "Bye Abbs see you later," I kissed her cheek and we walked out of the building.

**KATE POV**

I followed my dad and Brent to the car. We got in the car and drove home. When we got home we followed our dad inside and Spartan followed me. "Dad what can I do to help?"

"Well it is nice outside so I will probably set up a table so we can eat outside**.** Then after you and Brent can set the table, so I'll call you down when its all set up, so go and play for a while."

"Ok dad," "Yes daddy," I brought Spartan upstairs and Brent followed me. He got inside my room just before the doors slammed shut, "What do you want?"

"That's not very nice Kate, your tone." He said jumping on my bed.

"Brent can you just go, I'm not in the mood."

"That seems to be happening a lot lately, did you know that you woke me up last night with your screaming," he said still jumping.

"Well what do you want, an apology?"

"Nope," still jumping.

"Then leave."

"No," he stopped jumping.

"I said go," I threw a pillow at him, hitting him in the stomach.

"And I said no," and he threw it back, he missed when I ducked and he hit Spartan, who yelped. I bent down to see if he was fine which he was. Then I stood up and lunged at him.

**GIBBS POV**

I was bringing the table up from the basement when I heard arguing, I was about to go upstairs when it ceased. I was walking away when I heard the sound of two bodied slamming, I spun around and took the stairs two at a time. I ran down the hall to Kate's room and flung open the door and I was stunned by the site of Kate and Brent rolling on the floor. "ENOUGH!" I yelled but they didn't stop, so I went over to then and pulled them apart and they still are trying to get to one another. "Will you guys stop if I let go?" They nodded, so I let go, "Brent go to your room I'll be in in a minute." When he didn't move I gave him a hard smack to his backside and he ran out of the room shutting the door behind him. She sat on the bed and I brought her desk chair over and sat down, "So what happened?"

"Brent that's what happened."

"Caitlyn," I warned.

"What dad, everywhere I go he follows and gets me in trouble."

"Well I told you about fighting with him."

"But he threw a pillow at Spartan."

"Did you throw it first?"

"Maybe..."

"Caitlyn yes or no."

"Yes I did, I'm sorry, Spartan's fine by the way."

"Well that's good, I do have to spank you though."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"And if I don't," she said glaring at me.

"Caitlyn, if you don't want to lose your pants I suggest you come here." She stood up and took a step forward and was in front of me. I guided her across my lap and held her waist and brought my hand down causing her to jump. I only spanked her fifteen times but I think it got the message across. I stood her up, her eyes a little watery and she hugged me tightly, "I'm sorry dad."

"I know kiddo," I held her away from me, " you two are going to apologize to one another," she nodded. "Ok Kate you go downstairs and start setting the table I'll send Brent down after I've dealt with him."

"Ok El Jefe," I chuckled, "you like that Abby told me what it means."

"Go on," I said patting her bottom as she left. I walked across the hall and into Brent's room. He was on his bed reading a Batman comic book. I went over and shut the comic, "Hey dad I was readin that." I placed the book on his bed side table and sat on the bed and patted my knee and he climbed into my lap, "Son we need to talk."

"Ok dad what's up?" He rested his head on my shoulder.

"Well son you need to stop fighting with you sister. When she tell you to go away just do it and don't argue with her just leave."

"But dad she's not the boss of me why do I have to listen to her?"

"Because son she has been in this position so many times before, I think she's an expert. Now lets get this over with." I draped him across my lap and spanked him ten times. I finished when I heard the garage door opening signaling Jenny was home. I stood him up and said, "Sounds like mom is home." he nodded, "You are going to apologize to your sister and help finish setting the table."

"Ok daddy," I picked him up and walked downstairs just as Jenny walked through the door, "Hi honey," I kissed her cheek, "how was the rest of work?"

"Just fine Jethro and may I ask why are you carrying our little man around," she said ruffling his hair.

"Two words Jen, sibling rivalry."

"Oh I see," just then Kate walked in "Hey mom."

"Hey sweetie," she said hugging her, "Jethro I'm going to put this stuff in the fridge."

"Ok leave the steaks out and I'll start the grill." She was walking away and Kate started to follow, and I put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. I set Brent down, "Now you two hug and make up."

"I'm sorry for throwing a pillow at Spartan and for annoying you Kat."

"And I'm sorry for lunging at you and for my temper, squirt." Then they hugged.

"Ok kids, now go upstairs and put some nicer clothes on and I'll start the steaks. I walked into the kitchen and over to Jenny and hugged her tightly and kissed the side of her head. I was starting to get hard and Jenny said, "Ah Jethro not now our guests will be here soon. Wait until after they leave and the kids are in bed."

"You promise?"

"Yes now shoo," she made a shooing motion with her hands, "and go start the steaks." I finished the steaks at around 1700 and just in time to as the doorbell rang. I called the kids down, I smiled when I saw both of them were wearing collared shirt tucked into there dark blue jeans, and I had to laugh when Spartan padded down the stairs in a Tux and a black bow tie.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

thanks for the reviews please please continue with them and suggestions

Also it will be about a week until i re post i am going to Niagra falls for vacation and no computer

sorry i know its short

**KATE POV**

My dad opened the door and everyone had arrived. "Come in," he said.

"Gibbs," Ari said, "I hope you do not mind but Kate and I brought Asher because Kate could not leave him alone after being gone for so long."

"That's fine I'm sure Spartan and him will get along just fine." Ari whistled and Asher entered and immediately Spartan started playfully nipping at Asher's heels. Ari had a lime green collared shirt on that was tucked into his black pants and black shoes. Kate was in black dress with a short black coat and black high heels. Uncle Timmy was in black pants a tucked in blue collared shirt and his two thousand dollar Armani jacket with dark brown shoes. Abby had a black skirt on, her red platform boots, a red shirt with silver diamonds in the shape of a skull, and her black spiked collar. Sarah was also there in a nice dress suit that matched it was white pants with a white top off set with a turquoise shirt underneath and she was wearing nice turquoise heels. Lori was in a flowered dress and her sister, Bella was in a flowered shirt, that matched her sister's dress, and blue pants. Grandpa Ducky was in a blue collared shirt with a buttoned navy over coat, and black pants and he had a red bow tie on. Jimmy was in a red collared shirt and blue pants with beige shoes. Ziva was in a striped sweater with bell bottom jeans. She was carrying Jake who was in his pajamas, that had little ducks on them, most likely because he will fall asleep. Uncle Tony was in his work suit, a white collared shirt tucked into black pants and a tie and an overcoat with black shoes carrying a case of Bourbon. And like usual Carlos looked hot. His dark brown hair was spiked and gelled back off his face, he was wearing a black and silver striped shirt, with a black silk vest, and pants that matched his vest, he was also wearing black polished shoes, and that vanilla and coconut cologne. My dad invited everyone inside and he took the Bourbon from Uncle Tony then he said, "Come on we are set up out back." Everyone followed my dad out to the fenced in backyard. It was still a little bit light out so my dad lit the torches we have surrounding our backyard. Everyone took there seat and my dad served everyone the teriyaki steak, bourbon, and wine, but of course the kids got juice. We were halfway through our dinner when my dad stood up and said, "I just want to thank everyone for coming tonight, and I also wanted to say I am happy that Caitlin Todd finally made it home safe." When my father sat down, Kate and Ari stood up and Kate was the one to speak, "Thank you Gibbs it is great to be home. We have big news we are going to be adopting a six year old girl named Danica Arella Preston." Danica is Serbian meaning star and Arella is Hebrew meaning Angel. "Also we are expecting a baby."

Abby got out of her seat with a shriek of joy, "Kate that's awesome congratulations, when are you picking her up?" she said hugging both Ari and Kate.

"Thank you Abby."

"Thanks Abbs Ari and I are planning on picking her up tomorrow, just in time for school, we will swing by the office tomorrow."

"Congratulations my dear Kate and Ari."

"Awww thanks Ducky," and she hugged him. After a bunch more congratulations my mom said, "Let me go and grab the desert."

"Mommy can I come?"

"Sure come on."

**JENNY POV**

Brent followed me into the kitchen and I got out a large knife from the drawer and put it on the counter. Then I opened the fridge and picked up the cake removing it from the fridge.

My mom still had her back turned as she set the cake down and I eyed the long smooth blade, "Mommy can I cut the cake?"

I said, "No honey knifes are dangerous," and when I turned around I saw the seven year old reaching for the knife and all these horrific images floated in my mind, "BRENT PACCI GIBBS FREEZE!" I yelled panicked, and he did as I told him he froze to the spot where he was standing, his hand with in grasping distance of that knife. I marched over to him and spun him around and landed a dozen hard smacks to his backside. I got down on both knees and made him face me and I lifted his chin so he would look me in the eye and I said, "Don't you ever do that again you scared mommy," his eyes started to water and I hugged him tightly, "Now go up to bed, young man."

"But mommy what about dessert?"

"Son you reached for a knife after I said they were dangerous and you should already know they are dangerous. Now go up to bed before I really spank you."

"Ok mommy," I kissed him good night and I made sure he went up to bed before I went back outside, and he did. So I grabbed the knife and the cake and walked back outside.

**GIBBS POV**

"Honey where's Brent?"

"I sent him up to bed."

"What? you were only gone ten minutes."

"Well honey a lot can happen in ten minutes."


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

thanks for the reviews

**WARNING = GRAPHIC SEX SCENE AND LANGUAGE **

At 2200 we said our final goodbyes and congratulations, then we went up to check on the kids. Brent was fast asleep and Kate was listening to her pod thing, she reminds me so much of Abby. She is fast asleep, she must have fallen asleep right when her head hit the pillow. Hopefully Jenny kept her promise. I walked down the hall and into our bedroom shutting the door behind me. I locked the door and when I turned around Jenny was lying there on he side wearing pink lingerie. Just looking at how sexy she looked made me get an enormous hard on. I stumbled over to her, my erection aching to be free. She laid down on her back and I got on top of her, kissing her passionately. "So baby what did he do now?" I was grinding myself against her, "Um, oh yea baby right there that's feels so good. He was reaching for a knife." I broke off another kiss, "Be right back." She held me close, "Where are you going Jethro?" I tried to get away from her grip, failing, "You know where." She looked at me and kissed me on the lips then she looked at me, right into my eyes, "Jethro its late" she looked down at my crotch and said, "and besides you're not going anywhere with that." I chuckled and kissed her hard. I had my hands rubbing up and down her hips and she slowly undid the buttons on my shirt. She helped me take my shirt off as I pulled hers over her head, then we threw them on the ground. I pulled her laced panties down and she unbuttoned my pants. I stood up and removed my pants and my boxers, and got back on top of her. I kissed her deep while grinding my cock at her opening. "Come on Jethro fuck me."

"As you wish," I kissed her and dipped my hips and lifted them hard and I was inside her, "Baby you're so tight and wet."

"And you're so big and hard, now do me hard and fast." I smiled and kissed her. I'm sucking her breasts and playing with the nipples, with my tongue and I moved my hips in a fast and hard humping motion and she met me every thrust.

"You like that baby?"

"Oh" *_thrust*_ "Oh" _*thrust* _"Oh" _*thrust* _"Yes I" _*thrust* _"do" _*thrust* _She reached behind me and started to play with my balls, then I exited her and she got down on all fours. "Come on Jethro," and she patted her ass," and my cock jumped. I grabbed some lube and rubbed it on my cock and I put some on my finger and got down on two knees behind her and stuck my finger with the lube in her ass and I rubbed the rest of it around her ass so I would slide in easily. "Baby this might hurt."

"I don't care Jethro just do me hard, just do me like a dog." I smiled and slapped her ass playfully. I held my cock at her ass hole and entered it a little, only the head of my cock and I saw her wince, "You ok baby?"

"Fine Jethro, just do me hard." I held her tightly around the waist, like a dog would do. I laid gently on her back and exited her slightly then I rammed all my length inside her and she let out a long moan and I groaned, and I started humping her like there was no tomorrow. After about ten minutes I thrust my hips hard and slow five more times before we both cummed and were panting from orgasm. We pulled apart and put on our sleepwear and we got under the covers and she rested her head on my shoulder and traced circled on my stomach.

"I love you Jethro."

"And I love you Jenny."

**KATE POV**

I was being shaken awake I looked at my clock which read 0600, to early. I looked at the person who woke me up and of course it was Brent, who was only wearing his Batman boxers. "What do you want squirt," I asked groggily.

"I um... wet the bed Kat."

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, "Why are you telling me?"

"Well I went to mom and dad's room but the door was locked and I did knock but no answer."

I climbed out of bed and said "Come on squirt."

"Where are we going Kat?"

"One thing about being a child of an N.C.I.S. special agent is you pick up on a few things." I started walking to my door and Brent followed me to my parent's door. I took a bobbi pin out of my hair and bent it. Then I stuck half of it in the key hole as I turned the knob and within a minute there was a click and the door was unlocked. I straightened my bobbi pin and put it back in my hair. We walked in and Brent shook our dad away, he sat up causing mom to wake up and he said, "What's up buddy?"

"I wet the bed," he looked down and his eyes started to water, "I'm sorry daddy."

"Don't be sorry we'll fix it. Lets go give you a bath." As my dad walked past me he gave me a sharp smack to my butt "OW! dad what'd ya do that for?"

"Picking my lock."

"Whaa? How'd ya know it was me?"

"Your bobbi pin is bent, and besides I'm an investigator its what I do."


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Sorry I haven't updated in a while my Uncle passed away and it was tough on my family

Thanks for the reviews keep em coming

Also I felt like making Abby and Timmy have a German Shepherd named Jethro like in the episode Dog Tags

Also I felt like making Ziva and Tony have two Doberman Pinschers named Zues and Apollo, of course from Magnum, PI

**GIBBS POV**

Before we left the room Jenny said she would make up the bed and I told Kate to stay with her. I picked him up and brought him down the hall and into the bathroom and started the tub. He got undressed and when the tub got full I helped him in.I got his hair wet and started to shampoo his jet black locks, "Son we need to talk."

"About what daddy?"

"The knife"

"Oh mommy told you?"

"Yes she did, now why did you do that?"

"I just wanted to help."

"I know you did kiddo but that was very dangerous."

"I am very sorry daddy are you gonna spank me?"

"No I'm not but that is only because I know mom already did. But, if I ever catch you doing something that dangerous again I will spank you twice even if mom already did you understand?"

"I understand daddy," I heard him gulp.

"Ok buddy lets go get ready," I wrapped a towel around him and picked him up and we went to his room. I dressed him in pants and a batman t-shirt. I sat down on the bed and Brent climbed into my lap, "Brent before we go I just wanted to say no rough housing today."

"Why?"

"Because school starts tomorrow and I don't think you want to sit that long with a sore bottom."

"No I don't, daddy we get to meet Danica today."

"That's right son."

"Daddy what are we going to have for breakfast?"

"We will stop at the coffee place and pick up some stuff lets go take your medicine ok," he nodded and I scooped him up and brought him downstairs and I gave him his medicine. Kate and Jenny walked in and we were ready to leave. On the way to N.C.I.S. we stopped off at the coffee shop and I picked up coffee for us and the team, a Caf-Pow, a dozen donuts, bagels for the kids, and munchkins. When we arrived at N.C.I.S. I noticed that Ari's pick up truck was in the parking lot. We grabbed the food and drinks and rode up to the bull pen. We set the food and drinks on my desk and I saw that Kate and Ari were standing next to Ziva and DiNozzo. I saw that Ari was holding a little girl. I cleared my throat and they turned around, "Hello Kate, hello Ari," I looked at the little girl, "and you must be Danica." Danica was small for her age, her blond hair in french braided pig tails, and she had sapphire blue eyes. She was wearing a sun dress that had butterflies on it and she had black dress shoes on. "Dani" Ari said, "this is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, his wife Jenny, and their children Kate and Brent."

"Please to meet you sir," she shut her eyes and flinched.

"Its ok honey, call me Gibbs my dear."

"Ok...Gibbs," she smiled a weak smile. I could tell she had some trauma in her past because she looked scared to call me anything but sir. "And it is wonderful to meet you."

**KATE POV**

Danica is so cute. Just then Spartan came up next to me and barked playfully and sat down with his tail wagging. Danica said, "Daddy can you put me down I want to see the puppy."

"Ok sweetheart just don not wander off."

"I wont daddy," and he set her down and she started to pat Spartan. Then Auntie Kate got down on one knee in front of me, "Kate I have a question."

"What is it Auntie?"

"Well I heard you were a good artist and I was wondering if you would like to help me design the new baby's room. I know it is a while but would you?"

I was so excited, "Really!"

"Yep"

I flung my arms around her neck, "I'd love to, thank you, thank you. When do I start?"

"Well I was thinking we could come up with ideas today. You want to come over?"

"Daddy can I," I grinned.

"Sure I don't see why not."

"Thank you dad," and I hugged his waist. "Can I bring Spartan?"

It was Uncle Ari that spoke, "I do not see why not Asher and Spartan get along good, now let us go." He picked up Danica and I picked up Spartan and I followed the couple out to the truck. We got into the truck Ari helped Danica in her seat then he helped me up because the truck is high off the ground then we drove to the ranch.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Thanks for the reviews

sorry I haven't updated I was on vacation

When we arrived we were greeted by a bouncing Asher, "Um Uncle Ari is Asher always outside?"

"No we have a doggy door."

"But..."

"Do not worry Asher has a special collar that can only open the door, Spartan can not get out. But any way the whole yard is fenced in so even if he got out he would not get very far." We got out of the car and I set Spartan down and he started chasing Asher. Auntie Kate held out her hand and said, "They'll be fine, come on I'll show you to the room." I took her hand and we walked upstairs and to a room at the end of the hall which I am pretty sure it is right across from her room. We walked into the room and it was empty except for some paint and supplies, "Do you know if it is a boy or girl?"

"Nope but my gut says its a boy."

"You and my dad, how can you tell?"

"I just have a feeling, also I was thinking we could do an airport theme."

"That's cool! What are your ideas for how you want it to look?"

"Ya I was thinking we could paint the sky, and have the grass, also we could have a plane coming down the runway, and have some in the gates."

"Ok," I grinned. At 1200 we had the whole sky painted when Danica walked into the room. "Hey baby what are you up too?"

"Noffin mommy, daddy says to come down and eat lunch."

"OK hon," and she picked her up and started to walk out of the room and I started to follow, "Na uh not you."

"Dani! That wasn't very nice, next time you are mean to Kate like that I will spank your bottom. She is like family now apologize."

"'m torry cake." I smiled, "Its ok Dani I remember when I was first adopted it was tough." She smiled weakly and we walked downstairs and into the kitchen where Uncle Ari was making sandwiches, Peanut Butter and Jelly to be exact he looked up, "Did you and Kate get a lot done hon?"

"Yes but it might take a few days before we finish, what did you get done?" She set Danica down and all four of us grabbed a sandwich. "Well Dani and I fed the animals then we played fetch with Asher and Spartan." I looked at Asher's bed where he was curled with Spartan, who was pressed up to his stomach. We finished eating in a half an hour and Kate said that all four of us would go back to N.C.I.S. for the afternoon. We went out to Ari's pick up and Kate got in and Ari helped Dani in her seat. Then since the truck was high off the ground he lifted me up and after I got settled he handed me Spartan.

**ARI POV**

When we got to N.C.I.S. I parked the car and Kate and I got out. I went and helped Danica out of the car and I set Danica down and she held on to her mom's hand, then I went around to Kate's door and I helped her and Spartan down. We were walking to the elevator when out of the blue Danica pushed Kate and my only reflex was to smack her bottom. She spun around eyes watery, mouth open. I got down on one knee and hugged her and said, "Dani I am sorry daddy had to do that but that was not nice, now apologize to Kate."

"I'm sorry Kate."

**KATE POV**

"Its ok Dani," and I smiled. We piled into the elevator and when the elevator dinged Dani screamed. "Uncle Tony!" and she ran over to him and he scooped her up and cuddled her. Of course Uncle Tony always sees himself as the "fun" uncle, well I mean he is, even Uncle Timmy is sort of, like Uncle Tony says, geeky but we love him. I went over to my dad's desk and hugged him. "What's up kiddo?"

"Nothing daddy, what about you?"

He set me on his lap, "I'm fine, did you and Auntie Kate get a lot done?"

"Yes dad, but it will take a few days to finish, if I don't have a lot of homework can I go over?"

"Sure only if its ok with Ari and Kate"

"It is Gibbs," they both replied.

Then Uncle Tony said, "Boss you want me to take the kids down to the lab?" My dad nodded and told him to hurry back because they had a lot of work to do. Tony, who was still holding Dani, grabbed my hand and Spartan followed as we took off and rode the elevator down to the lab. We entered the lab and was greeted by Abby, who hugged us, "Um Tony can you pick something up from Jimmy in Autopsy?"

"I cant Abby, Gibbs wants me upstairs, we are really busy."

"Please Tonnnny"

"I cant Abby, why cant Jimmy deliver it up here?"

"He's busy and so it Ducky."

"I'll do it Auntie Abby."

"Would you Kate?"

"Sure"

"Oh thanks at least some people are willing to help,"she glared at Tony. Then she hugged me.I ran to Autopsy and when I entered Ducky was there and I went over and hugged him, "Ahh Caitlyn what brings you to my humble abode?"

"Abby wanted me to pick up something from the autopsy gremlin."

Then Ducky smacked my bottom and I jumped back rubbing my bottom, "Caitlyn don't call him that."

"Sorry sir, Abby had her hands full and wanted me to pick up some evidence from the..." he gave me a stern look, "From Jimmy." Just then Jimmy entered the room beaming with joy.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

sorry I havent updated college is tough so this chapter is longer

When Abby talks to Kate via IM Kate's screen name is Supergirl925. the significance with the numbers is 9/25 is not only my birthday but it was also Christopher Reeve's birthday one of the many people who played superman. Also I was thinking of making Kate Gibbs B-day 9/25

thanks 4 the reviews keep em coming

"Mr. Palmer, my dear boy, what brings this happiness?"

"I'm getting married sir."

"I wasn't aware you were seeing anyone, what is her name?"

"There is a lot you don't know about me doctor. Her name is Michelle Lee." In this story none of Gibbs' team knows who she is. She is a fifth grade teacher at D.C. Memorial where the kids go to school.

"What else don't we know about you Jimmy?" I grinned.

"Caitlyn," Jimmy warned, "first of all that is none of your business. Second of all if you want to be able to sit down tomorrow you'll drop the subject." Ducky had left to go talk to my dad about a case so I said, "Yeah right Jimmy you haven't got the balls to spank me." He started walking towards me, "sorry Jimmy it slipped out." I started to back up, too late he grabbed my arm and spun me around and landed twelve hard swats to my backside. Without saying a word Jimmy, who still had a hold of my arm, grabbed the evidence and we went to the lab to drop it off, with Spartan trailing behind. When we entered the lab Abby saw that Jimmy had a hold of my arm and she said, "Kate what did you do?" In the time that I've been at N.C.I.S. I picked up on sign language so I signed _I'll tell you later IM me. _

Then Jimmy said, "Here's the evidence, watch Spartan Abbs. I've got Kate we are going to see Gibbs." He dragged me out of the lab and on to the elevator and up to the bullpen. My dad saw us coming and said, "Tony hold the fort, you two with me." We entered the interrogation room, room one and my dad said, "You can let go of her arm Palmer," when he did my dad said, "Caitlyn sit," and like an obedient dog I did. "What did she do Palmer?"

"Well first of all I'm getting married."

"Congrats Jimmy I wasn't aware you were seeing anyone."

"See thats exactly what the doctor said when I told him and I said there was a lot of things he didn't know about me. Then Kate said what sort of things. And I said it wasn't her business and to lay off it or I'd spank her. Caitlyn you want to tell your father what you said to me after Ducky left?"

I couldn't bring myself to say it especially with my father in the room, "No? Sir she said I haven't got the balls to spank her."

"So what'd you do?" my dad said his eyes shooting daggers in my direction.

"I spanked her."

"Good Jimmy, you can go and I can assure you it wont happen again." After he left the room my dad said, "Caitlyn you can't speak to adults that way."

"What adult," I mumbled and my dad pulled me out of my chair and landed a hard swat to my butt, and sat me back down.

"Cailyn that is enough, we will speak more of this tonight."

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

I was in my room sitting on my bed with my laptop. Spartan was laying curled up in a ball next to me. I opened AIM and as I could see Auntie Abby was online so I opened the chat.

_Supergirl925: Hey Abbs!_

_4NS CHIK: Hey Kate, wats up?_

_Supergirl925: NM, thought u wanted 2 no the details_

_4NS CHIK: Ya watd u do?_

_Supergirl925: btw Autopsy Gremlin's gettin married_

_4NS CHIK: WOW! never thought I'd c that comin_

_Supergirl925: I no rite. anyway Ducky said that he wasnt aware he was seein any1_

_4NS CHIK: I dont think any1 was : )_

_Supergirl925: Well Jimmy said there was a lot he didn't no bout him_

_4NS CHIK: oooh like?_

_Supergirl925: c thats wat I said only I got in trouble 4 it. Then he said it wasn't my business and 2 lay off or he'd spank me._

_4NS CHIK: what? Jimmy_

_Supergirl925: I no rite_

_4NS CHIK: So whatd u do that got Jimmy pissed?_

_Supergirl925: I told him he didn't have the balls 2 spank me_

_4NS CHIK: Wow Kate that took guts_

Just then my door opened and my dad walked in

_Supergirl925: Abbs g2g dad walked in_

_4NS CHIK: good luck luv u bye_

_Supergirl925: Luv u 2 bye Abbs_

And I signed off. I shut my laptop as my dad sat on the edge of my bed. I placed my laptop on my desk and I climbed into his lap, resting my head on his shoulder. "You gonna spank me?"

"No and that's only because I want you to sit comfortably tomorrow at your first day of school."

"And I appreciate that, and I am truly sorry for what I said to Jimmy."

"I know you are, but you cant speak to adults that way even if it is Jimmy, you are going to apologize to him."

"I will dad can I ask you a question?"

"Sure anything, baby girl."

"Can you sing me to sleep?"

"Sure," he smiled, "what did you have in mind?"

"Um Brad Paisley the song We Danced."

"That's an excellent choice."

_The bar was empty_  
_ I was sweeping up the floor_  
_ That's when she walked in_  
_ I said, "I'm sorry but we're closed"_  
_ And she said "I know,_  
_ But I'm afraid I left my purse"_  
_ I said, "I put one back behind the bar_  
_ I bet it's probably yours"_  
_ And the next thing that I knew _  
_ There we were, lost in conversation_  
_ And before I handed her her purse_  
_ I said, "You'll only get this back on one condition" _

_ And we danced_  
_ Out there on that empty hardwood floor_  
_ The chairs up and the lights turned way down low_  
_ The music played, we held each other close_  
_ And we danced _

_ And from that moment _  
_ There was never any doubt_  
_ I had found the one_  
_ That I had always dreamed about_  
_ And then one evenin'_  
_ When she stopped by after work_  
_ I pulled a diamond ring out of the pocket of my shirt_  
_ And as her eyes filled up with tears_  
_ She said, "This is the last thing I expected"_  
_ And then she took me by the hand_  
_ And said, "I'll only marry you on one condition" _

_ And we danced_  
_ Out there on that empty hardwood floor_  
_ The chairs up and the lights turned way down low_  
_ The music played, we held each other close_  
_ And we danced _

_ Like no one else had ever danced before_  
_ I can't explain what happened on that floor_  
_ But the music played _  
_ We held each other close_  
_ And we danced_  
_ Yeah, we danced_

He sung the song beautifully and by the end of the song I was asleep.

**GIBBS POV**

Kate had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I lifted her and placed her under the covers and kissed her good night. I shut off the lights except for her Superman nightlight and I gently closed the door. Then I walked across the hall and into Brent's room. His room was dark except for the faint light that was coming from his bat shaped Batman nightlight. Brent was lying on his side. I went over to his Bat mobile shaped bed and kissed him without waking him, then I shut the door quietly as I left then I walked down the hall and into my room. Jenny was sitting on the bed reading McGee's book. I shut the door and she placed the book on the bed side table, "The kids asleep Jethro?"

"Yes hon," I said stripping down to my boxers, then getting under the covers. I put my arm around her and said, "We are so lucky Jenny, to have two beautiful children."

"I couldn't agree with you more Jethro." And we fell asleep in eachother's arms. At 0545 I woke up to the alarm. Jenny woke up beside me and I kissed her, "Good morning baby."

She yawned, "Good morning Jethro." We got out of bed and got dressed. "Come on Jenny lets get the kids up. This is gonna be fun I'll take Kate you take Brent, he'll be easier."

"Ok Jethro I'll give you fifteen minutes," she grinned, "any later and I'll call reinforcements."

I chuckled, "Ahh Jenny you give me no credit it will take me less than five."

"Five bucks."

"Your on."

We walked into the hall and into the separate rooms. I walked into Kate's room and I flipped on the lights. I walked over to her bed, man this girl can sleep through anything.

"Kate," I said shaking her, "time to get up." When she didn't wake I pulled the covers down, I then saw her smile, actually smile as she started to pull the covers up, oh so this is how its going to go. "I don't think so, get up now I wont ask again."

"Whatever," at that point I landed a hard smack to her Superman pajama pats, covered butt. And this caused her to jump out of bed rubbing her butt, "Ok ok I'm up."

"Good lets go eat you don't want to be late for your first day of school." I followed her into the kitchen to where Jenny and Brent were eating breakfast.

Jenny said, "Wow Jethro," she looked at her watch, "that took you all of three minutes and 47, 48, 49, fifty seconds."

"Told you so," she took out her wallet then she took five bucks out and handed it to me. After we ate the kids got dressed and we got in the car and I drove them to D.C. Memorial.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

thank you for the reviews PLEASE EVERYONE tell me what you think

**KATE POV**

My dad pulled into the school and before Brent and I got out he turned around in his seat and said, "Ok so everyone is going to meet in the front of the school by the doors. Then all of you are to walk to N.C.I.S. and be there for 2:40 it will not take that long but any later than that you know what will happen. Now behave."

"We will daddy," we both said in unison, "Love you daddy" "dad bye" we got out of the car and we walked in the building and to our separate classrooms. I walked upstairs to the second floor and into room 210. Class didn't start for ten minutes, so I chose a seat that was in the third row dead center. When I looked up at the board the name read Miss Lee in perfect cursive. I noticed a short Asian woman sitting at a desk, well curiosity got the best of me. I walked up to her desk and I didn't know what to say so I just spit it out, "Hello do you by any chance know Jimmy Palmer?"

"Yes he is my fiance. Why?"

I knew it, "Well he works with my dad."

"Who's your dad?"

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"Oh and you must be Kate."

"What how'd you know that?"

"Well Jimmy told me to look out for you and to keep you out of trouble."

"What me, you don't even know me."

"Well Jimmy has told me enough about you."

"Oh ok so what do I call you?"

"Miss Lee in the classroom, but since your like a cousin to Jimmy you can call me Michelle or Lee outside the classroom, no exceptions."

"Yes ma'am."

"Why don't you sit down now and I will start class."

**BRENT POV**

I was sitting at a table waiting for class to begin when a blonde girl walked in and came and sat at my table, "Hey Dani you in my class?"

"Ya Brent I guess I am."

"This is gonna be so fun."

"Ya it is." Then a young woman came in and wrote her name on the board Miss Sullivan.

**BELLA AND LORI POV**

Like usual Lori and I were in the same class, for fourth grade. We sat next to each other in the back of the classroom, our teacher was Mr. O'Connor.

**CARLOS POV**

My parents had asked me to get Jake settled in for his first day of kindergarten, so I did. I dropped him off and ruffled his hair and said, "Behave Jakey boy. We will pick you up after school."

" 'm k CK" dropping him off had made me late on the first day, luckily I have the same teacher as I did last year, Mr. Kuryakin, maybe he will be lenient. I walked into my sixth grade classroom and Mr. Kuryakin looked up and said, "Ah late as usual Mr. DiNozzo."

"Sorry I had to drop my little brother off at kindergarten, Illya."

"Don't call me that, call me Mr. Kuryakin or sir. Now sit up front so I can keep an eye on you."

**KATE POV**

School seemed to go by fast the bell rang at 2:10 and all of us kids met in front of the school by the doors and we made our way to N.C.I.S. Carlos was holding Jake and he was holding my hand and I was holding Brent's hand. Bella and Lori had Dani in between them and they were both holding each of her hands. We got to N.C.I.S. with ten minutes to spare. Randy Disher, the security guard downstairs, greeted us and then we rode up to the bullpen. Well everyone else rode up to the bullpen while I went to apologize to Jimmy. I walked down the hall to autopsy and when I entered my dad just happened to be there standing next to Ducky and Jimmy looking at an x-ray with their back to me. I was about to leave when my dad said, "Not so fast Kate."

"Ahh dad I was gonna come back."

"I'm sure you were," he cocked an eyebrow and walked over to me and grabbed my hand and pulled me over to Jimmy and said, "I believe you have something you wanted to say to Jimmy."

"I do?"

"Caitlyn," my dad warned.

"Right sorry dad," I then hugged Jimmy, "I am truly sorry Jimmy I didn't mean to say you haven't..." I looked at my dad and quickly changed gears, "you know that thing I said it sort of just slipped out."

He broke the hug and said, "Apology accepted just don't let it happen again or it wont just be a dozan swats," I gulped. On the way to the lab my dad said, "So Kate how was your first day of school?"

"It was good dad by the way I have Jimmy's fiance as a teacher."

"That's cool you better behave for her because if you misbehave and she cant get a hold of me or the rest of the team she will call Jimmy and I can assure you Jimmy will tell me."

"I will daddy," we arrived at the lab and my dad said, "Alright honey start your homework if you have any and I'll be back later to pick you, Spartan, and Brent up."

"I will daddy," and he kissed my forehead and left."

**GIBBS POV**

I rode the elevator up to the bullpen and before the doors opened I heard a voice boom, "CARLOS KENNEDY DINOZZO GET BACK HERE NOW!" When the elevator opened Carlos ran right into me, "Where are you going Carlos?"

"Nowhere of your concern." I spun him around and landed a sharp smack to his jean covered bottom."

"Jesus goddamned christ Gibbs what the hell was that for?"

****Hmmmm why is Carlos in a mood

****Find out next time

****Tell me what you think


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Thank you for the reviews PLEASE EVERYONE tell me what you think

Sorry its short schools been stressful and I'm working all this week and I wanted to post gotta keep my fans happy : )

I took one look at the child and said through gritted teeth, "Well that was for running away from your parents." Then I grabbed the preteen and dragged him and a nearby chair into the elevator. When the doors closed I flipped the switch. I sat down and I didn't waste any time as I pulled him over my lap and I pulled his pants and boxers down and I started sharply smacking his bottom. He kept on trying to fight me to get up but I just held him down and kept bringing my hand down, "P-p-please s-s-stop," he sobbed. I stopped smacking his bottom and gently pulled his boxers and pants up then I stood him up in front of me. "And that was for mouthing off to me."

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry U-un-uncle Gi-Gibbs." He flung his arms around my neck and he cried into my shoulder and I knew something was wrong because usually he didn't act like this, "What's wrong buddy?"

"Um um um..."

"Its ok bud take your time," and I sathim down on my lap, careful so his butt didn't make contact with my knees.

"Well sir I had a bad first day"

"that all care to elaboreate? You know you can tell your godfather anything."

He nodded tears still flowing, "M-my pa-parents j-just d-dont g-get it Uncle G-Gibbs."

He swallowed, "CK what happened?"

"Well I had to drop of my brother for his first day of kindergarten, which I do not mind because he's my baby brother. But when I did that I was late for class but luckily, well i thought it was lucky that I had the same teacher as last year..."

"Go on son."

"When I entered the classroom my teacher said late as usual Mr. DiNozzo. Then I told him I had to drop my younger brother off at kindergarten and then I sort of called him by his first name and then he told me to sit up front so he can keep an eye on me."

"Son its not good to call a teacher by their first name."

"I know that and I am sorry but Uncle Gibbs not only was I humiliated in front of the entire class but when I tried to explain it to mom and dad they did not listen and they told me I would not have been late in the first place if I had dropped him off earlier. Then I sort of, accidently told them why dont they just drop him off then all our problems would be solved, and now here I am, sorry I snapped at you Uncle Gibbs..."

**TONY POV**

Ziva and I are standing in front of the elevator doors, "Hey Zi how long do you think Gibbs is gonna keep him in there?"

"Well hon he did just mouth off to Gibbs just hopefully he does not murder him."

"He wont but after the way he treated us I might." Just then the elevator doors opened and Carlos was holding Gibbs' hand, "Hey dad funny seeing you here." Then Gibbs put his hand on his shoulder and wagged his finger.

"Don't start Carlos Kennedy," I grabbed his arm and Ziva and I started walking towards the interrogation rooms.

"Hey DiNozzo," I turned around, "Boss?"

"Just listen." Ziva and I walked into the first interrogation room and I sat Carlos down, and he immediatly got up, "Sit down now," I said firmly.

"Come on dad can't I stand?" he winced.

"Well son you'd be able to sit if you didn't mouth of to Gibbs, now sit I wont ask again," he did wincing. "Now explain yourself." He figited.

"Well mom, dad I already told you , you guys made me drop Jake off which resulted in me being late..."

"We did tell you to drop him off earlier."

"Mom you're not listening..."

"I am."

"No your not," he stood up and he placed his hands on the table, "you," he said pointing at both of us, "never listen to what I have to say you always assume its my own god damned fault." I started to walk towards him but, my little ninja was to fast Ziva went over to him and smacked him bottom and he yelped. "Language Carlos you are in enough trouble as it is, and we are listening now."

**** how will this conversation turn out tune in next time


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Thanks for the reviews PLEASE CONTINUE

PS what i want to know is why people read spanking fics if the do not like the idea of spanking

"You want to know why I did not drop him off earlier?"

"Ya son we do," he gazed into my eyes."

"Well his teacher was late and I did not want to leave Jake alone with a stranger, so I stayed with him until she came. I mean come on I am the son of two N.C.I.S. agents and we do not leave our own behind, we protect them. If you were to listen to me in the first place then, you would have understood why I was late rather than accusing me of it being my own fault." His eyes started to fill again and Ziva and I went over to him and hugged him then Ziva spoke, "Awww honey do not cry we are sorry, right Tony?" and she nudged me, "Right hon, son we will try and listen to you more, just don't snap at us. If we aren't listening to you, you need to tell us we should have something like a safety word, what should our safe word be?"

"How about Magnum?"

"Excellent choice! If we ever cut you off or ignore you just use the word and we will or try to change gears and listen to you, ok buddy?"

"Yes you promise?"

"Yes son now lets go." We walked into the bullpen and Gibbs was sitting at his desk looking at some paperwork with his glasses on. Jake was sitting on his lap coloring. He looked up, "Daddy!" and he slid off Gibbs' lap and ran over to me I scooped him up and threw him in the air and caught him and he laughed. I set him on my lap and I said in my little kid voice, "What choo upta Jakey boy?"

"Nuffin daddy Unca 'ibbs and me was col'ring."

"You were," he nodded as he rubbed his eyes. "Tired?" he nodded and closed his eyes and rested his head on my shoulder. "Hey Zi I'm going to put Jake down for a nap in the Director's office."

"Ok babe," and she gave me a peck on the cheek and she kissed Jake's head. I grabbed Jake's blue blanket and his two little stuffed dogs he named Zues and Apollo after our ywo Doberman Pincers. Then I carried him up to the Directors office. I knocked on the door and she told me to come in. "Hey director do you mind if Jake takes a nap in here?"

"No not at all, you can set him down on the couch." I laid him down on her couch and I laid his stuffed dogs next to him. Then I put his blue blanket on him and kissed his head, "Thanks Jenny."

"No problem Tony. By the way can you tell Gibbs that Abby called me to tell me that Kate and Ari came and picked up Danica, and I said it was fine if Kate could go over along with Brent and Spartan, ok?"

"Ok Director," I walked down the stairs and my son was sitting at my desk and I went over and told Gibbs what the director told me. I decided to keep Carlos up here so I can keep an eye on him, luckily, we are only working on cold cases.

**BELLA POV**

Lori and I were in our mom's lab, in her office. " Hey Lo what do you want to do?"

"I don't know Bells I don't feel like getting into trouble today, though."

"Come on Loreli you have to live a little, lifes full of fun and games."

"Ya Bella, until someone gets hurt and that someone is usually our butts."

"Soooo..."

"So Bells, I don't want to get in trouble and besides we have homework to do."

"I'll do it later."

"No you wont and besides you'll never get past mom."

"Watch me," Lori followed me into the main part of the lab, "Hey mom can I go see dad."

"He's busy Bella."

"On cold cases mom please I just want to talk to him."

"You finish your homework?"

"Yes," I lied.

"Bella you are not leaving this lab if you didn't finish your homework."

"Its done mom."

"Ok" I walked out of the lab and as the elevator doors opened I heard a ISABELLA ANDROMEDA MCGEE GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! Dang Lori ratted me out I'll talk to her later. I quickly scooted into the elevator and rode it up to the bullpen. I exited the elevator and walked over to my dad's desk, "Hey daddy."

"Hey Bells," I went around his desk and sat on his lap, "You finish your homework."

"Yep dad, whatcha doing daddy?"

"Nothing just working on cold cases." Just then the elevator doors opened and my mom stormed out of the elevator with Lori trailing behind. My mom looked mad I wouldn't be surprised if the spikes on her dog collar strts sparking. I slid off my dad's lap, and I started to walk in the opposite direction of my mom, "Not so fast," my dad said as he grabbed my arm. He stood me in front of him, "What did you do Isabella?"

"Nothing daddy."

"Isabella don't lie to your father."

"Ok no need to get your knickers in a knot."

"Isabella don't use that tone with your mother and change your attitude right now and appologize, and tell me what you did."

"Sorry mom, and I lied about doing my homework and when she called me back I ignored her and came up here." I looked at Lori, "Thanks a lot for ratting me out."

"Bella," my mom said, "don't blame your sister this is your own fault, now come on." Lori stayed with our dad while I rode the elevator down to the lab with our mom. When we entered the lab my mom locked the doors, "Are you mad mom?"

"Ya, I am, I don't like being lied to."

"I am sorry mommy," and I hugged her, "are you going to spank me?"

She got down on one knee, "Oh Izzy, not this time," she brushed the hair from my face, "I just want you to do good in school. Now sit at my desk and do your homework I'll help you if you need it."

"Ok well there's one subject that I might need help with."

"And what is that?

"Science, could you help me?"

"Of course, baby, science is my expertice."


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

**Thank you for the reviews PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING**

**Sorry its short but it seems like a good place to leave it**

**KATE POV - TODD/HASWARI RESIDENCE**

Auntie Kate and I got a lot done on the baby's room. My dad was coming to pick Brent and I up in an hour, it was 5 0'clock and Uncle Ari made everyone sandwiches. After we ate Brent and Dani went upstairs to play in Dani's room, Uncle Ari was outside tending the animals, Asher and Spartan were curled up on Asher's bed, and Auntie Kate and I were in the familyroom sitting. "Auntie Kate have you and Uncle Ari decide on a name for the baby?"

"Yes we have, and like I said before I am pretty sure we are having a boy."

"How sure are you?"

"As sure as the sky is blue and the grass is green" I smiled. " We were thinking of naming him Caleb Vladimir Haswari."

"Thats beautiful, what does it mean?"

"Well Caleb in Hebrew means dog. Caleb was one of twelve Islaelite leaders sent by Moses to explore the Promised Land. Then Vladimir is Serbian and it means "to rule with greatness."

"Wow thats really pretty and interesting."

"Thank you," just then we heard a knock at the door, "sounds like your dad's hear. Come on." We went and opened the door, "Hey kiddo where's your brother?"

"He's upstairs with Dani.""I'll get him Gibbs." Auntie Kate went to the bottom of the stairs and called up, "Brent your dad's here come down, Dani you too."

"Be right there Auntie Kate." Just then Ari came inside, "Hello Gibbs how are you?" he shook my dad's hand, "good thanks."

"Hey dad," Brent said as he walked down the stairs."

"Hey buddy, hey Dani." Ari had gone over to Dani and picked her up and she said, "Hello sir."

"Dani," my dad said, "What did I tell you about calling me that?"

She grinned weakly, "Oh right sorry Uncle Gibbs," this made my dad smile. "You kids ready to go?" we nodded and I whistled and Spartan padded over to me and I scooped him up. Brent and I hugged Auntie Kate and Uncle Ari. My dad shook Ari's hand and kissed Dani's cheek then he hugged Kate. We went out to the car and got in, and my dad drove us home. When we walked inside my dad said, "You two with me."

I was confused, "Are we in trouble dad?"

"No, silly."

"Well whenever you say that it usually leads to one of us gettng spanked."

"I promise no one is getting spanked, now come on." We followed our dad into the familyroom and our mom was sitting on the couch watching TV, she turned off the television, "Hey kids."

"Hey mom," "Hey mommy.""Come sit," my dad sat in a chair opposite of our mom, I decided to sit next to mom because I knew that if I sat with my sat and I said something I shouldn't have my butt would be feeling the consequences, so Brent got the honor of sitting on his lap. "So how was school?"

I let out a breath I had been holding, "Oh thats all mom I thought we were in trouble."

"Nope so Brent how was your first day of second grade?"

"Good mommy, my teacher is Miss. Sullivan, and Dani is in my class."

"Thats cool, you have any homework?"

"No mommy."

"Ok, Kate how was your day?"

"Good and yes I finished my homework. Also I have Jimmy's fiance as a teacher."

"Kate you better behave..."

"I KNOW MOM!" I was sick and annoyed with everyone telling me that.

"Caitlyn you change that tone right now and appologize to your mother."

"And if I don't," I really didn't mean to say that it sort of just slipped out.

"Oh Caitlyn I don't think you want to go there. Now appologize, last chance." When I didn't say anything my dad said, "Ok then go and wait for me in your room."


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS PLEASE REVIEW THEY ARE ALL APPRICIATED**

**GIBBS POV**

After about ten minutes I told Jenny I'd be down in a while and I kissed her and ruffled Brent's hair and I went upstairs. When I walked into Kate's room she wasn't there and I went from a stern and just wanting to talk mood to a down right pissed mood. I stormed out of her room and I was about to walk downstairs when I noticed the bathroom door closed and the light shining through the bottom. I walked over to the door and tried to open it, finding it was locked. I banged on the door, "Caitlyn you open this door right now!"

"NO!"

"Caitlyn..."

"GO AWAY!" I was shocked, fine we'll do this my way I thought to myself. I pulled out a paper clip from my pocket and I held the knob and stuck the paper clip inside the hole and I turned the knob and heard a _*click* _I opened the door and walked in then I shut the door behind me. I was furious but I noticed Kate sitting on the floor with her knees to her head and her arms were wrapped around her legs. Spartan was lying next to her. I heard sniffiling so I went over and sat next to her on the floor, and I put my arm around her shoulder and held her close, hugging her, "Whats wrong kiddo?"

"I-I f-feel so b-bad I r-really d-didn't m-mean to have an a-attitude towards m-mom."

"Then why did you say that to me after I told you to appologize?"

"It s-slipped out."

"Caitlyn you have to watch what comes out of your mouth and listen to me, now come on," I stood up and took a seat on the toilet.

"What," she sniffled and wiped her nose on her sleeve, "you're still gonna spank me?"

"Yes, now come here." She stood up and when she was a foot in front of me I pulled her pants and underwear down. I guided her across my lap and let my hand fall SMACK... OW... SMACK... st-top... SMACK... Nooo... SMACK... Dad... SMACK... please... I continued spanking her until I reached fifteen and she was crying, then I stopped. I stood her up and pulled her underwear and pants back up. "I-I'm s-sorry d-daddy," and she flung her arms around my neck, I settled her on my lap. "Now kiddo why did you snap at mom?" I said gently.

"I-I dont kn-know I-I gu-guess I was annoyed w-with ev-everyone telling me the s-same thing over and over."

"Kate you know its unacceptable to snap at people."

"I-I kn-know and I'm s-sorry."

"I'm not the one you need to appologize to."

"Yes sir," I held her head and I rocked her back and forth "Shh Shh baby girl its ok," as soon as she calmed down I sang _Journey On _by Ty Herndon.

_Sometimes the mountains tower high above you _  
_Sometimes the currents just too fast to swim _  
_Life can carry you all kind of places. _  
_Journey On. _

_Sometimes in the moment of your weakness _  
_When you're on the edge of giving in _  
_You hold your heart before it falls to pieces. _  
_Journey On. _

_Journey On - hold your head above the water _  
_Journey On - you can weather out this storm _  
_Journey On - there's a better day coming _  
_A better world than you have ever known _

_Journey On - someone's waiting by the river _  
_Waiting there to take you by the hand _  
_So make the most of all that you've been given _  
_Journey On. _

_Anybody's ship can take on water _  
_You gotta make the choice to sink or swim _  
_Just grab a piece of rubble from the wreckage _  
_Journey On. _

_Too many times your heart will leave you stranded _  
_You bear the scars of where you've been _  
_Don't be afraid to ask for new direction _  
_And Journey On. _

_Journey On - hold your head above the water _  
_Journey On - you can weather out this storm _  
_Journey On - there's a better day a coming _  
_Oh, a better world than you have ever known. _

_Journey On - someone's waiting by the river _  
_Waiting there to take you by the hand _  
_So make the most of all that you've been given _  
_Journey On. _

_Journey On - _  
_Journey On._

Towards the end of the song she had fallen asleep, I didn't want to wake her she looked so peaceful. I stood up holding her, I'll just have her appologize in the morning. I carried her to her room and I laid her on the bed on her back and even though she was asleep she immediatly rolled on her side. I shut off the lights and exited her room and I gently closed the door. It was only 1930, and I went back downstairs Brent was sitting on Jenny's lap half asleep watching Scooby Doo. I walked over to them, "Come on buddy."

He yawned, "Aw 'ad 'm 'ot 'ven 'ired," his words were slurred and full of sleep he put his arms around my neck and I lifted him up, "Ya I can tell," I said sarcastically. "I'll be down in ten Jen," she smiled. I carried Brent up to his room and I dressed him in his Batman Pajamas and I got him under the covers. I lightly kissed his forehead and gently closed his door and I walked back downstairs to my beloved wife.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING**

**MINOR SEX SCENE=JIBBS**

**I AM GLAD YOU ALL LOVE MY STORY also check out http:/ thedayiwassaved .weebly .com i had to put spaces in so you could read it but dont do that ****i have pictures of what the characters in my story look like also the story is there as well please check it out and tell me what you think I just created it.**

My wife was still curled up on the couch watching Scooby-Doo. I went over to the televison and flipped it off, "Come on baby." I grabbed her hand and we went down to the basement locking the door behind us. I walked over to my workbench and emptied to glasses and cleaned them with a towel then I poured two glasses of Bourbon. I handed her a glass and she started drinking it and I took a sip of mine then set it down on the workbench. I laid a rug down on the boat and I walked over to he and put my hands behind her head and before I kissed her I stared into her eyes, god they were beautiful they were like staring into the ocean, her beautiful sea green eyes. I picked her up and leaned her against the rug I placed on the boat and I kissed her passionetly. "Jethro are you sure the boat wont break?"

"Nah Jenny, cause I built it, I have had a lot of practice its not the first boat I've built."

She smiled, "Oh Jethro I love you."

"I love you too baby." I was hard now, I lifted her skirt and pulled her underwear down while she unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down along with my boxers. We stared into each others eyes and kissed passionetly, then I dipped my hips, still kissing her, and I lifted hard and I was inside her. I was moving my hips up and down rocking the boat along with it. We just kissed and kissed, hardly coming up for air, until we finished. I stood her up and we fixed our clothes. I grabbed her hand and we walked upstairs to our room, checking on both kids who were silently asleep. We went into our room and got into our pajamas and got into bed. We shut off the lights and snuggled close together and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning went pretty smoothly no fights, no arguing, and no sore backsides. Jenny and I arrived at work, after dropping all the kids off at school, today we had the "honor" of carpooling. Spartan followed us as we walked hand in hand to the elevator and rode it up to the bullpen. When we got off the elevator all I could hear was arguing, man I cant get away from it I go from a house of arguing kids, on most days, to an arguing office of "big kids." Tony was annoying McGee, Ziva was yelling at Tony for annoying McGee, and Abby was yelling at Ziva who was yelling at Tony who was still annoying McGee. And I guess Spartan got annoyed with Tony as well because he started to nip at his heels. "ENOUGH!" I shouted, and as fast as it started it came to an abrupt stop. It got so quiet you could hear a pin drop. "Jeeze you four you would have thought a new Chuck E Cheese was opening in town and you wanted to be the first one through the door."

"Chuck E Cheese?" Ziva asked confused.

"Come on Zee-Va, you know 'a place where a kid can be a kid.'" Tony said she raised an eyebrow, "Oh you still have much to learn sweetcheeks."

"Sheket Bevakasha, Im hatipshut hayta etz, ata hayita chorshat kakal!" When she said this I almost spit all my coffee out on the three agents and I started to laugh, "Now Now, Ziva appologize."

"Boss what did she say?"

"Ziva?"

"But Gibbs I know I have much to learn I am just am sick of people telling me that I have much to learn."

"Ziva I wont ask again"

"Boss what'd she say?"

"Tony I am sorry I said Shek..."

"In english Ziva."

"Ok Tony I am sorry I told you to shut up and if stupidity was a tree you would be the forest." Then McGee started laughing and Tony who had turned beat red head slapped him.

"Anthony that wasn't nice now apologize to McGee."

"Sorreeee Probieeee"

"Do it correctly Anthony David DiNozzo." I sometimes use the full name to say that I mean business.

"I'm sorry Mcgee for head slapping you."

"Its ok Tony."

"Now that you kids have stopped acting like a bunch of three year olds, Abby take Spartan down to your lab." She scooped him up and rod the elevator down to her lab. After she left Jenny kissed me on the cheek and walked to her office. Thankfully my phone just rang and after I got off the phone I said, "Gear up 'kids' we have a case."

**TONY POV**

After we walked out to the car and before we got in I whispered in my wife's ear I deal with this when we get back, she gulped. "SHOTGUN" I yelled and I scooted in the front seat before McGee sat down.

**SO CHECK OUT THE WEBSITE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

**BTW SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE SCHOOLS HECTIC**


	60. Chapter 60

chapter 60

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS KEEP EM COMING**

**CHECK OUT MY WEBSITE (THE DAY I WAS SAVED .COM) (DONT DO SPACES)**

**ALSO I THOUGHT I WOULD CHANGE IT UP A BIT AND DO A LITTLE WITH THE "ADULT" KIDS**

**GIBBS POV- AT THE CRIME SCENE**

We arrived at the crime scene thankfully without any further arguments, but I know that wont last. Tony, Tim, and Ziva went inside and were collecting evidence, while I was talking to Ducky outside after he removed the body. Then all of a sudden I heard a crash followed by a thump, Ducky and I exchanged a glance and I shrugged, and Ziva came running through the door, "Boss I need your assistance," when I didnt move she actually shouted at me, "NOW!"

"Ziva Abrahana David dont you dare use that tone with me or you wont be happy, I am coming."

"Ok I am sorry Gibbs." I walked past her nodding, I walked into the house, and what I saw was Tony and Tim rolling around on the floor fighting, "HEY" I barked, when they didnt stop I walked over to them and grabbed both of their ears and pulled them to their feet, "owowow boss" "Explain yourselves" I demanded.

"He started it" Tony accused pointing a finger at McGee.

"No he did" Tim said pointing a finger at Tony.

"I dont care who started it what I want to know why." When I didn't get an answer I said, "Ok then Tim you go first."

Tim looked like he saw a ghost and he couldnt form words, "Ah -ah-ah..."

Then Tony interupted, "What McGee is trying to say Boss, is that I was provoking him, he didnt do anything I was annoying him."

"After I told you to stop this morning."

"Yeah boss and I'm sorry so McGee told me to stop but I didnt, then you walked in."

"McGee that true?"

"Ya boss, i-its t-true."

"Alright DiNozzo grab your overnight bas afrom the truck and meet me in the car."

Boss?" he squeeked.

"Just do it DiNozzo." I walked out to the car, and got in. Five minutes later Tony got in, and I drove to my house which was good because Jenny was still at work and the kids were still at school. The ride was pretty quiet until we got to my house.

"Why are we here boss?"

"Just get inside Anthony."

**TONY POV**

I was sitting on a couch in the family room and Gibbs walked into the kichen then back into the familyroom holding coffee and a chair then he sat down. "Anthony, Anthony, Anthony..."

"Gibbs?"

"What am I going to do with you, son?" I smiled at that, "I dont know what you mean boss."

"Of course youdo DiNozzo, you need to stop annoying and provoking McGee."

"Come on boss I cant help it, its my personality."

"Thats not an excuse Anthony, now I need to deal with this."

"Gibbs you brought me all the way to your house to give me a slap on the head?"

"Not exactly," he pulled out an object from his pocket, "Do you know what this is DiNozzo?"

I widened my eyes and stared at the small, shiny, wooden object, "B-boss it l-looks l-like a p-paddle."

"Right you are Tony, and do you know what its used for?"

"Ah rowing a boat? Except yours is kinda stort, unless you were giving it to the munchkins in Lollipop land in the Wizard of Oz."

He chuckled, "Oh Tony thats not what I'm using this one for."

"Boss you cant be serious."

"As serious as a heart attack, DiNozzo."

I stood up, "Boss there is know way you are going to spank me, "Hey Tony," I turned around, "Boss?"

"You are not going to get very far without a car." SHIT I thought I hven't even thought of that., Gibbs stood up and rolled up his sleeve, "Come on DiNozzo, and trust me you do not want me to come get you."

I laughed, "Ha I'd like to see you try," then I muttered to myself about him being old.

"HEY DiNozzo I may be old but I'm a marine and I can get to you a lot faster then you can open that door." I thought to myself for a minute then thought it would be best to just get this over with, because I would not want to get tackled by someone whose like twice my age, give or take. So I walked over to him, "Good choice, DiNozzo, now bend over that chair, "I did as I was told. "You know boss you don..." then the first smack fell.

**MEANWHILE BACK AT N.C.I.S**

**ZIVA POV**

The kids had arrived at N.C.I.S. about tenminutes ago from school. Everyone was in Abby's lab except Jake, who in his words wantedto, "hang out" with his mommy. Tim was working on his computer and so was I, we were working on the case and with my husbend, Tony, not here we can get our work done twice as fast. "Mommy what can I do?"

"I do not know, do you want to go down to the lab?"

"No"

"Do you want to color?"

"No"

"Well mommy is working sweetie, so I can not entertain you, I am sorry."

"What is in this draw?" He started to open my gun and badge draw and I slammed it shut, "Jake you are never under any circumstances are to open this draw you understand?"

His eyes widened, "Yes I understand mommy."

"Ok good," I ruffled his hair, and I spun around and started to file some papers when Tim said "Ah ziva, Ziva, ZIVA!"

"WHAT MCGEE" I yelled as I spun around and I realized why Tim had a nervousness in his voice, Tim was standing near Jake, who was holding my gun. "Jacob Elijah DiNozzo give mommy the gun, right now, "I said putting out a hand.

"No"

"What did you just say to me," I said through gritted teeth.

"Ziva," Tim said, "Dont adgitate him we dont want him to accidently pull the trigger.

"McGee stop I have been in these situatetions before."

"But not with your own son."

Then it dawned on me there is only one thing that really stops Jake from doing naughty stuff, I opened the second draw of my desk, where I keep a huge bag of MnM's, Jake's favorite candy. I took a handful out, "Oh Jake look what mommy has." He immediatly looked up and dropped the gun, which McGee caught thankfully, because I have known guns to accidently go off when dropped. I ran over to him, then smacked his bottom, "Do not ever do something that dangerous again," he nodded and his eyes were filled with tears. I picked him up, "I will be back in a wile McGee."

"Take your time Ziva."


	61. Chapter 61

chapter 61

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS PLEASE CONTINUE AND CHECK OUT MY WEB WWW. THE DAY I WAS SAVED. WEEBLY .COM (NO SPACES)**

I walked to the interrogation room, carrying Jake. I entered the room, settng Jake down I shut the door. When I turned around Jake was sitting on a chair. I walked over and pulled a chair in front of him and sat down. "Why are we in here mommy?"

"You know why."

"And if I don't?" Oh great he inherrited his father's sarcastic personality.

"Well honey do you remember what mommy told you?" Swinging his legs back and forth he looked down, "Maybe."

"Jacob look at me," his eyes met mine, " Do you remember what I told you?" I said a little more firmly.

His eyes started to fill with tears, "Um y-you t-told m-me not t-to o-open y-your d-desk d-draw."

"Right and do you know why I would tell you that?"

"'C-cause y-you k-keep your g-gun in th-there."

"Righ and do you know why I would not want you in that draw."

" 'C=cause g-guns a-are d-d-dangerous."

"Right now come on." He shook his head, "Jacob now!" He stood up and I grabbed his hand and he walked over to me and I picked him up and laid him across my lap. I held him down with one arm and I brought the other one down causing him to jump, "Ow... st-stop." I kept bringing my hand down on the seat of his jeans until the fifteenth and final swat. Jake was sobbing and I wrapped him in a hug, "Never do that again you could have got seriously hurt or died, I would not know what I would do if I lost you."

" 'm 'orry m-mommy." I rocked him back and forth while I sang Smichot Katanot (Little Joys)

**Words and Music: Micha Shitrit**

Amok belibcha, igulim shel simcha

ve'or ganuz benishmat apcha

amok balev, igulim shel ke'ev

ata sone, ata ohev.

Yehalelu, yehalelucha mal'achim

velo tovad darkecha bazohar uvachashecha

yehalelu, yehalelucha mal'achim

s'machot k'tanot yairu

kenitznutz hakochavim.

Lechayey hat'mimim

vedovrey ha'emet

ulekol hachayim et chayeyhem be'emet

shezochrim et hashemesh

venog'im ba'or

sheyod'im ahavah, she'einah bat chalof;

shezochrim et hashemesh

venog'im ba'or

sheyod'im ahavah, she'einah bat chalof.

TRANSLATION

Deep inside your heart, are circles of joy

and a hidden light in your breath

deep in your heart, there are circles of pain

you hate, you love.

Angels will praise you,

and you will not lose your way in light or darkness

angels will praise you

and small joys will shine

like the twinkle of stars.

To the lives of the innocents

and those who speak the truth

to those who really live their lives

to those who remember the sun

and touch the light

to those who know love, that doesn't vanish;

to those who remember the sun

and touch the light

to those who know love, that doesn't perish.

**LATER THAT AFTERNOON - GIBBS RESIDENCE**

**KATE POV**

I was in the basement with my dad helping him with the boat, "Daddy?"

"Yeah kiddo?"

"Why is Uncle Tony here?"

"Oh we had a long day, so he's spending the night."

"Like a sleep over?"

"Yeah something like that. Now go get ready for bed and don't bother Tony." I hugged him and as I started to walk towards the stairs he lightly smacked my bottom causing me to giggle as I ran up the stairs. I went up to my room and got my pajamas on and then I snuck down the hall to the guest bedroom. I snuck in shutting the door behind me. The lights were off so I flipped them on and ncle Tony was lying on his stomach, snoring, haha and he says its Ziva who snores.I tiptoed over to him and smacked his butt, all of a sudden he lept out of bed with a yelp rubbing his bottom. "OW! boss!" I giggled and he looked down "Caitlyn," he said through gritted teeth, "why'd you do that?"

"Dunno"

"Well it hurt."

"Come on Uncle Tony I didn't hit you that hard...Oh I get it now."

"What?"

"What did my dad use?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know hand, belt, or maybe a paddle."

His face got beat red, "Caitlyn, out."

"But...?"

"OUT!"

"Come on Uncle Tony, do tell." I grinned ignoring his request.

"NOW CAITLYN, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Then the door swung open and my dad tormed in and grabbed my arm, "Caitlyn what did I tell you?"

"Um not to bother Uncle Tony."

"Right now git going," and as I left the room he smacked me none to gently I might add as I left the room.

**GIBBS POV**

"Sorry about that DiNozzo."

"Its alright boss."

"Ok dinner's in five."

"Great I'm staving what are we having?"

"Pizza"

"MMMM my favorite." I smiled.

**KATE POV**

After dinner, and it being Friday night, we got to watch a movie. Uncle Tony, being the guest and a big movie buff chose, "Night at the Museum." I am lying on the couch with Uncle Tony, both my prents are sitting on two armchairs, Brent is sitting on ur dad's lap, and Spartan is lying on my mom's lap. The movie got over at 2100, and we all went to bed without protest, except for Uncle Tony, but one look from my dad and he booked it upstairs.


	62. Chapter 62

chapter 62

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS KEEP 'EM COMING I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I DIDNT WANT TO WAIT TOO LONG TO POST. IHPE EVERYONE HAD A WONDERFUL THANKSGIVING.**

**AND PLEASE CHECK OUT MY WEBSITETO SEE WHAT MY CHARACTERS LOOK LIKE AND A DESCRIPTION OF THEM**

**WWW. THE DAY I WAS SAVED .WEEBLY .COM (NO SPACES)**

I woke up to this loud humming noise. I looked at my clock, 0700, man its the weekend and I still cant get any sleep. I dragged myself out of bed and Spartan followed me as I made my way down to the bathroom. I opened the door, and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, "Whachoo doin?" Uncle Tony spun around he was only wearing an N.C.I.S. t-shirt and boxers. He shut the blow dryer off, "Blow drying my hair."

"Why?"

"To keep my b-e-a-utiful hair dry." I giggled, "Oh you think thats funny," he reached over and tickled me and I laughed. He picked me up and set me next to the sink. I picked up a comb and started to comb his hair, "Guess what is in a week Uncle Tony?"

"Hmmm I dont know could it be someones eleventh birthday."

"Yeah how'd you no?"

"How could I forget my god daughters birthday," I smiled, "Is anyone else up?"

"Yes, but they are working and they took Brent. We'll go as soon as your ready."

"But you dont have a car?"

"Yeah I do Auntie Ziva dropped off my car, and she drove in with your parents and Brent."

"Why didnt they wait for me?"

"Well they wanted to let you sleep, and Brent was already up so thats why they took him, and I offered to have Ziva drop off the car and you could drive in with me. So why dont you go get ready while I finish in here."

I grinned and hopped down from the counter and Spartan and I ran to my room and I quickly got dressed and I dressed Spartan in his N.C.I.S shirt. Then I grabbed a pillow and we went downstairs to meet Uncle Tony, who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, "Kate why do you need a pillow?"

"Oh its not for me."

"Then who?"

"You."

"Why would I need a pillow?"

"Come on Uncle Tony stop denying the facts, we all no my dads methods of punishment. I remember my first time," he turned beat red, "Trust me this will help a little." I handed him the pillow and he smiled and he smiled weakly but he gladly took it."

All three of us got in the car and we made are way to N.C.I.S, stopping for coffee and donuts and a Caf-Pow on the way. When we arrived I helped Uncle Tony bring the donuts up to the bullpen, while he got the coffee and Caf-Pow. When the three of us arrived in the bullpen I immediatly went over to my dadand handed him his coffee, "Thanks kiddo," he smiled and I kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to go down to the lab."

"Alright hun, behave. Oh and Kate..."

"I know dad , dont forget the Caf-pow." Wow I'm even thinking like one of my dad's agents, now. "Come on Spartan" I walked towards the elevator with Spartan in tow and we rode the elevator down to the lab. We were walking towards the lab when I walked right into the door, which is usually open. I fell hard on my butt and I looked up only seconds before the contents of the plastic cup spilled the Caf-Pow all over me, leaving Spartan and I drenched with the red contents. Now I was mad, I stood up and took a few deep breaths like my dad told me whenever I was angry and I might do something I'd regret. I started banging on the door, but Abby had her music unussualy high today. After about five minutes of banging on the door I gave up and I said outloud, "FINE" and I picked up Spartan, who was now skaking, and we rode the elevator back up to the bullpen. When we entered Uncle Tony burt out lauging, "What happened to you two?"

"Well Uncle Tony what do you think happened maybe a little thing called gravity I dont know..."

"Now Caitlyn..." my dad looked up and as soon as he saw me he came over and got down on one knee and held me at arms length, "Oh sweetheart what happened?" I burst out crying and when I spoke my words didnt make sense, "I... walk... door... lock... fell... butt... Caf-Pow... spill... wet... you..." eventhough ghey didnt make sense I think he got the jist of what I was saying.

"Baby I'm so sorry..."

"I th-thought y-you d-didnt app-appologize?"

He grinned, "I dont I just hate to have seen this happen to you. Now lets get you two cleaned up."

"Ah boss..."

"Ya Tony?"

"We have a case."

"Ok, Tony, Tim, Ziva meet me at the car." Then my dad took my hand and I was still holding Spartan, then we walked up to my mom's office. When we entered she said, "What happened?"

Then my dd said, "Lets just say our little forensic scientist has decided to lock her door."

And in reply my mom said, "Oh just be thankful she hasnt put super glue on floor," and he laughed.


	63. Chapter 63

chapter 63

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS I LOVE THEM PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW THEY MEAN A LOT**

**ALSO CHECK OUT MY WEB TO GET A DESCRIPTION OF THE CHARACTERS AND WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE WWW. THE DAY I WAS SAVED .WEEBLY .COM**

My dad was about to walk out of her office when she said, "But honey we dont have a tub."

"I think Ducky would allow you to use his sink." After he left my mom dug through her purse and took our bath accessories like shampoo, soap, conditioner, et al. The I dug in my bag and pulled out some doggy shampoo. "Kate why do you have that?"

"Mom I never leave home without it." Ten minutes later we were down in autopsy and Jimmy wasnt ther, and Ducky was sitting at his desk when he saw us he said, "Caitlyn my dear, what happened?"

I was on the verge of crying again so my mom spoke, "Um Ducky Abby had her door locked and Kate had a little accident involving Abby's Caf-Pow."

"Oh dear at least young Abigail did not put super glue on the floor."

"See thats what I said when Jethro..."

I cleared my throat and they both looked at me, " Mom I am _Still _cold, wet, and sticky."

"Oh right sorry, um Ducky I was wondering since I am not able to leave work at the moment, and Jethro is on a case, and we dont have a tub here could we..."

"Sure Jennifer you can use my sink." I widened my eyes, "Not to worry my dear Caitlyn I disinfect the sink everytime after an autopsy." I smiled and he said, "Alright well I have to meet Jethro at the crime scene, so I will leave you three alone for now."

"Thanks again Ducky."

"No problem Jennifer," and he left. When he was gone I set Spartan in the sink and I got undressed and my mom helped me in the sink and turned on the warm water. As she was washing my hair and I was washing Spartan I said, "Um mom?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"What did you and Ducky mean about the super glue incedent with Auntie Abby?"

"Well your dad and his team were on a case and one of Abby's crazy ex boyfriends..."

"Why am I not surprised she attracts freaky people..."

"Now Caitlyn I'm not afraid to spank you so do you want me to stop or continue?"

"Sorry mom go on."

"Ok so the crazy ex boyfriend ended up stalking her and Abby got so paranoid that she was locking doors and at one point she decided to put super glue on the floor. And minf you that Uncle Timmy and Auntie Abby at the time were only married a month. So Tim came into her lab at full speed and he soon realized why his shoes stayed right on the ground and he came right out of his shoes. Two words super glue." I started to laugh, "So it has been an inside joke ever since."

"Thats funny mom," I said as she helped me out of the sink. I got dressed in my clothes from my overnight bag. I dried off Spartan who was a little bit pink where he was white and would still be for probably a week. Then my mom said, "Come on kiddo, your dad is probably back by now." I grabbed her hand and we walked towards the elevator with Spartan close at our heels. We rode the elevator up to the bullpen and mom was right dad and his team were there, they still had their coats on so the must have just arrived. I walked over to my dad and he embraced me in a hug, "You feel better honey?"

I nodded, "Yes daddy thank you for asking."

"Well thats good hon."

Then Uncle Tony said, "Ya I heard you had a little accident, and had to take a bath in autopsy."

"Ya so there is nothing wrong with that."

"Sure there is I mean it is like swimming in guts and stuff."

"Na uh Ducky says he disinfects the sink every time after and autopsy."

"Well I'm not surprised he said that I mean I would have."

"Da-ad tell him to stop."

"Knock it off DiNozzo."

"But boss its true..."

"Oh DiNozzo, I guess you still havn't learned your lesson on provoking people, I can always remind you, you know."

"Nope I'm good boss, still recovering from the last one."

"Good, now come on Kate lets see if we can get that door open." My dad, Spartan, and I took the elevator down to the lab, the music was blasting, and my dad tried the door and it was locked.

"See I told you it was locked," he tried banging on the door but the radio was to loud and she probably couldnt hear us. "You know I could always try the vent." He spun around and glared at me, "Yeah cause that worked out so well the last time you did that."

"HaHa," I laughed sarcastically 'only trying to made a suggestion' I thought to myself. He spun back around and pulled a bent paper clip out of his pocket and fiddled around with the door and it opened. I was about to barge into the lab when my dad grabbed me around the waist and lifted me up, "Woah not so fast," he set me behind him. "I'll go first to prevent you from doing anything you will regret." Before I had anytime to protest he took a step, and then he went to take another step but his foot would not budge and he fell to the ground.

**PS PLEASE REVIEW IT MEANS A LOT TO ME**

**ALSO CHECK OUT MY WEB TO GET A DESCRIPTION OF THE CHARACTERS AND WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE WWW. THE DAY I WAS SAVED .WEEBLY .COM**


	64. Chapter 64

chapter 64

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS GLAD YOU LOVE MY STORY PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW**

**ALSO CHECK OUT MY WEBSITE AND MESSAGE ME WITH WHAT YOU THINK WWW. THE DAY I WAS SAVED .WEEBLY .COM (NO SPACES OR CAPS)**

I squeaked as he fell, I didn't know any other way to act I was shocked. I ran over and flipped Abby's booming boom box off and she spun around and glared at me and I swear if you looked real close the end of her pigtails started to smoke. Then she saw my dad lying face down on the floor, and she rushed over to him and went to help him up but he held up a finger telling her to give him a moment. He finally stood up, shoe less, and opened his mouth to speak but before he could unleash his rage Jimmy walked in. My dad said, "Jimmy watch the kids."

"Why?" my dad walked over to him and gave him a head slap," Think Jimmy, look around." He looked down and noticed my dad's feet and then noticed his feet less shoes, "Oh sure take your time."

**GIBBS POV**

"Oh I intend to, Jimmy, behave for Jimmy, Kate." I grabbed Abby's arm and dragged her down to the interrogation room, ignoring her protests, I locked the door and sat her in a chair, "Abigail Grace McGee what the hell were you thinking?"

"What ever do you mean, oh great one." She smirked a crooked smirk."

"You know damn well what I mean and lose that sarcastic attitude."

"What attitude sir?"

"ABIGAIL!"

"Ok, ok sorry sir."

"Sorry? Is that all you have to say for yourself?"

"Well its all I can think of, at the moment." I have literally had it with her attitude I hauled her out of her seat and landed six hard swats to her backside and sat her back down, "Now what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Um... OW!" I had to hide a grin, Abby is the only one I have known that right after you spank her she would joke about it.

"Not what I meant Abbs, now tell me why you decided to put super glue on the floor."

"Would you believe me if I told you we had rats?"

"Rats?"

"Yes rats Gibbs."

"Can you describe these rats?"

"Yes, well there is this brown spiky haired one, and a small chubby one. There are three cute ones a silver haired one, a black striped one I call Ninja, and a Gothic baby one, but those three are ok."

I had to smile, "What did McGee and DiNozzo do now?"

"Well Gibbs it all started yesterday..."

_Flashback_

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi, did I win?"_

_"Yes you did congratulations you are the twenty-fifth caller."_

_"I am?"_

_"Yes and you have just won a pair of tickets to see Plastic Death in concert tomorrow afternoon."_

_End of Flashback_

"Not seeing the dilemma here Abbs."

"Well Gibbs what do you think happened? Timmy wont let me go because we have no one to watch the kids since he's working. And he says I have to be the responsible adult and not the teenager I wish to be."

"And where does DiNozzo fall into this?"

"Just DiNozzo being DiNozzo, and he has to work too, so I'm the only one here thats not in the field, oh wait a minute I can go ask Jenny." She got up to leave.

"Sit Abbs," she did as she was told, "Jen, being the director of this federal agency has a lot of work to do and she cant running around keeping track of six kids..."

"Seven..." she whispered looking down.

"Excuse me?"

"Seven" she said looking up "Ari and Kate dropped Dani off."

"Alright then lets get this over with," I said finally sitting down.

"What? ! No come on please no Gibbs."

"I'm sorry Abbs, but you know I cant let this go."

"Sure you can."

"Abigail, Kate or I could have been seriously injured. Plus you and I have talked about using super glue and locking doors before, so come on."

"What happened to Kate?"

"She walked into your door thinking it would open like any other day."

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry I have to appologize." She got up and went to leave again, but I got up and went and blocked her path, "You will, now quit stalling." I dragged her over to the chair I had occupied only moments before and I sat back down. I pulled her over my lap and flipped her skirt up and I had to smile because the words "Property of McGee" was written on her underwear. Then without further ado I brought my hand down OW... Gibbs... SMACK... not... SMACK... so... SMACK... hard... SMACK SMACK SMACK. she kept on moving which caused me to tighten my grip and keep bringing my hand down eight more times until I reached a total of fifteen. She was crying, I fixed her skirt and helped her onto my lap and held her close and rocked her back and forth. "Shhh Shhh its ok Abbs."

"I'm real-ly s-sorry Gibbs."

"I know hon."

"I d-didnt mean to hurt anyone I just felt mad I wont do it again Gibbs."

"You better not, now what times the concert."

"In an hour why?"

"I bet if you hurry you can make it."

"What?"

"I'll watch the kids, now go on." She stood up and took off her skirt and she had a Plastic Death tshirt on underneath. She flung her arms around my neck, "Thank you so much."

"Your welcome, now git going before I change my mind. And dont make me regret my decision." She kissed my cheek, "You wont I promise." and she ran out the door.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS I NEED ALL I CAN GET EVEN IF IT JUST SAYS GREAT PLEASE ALSO GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS TOO**

**ALSO PLEASE CHECK OUT MY WEB FOR THIS STORY WWW. THE DAY I WAS SAVED. WEEBLY .COM **

**I JUST ADDED A SLIDESHOW OF THE CHARACTERS**

I knew Jimmy was watching the kids for the moment so I went up to the bullpen to grab my coat, I had my coat in my hand when DiNozzo said, "Where ya going boss? We have a case."

"You take this one DiNozzo, I'm taking the kids to my house."

Then McGee piped up, "What? Where's Abby?"

"At a concert."

"You have got to be kidding me, I'm going to kill her."

"Relax McGee I told her she could go."

"Now why would you do that boss?"

"She was feeling neglected, and I want to spend sometime with the kids. By the way the super glue was meant for you."

"What?"

"Ask Abby she'll tell you and if she doesn't I'll make her. Now I have to go and relive Palmer, call Kate and tell her I have Dani." He nodded and I put my coat on and went down to the lab. I walked into Abby's lab and found no one so I walked into Abby's office and said, "Thanks Palmer," after he walked out of the lab I said, "alright lets go gang."

Then Brent, who looked confused, said, "Where are we going daddy?"

"To our house."

"Cool!" he said then he tilted his head, like a dog waiting for food to drop, and gave me a confused look, "But daddy our car wont fit everyone in it."

"I know that silly, thats why mommy's driver is going to drive us home and she will take our car home."

"Thats cool."

I smiled, "Ya I thought so too, alright gang lets go." I went over and picked up the five and six year old, Jake and Dani. We all walked out to the car and we all got in and he drove us to my house. All the kids followed me into the house after I leaned into the window and thanked Jenny's driver, Sam Axe and I discreetly handed him a twenty dollar bill and told him to by a drink on me. When we went inside I set the kids up in the family room I put a large king size bed comforter on the floor with pillows and blankets, in front of the television. "What are we going to watch?" Bella asked.

"Well I was thinking somthing along the lines of one of the _Toy Story _movies."

"Come on," she said, "that's a kids movie Uncle Gibbs."

"Isabella," I warned.

"What it is, cant we watch somthing along the lines of _Meet the Parents_ or at least _Meet the Fockers._"

"Isabella those movies are not sutible for five and six year olds, now if you continue this, I can promise you it will not end well."

"Ok I'm sorry sir." They all got under the covers and I set the movie up. After they were settled I went down to the basement to work on my boat. I was down there for an hour and a half when I heard footsteps above and the basement door creek open then shut, and someone walked down the steps. I looked up and Bella was standing there, "Hey Bells," she smiled at her nickname, "the movie over?"

"Yes, it is."

"Where is everyone else?"

"They all fell asleep during and towards the end of the movie."

"Oh," I stopped sanding the boat and sat on a nearby chair, "So whats up?"

"OK first of all yes the movie wasnt that bad,"

I chuckled, "I told you so, go on"

"Second of all I wasnt that tired and third of all can you sing to me?"

"Sure kiddo come here," I patted my lap. She came over and climbed up into my lap and nestled into my chest her head coming to rest on my shoulder. "What did you have in mind?"

"You choose Uncle Gibbs, anyone you choose I know I will love," she yawned. So I decided to sing John Mellencamp's song, _A Ride Back Home._

_Hey Jesus can you give me a ride back home_  
_I've been out here in this world too long on my own_  
_I won't bother you no more_  
_If you can just get me in the door_  
_Hey Jesus can you give me a ride back home_

_When I started out I was so young and so strong_  
_I just let it roll off my back when things went wrong_  
_Now it's starting to get to me_  
_All of this inhumanity_  
_Hey Jesus can you give me a ride back home_

_You wouldn't know it by looking at me now_  
_But I was showing some promise once upon a time_  
_But it's gone now_  
_And it ain't coming back_  
_My time's come and gone_  
_It's as simple as that_

_Hey Jesus this world is just too troublesome for me_  
_I try to fight off all these devils but I'm just too weak_  
_When I'm out here walking all alone_  
_I feel like taking my life but I won't_  
_Too big a coward, can you give me a ride back home_  
_Hey Jesus can you give me a ride back home_  
_Hey Jesus can you give me a ride back home_

After I finished the song I looked down and Bella had fallen asleep, so I carried her upstairs and into the family room, I set her on the couch and I put a blanket on her. Then I looked at the kids and I got my camera from the table and I snapped a picture because it was the most adorable sight. KAte had her arms around Carlos, Brent had an arm on Kate, Lori had her arms crossed, Dani was curled up in a ball, and Jake was lying on his stomach with his butt in the air. I called the team and Kate and told them to pick up the kids tomorrow because the were all asleep and they looked to cute to wake.

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS I NEED ALL I CAN GET EVEN IF IT JUST SAYS GREAT PLEASE ALSO GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS TOO**

**ALSO PLEASE CHECK OUT MY WEB FOR THIS STORY WWW. THE DAY I WAS SAVED. WEEBLY .COM **

**I JUST ADDED A SLIDESHOW OF THE CHARACTERS**


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

**THANK YOU ALL FOR TH REVIEWS PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE SUGGESTIONS IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME**

**ALSO PS PLEASE CHECK OUT MY WEB PAGE WWW. THEDAY IWAS SAVED .WEEBLY .COM (NO CAPS OR SPACES) **

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN NCIS OR THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT THE KIDS :)**

**TONY POV**

Ziva and I were driving back to our house after the case, actually it was me who was driving mostly because I didn't want to be eating my lunch for the second time today. Also I wanted to be the one with the keys when I tell Ziva that I'm going to deal with what she said to me this morning. Anyway the way I see it is you should always think one step ahead of the assassin. When we got back home I stuck the keys deep in my pocket after locking the car, because god only knows she can probably hot wire a car. I followed Ziva into the house locking the door behind me, at which point she spun around to face me and sh said, "Tony why are you locking every door?"

"Well Ziva I am and going to deal with what you had said to me earlier."

"Oh no you are not."

She started slowly walking over to me, "Zi what are you doing?" Then she started patting me down, "I am looking for the keys." She stood up grasping my now extremely hard cock, she laughed, "Ha ha these are not the keys."

"No," I squeaked, "those are not them," I removed her hand which was caressing my crotch, "Ziva I have to deal with this, now stop playing," I sat down on the sofa, "and get over my lap."

"No the only way you are going to spank me is if birds fly, "I didn't even bother to correct her mistake I just smiled my DiNozzo smile and looked out the window, "Well would you look at that." She looked out the window and saw a mother Robin flying to her nest, and I grabbed her and pulled her across my lap with a sharp smack. I definitely caught her off guard, she was surprisingly to slow in her reaction. I just let the smacks fall. "Le-e-et... smack... me... smack... up... smack... Nope... DiNozzo... smack... I... smack... am... smack... warning... smack... you... smack." I landed the final two smacks to her sit spot and I stoppe and she was off my lap like a bullet of a gun.

"Tony that really hurt," she said rubbing her butt.

"Suppose to sweet cheeks."

"Well you are going to regret it my little hairy butt." I widened my eyes and she pounced and soon we were naked and rolling in the sheets, panting.

**TIM POV**

It was 0230 when I heard the front door open and immediately close after. I was in our room sitting on a chair with the lamp on reading _Shawshank Redemption. _I heard two thumps s she probably took her platform boots off. When I heard the tiptoeing on the stairs of her coming upstairs I flipped the lamp off so I was sitting in complete and utter darkness. She opened our bedroom door and shut it when she walked in, "Timmy you awake?" she whispered, I didn't answer I heard the bed move as she laid down an I flipped on the lamp, "Hi Abbs." She shot up from her pillow, "Jesus god damn Christ Timmy, what are you trying to do give me a heart attack?"

"No Abigail, and in this household we do not use he lords name in vain," I said sharply my voice slightly elevating.

"Shhh Timmy the kids and I'm sorry."

"Don't worry hun, they're at Gibbs house," she mumbled something, "What was that hun?"

"Oh I was just saying that gives us more time to spend together."

"And we will, right after we talk."

"Come on Timmy usually when we 'talk' I'm not the one talking."

"Abby just talk for now, so anyway Abbs so how was the concert?"

"What concert?"

"Abigail, I know, Gibbs already told me about the concert."

"Timmy if this is what this is about, Gibbs gave me permission to go, so you can't spank me for what El Jefe says."

"Oh Abbs this isn't about the concert."

"What then?"

"Lets jus say a little thing called super glue."

"Jeeze Timmy you too, I didn't mean for Gibbs to get his feet stuck..."

"WHAT?"

"Timmy believe me when I tell you this he already took it out on my backside."

"That the whole story Abbs?"

"Yes Timmy," I pulled out my phone, "What are you doing?"

"Calling Gibbs."

"Why?"

"Well he said that if I have any doubt that you are not telling me everything that he will personally come over and get you to tell me the whole story on your butt," she gulped, "so anything else you want to add?" She nodded, "Well?"

"Um Gibbs wasn't suppose to be the one caught in the super glue... you or Tony were."

"Haven't we talked about this before, Abigail?"

"Yes Timothy." she smirked.

"Abby this is not joking matter."

"Come on Timmy lighten up," she patted my cheek, as she got up, "Where are you going?"

"To make some coffee, I figured we'll be up all night, you want any?"

"No Abby..."

"Good more for me," she went to walk out of the room and I grabbed her arm. "What Timmy I offered, you change your mind?" she grinned.

I sather on the bed and stood over her, "Abigail, I don't want coffee and you don't drink coffee, so sit and stop trying to get out of this discussion."

"Ok sorry Timmy," I knelt down in front of her taking her hands in mine. "You gonna spank me Timmy?"

"No baby I'm pretty sure you are still recovering after Gibbs' but honey last warning about the super glue, ok?"

"Yes Timmy."

"Also Abbs I didn't mean for you to feel neglected," her eyes started to water and I brushed away a tear that rolled down her cheek, "Aww Abbs don't cry."

"I'm sorry Timmy."

"Its ok Abby, why didn't you tell me you were feeling neglected?"

"I don't know Timmy, I just didn't want my emotions to interfere with our cases."

"Abby you know you can tell me anything right?" She nodded "Well it doesn't matter where ever I am or what ever I am doing I will stop and listen to what you have to say."

With tears in her eyes she patted my cheek, "And that's why we love you, McSensitive, now how about that coffee."

I grinned, "Ok Abbs and when you get back you can showme just how much you love me."

"Well in that case I mine as well grab two red bulls," I grinned as she ran out of the room. I don't think I could have fallen in love with a better woman than Abby. Abby is my life and if I had never taken that job in Norfolk, then I never would have teamed up with N.C.I.S., and I never would have met Abby, and we never would have had two beautiful twin daughters, God I am one lucky man.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS AND ALERTS PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING**

**ilylovelynerd and wandamarie i will tie your ideas into my story thanks for them :)**

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY WEB WWW. THEDAY I WAS SAVED. WEEBLY .COM (NO CAPS OR SPACES)**

**ALSO CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY "MY TRIP TO PARIS" IT IS ABOUT THE FIRST TIME GIBBS AND JENNY MET AND PLEASE REVIEW**

**JENNY POV**

Jethro and I woke up at 0600, we were cuddling in our bed, he was running his fingers through my red hair, when there was a thump followed by a loud crash followed by another thump. Jethro went to get up but I put my hand on his chest preventing in from getting up and I said, "I've got it."

He coked his eyebrow, "You sure?"

"Ya I think its time they see a new side of mommy and Auntie Jenny."

"Ooh I'm liking this new Jenny feisty and sassy." I smirked and he slapped me playfully on the ass, "holler if you need me."

I smiled and pulled on some of Jethro's sweats. I walked downstairs and was appalled at the site of Carlos on the ground with parts of a shattered vase around him, and Brent was on top of him trying to get another punch in but Kate and the twins were holding his arms back trying to pull him off, Dani was holding Spartan and was standing in the corner with Jake and hey both had tears in their eyes. I marched over to the brawl that was going on and I noticed that Carlos had a bloody nose. I hauled Brent off of Carlos and I landed twelve had smacks to his pajama clad bottom and I dragged him by the ear to the bottom of the stairs, "OW mom let go."

"No"

"Come on"

I was so mad at him I did not know what to say, "Just stop talking," Then I shouted up the stairs, "JETHRO CAN YOU COME DOWN HERE!"

I heard his footsteps reaching the top of the stairs while he said, "See I told you, you would need my help." But when he saw I had Brent by his ear he said, "What happened?"

I just said to Brent as I let go of his ear, "ROOM NOW!" and I smacked him on the butt as he ran up the stairs. I then said, "Jethro with me, and stop standing there with your mouth open, you'll catch flies." He followed me into the other room where Kate, Bella, and Lori had finally helped Carlos up. Then Jethro went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Oh CK I am so sorry..."

"Don't apologize Uncle Gibbs..."

"Its a sign of weakness," everyone stated.

Jethro smiled, "Lets go get you cleaned up, son." I followed Jethro and Carlos into the kitchen and Kate followed me.

**GIBBS POV**

I helped Carlos up on the counter and held a tissue to his nose. Jenny said, "Jethro I'm going to go clean up the broken glass while you get some information out of these two," she pointed a finger at each of them. She left the room carrying a small broom and a dust pan. "Alright you two lets have it, why were you fighting?" I directed this question towards Carlos even though Kate was in the room, because I know for a fact these two weren't fighting.

"Daddy cant you see Brent attacked him, no reason at all he just went rogue."

"Now Caitlyn I know for a fact that is not the truth."

"How do _you _know, you weren't there, you never listen to a damn word I say."

"That Caitlyn Leigh is enough, now go into the other room," I slapped her on her butt to get her moving. Then I turned back around and said, "Alright CK she's gone now tell me what happened." His nose had stopped bleeding and I threw the tissue away and washed my hands. With Carlos still on the counter I stood in front of him, "Well?"

"I... sir... well... um..."

"Spit it out boy."

"Well... um... I sort of kissed Kate on the lips and the Brent snapped."

"Carlos I know we have talked about this before and I have spoken to Kate about this, you two are more like cousins then anything else and wouldn't it be weird to go out with your cousin..."

"But..."

"No buts Carlos Kennedy..."

Then he jumped off the counter top, "Uncle Gibbs I have finally found someone I like and care deeply for, and not you or my father can change that, we love each other."

"Carlos you are twelve and she is ten..."

"So?" he snapped.

"Carlos calm down..."

"No sir I will not _calm _down we are a little over a year apart I do not see what the big deal is and you and Jenny are what twenty five, thirty years apart." The nerve off this kid he is truly a DiNozzo, I spun him around and landed six hard swats to the seat of his pajama clad bottoms and I leaned down close and whispered in his ear, "That son, is none of your damn business, now you stand in that corner," I pointed to a corner, "and you stay in that corner until I return, or so help me god."

"No Uncle Gibbs the only way I am staying in that corner is if you handcuff me." I took a step toward him, "No Uncle Gibbs I'm sorry..."

"Too late for that now." And in five minutes Carlos had one sore bottom, and was in the corner I told him to go to and he was sitting in a chair handcuffed."

"Come on Uncle Gibbs this is not fair."

"Sure it is you told me I could," then I walked into the other room and Jenny was about to speak but I held up my hand and I marched upstairs and into Brent's room, and he was sitting on his bed and I went over to him and lifted him up off the bed and landed a hard swat to his pajama clad backside before I sat him back down. I grabbed his batman desk chair and sat in front of him and said, "Brent Pacci Gibbs I cannot believe that you punched Carlos causing him to get a bloody nose..."

"I got him good didn't I."

At that remark I pulled him over my lap and landed five hard swats to his backside and sat him back down, "Brent knock off that attitude and we have spoken to you about fighting and I told you not to do it..."

"But dad they were like making out."

Oh those little devils CK said he had only kissed her once on the lips. "But son it is not ok to resort to violence and it does not matter you do not care what other people are doing you just look after yourself. Also if anyone is doing something they shouldn't you do not handle it yourself you either tell me or mom or another adult. Do you understand me?"

"Yessir."

"Good now stand up." He stood up and I pulled down his pajama pants and boxers and I pulled him across my lap with a sharp smack...


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS I APPRECIATE THEM AND KEEP THEM COMING. ALSO FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO KEEP TELLING ME THAT YOU DO NOT LIKE MY STORY AND CONTINUE TO TELL ME THAT PARENTS SHOULDN'T HIT THEIR KIDS THEY AREN'T. YOU WERE WARNED IN THE BEGINNING BUT YOU CONTINUE TO READ MY STORY AND MY QUESTION TO YOU IS WHY?**

**PS FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT ARE ENJOYING MY STORY THANK YOU AN KEEP ON READING AND REVIEWING. ALSO IF YOU WANT TO KNOW MRE ABOUT MY CHARACTERS PLEASE CHECK OUT MY WEB WWW. THE DAY I WAS SAVED .WEEBLY .COM (NO CAPS OR SPACES)**

**CARLOS POV**

I can not believe my 'Uncle' Gibbs, but thank god I am the son of an assassin because I can get out of pretty much any situation. I shifted my weight and I pulled a pocket knife out of my back pocket. I got the small tweezers out and I fiddled it around in the handcuffs hole and soon I had my left hand free and then I brought my right hand around and soon I had that hand free too. I stood up and put the pocket knife back in my pocket and muttered to myself, "That was easy." I grabbed a navy blue backpack off of the table and emptied the contents, although not much was in it, and I walked into the other room.

**KATE POV**

All the kids were sitting on the couch, while my mother cleaned up the broken glass. I was sitting on the far end of the couch, now holding Spartan. I watched as the huffy marine stormed into the room and up the stairs. My eyes followed the gunnery sergeant up the stairs and I heard a door slam shut. I looked back toward the kitchen and Carlos stormed in with a backpack slung around his shoulders. He walked over to me and took my hand and pulled me up his eyes said, 'Come with me' but my brain told me to 'stay.' So what did I do? HELL I went with his eyes. We went and opened the front door and my mom said as she turned around, "Caitlyn Leigh Gibbs and Carlos Kennedy DiNozzo you are not to leave this house!" Then we did it,we walked out the front door, and we heard a "GET BACK HERE..." as we ran between the fence and my neighbor's house, and we crouched down. Unlike my backyard my neighbor, Mr. O'Malley's backyard is not fenced in. CK opened the back pack and pulled out two sets of shoes, I smiled as we put them on, I put Spartan inside the backpack just so his head was sticking out. We heard the sound of a pick-up trucks engine starting and we watched as it sped down the street, going fifty. "So Kate how pissed is he going to be?"

"You have know idea." I put the back pack on my back and CK and I walked unseen, hand in hand, to the woods. When we got far enough into the woods to not be seen from the yard he kissed me on the lips. As we broke the kiss I said, "CK not to ruin this extraordinary moment but I have to go to the bathroom."

"Aww Katie didn't you go before we left?"

"First of all we didn't leave, we ran out, and second of all I didn't have to go then, I think all this adrenalin made my bladder weak."

"Alright hurry up and pick a bush, and do not go to far."

"OK watch Spartan." I handed him the bag and I walked a little ways deeper into the woods and found a bush. I crouched down and I hope he doesn't get mad or find out, but I don't want to get in trouble and plus we are in the woods and its dangerous, so I pulled out my cell phone and hit speed dial one, my father. He picked up on the first ring.

_"CAITLYN LEIGH WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"_

_"Dad don't yell please he doesn't know I called"_

_"OK I wont, now honey where are you," ok so he is glad I called because he called me honey_

_"I don't know daddy, somewhere in the woods behind the house."_

_"Come back home right now."_

_"Dad I can try to get him to come back, but I'm not going by myself." _

_"OK he say where you are going?"_

_"No dad I have to go."_

_"OK keep your phone on so I can track it."_

_"OK daddy please hurry I'm scared_."

I ended the call and stuck the phone in my shoe because I don't want CK to find it and shut it off. I walked back to where CK was sitting, "What took you so long?"

"I got lost..." I lied.

"Well I told you not to go to far. Now come on."

"CK shouldn't we be headed back now?"

"No Kate we are not going back."

"Well where are we going?"

"Do not know yet." He grabbed my hand sort of tightly and he dragged me deeper into the forest. After about five minuets later, he still had a hold of my hand and I said, "Come on CK lets go home I'm hungry."

"Stop Kate, we are not going back, and besides I came prepared." We sat on a nearby rock and he pulled out two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Twenty minutes later after we had finished we were kissing when a loud voice boomed, "ZEUS, APOLLO SEEK!"

"SHIT Kate did you call?"

"No I left my cell back at the house," I lied I said as I put Spartan back on my back.

"Come on then," he said as we took off to this giant oak. He started up the tree and held out his hand, "Come on Kate grab my hand," I grabbed his hand and he helped me up and we started up the oak. Just in time too because the four dogs had caught up to us, the two dobermans, Zeus and Apollo, a German Shepherd, Jethro, and a border collie, Asher. As the dogs were called off, my father, Uncle Tony, Auntie Ziva, and Uncle Ari were standing around the tree. It was my dad who spoke, "Get down here you two right now." I went to start to climb down when CK grabbed my arm and said, "Don't"

"Sorry hon," and I kissed him on the cheek and I made my way down the oak tree. Once there were a couple of branches left my dad helped me the rest of the way down, and I hugged him. Once I was on the ground I got Spartan out of the back pack and I set him on the ground. Then Uncle Tony spoke, "Get down here now Carlos," he shook his head, "Carlos Kennedy don't make me send your mother up."

"Why you to scared to come up on your own or are you not fit enough?"

"Carlos that is enough. Ziva..." Auntie Ziva seemed to understand him and boy she was like a ninja moving up that giant oak, she got to him in less than five minutes and had him down the tree in ten. When they were on the ground Uncle Tony went over to them and grabbed his arm and spun him around landing twelve hard swats to his backside, I winced at every one. "That was for refusing to come down the tree when I told you to. At least Kate had the decency to call." He released his arm.

He looked at me, "I knew you called," he pushed me to the ground causing me to yelp as I landed hard on my butt. My dad helped me up then he grabbed Carlos my the arm and spun him around landing twelve more swats on top of Tonys'. "Let me go Gibbs."

"Nope I don't think your father is through with you yet."

**READ, REVIEW, AND CHECK OUT MY WEB**


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS AND CONTINUED SUPPORT PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW.**

**PS CHECK OUT MY WEB WWW. THE DAY I WAS SAVED .WEEBLY .COM (NO SPACES OR CAPS)**

My dad was walking beside Uncle Tony. My dad had a hand on my shoulder and Uncle Tony had a hand on Carlos' shoulder and they were leading us out of the woods. Auntie Ziva and Uncle were walking in back of us speaking Hebrew and the dogs were a head of us exploring. When we were led out of the woods there was my dad's truck and Uncle Ari's SUV parked on the side of the road, "Dad where are we," I asked.

"Well we are about five minutes from Uncle Tony's house."

"Ohhh..." My dad, Uncle Tony, Carlos, and I got in my dad's pick up, and Auntie Ziva, Uncle Ari and the dogs got in Uncle Ari's SUV. When we arrived at the DiNozzo residence I was staring out the window and I wasn't aware of the fact that everyone had exited the truck, "Come on Kate."

"Oh right sorry dad," I'm coming." I got out of the truck and we were led inside Uncle Tony's house. The ex-marine and the ex-Baltimore cop said at the exact same time "Sit," and we did as we were told. We sat on the couch next to each other. "Now why did you walks out of Gibbs' house?"

Then Carlos jumped in "Well I was mad at him because he handcuffed me to a chair."

"You handcuffed my son?"

My dad held up his hands in surrender, "What he told me to."

"DID NOT!"

Then my dad said through gritted teeth, "Do you want to add lying to the list of things your in trouble for? Now tell your father the truth or I will."

"Ok ok" he looked at Uncle Tony, "That little runt of his almost broke my nose..." my dad looked at Uncle Tony, "Son I can assure you that Gibbs probably already dealt with that but you do not call him that now apologize to your Uncle." When he didn't answer he said, "Carlos you will apologize right this second and if you don't I can assure you it will not end well, and I don't even care if Kate is in the room."

I heard him gulp, "I am sorry sir, I did not mean to be so rude, I just did not think you would actually handcuff me to a chair."

My father chuckled, "Well if you tell me to do something I will, so watch out. But my question to you is how did you get out of them?"

"Come on Uncle Gibbs, I'm the son of an assassin, remember?" This caused all four of us to laugh.

"Yes I do remember, now do you guys want to tell Tony why Brent was fighting with Carlos?" Carlos shook his head, "Ok Kate?"

"Dad?"

"Tell Uncle Tony why those two were fighting, and we want the truth, Caitlyn."

"Well Uncle Tony..."

"Yeah?"

"Well CK and I were... like... uh... making out."

"WHAT? We have talked about this before we DO NOT want you guys together, Carlos you are twelve..."

"So I have been told," he mumbled.

"Hey cut the attitude, and Caitlyn you are ten, we don't want you to act like this you are to young, and plus we are like family."

"Now Kate why did you go with Carlos?"

"I mean come on dad just look at his face, who wouldn't want to go with him." CK smiled.

"She's right you know Gibbs, my boy's a stud." CK's face turned fire engine red and my dad head slapped Uncle Tony and muttered 'DiNozzo charm' under his breath. Then Uncle Tony spoke again, "Also running away from your problems is unacceptable. But, my question is why did you call Kate?"

"Well sir, I knew that if I called I wouldn't get in as much trouble. Also I knew what we were doing was wrong and potentially dangerous. And truthfully I was scared."

Then Carlos turned to me and said, "If you were scared you should have told me."

"But..."

"No Katie no buts I'm there for you, I'll listen you do not have to be scared, we would have went back. Also I'm sorry I pushed you, I didn't mean to I just did not want to get in to trouble."

"Its ok I forgive you," we both looked at our fathers who were both smiling and I said, "You guys wanted this?"

My dad said, "Yep and now that you guys made up I have a phone call to make." He pulled out his phone and dialed a number, "Hello Harm..."

"Dad no..." Carlos' eyes went wide. My dad held up a finger, "Yep...yes...will do Harm... tell the gang I said hi." And he hung up the phone.

"Daddy?"

"Harm and Mac want you there bright and early Saturday."

"But dad..." Surely he hasn't forgot my birthday.

"What Caitlyn?"

"Nothing daddy."

"Ok then, as for today we have to deal with today's actions."

"But daddy I thought sending us to JAG was punishment enough."

"Well you thought wrong, now come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Well unless you want me to deal with this in front of them we are going to Tony's room." I followed my dad up and into Uncle Tony's room. Wow CK is definitely Tony's son. Tony has all movie plastered all over his walls and a case of classic and old movies. I was in awe and I hadn't even realized that my dad was sitting on Tony's bed until he snapped his fingers bringing me back to attention. "Come here Kate," I walked over and stood in front of him, "Kate I am not going to lecture you because we have already discussed what you guys did, also you can keep your pants up, for calling me that was the right thing to do." So with that he deposited me over his lap and gave me a quick spanking, only ten swats. He stood me up and I didn't even cry "Hey dad you're not getting weak in your old age, are you?" He lightly cuffed the back of my head, smiling, "Very funny and no I am not." I went to leave but my dad said, "Wait a second give Tony and CK time alone and come over here." I walked over to his out stretched arms and climbed up on his lap and he sang "Just Give it Away" by George Strait.

_ She was stormin' through the house that day,_  
_ An' I could tell she was leavin'._  
_ An' I thought: "Aw, she'll be back,"_  
_ Till she turned around an' pointed at the wall an said: _

_ "That picture from our honeymoon,_  
_ "That night in Frisco Bay:_  
_ "Just give it away."_  
_ She said: "Give it away."_  
_ "An' that big four-poster king-size bed,_  
_ "Where so much love was made:_  
_ "Just give it away."_  
_ She said: "Just give it away." _

_ "Just give it away._  
_ "There ain't nothin' in this house worth fightin' over._  
_ "Oh, an' we're both tired of fightin' anyway,_  
_ "So just give it away." _

_ So I tried to move on,_  
_ But I found that each woman I held,_  
_ Just reminded me of that day._  
_ Hmmm. _

_ When that front door swung wide open,_  
_ She flung her diamond ring:_  
_ Said: "Give it away."_  
_ "Just give it away."_  
_ An' I said: "Now, honey, don't you even want,_  
_ "Your half of everything."_  
_ She said: "Give it away."_  
_ Just give it away._

_ Just give it away._  
_ There ain't nothin' in this house worth fightin' over._  
_ Oh, an' we're both tired of fightin' anyway,_  
_ So just give it away._

_ So I'm still right here where she left me,_  
_ Along with all the other things,_  
_ She don't care about anymore._  
_ Mmmm. _

_ Like that picture from our honeymoon,_  
_ That night in Frisco Bay:_  
_ She said: "Give it away."_  
_ Well, I can't give it away._  
_ An' that big four-poster king-size bed,_  
_ Where all our love was made:_  
_ She said: "Give it away."_  
_ Well, I can't give it away._

_ I've got a furnished house, a diamond ring,_  
_ An' a lonely broken heart,_  
_ Full of love,_  
_ An' I can't even give it away._

**CK POV**

My dad had stood up and unbuckled and removed his belt, my eyes widened as he sat down, "Dad no please, not the belt."

"Sorry son, you ran out of choice the moment you kissed Kate. Now I am sorry I have to do this but come on, over my lap." I stood up and stood in front of him, and he unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down. He helped me over his lap and he doubled over the belt and pulled my boxers to my knees. I squeezed my eyes shut, while he held me in place, as I braced myself for the first swat. When it fell it had me balling my eyes out. "OW! dad Stop! SMACK... Pl-please... SMACK... Argg... SMACK... I... SMACK... am... SMACK... S-s-sorry.. SMACK SMACK." He stopped spanking me and he stood me up and he fixed my pants. He set me on his lap while he sang one of his songs, 'Bitter and Blue.'

_I've got a query_  
_So I'll riddle you_  
_You and your theories,_  
_Divine false and true_  
_But what about_  
_The gnawing doubt inside_  
_Here's mud in your eye_

_Oh the beholder_  
_So steadfast and true_  
_Observing the wreckage_  
_From his point of view_  
_In revolt of long lost hope_  
_Oh, yeah_  
_Here's mud in you eye_

_I'm thoughtful and_  
_I'm gloomy and_  
_Bitter and blue_  
_Thoughtful and_  
_Gloomy and_  
_Bitter and blue_

_So give me an answer_  
_A place and a time_  
_A way to advance_  
_A cosmic sign_  
_And I'll show you_  
_My point of view_  
_Oh, yeah_  
_Yeah, I'll show you_

_I haven't been happy_  
_In such a long time_  
_Cloudy and grey skies_  
_Instead of sunshine_  
_I guess that's how_  
_I'm looking now_  
_So pale_  
_Like I'm in disguise_

_I'm thoughtful and_  
_I'm gloomy and_  
_Bitter and blue_  
_Thoughtful and_  
_Gloomy and_  
_Bitter and blue_

_If it's precious then why is it so cheap?_

_I haven't been happy_  
_In such a long time_  
_Cloudy and grey skies_  
_Instead of sunshine_  
_I guess that's how_  
_I'm looking now_  
_So pale_  
_Like I'm in disguise_

_I'm thoughtful and_  
_I'm gloomy and_  
_Bitter and blue_  
_Thoughtful and_  
_Gloomy and_  
_Bitter and blue_

**KATE POV**

My dad was rocking me back and forth while I blocked my ears, because I could hear them downstairs. It finally stopped, and now I had tears rolling down my face, and we went downstairs.

**READ AND REVIEW**

**AND CHECK OUT MY WEBSITE  
**


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

**PLEASE EVERYONE I NEED ALL THE REVIEWS I CAN GET AND PLEASE CHECK OUT MY WEB PAGE WWW. THE DAY I WAS SAVED .WEEBLY .COM (BO SPACES OR CAPS)**

After the awkward trip downstairs, my dad and I went home picking Spartan up on the way, then my dad decided to drop Ziva back at her house because it was on the way to ours. When we got home all of the children were gone and my mother was in the family room watching the television, she stood up and flipped it off and then she marched over to me and she spun me to the side and gave me a solid swat to my backside. Then she pulled me into a hug, "Honey never do that again you had me so worried."

"I am truly and very sorry mom, where is Brent?"

"He's in his room Kate but he is in trouble."

"Aww let her go Jen, but behave Kate." I nodded and I ran upstairs with Spartan chasing close behind. We both entered his room and he was lying on his bed on his stomach playing with his Nintendo DS. Spartan jumped on his bed and started to lick his face and he giggled. I went over and sat on the edge of his bed and he shut his game off. "Kat please don't be mad at me."

"Why would I be mad at you squirt?"

" 'Cause I gave CK a bloody nose..."

"Oh I'm not mad, but that wasn't right. But I am sure dad took care of that."

"Oh he did..." he said rubbing his butt.

I chuckled, "But you can't get mad at every little thing..."

"I can't help it Kat I have ADHD and sometimes I can't control my actions..."

"Sure you can and we can work on it, now come on I think mom might have made sandwiches for lunch," I ruffled his hair and he groaned straitening it causing me to giggle. All three of us made our way downstairs and into the kitchen and our mom had the table set for lunch, with a pillow on Brent's seat. Spartan found a spot in the corner of the kitchen and laid down. All four of us sat down and I did not even wince, which is a good thing. When we finished our lunch I asked my father, "Um daddy what are we going to do for the rest of the day?"

"Well I am not happy with your or Brent's behavior today..."

"But dad we can't sit around the house and do nothing all day."

"Caitlyn..."

"What daddy I'm .?docid=21213451ry for what I did this morning and I know that Brent is also sorry for what he did this morning, right squirt?"

"Yes sir."

"So can we please do something for the remainder of the day?"

"Oh all right, I guess we could go to the mall."

"Ok dad" "Yes daddy." Before we left we gated Spartan in the kitchen with enough water and a frozen Kong filled with peanut butter. We went outside to where our father's pick-up was parked in the drive way and all four of us climbed in. In about fifteen minutes we had arrived at the mall, an can you guess why? My dad was driving and cut our usual time of thirty minutes in half. We got out of the truck and Brent was holding our mom's hand and I was holding our dads'. We walked up and into the mall and the first store we walked into just happened to be my father's favorite store, according to Uncle Tony, Sears. The minute we entered the store my dad's cell phone rang. My brother and I looked at my father with pleading, hurt puppy dog eyes as he answered, "Gibbs... Hi Tony... No I'm out with the wife and kids... You take the case... I'm sorry DiNozzo Sears is having a sale..." Then he hung up his phone and placed it in his pocket and we all shared a laugh. In twenty minutes everyone had clothes that we were going to try on, which is my least favorite part of shopping, "Mom," I protested, "I do not have to try these on."

"Yes you do Kate how do you know if they fit if you do not try them on?"

"I just do," I snapped. Then my father bent down and whispered in my ear so only I could hear him, "Caitlyn you will do as your mother says and you will change that attitude. Also I don't care where we are I will drag you to the bathroom and spank you."

"You wouldn't," I whispered in his ear.

"Oh I would , so do not test me," then he spoke louder so my mom could hear, "Now apologize," I shook my head, "Caitlyn I wont ask again," "NO!" I shouted, now everyone in the entire store was looking at this scene I have caused. "I will not do something that I do not want to do..."

"Caitlyn knock it off," my dad said through gritted teeth.

"No I wont I already know they fit and also I WILL NOT APOLOGIZE!" My dad grabbed my upper arm "LET ME GO!" But he ignored me and dragged me out of the store, "Where are we going?"

"I already told you," I could tell he was fuming mad, shit maybe I had went to far. Before we reached the bathroom we walked into a room that was marked Security Personal Only, "I don't think where allowed in here dad." But he ignored me and we walked right inside to where this security guard was sitting at a desk dressed in uniform. "Hello Agent Gibbs what can I do for you?"

"Hello Cooper, meet Caitlyn. Caitlyn meet Cooper James Hale, we served together in the marines in Desert Storm."

"Hi Caitlyn nice to meet you."

"It's Kate sir."

"Caitlyn be nice. Hey Coop can I borrow the out of order bathroom sign?"

"Why did someone die?"

"Nope Coop..."

"Then why do you need it?"

"Hey Coop you have kids right... Cassidy and Clayton right?"

"Wow great memory gunny."

My father chuckled, "And they get in trouble right?"

"Yes... oh no need to explain further Agent Gibbs here return when your done." My dad took the sign and we walked out of the office and walked the twenty feet to the bathroom. My dad still had a firm grip on my upper arm, he had not let go since sears. We walked inside the bathroom and my dad checked every single stall and made sure no one was in the bathroom which no one was. He hung the sign on the outside of the door and he locked the door when he came back in. "CORNER NOW!" he bellowed giving me a solid swat sending me on my way. I don't know how long I was standing there, but it felt like forever. I don't know what my father was doing in that time, but he finally spoke, "Turn around," I spun around, "Caitlyn Leigh Gibbs, I am appalled at your behavior..."

"Dad I..."

"Save it I am still going to spank you..."

"But..."

He held up his hand,"I cannot believe you would throw a tantrum like that in a store, now lets get this over with." He pulled me inside the handicap bathroom and he sat on the seat cover of the toilet, "Pants down," he instructed.

"Dad no this is so unsanitary."

"I don't care, now I will not ask again, get over here." I shook my head and I started to back away but I was too slow he grabbed my wrists as I started to back away, with marine-like reflexes. With one hand he unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down along with my underwear and he pulled me over his lap. I don't know why I act like this sometimes probably because of emotional trauma, but I could not stop, and I was so far into my tantrum mode that I couldn't stop, and I started kicking my legs, as I couldn't get up because he had a firm grip on my he put my legs between his so I couldn't kick anymore. Then the first smack fell and I yelped, this was not like any of his other spankings, I mean it hurt less than a brush, belt, or a paddle but for his hand it hurt. Then the second had me crying, "Daddy... N... SMACK... O SMACK t-t-o SMACK h-h-hard SMACK "Well you should have thought of that before" SMACK SMACK SMACK "You threw a tantrum in a store" SMACK SMACK "Refused to apologize" SMACK SMACK "And didn't listen to me" SMACK SMACK "I-I-I SMACK a- SMACK a-m SMACK s-s-sorry" SMACK SMACK SMACK. he finally stopped and rubbed circles on my back he straightened my pants and stood me up.

**WHY DID KATE THROW A TANTRUM?**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**PS CHECK OUT MY WEB PAGE  
**


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING I NEED YOUR SUPPORT ALSO CHECK OUT MY WEB PAGE WWW .THE DAY I WAS SAVED .WEEBLY .COM (NO CAPS OR SPACES) **

**it cut some stuff out so heres an updated version  
**

My dad settled me on his lap and rocked me back and forth, "Shh Shh your ok baby."

"I-I-I a-a-am s-s-sorry s-sir."

He was holding the back of my head rocking me, "Its ok baby shh, but honey I've never seen you act like this, what's wrong?"

"I-I a-am f-fine."

"No you are not, now you know you can tell me anything, so hun why did you throw a tantrum when we asked you to try on clothes?"

"I c-cant t-tell y-you." I stopped crying but my voice is still hic-cuppy though.

"Sure you can, if you dont I might spank you again." I pulled back and looked at him, but I knew he wouldn't by the look on his face. So I am just going to tell him anyway.

"W-well b-before y-you a-adopted m-me y-you r-remember my f-father?"

"Yes honey."

"W-well m-my f-f-father and U-uncle R-rex u-used to take me s-sh-shopping."

"Go on," my dad said soothingly.

"W-well him and my u-uncle used to make m-me try on cl-clothes in front of th-them, by taking me into a dr-dressing room with clothes not appropriate for young girls, and they'd make me try them on in front of them..."

"Oh baby I'm so sorry, you don't have to continue if you don't want to."

"No, I want to, I need to tell someone I have to get this out I cant bottle it up anymore. Before they actually made me put on those nasty and degrading outfits they'd take pictures of me naked and then they'd t-t-touch m-m-me..." I stammered.

"Oh jeeze honey, I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault dad."

"Yeah but no one should go through that, let alone a child. Man now I feel guilty..."

"On what dad? Spanking me, don't I deserved that, I shouldn't have done that I guess I was afraid and those memories had returned to my mind and I guess I sort of lost it. I knew you would never do anything to harm me. But whenever I think of a dressing room I think of those encounters."

"Honey you never have to be afraid again. But hon, if you don't mind me asking how long did this go on?"

"I don't mind daddy. It went on five years since I was age five, and the only reason my mom was killed was because she found out what they did to me and she confronted my father and had Uncle Rex kill her."

"Oh honey I'm so sorry that this happened to you, I will make sure he and your uncle rot in jail..."

"Let me..."

"Let you what Kate?"

"Testify..."

"Oh no I don't think thats a very good idea..."

"Please daddy I know what people say about the effect of a trial on a child but thats not me. I wont be scared, I want to be the one responsible for putting that b-b-b sorry daddy bastard away, it will make me feel good and it will make me have some closer."

"Ok honey if you are ok with it."

"I am..."

**GIBBS POV**

I felt her slump on my shoulder and I looked down and she was asleep. It seems like after I spank her it just seems to take everything out of her, but after what she told me I would be surprised if she didn't zonk out. She looked so peaceful, and I didn't want to wake her. I lifted her up gently and I unlocked the door and opened the door, I took the sign down and when I turned around everyone was staring, oh jeeze they probably thought I was some kind of pervert, carrying a small girl out of an unoccupied bathroom. I dug in my pocket and flashed my ID and badge. Then I walked back to Cooper's desk and I handed him the sign and a note and he nodded and he said "Semper Fi my friend."

"Semper Fi buddy," and I walked back to Sears. Jenny and Brent were checking out, I walked over to them carrying Kate, "She ok, Jethro?"

"Yeah daddy, ya spank her?"

"That, son, is none of your business," but I knew all to well that he did not have to ask that question to know the answer. Then I said to Jen, "Jen, hon, we have a slight problem."

"What Jethro? Did you hurt her? If you did..."

"What Jen you'd divorce me? No Jen I did not hurt her asides from the sting in her butt. But how could you say something like that? But honey she wants to testify..."

"What do you mean Jethro?"

"At her father's trial..."

"Jethro do you think that that's a wise idea?"

"Not my idea Jen, it was hers, and she feels that its the right thing to do and it will give her closer."

"Do you know what a trial does to a child?"

"Yes I do Jen, she told me she want's to be the one that puts him in jail."

"Ok Jethro..." she said not convinced.

"Jenny our daughter is strong, but after what she told me Jen, even though it needed to be done, I felt guilty spanking her."

After we paid for the clothing we started to walk towards the car, Brent holding Jenny's hand, Kate was still sleeping on my shoulder, "Honey what did she tell you?"

"I'll tell you in the car." When we got to the truck I placed a pillow on the seat and I gently placed her on the seat and buckled her in and I placed her ipod in her ears and turned it on low. Before I shut her door I said to Brent, "Listen to your ipod and play with your DS, son." I didn't want him to hear what I tell Jenny.

"Why dad?"

"Just do what I say Brent, and leave your sister alone."

"Ok, daddy," and he put his head phones on and turned on his DS. I shut the door and Jenny and I got in and I started to drive to N.C.I.S.

Jethro, what did she say?"

"Jen there was a valid reason why she threw a tantrum, and even though she told me she deserved being spanked I felt guilty after what she told me, it was so awful Jen..."

"What was it honey? And Leroy Jethro Gibbs stop stalling and avoiding the question."

"Jenny her father and uncle took her into the fitting rooms and made her undress in front of them and they'd take pictures and God Jen they molested her."

"Her hands flew up to her mouth, as she gasped, and tears filled her eyes, "Oh my god Jethro, I didn't know..."

"None of us did Jen."

"Why didn't she tell us?"

"Honestly I don't know Jen, she was probably scared, and her mother was killed because she found out and confronted her father."

"Oh jeeze Jet, you sure she wants to do this because I'd put the bastard away myself."

"I'm sure Jen," we arrived at N.C.I.S. and I said to Jen, "Honey would you mind taking Brent and going to pick up Spartan, I think she could really use him right now. I'll take her inside."

"Ok Jethro," I got out of the car and walked around and opened Kate's door, she woke up and said in a groggy sleepy voice, "Daddy where are we?"

"We are at N.C.I.S., we have to go upstairs and talk to the team, mom and Brent are going to go pick up Spartan, do you want to walk or do you want me to carry you?"

"Um... can you carry me daddy?"

"Of course baby doll."

She smiled, "Thanks just be careful," she winced as she got out of the car and I lifted her up and I gently placed my hands under her butt and she muttered an Ow and she wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and she wrapped her legs tightly around my waist. As I was walking towards the elevator Jen drove away. We entered the elevator and rode up to the bullpen and I carried her out, Tony was the first to notice us, "Whats wrong boss?"

I carried her over to Tony's desk, by now Tim and Ziva were curious and were standing on each of my sides, "Tony we have another witness to add."

"Who and what case boss?"

"Luka Lane's parole hearing and my daughter is the witness."

"Um boss do you really think thats a good idea?"

Kate shifted a little to turn her head to answer, "Well Uncle Tony do you think that he would agree with me doing this if it wasn't a good idea, huh? Use that so called brain you supposedly have. " This caused Tim and Ziva to burst out laughing, I even smirked a little. But I patted her bottom a few times because I knew her bottom was still sore and she needed a warning to cut the sarcastic attitude before it excels she muttered and ow under her breath. "Hey DiNozzo stand up."

"Boss?"

"Just do it Tony," he slowly stood up and I slapped him hard on the back of the head causing him to yelp, "That was for what she said, being true. Now come on I need to have a talk with you."

"Um boss is this a talk or one of your 'taallkkss'" he said elongating the word.

"Oh don't worry DiNozzo I wont spank you," he turned scarlet this caused everyone to laugh except for Tony and I. "Hey unless you guys want to feel this," I held up a hand, "not on your head I suggest you guys get back to work." They both gulped, Ziva went to hers and quickly got to work. As Tim started to walk away I grabbed his arm, "Hey McGee can you take Kate down to Ducky, just tell him she needs ointment, he'll know what you mean. I just have to run something by Tony."

"Ok sure boss, I'll carry her if you want."

"You sure you can manage Tim?"

"Ya boss," I smiled and he gladly picked her up and she flung her arms around his neck and kept a firm grip and I kissed her head. As Tim took the elevator down to autopsy Tony followed me to the conference room.

**READ AND REVIEW**

**ALSO CHECK OUT MY WEB PAGE I AM ALWAYS ADDING NEW THINGS  
**


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING ALSO CHECK OUT MY WEB PAGE WWW. THEDAY I WAS SAVED .WEEBLY .COM (NO SPACES OR CAPS) ADDED NEW PICS IN SLIDE SHOW**

When we got to the conference room I said "Tony sit."

"Boss what is this about?"

"Sit down Anthony," he sat down and I took a seat across from him. "Tony, you being Kate's godfather, I thought you had the right to know first, since you are like a second father to her. I will tell the others but this is some heavy stuff..."

"Boss?"

"Well Tony it all started when Jenny asked her to try on clothes, and she threw a tantrum."

" Boss was it a regular tantrum?"

"No, Tony, you wouldn't believe it if I told you but she wouldn't stop, it was a full blown tantrum. I dragged her down to the bathroom and spanked her and it wasn't until after I spanked her that I found out why she threw a tantrum..."

"Why Jethro," he said calmly, he usually doesn't call me by my first name but I guess this was different.

"Well son, her father and her uncle use to make her undress in front of them and they took pictures and they m-m-molested her."

"NO!" he shouted springing out of his chair so fast it fell over and his eyes started to water, "that isn't true, please say it is not true Gibbs."

"Its true, I know its hard to believe someone would do this to an innocent child, as soon as I heard I wanted to go down to the jail where he's being held and shoot the bastard." I got up and walked over to my "son" and I embraced him in a hug while he cried, sniffling as he was absorbing all this hard information in. He sniffled, rubbing his nose on my shoulder, I head slapped him, "Boss?" he yelped, "That was disgusting DiNozzo," I chuckled, "just be glad I have an extra shirt here." I picked up his chair and I guided him to take a seat again and after we both sat I said, "Tony, son, I know this is hard but we will get through this."

**KATE POV**

Uncle Timmy had carried me down to autopsy, and my ass was killing me, and to top it all off I couldn't believe that I told my dad the secret I had been keeping for so long. Before we entered autopsy Uncle Timmy said, "Hey do you want to walk in or do you want me to carry you in?"

"I can walk Uncle Timmy, thank you." He set me down and before we entered autopsy I grabbed his hand and he smiled down at me and I smiled up at him. We entered autopsy and Ducky was at his desk writing up a report. When we entered Ducky turned around, "Ah young Timothy, young Caitlyn, what brings you down here?"

"Well Ducky, Gibbs told me to bring Kate down here for ointment." I blushed.

"Oh... of course."

Then I said, "Hey Ducky do you have any sweatpants I could wear or something comfortable?"

"Yes my dear, I have an extra pair of scrubs in the back that you could wear you can go put them on and I will wait here." I walked into the storage room, flipped on the light and shut the door. I found an extra pair of small scrubs (pants,) on the shelf. I gently took off my jeans and I slid the aqua marine scrubs on, they were a little big even though they are a small. I bent down and rolled the bottoms up a little, and I folded the waist a few times. I walked out of the storage room, "Kate do you want me to leave?"

"No you can stay Uncle Timmy, its not like its anything you haven't seen before." He blushed and Ducky said, "Alright Caitlyn, lie on the table," Ducky placed a blanket on the table so it wouldn't be cold. Uncle Timmy lifted me up and I laid down on my stomach and Uncle Timmy pulled over a chair and sat by my head. As Ducky pulled the scrubs back I shivered as the cold hit my as the ointment was applied to my backside I winced, after he was finished Ducky pulled up the scrubs and walked away and as I laid there Uncle Timmy said, "Kate what did you do?"

I changed the subject, "Uncle Timmy have you ever been in trouble?"

"Many times," we turned around and Uncle Tony was standing there, "hey kiddo, thanks McHelpful," as Uncle Timmy was about to leave he said, "I'll tell you some stories later."

"For real?"

"Yeah" and he ruffled my hair and kissed my forehead and then he left. I slid off the table and looked up at Uncle Tony, "Where's my dad?"

His eyes looked sad and hurt, "He's upstairs."

"He told you didn't he?" He got down on one knee in front of me, "Yeah sweetie I'm so sorry," he said as his eyes watered, and he embraced me in a hug.

I returned the hug, "Its ok Uncle Tony, please don't cry," my eyes watered, "its all in the past."

He dried my tears, "Hey you want to go on a coffee run with me?" I nodded, "Ok come on," he turned around and I climbed up on his back and he gave me a piggy-pack ride to the car. When we got to the car I slid off his back, but before I got in the back I said, "Um... Uncle Tony..."

"Oh right..." he popped the trunk and got out a pillow and threw it at me, I caught it and I placed it in the car and I got in and winced. He got in the car and turned the key and he started to drive to the coffee shop. "Um... Uncle Tony?"

"Yeah kiddo?"

"Won't it look weird that I am wearing scrubs?"

"No, honey, and if people stare I will wear them all day tomorrow."

I giggled, "Promise?"

"I promise, tell you what I'll even wear them when we get back, and all day tomorrow."

I smiled, "Ok" we arrived at the coffee shop and we got out of the car, and I grabbed his hand. The minute we entered the building it seemed like the whole coffee shop was staring at me. I whispered to him, "No going back on your promise right?"

"Right..."

"Look on the bright side Uncle Tony, they are quite comfortable." He grinned and we quickly ordered and drove back to N.C.I.S. Before we went up to the bullpen, we stopped off at autopsy and Uncle Tony went into the storage room to change, when he came out I said, "Wow Uncle Tony the color aqua looks really good on you."

He grinned, "Ya think? But you are right about one thing..."

"I do and what is that?"

"They are comfortable." I smiled and took his hand and we rode up to the bullpen, when we exited the elevator Ziva, whose desk was closest to the elevator, said, "Kate, Tony, I did not know that you two had a medical degree, who was it that died?"

"Ha ha," both Tony and I said sarcastically.

"For your information Zee-va, they are very comfortable."

"Ya they are Auntie Zi," she smiled I went over to my dad and handed him his coffee, "Thanks honey, you want to take Abby her Caf-pow?"

"Nu uh no way I am doing that again," he chuckled, "Come on I'll go with you, plus I believe Abby wants to tell you something." He stood up and grabbed his coffee and I grabbed her Caf-Pow, and I grabbed his free hand with mine, and we went to the elevator and rode it down to autopsy.

**READ, REVIEW, AND CHECK OUT MY WEB**

**PS i KNOW THIS IS AN ABRUPT END TO THE CHAPTER BUT I DIDN'T WANT MY FANS TO WAIT TO LONG... LOL PLEASE REVIEW  
**


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING**

**I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE PLEASE TAKE IT (YOU'LL UNDERSTAND LATER) SORRY FOR THE NOT REAL CHAPTER...LOL DIDNT MEAN TO**

**ALSO I HAVENT FINISHED BUT I AM WRITING A NEW STORY A MCABBY ONE NOT DONE YET  
**

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY WEB I AM ALWAYS ADDING NEW THINGS WWW. THE DAY I WAS SAVED .WEEBLY .COM (NO SPACES OR CAPS)**

**Random Facts- Mysterious redhead from season 1+2 Vivienne Bellisario aka Sean Murrays mom and the producers wife**

**2- Sean (Tim's) sister on NCIS is is actual step sister**

**3- Michael (Chip) is actually Sean (Tim's) step brother in read life and Troian (Sarah) sister**

**4- Chad who is actually Tim, Sarah, and chips brother in real life played a victim on NCIS  
**

As we entered Abby's laboratory, she was listening to her loud music, she was staring at the screen clicking away, "Hey Gibbs, I just got a match on a fingerprint," my dad cleared his throat, "What Gibbs, I was just about to tell you, Mr. Impatient."

"Abbs..."

"Sorry maybe that was a little too much..."

"Abby! turn around," she spun around," Oh..." Abby got down on one knee in front of me and embraced me in a hug," Oh sweetie, I am so sorry, do you forgive me?"

"Of course Auntie Abby I could never stay mad at you I love you."

"Oh honey, I love you too, so much, I promise I will never and I mean never leave my door locked again ok?"

"Ok Auntie Abby," then I whispered in her ear so my dad couldn't hear. "So are you ok? I know my dad probably dealt with it, but I wanted to know if you were ok." Her eyes widened as I asked the question and she tensed, but then she whispered in my ear, "I'm fine, thanks sweetie, I guess that's how your father is, too bad he doesn't believe in grounding." She finally broke the tight hug and ruffled my hair, "Behave." I took my dad's hand and we walked into the elevator and rode up to the bullpen, "So what did you two say to each other?"

"Nothing daddy, well nothing I want to say to you its between Auntie Abby and I."

"Alright honey," he grinned. We exited the elevator when we arrived in the bullpen and we both went over to my father's desk. Brent was in mom's office, with Spartan, which was fine. So my dad said that I could stay with him a while until they got a case. Even though it was extremely uncomfortable, I was sitting on my father's lap, doodling while he was writing up reports. At 1426 a woman barged in the bullpen with a boy who I believed was her son. She came right up to my dad's desk and said, "Agent Gibbs he's done it again." My dad picked me up and placed me on the floor.

"What did your husband do now Mrs. O'Neil?"

O'Neil, O'Neil, now why did that name sound so familiar?

"Seamus?" (pronounce shay-mus) my dad said. That's right Seamus O'Neil is in Miss Lee's class with me, he sits right next to me. Seamus came out of his hiding spot behind his mothers legs and he stood in front of her. Seamus, on most days had beautiful bleach blond hair, which was always neatly combed, with baby blue eyes, pail while skin, and many freckles. But today his hair was unruly, he was paler than usual, and his eyes were sad and his face was dirty and was dried with tears, and his lip was split and the right side of his face was swollen and he had a big black eye. Now I tied the two together, his father had done this to him on most days when Seamus came to school with an injury he would make up an excuse like he fell off his bike or walked into a door. "Hi Seamus."

"Hey Kate," he whispered, barely audible.

"You two know each other?"

"Yes, daddy, Seamus sits next to me in Miss Lee's class."

"Good, now Kate can you take Seamus down to see Ducky to check his injuries, while I talk to Mrs. O'Neil."

"Sure, daddy."

Seamus looked nervously at his mom, and she got down on one knee in front of him and she put a hand on his shoulder, "Its ok son, now I want you to go with Kate, everything is going to be fine. Agent Gibbs will take care of this and I can promise you it will not happen again."

"Ok mom," and when she stood up Seamus followed me to the elevator and we rode the elevator down to autopsy. I opened the door to autopsy but Seamus was hesitant. "Don't worry Seamus Dr. Mallard is really nice, he nodded in approval and we entered. Ducky was at his desk, with Jimmy, and they were going over with what looked like their final report. "Ducky? Jimmy?" They both turned around, "This is Seamus O'Neil. Ducky my dad wants you to take a look at him, I can go."

"No! Kate please stay."

"Ok Shay, I'll stay," he smiled weakly and Ducky helped him up on to the table and he handed him an icepack and Seamus held it to his face, placing it on his right eye, while Ducky placed some Vaseline on his split lip. As Ducky was finishing up my dad and Mrs. O'Neil entered the room, "Seamus keep the ice on, it will help."

"Yes and thank you Dr. Mallard."

"Your welcome and it is Ducky my dear boy." He smiled and Ducky went back to Jimmy, to finish what ever they were doing in the first place.

My dad then said, "Kate, Seamus and Mrs. O'Neil are going to stay with us tonight, ok?"

"Yeah daddy that's cool."

"Do you want to go introduce Seamus to your mom, Brent, and Spartan?"

"Sure daddy."

"Ok now run along and tell your mom, also tell your mom that I am going to be home late tonight."

"Behave Seamus."

"I will ma'am." Seamus, who still had the ice on his eye, followed me to the elevator and we rode the elevator the three floors up to my moms office. When we exited the elevator Cynthia was sitting at her desk, "Hello Kate," she said, "who is your friend?"

"This is Seamus O'Neil."

"Hello Seamus, my name is Cynthia."

"Hi," he said quietly and he shook her hand.

"Hi Cynthia, is my mom in her office?"

"Yes Kate," I had my hand on the handle and she said, "Behave Kate."

I turned my head and looked at her, "Me Cynthia?" I said shocked, "I thought you knew me better than that."

"All too well, honey." I giggled and opened my mom's door, "Hi mom."

"Hello sweetie..."

"Mom this is..." Seamus who was still on the other side of the door, "Come on..." he shook his head, "Its ok I promise." I took his hand, the one that didn't have the ice in it, and I brought him inside of the room and shut the door, "Mom this is Seamus O'Neil, and dad told me to tell you that Seamus and his mom are going to be staying with us tonight, also dad said that he was going to be home late tonight."

"Hello Seamus."

"Hi Mrs. Gibbs how are you."

"I'm fine thank you for asking, how are you?"

"I am fine ma'am." I walked over to Brent and said, "This is Brent, my brother."

"Hiya Seamus what happened to your... oof" I elbowed him hard in the stomach. "OW! Kate whatcha do that for? All I was asking was... OW!" I elbowed him again.

"Kate..." my mom warned, but I looked at her and I shook my head and she understood that he did not want to talk about it. "Hey Brent, honey, why don't you go down to the bullpen and see Uncle Timmy." Uncle Timmy is Brent's godfather like Uncle Tony is mine.

"Ok mom!" he said excitedly and he hurried out of the room and Spartan padded over to me and I picked him up. "This is Spartan, my puppy, would you like to hold him?" he nodded and I handed him to Seamus.

"Mom when are we leaving?"

"Well Kate I just this minute finished up here, so we can go now if you'd like."

"Ok mom."

"Let's go get your brother." We grabbed our stuff and left her office.

**READ, REVIEW, DO POLL, AND CHECK OUT MY WEBSITE **


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING**

**I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE PLEASE TAKE IT (YOU'LL UNDERSTAND LATER)**

**ALSO I HAVEN'T FINISHED BUT I AM WRITING A NEW STORY A MCABBY ONE NOT DONE YET  
**

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY WEB I AM ALWAYS ADDING NEW THINGS WWW. THE DAY I WAS SAVED .WEEBLY .COM (NO SPACES OR CAPS)**

Before we went out to the car, we went downstairs to the bullpen to retrieve Brent from Uncle Timmy. But when we got to Uncle Timmy's desk he nor Brent were there. My mother looked over at Uncle Tony and said, "Agent DiNozzo, where is Agent McGee and Brent? Are they in the interrogation room? Did he get in trouble? What did he do?..."

"Whoa, whoa, slow down director, take a breather he wasn't in trouble, he was hungry so McGodfather took him to the cafeteria.**"**

"Thank you Tony, come on kids." Seamus, who was still holding Spartan, and I were walking behind my mom following her to the cafeteria. "Kate," Seamus whispered.

"Yeah Shay," I whispered back."

"I was wondering if I could as a question? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Sure go ahead ask away." He smiled.

"Ok... why would Agent McGee take your brother to the interrogation room if he was in trouble?"

"Oh you heard that," he nodded "well lets just say that my dad and his agents are pretty close, they are like his family, so they are like mine as well. Anyway my dad and his agents, how can I put this, don't believe in grounding..."

"Oh... I get it..."

"You do?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, they spank you guys?"

I felt myself blush, "Yeah they do. But Seamus you do know that there is a difference in what my father does than what you father did to you, right?"

"Yeah Kate I know, I would have wanted a spanking over what I went through any day."

I touched his hand in sympathy, "Kate stop," I took my hand away confused, "What?"

"No I meant stop," Still confused I had not realized that we were in the cafeteria and my mom had stopped in front of me and I walked right into her and landed hard on my butt, with a yelp. My mom turned around and took my hand and helped me up, "Caitlyn you have to be more careful."

"Right, sorry mom."

"Its alright honey, now would you like a snack or something?"

"No thank you ma'am" "No thanks mom." But of course her having those maternal instincts she thought we were hungry so she got us a toasted bagel each. After we started munching on our bagels we spotted Uncle Timmy and Brent and we walked over to them. "Thank you McGee, you ready to go buddy?"

"Yes mommy," he hugged Uncle Timmy, "Thank you Uncle Timmy."

"No problem buddy," he ruffled his hair "see you later kiddo." All four of us, five including Spartan, walked outside to the garage and to our car. Mom let me sit up front, but only this one time. Even though the car had three seats in the back it would be sort of squishy, and plus no one knew how Seamus would react since he was abused with people being so close to him. When we got to the house we went inside and Seamus placed Spartan on the floor and I went into the kitchen and fed him. After I fed him I said, "Come on Seamus lets go up to my room."

"Ok Kate," as we started upstairs my mom said, "Kate take your brother with you."

"But mo-om.."

"Kate," she warned.

"Come on mom he always messes up any game I play with him."

"Caitlyn Leigh," she said firmer.

"Come on Kate listen to your mom."

"Thank you Seamus, maybe we should have you over more often. Maybe you would rub off on her," she ruffled his hair.

He smiled, "I'd be much obliged ma'am."

"Ok you three have fun, and Brent behave and not one argument, you hear."

"Yessem I hear." Brent followed Seamus, who followed me up to my room. It took us about two minutes before we finally decided on playing the game 'Trouble.' The game was going fairly well I had a piece in home, and Seamus had two pieces in home. Brent did not have any in home but in one more move he would be safe. It was my turn and I got a six and landed on Brent't piece, I saw his fist clench, "Stay cool Brent, or you will have to leave."

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes. It went fine after that Brent rolled, then Seamus rolled, then when it was my turn I rolled and I got a four and that landed on Brent's piece again, "Come on Kate Stop!"

"Sorry but its the game Brent."

"I don't give a shit..."

**JENNY POV**

I was sitting on the couch reading my book, and holding Spartan on my lap. But at 1920 I heard arguing, I wasn't going to wait until it excelled, I placed my book on the side table and I placed Spartan down on the ground. Well I did warn him I marched right up the stairs and I was outside Kate's door about to enter when I heard the tail end of the argument "...Shit..." I barged in the room "Brent Pacci Gibbs we do not speak that way, and I warned you not to start an argument, now apologize." He shook his head I leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Brent, do you really want me to spank you in front of them?" he shook his head, "Good then apologize."

"I'm sorry for ruining your game guys." I didn't even wait for them to say anything I grabbed his arm and dragged him out to the hall. I shut the door and grabbed him by the ear, "Ow ow ow mom le-et go-o," I ignored him and proceeded to bring him downstairs and to the basement, "Mom why are we going down to the basement?" I had a hold of his arm again.

"Well do you want me to deal with you in your room when they can hear?"

"No ma'am," but as soon as I opened the door he started to protest, "Mom please..." he tried and failed at pulling away.

"Knock it off."

"No le-et me-e go-o." Then I did what my husband would have done in this position I, surprisingly, put the seven year old over my shoulder with a solid smack to his backside and I walked downstairs shutting the door behind me.

**READ, AND REVIEW**


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING**

**I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE PLEASE TAKE IT (YOU'LL UNDERSTAND LATER)**

**ALSO I HAVEN'T FINISHED BUT I AM WRITING A NEW STORY A MCABBY ONE NOT DONE YET  
**

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY WEB I AM ALWAYS ADDING NEW THINGS WWW. THE DAY I WAS SAVED .WEEBLY .COM (NO SPACES OR CAPS)**

"Put me down, mom." I ignored him and walked down the stairs. When we got downstairs I set Brent on the grown, holding on to his wrist. I walked, pulling him, over to Jethro's workbench and sat on his stool. "Now Brent, look at me," his eyes met mine, "now tell mommy what you did wrong."

"Um I-I g-g-got in-in t-to an ar-argument," Apparently he had just so conveniently formed a what would you call it a sympathy stutter. "And?"

I-I sw-swore, b-b-but y-you ca-cant sp-spank m-m-me..."

"Why is that?"

"C-cause y-you're a-a g-girl."

I chuckled, "What difference does that make?"

"D-dad's m-m-more of the d-disaplinor y-you ar-are the one wh-who l-loves a-and cares f-for us."

"Oh sweetie I still love you and so does your father, I did tell you not to start an argument now why did you?"

"W-w-well K-Kate k-kept beating m-me at th-the g-game."

"Well honey you cant act that way if you don't like what is happening in the game don't play it. Now I am sorry but you and I both know your father wouldn't have let this slide, so I am going to spank you." He widened his eyes and shook his head his jet black locks covering his eyes. I brushed his them away, "I am sorry son but this has to be done."

"C-can I k-keep my p-pants up?"

"What do you think?"

"N-no..."

"Right, but I will let you keep your underwear up."

"Ok m-m-mommy," Oh great the combination of the mommy with those puppy dog eyes I almost choked then. It seems like whenever he calls me mommy like that and with those eyes it is quiet and he is guilty he is truly sorry. But I had to follow through. I unbuttoned his pants and pulled them them to his knees, then I pulled him over my lap and my hand came down and landed in the middle of his giant batman logo on his underwear. "OW! mom... SMACK... SMACK... Owwie... SMACK... st-stop... SMACK... pl-please SMACK SMACK... I-I s-sorry... SMACK... I w-wont do it again SMACK SMACK." I stopped and pulled up his pants and settled him on my lap and I brushed his tears away and I pushed his cobalt locks behind his ears, "Hush baby boy you are alright now."

"I-I'm s-s-sorry m-mama."

"I, know you are honey and I know you wont do it again, right?"

"I-I'll t-try m-mama."

"Ok baby boy would you like me to sing to you?" he nodded against my shoulder. So I rocked him back and forth while I sang 'The House that Built Me,' by Miranda Lambert.

_I know they say you cant go home again.  
I just had to come back one last time.  
Ma'am I know you don't know me from Adam.  
But these hand-prints on the front steps are mine.  
And up those stairs, in that little back bedroom  
is where I did my homework and I learned to play guitar.  
And I bet you didn't know under that live oak  
my favorite dog is buried in the yard._

_I thought if I could touch this place or feel it  
this brokenness inside me might start healing.  
Out here its like I'm someone else,  
I thought that maybe I could find myself  
if I could just come in I swear I'll leave.  
Won?t take nothing but a memory  
from the house that built me._

_Mama cut out pictures of houses for years.  
From 'Better Homes and Garden' magazines.  
Plans were drawn, concrete poured,  
and nail by nail and board by board  
Daddy gave life to mama's dream._

_I thought if I could touch this place or feel it  
this brokenness inside me might start healing.  
Out here its like I'm someone else,  
I thought that maybe I could find myself.  
If I could just come in I swear I'll leave.  
Won't take nothing but a memory  
from the house that built me._

_You leave home, you move on and you do the best you can.  
I got lost in this whole world and forgot who I am._

_I thought if I could touch this place or feel it  
this brokenness inside me might start healing.  
Out here its like I'm someone else,  
I thought that maybe I could find myself.  
If I could walk around I swear I'll leave.  
Won't take nothing but a memory  
from the house that built me._

I listened to his breathing go from short ragged breaths to relaxed breathing. I looked down at him and noticed he was fast asleep, I stood up and carried him up to his room, I got him dressed in his Batman pajamas and I settled him on in stomach under the covers of his bat-mobile bed. I kissed his forehead and shut the lights off and shut the door and I left his room to go to bed myself.

**KATE POV**

At 0215 I woke up to the sound of someone entering the front door and shutting it. I quietly got out of my sleeping bag on the floor, I let Seamus take my bed him being a guest and all. I quietly tiptoed over to my bedroom door and quietly opened it, and I quietly shut it behind me as I entered the dark hallway. I tiptoed over to the stairs and walked down them avoiding every single squeaky floor board. I followed the little light that shown all the way down to the kitchen. I leaned against the frame of the entry of the kitchen, as I watched my dad open the refrigerator and grab a bottle of water and shut the fridge again. "You arrest the guy?"

My dad spun around his eyes like daggers, "Young lady aren't you supposed to be in bed? Why are you down here?"

"Um... yes and I came down for um... a... drink."

"Caitlyn do not lie to me," he whispered firmly.

"Oh ok I heard you come home and I came down to see you, where's Mrs. O'Neil?"

"Guest room, but Caitlyn you know you have school in a few hours right?"

"Um... no"

"Caitlyn," he warned

"Ok daddy, I know I have school."

"Where is Seamus?"

"Asleep in my room, I am on the floor, I let him take the bed."

"Good girl come on you can take the small couch in my bedroom"

"Ok daddy," He finished his water and he came over and picked me up. I snuggled close to him and he carried me up to his room and placed me on the little couch with a pillow. He placed a blanket on me, "Good night daddy."

He kissed my forehead, "Good night my little angel, sweet dreams."

**READ, REVIEW, CHECK OUT POLL**


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING**

**I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE PLEASE TAKE IT (YOU'LL UNDERSTAND LATER)**

**ALSO I HAVEN'T FINISHED BUT I AM WRITING A NEW STORY A MCABBY ONE NOT DONE YET  
**

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY WEB I AM ALWAYS ADDING NEW THINGS WWW. THE DAY I WAS SAVED .WEEBLY .COM (NO SPACES OR CAPS)**

The next morning Seamus, Brent, and I were eating breakfast before my mom drove us to school, all of us were already dressed, Seamus being small in size borrowed some of Brent's clothes. My mom walked into the room, "Come on kids we do not want to be late."

"Mrs Gibbs?"

"Yes honey."

"Where is my mother?"

"Oh she had to go to N.C.I.S. with Mr. Gibbs to finish doing some paperwork, she will be there after school. Now come on you three, hurry up we have to go." Ten minutes later we finished eating, and I grabbed Spartan and all of us went out to the car and my mom drove us to school. When we got to school we got out of the car and my mom said, "Alright have a good day at school you three. Kate and Brent please behave today and we want the three of you to come to N.C.I.S. right after school today."

"Bye mommy" "Bye mom" "Thank you Mrs. Gibbs" After she drove off the three of us walked inside, and Brent went to his classroom on the first floor and Seamus and I walked upstairs to our classroom. We entered our classroom with ten minutes to spare, when we entered Miss. Lee was sitting in the front of the room at her desk, "Good morning Seamus, Good morning Kate."

"Good morning Miss Lee" Good morning Michelle..." Everyone stared at me she looked up at me, "Kate remember what I told you."

Oh man that just slipped out, on one hand I do not want to get in to trouble but on the other hand I like to cause trouble and kids think I'm cool, oh well know turning back now, "I remember... Michelle."

"Caitlyn..."

Michelle?" The kids in the classroom were now starting to crack up.

"Caitlyn, Hall Now!"

"Ok Michelle, "I winked at Seamus as I followed her out to the hallway she shut the door as I leaned against the wall. She knelt down in front of me, "Now Caitlyn do I need to call your father? because I have him on speed dial."

I shook my head, "No ma'am but why do you have my dad's number on speed dial?"

"Just in case I cant reach Jimmy in an emergency, and also if you get into trouble I can reach him fast."

"Oh ok I am sorry, this wont get back to my dad right?"

"Honey you know I cant promise that, just know more antics today, alright?"

"Ok I promise," I smiled at her and she smiled back.

The rest of the school day went fine, Seamus and I were paired together for reading, we ate lunch together, we hung out at recess, then we were paired together again for a math exercise. Only bad part was homework... yuck. After class when the bell rang Seamus and I went downstairs and picked Brent and Dani up at their class, and I introduced Seamus to Danica. We went outside to meet everyone. The gang was all at our meeting place, we walked over to them and CK winked at me, only on account that Brent becomes like the hulk when he sees us acting all mushy, I smiled back, "Hey guys this is Seamus he is going to walk with us today. Seamus you already know myself, Brent and Dani, but the rest of them are Carlos, the twins Bella and Lori and Jake."

"Nice to meet all of you."

"Likewise," they all replied.

We arrived at N.C.I.S. right on schedule, we dropped the twins off at Auntie Abby's lab, then the rest of us got off at the bullpen. Seamus, Brent, and I walked over to my dad's desk, "Hey kids," we all said hi and Brent walked up to our mom's office. "Um sir?"

"Call me Gibbs, Seamus."

He smiled, "Well Gibbs where is my mom?"

"Home..."

"But..."

"Don't worry son, since we could not arrest your father your mom bought a house right across from ours so I can make sure he never bothers you again, is that ok?"

"Of course it is Gibbs," he smiled as did I.

"So anyway kids how was school?" my dad was looking right at me, "Good Gibbs" "Fine dad."

"Any homework?"

"Yes" "Nope"

"Kate," he warned.

"What why do you always assume its me? we do not have any homework."

"Seamus?"

"We do Gibbs," he pulled out our math homework and it said homework on it and it had today's date on it.

My dad stood up oh crap not a good sign, "Ok Seamus you can sit at my desk and start your homework I will check it for you after you finish if you'd like. I just need to talk to Kate. Come on Kate."

"No thank you siiir, as you clearly pointed out I have homework to do."

"Now Caitlyn," he glared at me "Ok Ok jeez I'll come." I saw his jaw clench. My dad was walking behind me and as soon as we rounded the corner he smacked me hard on the butt. I spun around, "Now whatcha go and do that for?"

"That attitude back there, I just didn't want to smack you in front of Seamus."

He grabbed my arm, "And I appreciate that, but it hurt."

"Supposed to," he stopped at the interrogation room.

Oh crap, "I know that dad," I looked at my 'fake watch' on my wrist, "Oh would you look at the time as much fun as this was I have to go." My dad must have been shocked because he let go of my arm I smirked as I turned around but before I took a step he grabbed the back of my jeans, "Not so fast Caitlyn."

"Come on dad let go."

"You going to run?"

"That depends."

"On?"

"Whether or not you let go."

He just lifted me up by the seat of my jeans, "Keep it up Caitlyn."

I crossed my arms as he toted me inside the interrogation room, "There has got to be a law against this."

"Nope" was the only word he said as the doors closed behind us.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND DO POLL**


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING**

**I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE PLEASE TAKE IT (YOU'LL UNDERSTAND LATER)**

**ALSO I HAVEN'T FINISHED BUT I AM WRITING A NEW STORY A MCABBY ONE NOT DONE YET  
**

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY WEB I AM ALWAYS ADDING NEW THINGS WWW. THE DAY I WAS SAVED .WEEBLY .COM (NO SPACES OR CAPS)**

My dad walked over and deposited me in a chair and I said, "Now what?"

He sat down across from me, "Nothing."

"Nothing," I said confused, "But I thought you were..."

"Mad at you? No, disappointed that you lied? Yes." I looked up at him nervously, "Don't worry I promise I wont spank you," I opened my mouth to speak. "If you don't have an attitude towards me," I immediately closed my mouth again, "So Caitlyn anything interesting happen at school today?" I opened my mouth to speak again, "Just remember your options Kate."

"Well I guess you already heard about me calling Ms Lee by her first name."

"Uh huh, after she told you to stop why did you continue?"

"I don't know dad, I kind of just went with the flow, I had to keep my cool. Did Jimmy tell you?"

"Yep," before he could say another word I stood up, and walked towards the door, "I'm going to kill that James Arnold Palmer!"

"Caitlyn sit down."

"No"

"Do I need to spank you?"

"Frankly my dear I just don't give a damn."

He was at my side in seconds and he smacked my butt hard three times, "Let's go DiNozzo."

"DiNozzo?"

"Yeah"

"Why him?"

"You are a spitting image," he grabbed my arm and we went back to the bullpen, "Hey DiNozzo where's Seamus?"

"Um boss CK and Jake took him down to the lab."

"Ok," my dad brought me over to his desk, "Tony take your daughter."

"Boss?" Tony looked down at me, "What did you do now hun?"

"None of your business."

"Come on Kate you know you can tell your godfather anything."

"Ok, I'll whisper it in your ear," he leaned in, "Closer" "Closer" and when he was close enough for me to whisper it in his ear I head slapped him, "I told you it was none of your business."

"Why you little..." he started to tickle me and I laughed then he settled me on his lap. "So what did she do boss?"

"Well I already told you about how Kate called her teacher by her first name, well she found out that Jimmy told me, and she stood up and said she was going to kill him, jokingly. Well I said did she want me to spank her after she refused to sit down. And you want to know what she said to me?"

Tony looked down at me "Sure what did she say to you boss?"

"She said, Frankly my dear I just don't give a damn."

Tony looked down at me and we both smiled, "Wow Kate," he high-fived me, " 'classic Gone with the Wind'"

"Hey DiNozzo don't encourage her."

"Sorry boss, hey Kate I have to drop something at the lab you want to come?"

"Yeah."

"Make sure she does her homework DiNozzo."

"Will do boss," I climbed of Uncle Tony's lap and he stood up and I stood up on his chair and climbed up on his back.

Before he gave me a piggy back ride down to the lab he grabbed my homework, then we headed off towards the elevator, and entered it and when it closed I said, "Uncle Tony I love you."

"Aww I love you too kiddo, and don't you ever forget that."

"My dad told you didn't he?"

"Told me what?"

"Uncle Tony don't you play dumb with me, he told you what my biological father and uncle did to me." He flipped the elevator switch off and he lifted me over his head and he placed me in front of him, then he got down on one knee and held me at arms length. "Yes your father told me what happened to you, honey, I am so sorry..."

"Don't apologize Uncle Tony, besides its all in the past now," my eyes filled with water, as did his, a single tear rolled down his cheek and I, with my thumb, brushed it away, "Please don't cry Uncle Tony," he embraced me in a hug, "you think he told the rest of the team?"

"Probably"

"Then do you think I could say with you?"

"Why?"

"Cause if he told Auntie Abby then she is going to act all weird and clingy."

"You'll be fine," we parted from our hug, and our tears dried and I climbed back on his back and he flipped the switch and we arrived at the lab. When we entered I slid off his back and was immediately attacked by Auntie Abby with a heart crushing hug, "Oh sweetie are you ok?"

"Yeah A-Abbs c-can't b-breath th-though," she let go and before Uncle Tony left he handed me my homework and said sternly, "Now Caitlyn I want you to sit you butt in the chair next to Abby and do your homework, because if you don't it'll be my butt, because your dad told me to make sure you do your homework. And if it is my butt I can assure you it will be your butt as well from me you understand me?"

But before I could answer Auntie Abby came to my rescue, "Anthony David DiNozzo," she punched him in the arm, "how can you speak to your god daughter that way knowing whats shes been through, seriously DiNozzo?" she hit him in the arm again.

Uncle Tony held her arms to her sides, "Now Abigail do I need to put you in the corner?" she shook her head, "Good, then make sure she does it," and with that he was gone. A minute late Spartan padded into the room, tail wagging. I picked him up and cuddled with him and placed him on the floor, I then went over and sat next to Auntie Abby, who was back at her computer and I started my homework. Well math is my strong subject so I was finished in fifteen minutes. After I had finished I had become really thirsty then I spotted Auntie Abby's Caf-Pow, "Hey Abbs can I have a sip of your Caf-Pow?"

"No"

"Please Auntie Abby, I am realllly thirsty."

"Caitlyn I said no, there is way to much caffine in there for a child of your age to be drinking, and besides your dad would kill me. I can get a water from the fridge for you."

"Ok," she went over to the fridge to grab a water, and when she had her back to me I grabbed her drink and took a few big sips. I think she knew something was up because she froze and spun around, "Caitlyn I said no!" she ran over to me and grabbed her drink and placed it on the counter and lifted me of the chair with a swat, then sent me to the corner with a sharp swat with a "Stay."

Five minutes later I could really start to feel the caffeine kicking in. "Abby how long do I have to stay here? I mean it was only a few sips. Can I come out please?"

"Caitlyn be quiet..."

"Why I just want to come out..."

"Well you shouldn't have taken a sip of my drink..."

"Well you shouldn't have left it in front of me, it was calling out to me..."

"Keep it up Caitlyn," and Abby knew this was only the beginning of the caffeine rush.

Suddenly I had the urge to run.

**ABBY POV**

I knew this was not good, Gibbs is gonna tan my ass for this, but it wasn't my fault I didn't make her drink my drink that was all her, and I already said she couldn't have **it. **I turned around and Caitlyn turned around as well facing me, "Caitlyn turn around."

"No don't wanna, I wanna do something cool, fun, retro, man I feel like running." Oh man not good I looked in my Caf-Pow. Oh shit she drank half of it. All of a sudden she started to run circles around my desk, "CAITLYN STOP!"

"No Abbs, come on its fun join in." Then all of a sudden CK ran in to the room, "Aww jeeze Abbs she is not one of your lab rats whatcha do to her?"

"First of all Carlos I would not and will never hurt and innocent animal and second of all she got into my Caf-Pow. Now before she does something stupid go and grab Gibbs."

"Yes ma'am," and he raced out of the room.

**GIBBS POV**

I was sitting at my desk, it had been a long case and the team and I were just writing up our reports when CK walked into the room. He ran over to my desk, "Um... Uncle Jethro..." he scrunched up his nose and I chuckled, "Yes what is it son?"

"Um you need to come down to the lab stat."

Suddenly my heart jumped, man I hope nothing bad happened and I know Brent is in Jenny's office so what did Kate do know? "Ok CK what is wrong."

"Nothing bad sir."

"Then what did Kate do?"

"Um... You need to see for yourself."

"Carlos..." I warned.

"Well lets just say Kate drank some of Abby's Caf-Pow and now she is really hyper and bouncing on the walls."

Crap! "Alright CK lets go," we walked towards the elevator, "Um Uncle Gibbs shouldn't we take the stairs? Abby says before she does something stupid, and they are a lot quicker."

"Good idea CK come on," he followed me down the stairs to the lab and before we entered the lab we heard a 'I made it ma, top of the world,' then a 'Caitlyn Leigh get down from there.'

**READ AND REVIEW **

**PLEASE REVIEW I ONLY GOT A FEW THIS TIME AND I REALLY WOULD LIKE TO KNOW HOW I'M DOING AND HOW I CAN IMPROVE  
**


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING**

**I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE PLEASE TAKE IT (YOU'LL UNDERSTAND LATER)**

**ALSO I HAVE FINISHED WRITING MY NEW STORY A MCABBY ONE CALLED THE GEEK AND THE GOTH**

**ALSO I AM THINKING OF DOING A KATE AND ARI ONE, AND A JIMMY AND LEE ONE AFTER  
**

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY WEB I AM ALWAYS ADDING NEW THINGS WWW. THE DAY I WAS SAVED .WEEBLY .COM (NO SPACES OR CAPS)**

I barged into the lab with CK close behind, at my heels. Kate was on top of Abby mass spectrometer and Abby was trying desperately to get her down. "CK go inside Auntie Abby's office and stay there with the others."

"But..."

"No buts, CK, now git," I lightly tapped his bottom to get him moving.

When he left the room I walked over to Abby, "I'm so sorry Gibbs, I only had my back turned for like a second, and she drank more than half of my Caf-Pow."

"Not your fault Abbs," I looked at my daughter "Caitlyn come down here please."

"Oh hi daddy! Why? I am up so high, there's room you wanna come up?"

"No honey I do not want to come up, and if I do I can assure you that you will not be happy."

"Aww come on dad lighten up," she didn't even acknowledge what I said, even Abby gasped and looked at me.

"Caitlyn get down here now, please," I tried to grab her but missed.

"Ok ok daddy I'll come down, but do you think if I were to do a Superman jump off here, would I hover and then fall or, would I just fall?"

She got ready to jump, "Caitlyn don't you even think about it." Then she jumped, and Abby gasped, thankfully I caught her mid flight. I tuned to Abby and embraced her in a hug and kissed her cheek, then I whispered in her ear, "Never let your guard down Abbs, thanks again Abbs I am going to take her to see Ducky."

"I don't need to see the Duck man," Kate said as we left the lab.

"Sorry kiddo not up for debate we are going."

"Then can I walk?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Please, please, please..." she started twisting in my arms.

"Ok Kate but I am holding your hand."

She took a while before replying with, "Fine," I set her on the ground and I grabbed her hand and she was in front of me pulling me a long, "Hey slow down kiddo."

"I don't wanna, come on," She dragged me into Autopsy, "Ah Jethro, Caitlyn, to what do I owe this visit?"

"Well I don't know Duck, she drank more than half of Abby's drink," I glared at her, "now she is overly hyper, talking a mile a minute, and acting very strange."

"Alright lets see, up on the table."

"But I don't wanna..."

"Caitlyn," Ducky warned

"Listen to Ducky, honey, he just wants to help," I said.

"Ok daddy," I smiled and set her on the cold , metal table. Ducky was checking her over, her eyes, her ears, her mouth, the whole enchilada. "So whats wrong with her, Duck?"

"Well Jethro this is going to sound kind of weird, but it looks like a form of caffeine intoxication..."

"But Ducky she didn't have that much..."

"Yes and in some rare cases they can affect people more seriously..."

"So what do I do Duck?"

"Don't give her caffeine," I chuckled, "but I can give her an IV to help this wear of quickly."

"Alright, whatever helps Duck."

"Alright Jethro you might want to hold her," I picked her up and sat down on the table and I set her on my lap, and I held her arms., "Alright Caitlyn here is a little pinch," Ducky put the IV in and as it entered she winced, I rubbed my thumbs up and down her arms to help sooth her. Ducky placed surgical tape over it so the IV would not come out easy, then Ducky handed me the bag "Alright, not Jethro, this will put some fluid in her system and it will also get rid of some of the caffeine in her body. And by good god Leroy Jethro Gibbs do not interrogate her until the caffeine is out of her system, or there will be consequences."

My daughter started to giggle, "Ya gonna spank him Ducky?"

I felt myself blush, "I just might my dear Caitlyn," he kissed her forehead. "Now bring her back when the bag is empty."

"Will do Duck," I picked her up and held the bag in hand, I'm taking her up to Jenny's office. As soon as we left she looked at me and laughed, I smiled, "What?"

"Ducky threatened ta spank ya."

"Yes I know, and he would, but we are going to talk as soon as the caffeine wears off and is out of your system."

" 'm k daddy." we arrived at Jenny's office, and as soon as she saw I was holding Kate, and I had an IV bag in hand, she was up out of her chair and to us in seconds, "What happened Jethro," she asked worriedly.

"Well, baby, she drank Abbs' Caf-Pow without permission and apparently, well according to Ducky, caffeine doesn't settle well with her, and now what she had is a rare form of caffeine intoxication. The IV is helping get rid of it." I walked over to the couch, that was under the coat hook, in Jenny's office and I placed Kate down, I hung the IV bag on the coat hook. I put a blanket on her and I put a pillow under her head. I knelt next to the couch and ran my fingers through her hair and I said, "Ok I have to go back to work sweetie," I kissed her forehead, "Try to get some rest and try not to move." I walked over and picked up Brent and hugged him, "Hey buddy."

"Hi dad," I kissed Jenny on the cheek, "Alright I'm going to take our little man to the bullpen call me when the bag is empty, so I can take her to see Ducky so he can remove the IV."

"Ok, I love you Jethro."

"I love you too Jenny," we kissed again, this time on the lips.

"Come on guys you're still in my line of vision." Brent scrunched up his nose.

"Jenny and I both chuckled, "Ok come on, son."

"Daddy I can walk."

"Sure you can... to my desk."

"Ok," I set him on the floor, and he ran out I shook my head, smiling, and I heard a distant "Hi Cynthea, bye Cynthea." as he ran down the stair. I eventually caught up with him and Brent was happily sitting on Agent McGee's lap. I smiled then I went to get some information out of our bouncy goth.

**BRENT POV**

"Uncle Timmy can I have a piece of paper?"

"Sure," he handed me a piece, "but why don't you want to go downstairs to the lab?"

"Don't know, I like spending time with you Uncle Timmy." He smiled and I heard Uncle Tony mutter, chuckling, "At least someone does."

I guess Uncle Timmy heard too because he said, "What is that suppose to mean DiNozzo?"

"Oh nothing Mr. McSensitive." Uncle Tony better watch his back. I'll get him back, before my dad gets back, of course. I slid off of Uncle Timmy's lap and I sat on the floor with my remote control car, a stack of papers, markers, different colored permanent markers, and rubber bands. Hmm what to do, what to do? I looked around the bull pen, with my eyes, and stopped at Uncle Tony's desk and oh man he had to wear his white shoes today. I was placing blank sheets of paper all around the floor from where I was sitting to around behind Uncle Tony's desk to back where I was sitting. I was going around to the different sheets of paper with my markers and I started drawing a race track. I went to the sheets of paper behind Uncle Tony's desk, "Whatcha doing kiddo?"

"Making a race track, don't peek."

"Ok I promise I wont." I smiled a fake smile. As soon as he went back to work, I brought the paper underneath his desk along with the red, yellow, and orange permanent markers. Uncle Tony promised me that he wouldn't look, and I trust that he wouldn't lie to me, so I was switching back and forth from drawing the halfway mark for my race track to drawing flames with the permanent markers on Uncle Tony's white shoes. True to his word, he didn't peek, I finished coloring in the flames and checkpoint on the paper and I crawled out from under his desk, "Hey buddy, you were under there for a long time what were you doing under there?"

"Just drawing the checkpoint, see" I held up the piece of paper.

"Nice drawing, kiddo."

"Thanks," when he went back to his work, I rolled my eyes, oh you just wait Uncle Tony like the saying goes paybacks a bitch. I finally finished, I went over to my remote controlled cars and was about to race them when Uncle Tony stood up and said, "I've got it guys." He walked towrds the screen and I didn't even hear what he said I just admired my handiwork. I looked up and Auntie Ziva and Uncle Timmy were smiling, "What guys? Do I have something on my face?" he wiped at his face.

"Then Auntie Ziva spoke, "No honey, but by the way I love your shoes."

He looked down at his shoes and immediately glared at me and my smile faded. "Brent Pacci Gibbs why did you do this to my shoes? Do you have any idea how much these costed me, it was like a fortune."

I stood up, "I didn't do anything to your stupid shoes."

"You didn't? You were the only one under my desk, explain that."

"Um... I want a lawyer."

"Ha doesn't work that way, now get over here," he pointed to a spot in front of him.

"No thanks I will take my chances in court," and I turned and ran.

**READ, REVIEW AND DO POLL**


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS PLEASE REVIEW IT MEANS A LOT TO ME**

**CHECK OUT MY WEB AT WWW. THE DAY I WAS SAVED .WEEBLY .COM (NO SPACES)**

**DO THE POLL YOU WILL UNDERSTAND LATER I ADDED ONE MORE NAME AND U CAN NOW CHOOSE TWO**

I was running down the hall, maybe I will take my chances with the stairs, "Brent Stop!"

I looked behind me and replied " Come on Uncle Tony, now that you have flames you should be able to run faster..." Next thing I realized was that I was on the floor and my dad was helping me up, ohh curse my dad and his gut for taking the stairs today. Uncle Tony finally caught up with us, "DiNozzo why in the world are you chasing Brent around?"

"Just look at what he did to my shoes."

My father looked down and his smile faded, "Now Brent did you do that to your Uncles shoes?"

"Um... no," Well that did not work out as planned he turned me to my side and smacked me hard on the butt," Ow dad!" I put my hands back to protect me from any more onslaught.

My father got down on one knee in front of me and he put a hand on my shoulder, "I'm going to ask you one more time, Brent did you do that to Tony's shoes?"

"Yes sir, I did."

"Why?"

"Well Uncle Tony was bein mean, he said that I was the only person that liked spendin time with Uncle Timmy." My dad stood up and head slapped Tony causing him to yelp and me to grin. When my dad turned back around my smile faded, "Even though Tony said that, it does not give you the right to destroy his property. Now you better hope that washes off."

I could feel myself pale, "I-It d-doesn't."

"What do you mean, it doesn't"

"I-Its p-p-permanent." I saw my dad nod at Uncle Tony, crap not good. Tony then looked at me and said, "Come on Brent," I shook my head.

"Then my said said, "Young man you knew what you were getting yourself into, Now Go!" He smacked me on the butt sending me on my way I glared at him rubbing my butt. Uncle Tony grabbed my arm, tightly, and I tried, unsuccessfully, to pull out of his grip. "Now Brent if you don't stop I will pick you up," I dug my heals into the ground, "Ok that's it, "he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Come on Uncle Tony this is not fair, put me down."

"Young man you want to know whats not fair?" We entered the empty interrogation room and he shut the door and placed me in a chair then he sat down himself, "whats not fair is that you destroyed my white shoes."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have worn white shoes to work." I mumbled.

He ignored my smart ass comment, "These shoes cost me like two hundred bucks..."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have spent so much..." this time he did pull me out of my chair and smacked me on the butt then sat me back down.

"Now I want you to stop with that attitude, now I am sorry for what I said to Uncle Timmy but that does not make it ok for you to use permanent marker on my _white _shoes. If it were washable markers I wouldn't be as mad.

"I am really, really sorry Uncle Tony."

"I know you are kiddo but it doesn't deal with what you did."

I stood up, "Please Uncle Tony, please don't spank me."

"I'm sorry kiddo but it has to be done."

"Can I keep my pants up?"

"No but if you don't give me a hard time I will let you keep your underwear up." Well it wasn't a lot, but I'll take anything I can get right now. "Ok lets not drag this out any longer, come on." He grabbed my wrist and unbuttoned my pants and he placed me across his lap, he held me in place as my feet dangled and inch or two above the floor then he brought his hand down causing me to yelp. I was sobbing when the twelfth and final smack landed. He fixed my pants and lifted me onto his lap and embraced me in a hug, "I-I'm 'orry U-Uncle T-Tony."

"I know you are kiddo, and all if forgiven..."

"Um Uncle T?

"Yeah buddy?"

"Um from what my sister says you have a great voice..."

He smiled down at me, "And?"

"Well I was... um... wondering could you sing to me?"

"Of course I would love to sing to you. What did you have in mind?"

"Lets see do you know the song 'The Spirit of a Boy' by Randy Travis ?"

"Of course I do little man."

_He was 16, tender and tough._  
_She was too, and he'd do anything to prove his love._  
_With so much riding on the choice at hand,_  
_the spirit of a boy, or the wisdom of a man._

_Hearts caught fire and love ran wild._  
_She cried the day she called to say she was having his child._  
_With so much riding on the choice at hand,_  
_the spirit of a boy or the wisdom of a man._

_There's a constant contradiction, what feels good and what feels right._  
_But, you live with decisions that you make in your life._  
_And what steers your direction is hard to understand,_  
_the spirit of a boy, or the wisdom of a man_

_Now he drives a diesel out of Dallas,_  
_hauling cars out to the coast._  
_It ain't the dream that he remembered, just a few short years ago._  
_But tonight at a truck stop, while drinking a cup,_  
_the waitress grins and winks at him,_  
_and says, "My shift's almost up."_  
_With so much riding on the choice at hand,_  
_the spirit of a boy, or the wisdom of a man._

_With so much riding on the choice at hand,_  
_the spirit of a boy, or the wisdom of a man._

Well my sister was right Uncle Tony sure does have a beautiful voice, "Alright kiddo, lets go upstairs, but when we get up there I want you at an empty desk keeping yourself busy..."

"But..."

"No buts Brent, I want you at a desk busy, nothing more."

"Ok, I will," I smiled up at him and he smiled back and I grabbed his hand and we walked back up to the bullpen.

**GIBBS POV**

I decided that I would go upstairs and check on Kate, I set my stuff down on my desk and walked up to my wife's office. I walked inside her door, "Ah Jethro I was just about to call you."

"Had a gut feeling."

"Yeah I figured.

"Haha, did she behave for you?" I walked over to where my daughter was lying down.

"Yes she has, she slept pretty much the whole time."

"Good," I knelt down beside her and brushed the hair away from her face, and she opened her eyes and smiled at me, "Hi daddy," she said in a whisper.

"Hi honey how are you feeling?"

"Better, dad," she said sitting up.

"Ok honey lets get you down to Ducky so he can remove the IV."

"I can do it," she started peeling off the tape but I slapped her hand away, "Caitlyn knock it off." She didn't even argue, like she normally would, she just stopped and I lifted her up into my arms and held, the now empty IV bag. I carried her all the way down to autopsy, and when we entered autopsy I set her down on the cold, metal table, and Ducky walked over and glared down at her, "What!" she snapped. I opened my mouth to speak but Ducky held up his hand then said, "My dear, Caitlyn, you really worried us..."

"Um... sorry?"

"Is that all you have to say for yourself, Caitlyn?" Ducky asked.

"All I can think of right now, don't remember much after I drank Auntie Abby's Caf-Pow... oops."

I looked at her sternly, "Kate what do you mean by oops?"

"I honestly forgot that caffeine doesn't settle well with me."

"You mean you knew?"

She burst into tears, and it broke my heart and I knew she was being truthful with me, "Y-yes I-I knew f-for a-a long t-time," I embraced her in a hug, "I-I'm s-sorry are you g-gonna s-spank me?"

"Not this time, baby doll, but if you ever worry me like that again I will make sure you wont be able to sit comfortably for a week, you understand me?"

She nodded, "Y-yes I-I understand d-daddy."

"Good, now I think you owe your aunt an apology."

Her eyes widened, "Can you come with me?"

I looked at my watch, "Sure it is time to go anyway and we are driving Seamus home as well." We walked down to the lab hand in hand.

**KATE POV**

When we entered the lab Abby spun around and came over and got down on one knee and hugged me, "Kate you really worried me, honey."

"I-I'm s-sorry," and I started to cry again and I wrapped my arms tightly around her neck "Its ok honey just don't do it again."

"I won't."

"Good because for a second I thought I would have to padlock my fridge," that statement caused me to giggle.

Then my dad said, "Ok Kate, go and grab Seamus."

"Sure daddy," he tapped my bottom at I ran past, causing me to laugh. When I entered Auntie Abby's office CK immediately came over and hugged me, "CK my dad is right outside the door."

"Its ok, sweetheart, what he doesn't know will not hurt him. You worried me."

"Well first of all my dad always finds out, and second I am really sorry it wont happen again I have to go I'll catch you later," he gave me a quick kiss to the temple, "Come on Seamus." Seamus stood up and followed me out the door then we followed my dad to the bullpen grabbed my mom and Brent, we said our goodbyes, and we went out to the car. On the car ride home Seamus whispered to me, "Kate I heard what happened are you ok?" he said patting Spartan.

"Ya I am now."

When we arrived at Seamus' new house, which is right across from ours, my dad said, "Seamus, Kate and I will walk you in."

The three of us waled up the walkway and my dad knocked on the door and Mrs. O'Neil opened it, "Gibbs thank you so much."

"It was my pleasure ma'am."

"Siobhan." (Pronounced sha-von)

"Siobhan?"

"Yes Gibbs, Siobhan O'Neil."

"Ok it was my pleasure Siobhan."

Then Seamus piped up, "Thank you for all you have done for us, Agent Gibbs."

"No problem, son," my dad said as he ruffled his hair.

"Bye Seamus."

"Bye Kate."

"Just remember, Siobhan, I am right across the street it you need us."

"Thank you," she smiled and we went home.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS PLEASE REVIEW IT MEANS A LOT TO ME**

**CHECK OUT MY WEB AT WWW. THE DAY I WAS SAVED .WEEBLY .COM (NO SPACES) I UPDATED IT  
**

**DO THE POLL YOU WILL UNDERSTAND LATER I ADDED ONE MORE NAME AND U CAN NOW CHOOSE TWO**

**I AM THINKING OF SKIPPING THE WEEK TO SATURDAY DO YOU WANT ME TO?  
**

* Question tell me if you have ever had a Ziva-ism- I have one time I was in the car with my mom and I was so frustrated that I yelled, "I am so mad that I am going to blow a casket." **  
**

**chap 80  
**

When we got home I fed Spartan, and then our family sat down at the table and were eating left over pizza. Everything was going fine until Brent spoke, "You wanna know what I could go for right now? Some soda..."

"Brent," my dad warned.

"What did I do? It tastes sooo good and I love the feel of the caffeine rush, don't you Kate?" I was silent, "What don't you want some?," he smirked It was that smirk that set me off.

"BRENT!" I yelled as I stood up abruptly causing my chair to fall, "Let It Alone!" I scooped Spartan up and ran from the room ignoring my parents calls. I ran into my room, slammed the door shut, set Spartan on the floor, and flung my self on the bed and as soon as my head hit my pillow I burst into tears. Spartan jumped on the bed and started to lick my salty tears. Two minutes later there was a knock at my door and someone entered, and I felt the bed dip as someone sat down, and judging by the weight I could tell it was my dad. I sat up and climbed into his lap and put my arms around his neck, "Daddy w-why d-does he d-do th-that?" I said through hitched breaths.

"I don't know honey, but I've dealt with him."

"Ok" I sniffled

"Honey look at me," I leaned back and he took his thumbs and wiped away my tears, "There you go kiddo, your alright now would you feel better if I sang to you?" I nodded and he sang I Wont Let Go by Rascal Flatts.

_It's like a storm_  
_ That cuts a path_  
_ It's breaks your will_  
_ It feels like that_

_You think your lost_  
_ But your not lost on your own_  
_ Your not alone_  
_ I will stand by you_  
_ I will help you through_  
_ When you've done all you can do_  
_ If you can't cope_  
_ I will dry your eyes_  
_ I will fight your fight_  
_ I will hold you tight_  
_ And I wont let go_

_It hurts my heart_  
_ To see you cry_  
_ I know it's dark_  
_ This part of life_  
_ Oh it finds us all_  
_ And we're too small_  
_ To stop the rain_  
_ Oh but when it rains_

_I will stand by you_  
_ I will help you through_  
_ When you've done all you can do_  
_ And you can't cope_  
_ I will dry your eyes_  
_ I will fight your fight_  
_ I will hold you tight_

_And I wont let you fall_  
_ Don't be afraid to fall_  
_ I'm right here to catch you_  
_ I wont let you down_  
_ It wont get you down_  
_ Your gonna make it_  
_ Yea I know you can make it_

_Cause I will stand by you_  
_ I will help you through_  
_ When you've done all you can do_  
_ And you can't cope_  
_ And I will dry your eyes_  
_ I will fight your fight_  
_ I will hold you tight_  
_ And I wont let go_  
_ Oh I'm gonna hold you_  
_ And I wont let go_  
_ Wont let you go_  
_ No I wont_

But listening to the lyrics only made me cry harder. When he finished the song he was rubbing my back, "Shhh baby doll, I don't like to see you so upset_, _now why don't you get into your pajamas and we can watch a movie before bed ok?"

"Ok d-daddy can you wait for me?"

"Sure kiddo," he walked outside my door and I got dressed in my Superman pajamas and i dressed Spartan in his. I walked outside my room, Spartan in hand and I smiled up at my father and he smiled down at me and I grabbed his hand. We walked downstairs and the first thing that I noticed was Brent squirming around in his seat. Before I sat down my dad said, "Brent front and center," he stood up and walked in front of me "Do you have something you wanted to say to Kate?"

"Yes um... I am really sorry Kat. I really didn't mean to upset you in the way that I did."

"Its ok squirt I forgive you, now what are we going to watch?"

"Toy Story 3" he said excitedly.

"Cool," my dad set up the movie and we all sat on the couch, Brent on our dad's lap, and me lying between both our parents with my head on my mom's leg. The movie got over at 2130 and like always Brent fell asleep and my dad said, "Alright Jenny I'm going to bring him upstairs and put him to bed, Kate can stay up a little later ok?" She nodded and he carried him upstairs. Spartan jumped up on the couch and took his place.

"Kate, are you ok?"

"I'm fine mom, he just can be a total..."

"Brat?" she offered.

"Ya a total brat sometimes," she chuckled. I looked up at my dad walked down the stairs but he stopped right before he got to the couch and said, "Caitlyn Leigh would you just look at your dog you would think he owned the place." Both my mom and I looked at the spot next to me and there was a pillow and on that pillow was Spartan curled up in a ball and fast asleep. My mom and I chuckled, I picked up the pillow and Spartan and put them on the floor. My dad took his seat again and it felt like only ten minutes later I was asleep.

**GIBBS POV**

Jenny looked down and said, "Honey she's asleep."

"Ok I'll take her up, then I have plans for you," I wriggled my eyebrows, and she giggled.

"What sort of plans?" she asked sexily.

"I think you know what I mean, office in ten?"

"Ok babe hurry, I'll be waiting." I picked Kate up and started up the stairs and conveniently Spartan followed so she would not come looking for him. After I put her to bed and tucked her in I shut her door and I made my way down to our office and shut the door and locked it behind me. I looked at my wife, who was sitting on the desk, which she cleared off and now she had taken her hair down, sho her beautiful red hair flowed freely. I walked over to my wife and kissed her and she unzipped my fly and I chuckled, "Eager aren't we."

"Always with you Jethro." She grinned and I laid her back and I lifted her skirt and pulled her underwear down. and while I kissed her I entered her and I rocked he back and forth and into orgasm. When we were finished I pulled out and we fixed our clothes and I grinned down at her and I took her hand and helped her up and I put my arm around her shoulder, "Come on hon, lets go to be."

"Ok Jet," and we walked up to our room and she got into her pajamas and I stripped down to my boxers and we got under the covers, and we snuggled close and drifted off to sleep.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS PLEASE REVIEW IT MEANS A LOT TO ME PLEASE I AM NOT GETTING AS MUCH AS I WANT YOUR REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED  
**

**CHECK OUT MY WEB AT WWW. THE DAY I WAS SAVED .WEEBLY .COM (NO SPACES) I UPDATED IT**

**sORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE I WAS GOING TO MAKE IT LONGER BUT I DIDNT WANT TO KEEP YOU WAITING  
**

**KATE POV**

The week went by pretty fast and I surprisingly lasted the week without getting into trouble. I woke up excited on Saturday morning on the twenty fifth of September, why because it is my eleventh birthday. I rolled over and glanced at my clock, 0630, I patted Spartan and he licked my face. Then my door opened and the lights were flipped on, and I squinted my eyes tried to adjust to the light, and I finally realized it was my dad standing in the doorway and he said**, **"Oh good you're up, you leave in a half an hour."

"What do mean dad?"

"What I mean is you are going to JAG, or have you forgotten? Carlos is downstairs, Mac and Harm are coming to pick you up, your mother and I have to work," and he walked out of my room. Shoot I had forgotten all about going to JAG, but surely he did not forget my birthday, but I got up anyway and I pulled on some sweats and a t-shirt, and I made my way downstairs and into the family room, where CK was lying down on the couch with his feet up on the couch. Harm and Mac, who were dressed in their uniforms, were sitting in the two chairs, "Where are my parents?"

It was Harm that spoke, "They already left, they had to go in early, lets go."

"Ok, by the way CK if my father ever finds out you had your sneakers up on the couch, he will kill you."

"Oops, sorry, come on Katie, lets go," he stood up and we followed Mac and Harm out to the car, and CK and I got in the back seats, except I got in the back and sat with my arms crossed, with a pout because one everyone forgot my birthday and two I did not want to go to JAG. I was diagonal from the Major and as she was backing out of the drive way she said, "Hey Kate stop with the pouting."

I just glared at her and growled, "I will pout when I want to pout, thank you very much." Within seconds Harm spun around in his seat and said through gritted teeth, "Hey Caitlyn just because your father is not here does not mean I wont spank you, now apologize to my wife."

I felt myself blush scarlet, "I am sorry Major MacKenzie."

"Apology accepted, hon."

Then Harm said, "Alright Kate, just cut the attitude, that is strike one."

I opened my mouth to speak, and Harm raised his eyebrow but CK quickly covered my mouth, "Ok Commander she will be quiet now." Mac started to drive away and CK uncovered my mouth, I didn't say a word I just stared out the window the whole ride to JAG. Carlos had tried to hold my hand but I pulled it away. When we arrived at the JAG headquarters, Mac parked the car and I tried the door, nope locked. Harm got out and opened my door and Mac opened CK's door. I glared up at Harm and said, "Really Harm? Damn child locks we are not toddlers."

All he did was glare at me and said firmly through gritted teeth, "Strike two."

"Sorry commander, what are we going to do first?"

"It's ok kiddo, and I think we will run the track first so you can burn off some of that steam." Ck and I followed Mac and Harm, who were holding hands, down to the track and before they said anything I started running. Around fifteen minutes later CK caught up with me "Hey Kate what is wrong?" I just shook my head and sped up, tears threatening to fall. But, he caught up with me and grabbed my arm, "What's wrong, hun?"

"Well everyone seemed to forget my birthday."

"Oh honey I can assure you they didn't forget, but I could not ever forget your birtday," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small purple wrapped box and handed it to me, "Go ahead open it," we both slowed to a walk and I unwrapped the box and opened it and inside was a Superman Go Forward dog tag. A little FYI for those that don't know what Go Forward means it is the Christopher Reeve foundation it is to help raise money to help find a cure for paralysis, I actually own one at, www. christopher reeve .org then go to shop for a cure. "Oh my gosh CK thank you so much I love it."

"I thought you would," he embraced me in a hug and kissed my forehead.

Then we heard Harm yell, "Enough you two and start running."

We started running again then CK looked into my eyed and said, "Come on Kate lets blow this joint."

I looked around, "But CK the place is all fenced in."

"Not the parking lot. So you in?"

"Hell ya man," he chuckled and looked back at the pair then he grabbed my hand and we took off, we were halfway to the parking lot and I didn't dare to look back to see if we were being followed. We almost made it to the parking lot when we both ran into someone and fell hard on our butts we looked up and noticed Lieutenant Bud Roberts staring down at us, he helped us up and held us by our arms, "Hey aren't Harm and Mac suppose to be watching you?"

"Time off for good behavior," I said.

He glared at me, "That's funny Kate because last time I checked you two come here when you get in trouble." I blushed and was about to say something when Harm and Mac finally caught up, "Thank you Bud."

"No problem Major." Then she took a hold of CK's arm and Harm took a hold of mine, "Let me go Harm," I yelled while struggling, "I can walk for my self." Major MaKenzie and CK were already at the car "Come on Kate, that was strike three."

"No!" I was dragging my feet along while he was pulling me along.

"Knock it off, I will carry you if you do not stop." I tried to sit down to pull out of his grip, but he had no problem lifting me up and over his shoulder.

"Put me down," I punched his back with every word. " Knock it off," I then kicked my leg down low, a little too close for comfort for Harm, and I was rewarded with a sharp smack to my rear end. "OW! You have know right!"

"I do, now are you going to stop?"

"Yes sir, sorry, now where are we going?"

"Its ok, and I called your father and we are going to your house because he is home for a few minutes." I felt myself pale, "Do we have to?"

"Yes we have to." We arrived at the car and Harm put me in the back seat next to CK and he shut the door, this time Harm was driving. He drove all the way to my house and they let us out of the car, and the three of them followed me inside the house, "DAD!" I yelled

"OUTSIDE," he shouted back, I walked through the kitchen to the back door and I opened it, "SURPRISE!" everyone shouted I grinned and CK came up next to me and put his arm around my shoulder and said "See Kate I told you they did not forget."


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS I AM NOT GETTING AS MUCH THEY MAKE ME REALLY HAPPY WHEN MY DAY IS DOWN SO PLZ EVERYONE REVIEW EVEN IF IS JUST THE WORD GREAT**

**I NO THIS ONE IS SHORT BUT I JUST GOT BACK FROM TEXAS SEEING THE RED SOX PLAY AND I DIDNT WANT TO LEAVE MY READERS HANGING NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER  
**

I ran into my dad's outstretched arms and wrapped my arms around his neck, "I knew you couldn't forget my birthday!"

"You... never kiddo." He kissed the top of my head "Now come on there are a few people who you do not know yet."

"Who daddy?"

"Come on I will introduce you." He took my hand and walked me over to a man in a uniform with marine haircut, like my dads' "Kate you remember Cooper right?"

"I felt myself blush, of course I remember, "Yes dad I remember."

"Well this is his lovely wife Nikki and his two kids Cassidy and Clayton." Nikki is a gorgeous blonde, and has eyes the color of sapphire. The kids were a spitting image of Cooper and Nikki, they both have their parents blond hair and blue eyes, Cassidy I believe is about eight years and Clayton I believe is about seven.

"It is a pleasure to meet you guys."

"It is very nice to meet you Kate," Nikki said as she shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you, by the way you can call me Cassie or Cass," I smiled as I shook the girl's hand.

"Hiya Kate I'm Clay, nice ta meetcha." I grinned as I shook his hand.

After my dad introduced us we started walking away and I realized that we were heading towards Harm and Mac, "Hey dad?"

"Yeah kiddo?"

"Was the whole JAG thing part of the plan?"

"Yep I mean if it weren't for Mac and Harm how could I surprise you?" he reached down and tickled me, and I giggled.

"Thank you daddy," I broke off from my dad's grip and ran over to where Harm was standing and I hugged his waist, "Thank you Harm, I thought everyone had forgotten my birthday, so I didn't mean to have an attitude."

"It's ok, hon," he said as he looked over to my dad, "Now Kate you know my wife Sarah, but you have not met our kids, Kate meet Olivia, Scott, and Lilly." Olivia is the oldest of the three with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes, she looks about fifteen and Harm or Mac probably haven't noticed but she was texting. . Scott looks about seven with his spiky hair and brown eyes. Lilly looked to be about six she looked like a younger version of Mac, her short brown hair and her beautiful brown eyes.

"It's nice to meet you," I said as I held out my hand to Olivia, but she kept on texting.

"Ya whatever," at which point Harm took her phone and smacked her bottom.

"Apologize, Olivia Skye."

"I'm sorry," she shook my hand, "It's nice meet you."

"It is really nice to meet you Kate," the little boy shook my hand.

Lastly I put my hand out to the youngest of the three, "It's nice to meet you Lilly, has anyone ever told you that you look just like your mother?"

She smiled a toothless grin, "Awl da time, nice ta meets ya."

My dad grinned down at me, "Now Kate there is one more person whom I would like you to meet." My father brought me over to the picnic table, where there was am older man sitting drinking a bourbon, as we approached the man stood up. My dad put his hand on my shoulders and said, "Caitlyn Gibbs meet Jackson Gibbs my father." I smiled and I broke from my father's grip and I took a few steps and hugged him and he returned the hug, and I breathed in and he smelled of peppermints and freshly brewed coffee. I broke the hug and I looked up into his ocean blue eyes and said, "It is nice to meet you."

"Oh sweetheart the pleasure is most certainly all mine."

Then my dad said, "Hey Kate your grandfather is going to stay with us for a week so I want you, miss, to be on your best behavior."

"Come on me dad when do I ever start trouble?"

"Very funny Kate, your a real stand up comedian." I grinned, "Now run along and go play its your birthday go have fun." He smacked me on the bottom and I giggled running off.

**GIBBS POV**

"Leroy it looks like you have a handful on your hands."

"Oh dad you have know idea. So dad how long are you planning on staying?"

"Well Leroy I was thinking until after the trial, when was it again?"

"It is this Wednesday."

"How is she doing, son?"

"She is fine dad, thank you I really appreciate this dad."

"It is no problem Leroy, I mean what are fathers for."


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

**THANK FOR THE FEW PEOPLE THAT ARE STILL REVIEWING PLEASE CONTINUE**

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED I WAS ON VACATION SO HERES A LONG ONE  
**

**AND CHECK OUT MY WEB AT WWW. THEDAY IWAS SAVED .WEEBLY .COM (NO CAPS OR SPACES)**

**AND TO DEVOR504 I DO NOT APPRECIATE BEING CALLED NAMES AND BEING HARASSED I MEAN IT IS MY STORY AND SHOULD NOT BE TOLD OTHERWISE**

**BUT I WILL TAKE SUGGESTIONS**

**THE POLL ON MY PROFILE WILL BE OPEN UNTIL NEXT TIME I UPDATE  
**

**KATE POV**

I was looking around then I spotted Uncle Tony with his back towards me, he was talking to Jimmy and Michelle. I ran over to him and leapt onto Uncle Tony's back, "Hey whats cracking kiddo? Also Happy Birthday."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Nothing really and thanks. Hi Jimmy, hi Michelle."

"Hello Kate happy birthday."

"Happy birthday honey."

"Thanks guys! Hey Uncle Tony are you going to play your guitar later?"

"You betcha kiddo, but first of all doesn't Uncle Timmy owe you a story?"

"That's right I almost forgot thanks for reminding me," I kissed his cheek and slid off his back, "I better go find him."

He chuckled, "Have him tell you about the car incident that's my favorite."

"Ok," I searched the backyard and spotted Uncle Timmy sitting on a lounge chair sipping a bud light. I walked over to him, "Hey kiddo happy birthday."

"Hiya Uncle Timmy, thank you. You remember you were going to tell me a story."

"Right come on," he patted his seat and climbed up and laid down next to him and he put his arm around my shoulder, "So where should I begin..."

"Um Uncle Tony told me to tell you to tell me about the car incident."

"He did, did he, ok then no interruptions."

"You got it Timmy," he grinned.

"Alright then, lets see this happened when I was around the age of ten and my sister, Sarah was about four. It was Christmas break and just to let you know my parents are big on family on holidays. So my friends had asked me to hang out with them, and me being big on school and my grades that opportunity does not come up often. It was early in the morning and I walked into the kitchen and my mother was making breakfast and my dad was sitting at the table reading the newspaper, and Sarah was sitting on his lap. "Good morning honey."

"Good morning mom, can I ask a question?"

"Sure honey."

"Can I go hang out with my friends?"

"No Tim..."

"But mom..."

"I said no Timothy."

"Timothy listen to your mother."

"Come on please..."

"Young man unless you want to find yourself over my knee you will stop this right now."

"This is not fair, I hate you," and I stomped my foot and ran from the room only to be stopped by my father who smacked my butt six times..."

"Only six Uncle Timmy?"

"Hush now I'm not finished."

"Oh sorry please continue."

"Thank you, so after my dad spanked me...

"Son now you are grounded until after our relatives leave..."

"But..." he silenced me with another swat to the rear.

"No buts son now what I mean is I want you in my line of sight at all times today. You understand me?" When I didn't answer right away he smacked me again.

I nodded close to tears, "Yessir I understand."

"Good now your mom and I are going to start setting up outside," I opened my mouth to speak but Uncle Timmy answered the question that was on my mind I know its winter but we have a heated porch, "Now watch your sister."

"Ok sir," he smiled and ruffled my hair and he walked outside and my mother followed closing the door behind her. I ran into the hall and grabbed the keys to my father's Mercedes, then I walked back into the kitchen, I looked at my sister, "Let's go Sam," which is a childhood nickname I call her made up of her initials.

"Where we 'oin 'immy?"

"For a drive."

"Because,"

" 'cause why?"

"Just because, now come on," I lifted her up and we made our way out the front door and out to my father's car, I opened the door quietly and I put Sarah in her booster seat, why because I had to take my sister because I love her and I couldn't leave home with out her. I shut her door quietly and I got in the driver's side. I put the key in the ignition and turned it and the engine roared to life. I looked down and I put the car in reverse then I looked up again and both my parents were standing there akimbo..."

"Uncle Timmy?"

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"What does akimbo mean?"

"Standing with hands on your hips, like this," he stood up and demonstrated then he sat back down.

"Oh ok please continue."

"So anyways..."

My father said something to my mother and she went inside, then my father started towards me and I panicked and I locked the doors. "Young man open this door right now!"

"No!"

"What did you just say to me?"

"I said NO!" and I floored the gas and the Mercedes sped out of the driveway and right into the telephone pole, Sarah started to cry, and tears filled my eyes because now I know that my father is going to kill me. I spotted my father and mother running towards the car, one with eyes of fury the other eyes full with worry.

"Son, open this car door right now," I shook my head, "Timothy Robert McGee open this door, right now."

"NO!" my father nodded to my mom and she handed him a long thin wire and he put it between the window and the car and he fiddled around and I heard a pop as the doors unlocked, and my heart was in my throat, "You alright?" I nodded then my father yanked me out of the car with a solid swat to the seat of my jeans, after he saw that my mom had Sarah settled he looked at me and said, "Go to your room I'll be up shortly to deal with you directly after I clean this mess up. And Kate believe me when I tell you this that was the only time my father had ever used a belt on me.

"Wow Uncle Timmy you were a real trouble maker."

"Yeah he was." We both looked up to see Sarah standing there holding hands with a cute boy, "Hey Kate this is Tyler."

"Hello Tyler nice to meet you."

"Little lady the pleasure is all mine," he said as he shook my hand, he spoke with a thick country accent. I grinned then Sarah said, "Kate I believe your father's looking for you."

"Ok thanks for the story Uncle Timmy."

"No problem kiddo." I ran over to my father who was standing with my mom. I leapt into my father's arms, "Thank you guys!"

"No problem kiddo."

"Yeah honey we could never forget your birthday."

"So kiddo what do you say you want some cake and open your presents?"

"Yes I would love to," he chuckled I followed him over to the picnic table where everyone was sitting, and my parents brought out a cake and placed it in front of me and it read 'Happy Birthday Kate, I'll always be there to save you.' It had a picture of Superman saving Lois Lane, but it meant so much more to me than that, "Thank you."

"Your welcome kiddo, now make a wish." I thought real hard then blew out the candles. My dad and mom passed out the cake and I opened my gifts.

The first gift I opened was from the Haswari's, and they got me an art set, so cool because I love to draw.

The next gift I opened was from the McGee's and they got me a microscope, sweet now I'm working my way up to becoming a forensic scientist.

Thirdly, the DiNozzo's got me superman comics and a 3 foot Superman statue.

Fourth Jimmy and Lee got me a $25 Barnes and Noble gift card, great because I love to read.

The next gift was from Ducky and he got me a Celtic cross necklace and a Scottie dog stuffed animal.

Next I opened Grandpa Jack's gift and he got me the Gibbs' family crest, which has three axes on it.

The Jag team got me an official Jag uniform my size, sweet.

The O'Neil's got me a superman puzzle, cool I have never seen one of these before.

And the Hale's got me a Superman costume and one that is a dog's for Spartan, awesome.

I looked up at my dad and smiled and he grinned down at me, "Now what?"

"Now honey its time for our gift, Tony bring it out."

Tony walked out, "Omigosh Abbs your right he is psychic because this is exactly what I wished for," because following Tony was a gorgeous stallion.

**READ, REVIEW, POLL AND CHECK OUT WEB**


	84. Chapter 84

**CHAPTER 84**

**PLEASE CONTINUE READING AND REVIEWING MY STORY I REALLY APPRECIATE IT AND CHECK OUT MY WEB WWW. THEDAY IWAS SAVED .WEEBLY .COM (NO CAPS OR SPACES)**

I grinned and stood up, "Dad is he really mine?"

"Yeah kiddo he's all yours," I stood up and I walked towards the paint stallion, my dad and mom walked up behind me, and my father put his hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you dad, thank you mom."

"Your welcome honey."

"Yeah your welcome kiddo, now you know you have to pick out a name for this big guy, right?" he said as he patted the stallions neck.

"I already have a perfect name..."

"You do?"

"Yeah I am going to call him Maverick."

"That's a great name kiddo!"

"You really think so Uncle Tony?"

"Do I think so? Of course I do its an awesome name," my father lifted me up and set me on my horses back and I leaned down and patted his neck, and I looked at my parents, "Thank you guys this is the best birthday I ever had."

"Your welcome hon, but..."

"I knew there was a downsize to this."

"There isn't," he lifted me off the stallion's back, "he just has to stay at Uncle Tony's house."

"Why?"

"We don't have a barn..."

"So? Build one."

"Kate we don't have a big enough place..."

"Buy a bigger one or get the town to allow it."

"Kate I dont have the authority."

"Your NCIS what more authority do you need!"

"Caitlyn," he warned.

"Ok," I held up my hands in mock surrender, "he can go, but I can visit him right."

"Of course you can kiddo I mean he is yours but..."

"I knew it was to good to be true." I mumbled

"Now Kate since this is your birthday I am going to let you attitude slide," I opened my mouth to speak "but only this one time," I quickly shut my mouth. "As I was saying you can visit him if you promise to take care of him," I nodded smiling.

"And if you keep your grades up," my mom added.

"I will mommy, I will daddy, I promise," and I hugged both of them.

"Ok kiddo now I believe it is time for Uncle Tony to sing."

"Cool, he has an amazing voice."

"Yes he does baby."

"Well of course you do too." I grinned.

"Thank you," him and my mom chuckled and he ruffled my hair. We walked over to the picnic table where Uncle Tony had set up and we sat down, I sat on my father's lap, "So what should I sing first, Kate?"

"Bitter and Blue!"

"Your wish is my command." and he sang beautifully.

_I've got a query_  
_ So I'll riddle you_  
_ You and your theories,_  
_ Divine false and true_  
_ But what about _  
_ The gnawing doubt inside_  
_ Here's mud in your eye_

_ Oh the beholder_  
_ So steadfast and true_  
_ Observing the wreckage_  
_ From his point of view_  
_ In revolt of long lost hope_  
_ Oh, yeah_  
_ Here's mud in you eye_

_ I'm thoughtful and…_  
_ I'm gloomy and…_  
_ Bitter and blue_  
_ Thoughtful and…_  
_ Gloomy and…_  
_ Bitter and blue_

_ So give me an answer_  
_ A place and a time_  
_ A way to advance_  
_ A cosmic sign_  
_ And I'll show you_  
_ My point of view_  
_ Oh, yeah_  
_ Yeah, I'll show you_

_ I haven't been happy_  
_ In such a long time_  
_ Cloudy and grey skies_  
_ Instead of sunshine_  
_ I guess that's how_  
_ I'm looking now_  
_ So pale_  
_ Like I'm in disguise_

_ I'm thoughtful and…_  
_ I'm gloomy and…_  
_ Bitter and blue_  
_ Thoughtful and…_  
_ Gloomy and…_  
_ Bitter and blue_

_ If it's precious then why is it so cheap?_

_ I haven't been happy_  
_ In such a long time_  
_ Cloudy and grey skies_  
_ Instead of sunshine_  
_ I guess that's how_  
_ I'm looking now_  
_ So pale_  
_ Like I'm in disguise_

_ I'm thoughtful and…_  
_ I'm gloomy and…_  
_ Bitter and blue_  
_ Thoughtful and…_  
_ Gloomy and…_  
_ Bitter and blue_

"All right now this next one is to my one and only love, Ziva, this one is Steve Azar's Sunshine," Tony got up and pulled a chair in front of Auntie Ziva and sang to her...

_Your dark hair draped across my pillow _  
_ Says I finally got it right _  
_ And as I watch you dreaming, twisted in the sheets _  
_ I can't stop thinking about last night _

_ Well I've waited so long, so long, so long _  
_ For someone like you _  
_And as this morning breaks through the_

_window pane _  
_ It reveals the truth _

_ Baby, you're my sunshine, first light _  
_ Find your way to places that only know lies _  
_ Failed tries and bruised skies _  
_ With hardly time to hold on or be strong, now I'm strong _  
_ 'Cos like the dawn you push it all away _

_ I tell ya, you're my sunshine _  
_ Everybody needs a little sunshine _

_ Your fingertips, a kiss to this tired face _  
_ It's like I'm young again _  
_ Well I feel beautiful _  
_ But most of all vulnerable since you broke in _

_ Baby, you're my sunshine, first light _  
_ Find your way to places that only know lies _  
_ Failed tries and bruised skies _  
_ With hardly time to hold on or be strong. now I'm strong _  
_ 'Cos like the dawn you push it all away _

_ I tell ya, you're my sunshine _  
_ Everybody needs a little sunshine _

_ So won't you take me, take me, take me _  
_ Anywhere and everywhere you go _  
_ All the warmth you bring to this cold heart _  
_ With the slightest touch is enough to know _

_ Baby, you're my sunshine _  
_ Everybody needs a little sunshine _  
_ Yeah, you're my sunshine _  
_ 'Cos like the dawn you push it all away_

After singing Uncle Tony went over and took a sip of water, and then I said, "Um Uncle Tony, before you sing some more may I ask where are Jake and Dani?"

Then, Uncle Tony, who was a little to close to the microphone whispered "Shit" but it came out louder than he expected and it echoed through the speakers_. _All the kids started to laugh and my dad shouted "DINOZZO!" and he head slapped him, resulting in everyone laughing.

"OW! Sorry boss."

"Uh huh, now we will find them."

"I know we will boss."

Then my father said, "Ari, DiNozzo, with me."

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE ALL U NEED 2 DO IS PRESS THE BUTTON BELOW LOL**


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO IS STILL REVIEWING, PLEASE CONTINUE.**

**ALSO IF ANYONE HAS IDEAS THEY ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED **

**PS I UPDATED MY WEBSITE WWW. THEDAY IWAS SAVED. WEEBLY .COM (NO CAPS OR SPACES.)**

**TONY POV**

"Zeus, Apollo, come." The two Dobies got up from where they were lying underneath a tree and trotted over to us and sat down in front of us. I picked up Jake's red striped jacket that was lying on the ground next to my wife. I held the jacket in front of the dogs and they breathed in and then I said, "Ok boys seek!" They barked and took off with Gibbs, Ari, and I close behind. We entered the house with the dogs no where to be seen." What now DiNozzo," Gibbs growled.

"We wait..."

"DINOZZO!" he barked

"Just wait for it boss."

"Wait for what..." just then we heard the dogs barking and as my boss passed, he head slapped me, "Boss?"

"For making me wait, like always DiNozzo."

Then Ari walked past me sporting a huge grin, "You wipe that stupid grin off your face Ari Haswari."

"What Tony we should not keep the boss waiting."

"Haha very funny," we caught up to Gibbs who was at the basement door with the dogs lying at his feet and you could see the light shining through the bottom of the door. "Oh crap..."

"Why do you say that word Tony?"

"Well lets just say, Ari, the kids are not allowed in Gibbs' basement without an adult."

"Why is that?"

"Well Gibbs is building a boat..."

"I do not see why..."

"He has dangerous tools down there, jeeze Ari you're as bad as the kids sometimes."

"Then Gibbs said, "Lets go," and as he descended down the stairs he looked me in the eyes and said, "Hey DiNozzo, for once it isn't Kate or CK."

"Right," I did a nervous chuckle and we followed Gibbs down his basement steps and what we saw was Jake sanding the boat, and from being in his basement on countless occasions I knew that Gibbs kept his sandpaper high on a shelf above his workbench in a toolbox with his saws and other dangerous equipment, hidden from view. And Danica was drawing on the boat and painting it pink.

"What are you doing?" They were startled and they dropped what they were doing, "Hi Uncle Gibbs" "Hi Gibbs," they said both looking down.

Then Gibbs said, "Now you know you guys are not allowed down here without an adult, so why are you down here?"

"We got lost..." Jake offered

Gibbs opened his mouth to say something, but before he said or did anything Ari and I stepped in to the light and I said, "Young man do not lie to your Uncle."

"Dad I am not..."

I cut him off "Jacob Elijah DiNozzo, you have been to your Uncle Gibbs house many times you know the rules."

"Ok dad can we go now?" he smiled the all famous DiNozzo smile.

I had to struggle not to smile, "No Jake what you and Dani did was very dangerous. So I want you and Danica in a corner in the kitchen while the adults talk."

Dani who had finally found her voice said, "You ain't my daddy I don't gotta listen to you."

"Dani..." Ari started but I held up my hand stopping him and I got down on one knee in front of her, "Now Dani I know I am not your father but I am your Uncle and I care a lot about you, and you or Jake could have gotten really hurt."

"Oh... I hadn't thought about that, and I care about you too Uncle Tony" and she hugged me and kissed my cheek and she walked upstairs with Jake following.

Then Ari said, "Man, I wish I could do that" and I replied, "In due time bro."

Ari went over to Gibbs' workbench and he sat down and said, "Awe guys I do not know what I am going to do with her."

Then Gibbs said, "Well, Ari, have you ever considered spanking?"

"Yes sir."

"Do not sir me, Ari."

"Yes I have considered this Gibbs but I have only swatted her a few times I have not really spanked her, I am afraid she will hate me..."

Gibbs glared at him, "She wont and will never hate you, Ari, and don't let me ever hear you say that again. She may hate the idea of the spanking, but she could never hate you. Nothing is stronger than a bond between a father and daughter."

"Thank you Gibbs, that means a lot."

"No problem, son, now you guys can use either of the bedrooms," then Gibbs left the room and left the brother in-laws to deal with their kids. Ari and I walked upstairs and Jake and Dani were right where we told them to be. Both of us took our child and we took them upstairs to deal with them. I brought Jake into Brent's room and I shut the door behind me. I went over to the bat mobile shaped bed and sat down, I then put Jake in between my legs, and I closed my legs ever so slightly so he couldn't escape. He tried to avoid my eyes but I lifted his chin so his eyes met mine. "Now Jake what you did was very dangerous, and I know for a fact that Uncle Gibbs keeps the sand paper high on the shelf, so you most likely needed a chair to climb up and get the sandpaper. Also I know for a fact that Uncle Gibbs keeps dangerous tools up there, that is why we have the rule to not go in Gibbs' basement without an adult, you understand?" he nodded, "Jake..."

"Yes daddy I undastand."

"Now Jacob first the gun incident now this? Son, next time mommy or I might not be able to stop something bad from happening to you," his eyes watered and with that I pulled him over my lap and pulled his pants and underwear down and I administered five hard swats to his upturned bottom, then I stopped when he sobbed. I fixed his pants and I settled him on my lap and he snuggled close to me, "I-I'm 'orry d-da-da."

"I know you are buddy, but I do not want to lose you, not today, not tomorrow, not ever."

"Y-you 'ony d-daddy I pwomise."

"Good, because if I ever, and I mean ever Jacob, catch you doing something dangerous this spanking you just received will be nothing compared to the spanking I will give you when I get a hold of you, you understand me?"

"Y-yes daddy I unda- stand."

"Good" and I sang "Watching you" by Rodney Atkins

_Driving through town just my boy and me_  
_ with a happy meal in his booster seat_  
_ knowing that he couldn't have the toy_  
_ till his nuggets were gone_  
_green traffic light turned straight to red_

_ i hit my breaks and mumbled under my breath_  
_ as fries went a flying and his orange drink covered his lap_  
_ well then my four year old said a four letter word_  
_ that started with "s" and i was concerned_  
_ so i said son now where did you learn to talk like that_

_He said i've been watching you dad, ain't that cool_  
_ i'm your buckaroo, i wanna be like you_  
_ and eat all my food and grow as tall as you are_  
_ we got cowboy boots and camo pants_  
_ yeah we're just alike, hey ain't we dad_  
_ i wanna do everything you do_  
_ so i've been watching you_

_We got back home and i went to the barn_  
_ I bowed my head and i prayed real hard_  
_ said lord please help me help my stupid self_  
_ then this side of bedtime later that night_  
_ turning on my son's scooby doo nightlight_  
_ he crawled out of bed and he got down on his knees_  
_ he closed his little eyes, folded his little hands_  
_ and spoke to god like he was talking to a friend_  
_ and i said son where'd you learn to pray like that_

_ He said i've been watching you dad, ain't that cool_  
_ i'm your buckaroo, i wanna be like you_  
_ and eat all my food and grow as tall as you are_  
_ we like fixing things and holding mama's hand_  
_ yeah we're just alike, hey ain't we dad_  
_ i wanna do everything you do_  
_ so i've been watching you_

_ With tears in my eyes i wrapped him in a hug_  
_ said my little bear is growing up_  
_ he said but when i'm big i'll still know what to do_

_ Cause i've been watching you dad, ain't that cool_  
_ i'm your buckaroo, i wanna be like you_  
_ and eat all my food and grow as tall as you are_  
_ then i'll be as strong as you and superman_  
_ we'll be just alike, hey won't we dad_  
_ when i can do everything you do_  
_cause i've been watching you_

**ARI POV**

I took Dani into Kate's room and I shut the door behind us. I led he over to the bed and I sat down, and I held her in front of me. "Daddy am I in trouble?"

"Yes you are."

"B-but I didn't do anything..."

"You did you were drawing on his boat and you were painting it..."

"Yeah so?" Oh good this going harder than I thought.

"Now Danica you know that you are not allowed in Gibbs basement without an adult."

"No I did not!"

"You did!," I said sharply which shocked her, and myself, her eyes started to water, "Also it is not right for you to destroy some one elses property..."

"But I didn't mean to."

"I know you did not, but you are still going to be punished."

"But I don't wanna."

"I know you do not want to but I am still going to spank you."

"W-w-what? I-I d-don't w-want one."

"I know, I am sorry but it is going to happen," and with that I placed my squirming child over my knee and I landed six hard swats to the seat of her dress. Then I placed her on my lap and she clung to me and I dried her tears.

"I-I a-am 'orry 'addy."

"I know you are baby girl," and I sang Im Tilech (If you go) by Idan Reichel

_Im Telech, mi yechabek oti kacha_  
_Mi yishma oti besof hayom_  
_Mi yenachem veyargia, rak ata yodea._

_Ve'Im telech, lemi achake bachalon,_  
_besimla shel chag sheyagia,_  
_yechabek oti cacha, cmo she'ata magia_

_Kshe'telech la'shemesh_  
_etze basade hamuzhav,_  
_boker ve'erev_  
_Yare'ach yair et panai,_  
_she'cholmot col hayom rak alecha._

_Kshe'tavoh, tisa oti bishtei yadeicha,_  
_misadeh lanahar tirchotz et panai_  
_vetagid li milim cmo sherak ata yodea._

Translation

_If you leave, who will hold me like this_  
_Who will hear me at the end of the day_  
_Who will sooth and comfort me, only you know how to_

_And if you leave, who will I wait for in the window,_  
_in a holiday dress,_  
_to come and hold me like this, as you come home._

_When you leave,_  
_I will go to out to the sun in the golden field,_  
_morning and evening._  
_The moon, will light up my face_  
_which dreams only of you all day long._

_When you return, you will carry me with both arms,_  
_from the field to the river, wash my face_  
_and tell me words, as only you know how to._

__


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

**THANK YOU EVERY ONE WHO IS STILL REVIEWING PLEASE CONTINUE**

**CHECK OUT MY WEB AT WWW. THEDAY IWAS SAVED .WEEBLY .COM (NO CAPS OR SPACES)**

**ALSO I ADDED A SECTION ON MY PROFILE ABOUT THINGS I TIED INTO THE STORY THAT GOES ALONG WITH MY REAL LIFE**

**I AM ALMOST DONE MY JIMMY AND LEE FIC CALLED THE GREMLIN MEETS THE TEACHER**

**KATE POV**

It was 2130 and everyone, except for the DiNozzo's, had gone home. My father had sent Brent up to bed at 2100, and Jake was asleep on the couch, and Carlos and I were outside over where my father had tied Maverick, and we were patting him when my father and Uncle Tony walked over and my father said, "Alright kiddo say good bye to Maverick, as the DiNozzo's are leaving, but I will take you to see him tomorrow.

"Ok daddy," and I whispered, "I'll see you later big guy." I patted him on the neck and he snorted.

After the DiNozzo's left we all went to bed, and Grandpa took the guest room. I had gotten dressed in my pajamas an I had got into bed with Spartan lying at the foot of my bed. I was lying on my back, in pitch black, I was staring up at the ceiling, and all I could think about was how the trial is getting closer, finally I drifted off to sleep.

_It seemed like just ten minutes late I was awake. I was still lying on my back, I went to bring my hands to my chest, but they wouldn't budge.__ I tried to get off the bed but my legs also would not budge. I started to struggle and then the lights flipped on, I looked at my arms and legs and they were restrained and I was in a pink flannel night gown.__ I heard a laughing sound and I looked in the far corner of my room and a figure stood up emerging, and my eyes finally adjusted to the lights and my biological father was standing there. He stumbled over to me unzipping his pants._

_"W-w-what a-are y-you d-doing?" I stammered He got on top of me, "I'm here to finish the job. Then there was an incredible pain._

I opened my eyes and I jolted up right in my bed, resisting the urge to scream, I was sweaty and crying. It was 0237, I got out of my bed and ran to my parents room, I opened the door quietly and I walked into my parents room and over to my dad's side of the bed. I shook my father and he awoke in seconds and he flipped on his bed side lamp and he looked at my face, "You ok kiddo?" he asked in a sleepy voice, I shook my head as the tears started falling again. He folded the sheets back and said, "Come on kiddo," I climbed in the bed and I snuggled close to him and he rubbed my back until I fell asleep.

The next morning when I awoke, my dad was awake beside me reading, _The Darkest Evening of the year _by Dean Koontz. "Good morning daddy."

"Good morning, honey, you ok?"

"I'm fine dad. Where is mom?"

"Work, do you want to talk about last night?"

"No I don't dad," I said close to tears.

"Ok let's go downstairs and eat."

We both started downstairs and when we reached the bottom of the stairs we were greeted by a excited puppy. I scooped him up and cuddled him and we walked into the kitchen, to where my Grimm father and brother were eating breakfast. My dad looked over to my brother," morning buddy" and he kissed him on the head.

" Morning dad."

I looked over to my grandfather and hugged him," morning grandpa."

" Good morning my angel," I sat down and started to eat my breakfast.

" Kate?"

" Yes dad?"

" Do you want to go for a ride today?"

" Ya dad!"

" Just the two of us?"

" For realz?"

" Yes for realz," he grinned and ruffled my hair. "Now if you're finished let's go get dressed."

both of us went upstairs and into our separate bedrooms, to get ready in 10 min. we both exited our rooms and both of us were wearing jeans, a plaid shirt, cowboy boots, and a cowboy hat. he smiled down at me and I grinned up at him, and he lifted me up and kissed me on the cheek. Then he sent me back down," let's go kiddo."

" Okay daddy," I thought him downstairs where my grandfather, Brent, and Spartan were," You kids have fun."

" We will grandpa."

" Behave Brent."

" I will dad." My dad grabbed his backpack and we made our way out to the Hemi, then I love his car, when we got in, with me in the back of course, I said," Hey dad, how did you acquire this car?"

" Your grandfather gave it to me, we built it when I was younger."

" that is so cool!" He smiled, and about ten minutes later we arrived at the DiNozzo residents and my father parked the car and we got out and I handed him his backpack and he put it on. We headed up the steps and my father knocked on the door and it was open by auntie Ziva.

" Hey Ziver,"

" Hello, Gibbs, hello Kate."

" Hi auntie Zi." Just then uncle Tony walked in the room, and Iran over to him and hugged his waist," hey uncle T."

" Hey kiddo, what's crackin?"

" Well dad and I are going for a ride."

" Well that sounds fun." Then Jake and CK walked into the room. Jake looks like he just woke up from him now, as he was in blue footed pajamas and his hair was sticking out, and he had teddy bear in one hand and was rubbing his eyes with the other. Ziva went over and picked him up. Then CK and to the room," Hey Uncle Gibbs, hey Kate."

" Hey son"" hey CK."

" Hey Kate are you going to ride?" Before I answered he said,"Cool let me go grab my stuff," as he turned to leave my dad said," CK."

" Yes Gibbs?"

" I don't know how to word this right, but it is just going to be Kate and I."

" Why? You do not want me to come?"

" Hey don't think that I would love for you to come but Kate and I are spending the day to get there, you understand right?"

" Sure I understand Sir, you can write Krypto if you want."

" I would love that, thanks buddy," I ruffled his hair and he smiled. then my dad and I walked down to the bottom. I've walked over to Maverick's stall and she walked over to me and I patted him on the nose," Hey big guy," he snorted and licked my fingers. My dad and I talked up Krypto and Maverick. But before I got on my dad handed me a helmet, with a, not an option, so I removed my hat and put on the helmet. We led the horses out of the barn and my father said," You need a like Leg up?" I nodded and he came over and put his hands down and I put my foot in and I some long my other leg out and I righted myself in the saddle. Then he got on Krypto." Dad where are we going first?" I asked as we started walking our horses away from the barn.

"Do you want to walk them along the beach and then we can have a picnic along the Lake?"

"Ya that sounds like fun." We started walking them along the path to the beach," Hey dad?"

" Yeah Kate?"

" How do you know how to ride?" I could see his facial expression change.

quotation mark Well Kate I was married once before…"

"Does mom know?"

" Yes she knows it was a long time ago, so my first wife, Shannon, and my daughter, Kelly…"

"You have a daughter?"

" Had a daughter, and had arrived…"

" Had? as in past tense, what happened daddy?"

I could see is eyes water which was very unlike my father," Honey they were killed. My first wife taught me how to ride."

"Oh Daddy I am so sorry." Luckily we arrived at the beach, so I didn't drag him through his horrific path." Hey dad, race to the lake?"

" Sure kiddo," and we broke into a gallop.


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87

**thank you everyone who is still reviewing, please continue it means a lot to me.**

**Check out my website at www. theday I was saved. weebly .com**

**I am almost done with my Jimmy and Lee story**

**I finished my Kate and Ari story and also all I posted some of my poems I created  
**

When we neared the Lake we slowed are horses to walk, and we were laughing." I clearly won dad."

"If you say so kiddo," he smiled.

" I just did," and we both burst out laughing again. We dismounted are horses and my dad tied the two horses to a nearby tree. Then my dad took off his backpack and pulled out a picnic blanket and he set it down on the ground. We took off our helmets and we set them down, then my dad took a picnic basket out, we both sat down and he handed me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and an IBC root beer, which was good because all root beer is non-caffeinated." Why thank you kind sir." I grinned

" Your most welcome, my darling daughter." We smiled again, after we finished eating my dad and I were leaning against an old oak tree, his arm was around me, "So kiddo…?"

"Ya daddy?" Then it hit me, "Oh I will tell you."

" Are you sure?"

" Yes daddy I'm sure."

" Okay kiddo."

" You remember the very first day you saw me with my father?"

" I remember sweetheart," he said squeezing my shoulders.

" Well my dad was in my dream, and h–he tied me t-to the bed and h-he f-finished t-the j-j-job," I stammered close to tears.

"Don't you worry honey he won't hurt you again. I will always be there to protect you."

" I know you will daddy, the trial is coming up and that's what I was thinking about before bed."

" Honey you can still back out and not testify."

" No, I want to, I feel like I need to."

" Okay honey, we will speak to a lawyer tomorrow after school."

" Okay daddy."

" You want to head back?"

"Sure but can you sing me a song first?"

"Sure kiddo," and he sang Scotty McCreery's song" I love you this big"

_I know I'm still young_  
_ But, I know how I feel_  
_ I might not have too much experience_  
_ But, I know when love is real._

_By the way my heart_

_starts pounding_  
_ When I look into your eyes_  
_ I might look a little silly_  
_ Standing with my arms stretched open wide._

_ I love you this big_  
_ Eyes have never seen... this big_  
_ No-one's ever dreamed... this big_  
_ And I'll spend the rest of my life_  
_ Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try_  
_ I love you this big_

_ I'll love you to the moon and back_  
_ I'll love you all the time_  
_ Deeper than the ocean_  
_ And higher than the pines._

_ Cause girl, you do something to me_  
_ Deep down in my heart_  
_ I know I look a little crazy_  
_ Standing with my arms stretched all apart._

_ I love you this big_  
_ Eyes have never seen... this big_  
_ No-one's ever dreamed... this big_  
_ And I'll spend the rest of my life_  
_ Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try_  
_ I love you this big_

_ So much bigger than I ever dreamed my heart ever would_  
_ I love you this big_  
_ And I'd write your name in stars across the sky_  
_ If I could, I would_

_ I love you this big_  
_ Oh, eyes have never seen... this big_  
_ No-one's ever dreamed... this big_  
_ And I'll spend the rest of my life_  
_ Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try_  
_ I love you this big_

_ I love you this big_  
_ Oh, eyes have never seen... this big_  
_ No-one's ever dreamed... this big_  
_ And I'll spend the rest of my life_  
_ Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try_  
_I love you this big_

After my father finished the song we mounted our separate horses and started to ride back to the DiNozzo residents.

**Meanwhile at Gibbs residence**

**Brent POV**

It was 1450 and grandpa was in the living room doing the New York Times crossword puzzle in the Sunday paper. I was pretty hungry, I went into the kitchen, hmm what to have, what to have, oh I know I'll have a sandwich. I brought a chair over to the counter, because the plates are so high. I climbed up on the chair, then I climbed onto the counter, I was kneeling on the counter I opened the cabinet and pulled out a plate. I closed the cabinet, I went to get down but I lost my balance, I righted myself losing the plate in the process, and it crashed to the floor, along with a glass that was next to the sink. Within seconds I heard the sound of running footsteps, and a," Brent Pacci Jackson what on earth are you doing." Before I answered he slipped on his shoes and put up a gate so Spartan couldn't come into the kitchen, and he walked over to where I was still kneeling on the counter and he picked me up and carried me over to the table. He propped up his foot on a chair and he draped me over his leg and brought his hand down.

"Ow grandpa!" He landed five more smacks, then he carried me over to a corner," Stay there while I clean up the glass. Okay?"

" Yes sir," and he got out of dustpan and I stared and stared to clean. About two minutes later the front door opened and then closed," Dad are you here?"

" In the kitchen Jethro."

**GIBBS POV **

Kate went upstairs with Spartan, to change, and I walked down the hall to the kitchen. The first thing I noticed was the gate up, as I was in the doorway I noticed my dad cleaning and Brent in the corner," Dad what are you doing?" I said stepping over the gate.

" Leroy be careful there's broken glass."

" Okay dad, so why is Brent in the corner?"

"Well you see your little monkey over there was climbing on the counter to get a plate, which he dropped on the floor along with the glass." My dad finished sweeping and through the broken glass in the pieces of broken plate away. Then my dad said," Brent come over here." He faced my father then whet over and hugged his waist," I'm sorry grandpa."

" Okay buddy, but you could have fallen."

" Okay I won't do it again." He broke the hug and came over to me and I picked him up.

"Buddy no more climbing on the counter alright?"

" Yes daddy," he hugged my neck.

I set him down," Now run along and go play with your sister, and Brent behave."

"Yes sir," after he left my dad sat down at the table and I grabbed two glasses and a bottle of bourbon and I poured both of us are glass and I sat down. " So dad how was your day?"

"Pretty good, Leroy, Brent and I went and spent the day with Kate, Ari, and Danica."

"Sounds fine."

" That it was Son, how does your day, LJ?"

"It was good dad, we went for a ride then we had a picnic, but I'm worried about her."

" Why is that son?"

" Well she's been thinking about the trial, and she has been having nightmares."

"Hey she's a Gibbs now, she's strong," he reached out and touched my hand," We will make it for this. I know we will."

"Thanks dad." Just then the front door open and closed and a few seconds later my beautiful wife walked into the kitchen.

" Hey boys," she said while she hugged me from behind kissing my cheek.

" So hun, are we still going out tonight?"

" Yes we are, dad are you going to be alright watching them?"

" I raised you didn't I?," which caused Jenny to laugh and me to blush.

" Yeah dad, and I still turned out pretty good."

"That you did son."


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88

**Thank you for reviewing and reading my story, it means the world to me**

**Check out my web page at www. the day I was saved .weebly .com**

**Read and check out my other story: Secret Service meets Mossad**

**I am almost done with by a story: The Gremlin or meets the teacher**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its characters  
**

**Read And Review**

Kate POV

Right before dinner my parents walked downstairs, my dad was in a tuxedo and my mom was in a purple dress. " You kids behave for your grandfather, and dad have them in bed by eight o'clock they have school tomorrow."

" Okay Leroy"

" We will behave daddy."" Yeah dad we will." After my parents left, grandpa made us some Annie's, which we absolutely love. After we finished eating I let Spartan out to go to the bathroom and then I fed him. Then Brent and I were curled up on the couch on each side of grandpa, and Spartan was curled up at my feet, "Hey Grandpa, can you tell us a story?" I said

" Yeah! Can you?" Brent said excitedly.

" Sure guys, what kind of story?"

I said," How about one from dad's childhood, something about him getting in trouble."

"Okay well your father was about six_..._

_A young Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked into his father's store, sporting a frown. He dragged over a stool and placed it in front of the counter, where his father was standing and he climbed up and sat down. He put his head in his hands pouting. I just stared at him, and he let out a long aggravated sigh. "Why the long face, Leroy?"_

_" 'm mad," he huffed out._

_"Why, son?"_

_" 'ont gotta reason, just mad."_

_" Now son, you know that's not a reason…"_

_"It is," he shouted and he knocked box of candy bars on the floor._

_"Leroy Jethro Gibbs! Cut that attitude and get off that chair, and pick up those candy bars…"_

_"NO!" I was at the chair in seconds and I lifted him up with a smack to his backside._

_" Now young man, clean up this mess. I am going out back to get a broom and dust pan to keep you busy…"_

_" But…"_

_" No buts son, now if anyone comes in you tell them I'll be out in a minute, and be civil about it. Behave." As soon as I saw him nod I went out back, I was looking all of five minutes, thinking to myself how I really need to clean back here, when all of a sudden I heard a gun go off. I ran out of back room only to see my six-year-old standing on the counter holding my gun. I marched over to him and took the gun from his hands and placed it on the counter. I then sat on the stool and took my squirming six-year-old over my lap._

_" Come on dad someone will see."_

_" To provide," I pulled his pants and boxers down, and I gave him fifteen hard swats to his upturned bottom, then I settled him on my lap,"Shh son."_

_"S-s-sorry d-daddy but l-look," I looked where he was pointing and lying dead on the floor was a giant rat._

_" Did you shoot that?"_

_He nodded, "Yep, you happy?"_

_" Happy he is dead? Yes, happy you used a gun? No that was very dangerous and I never want you to touch a gun again." He nodded, but what did he do? He grew up to be a Marine sniper and then a NCIS Special Agent, and in both cases he uses a gun._

**Jack POV**

looked to my left then my right and both kids had fallen asleep right after the story. They probably stayed up long enough to hear me finish, so they could hear how I reacted to Jethro's outburst. I smiled at the memory and at my two sleeping grandchildren. I glanced at the clock, and read 2030, oops they were supposed to be in bed at half an hour ago, I didn't want to wake them. A few seconds later Jenny and Jethro walked into the house. Jethro looked at me and whispered, "Dad I thought I said eight o'clock?"

"You did and they just recently fell asleep, after I told him a story."

" And what story would would that be, dad?"

" You are going to find out soon enough, Leroy."

He looked at me and cocked his head, then carried his kids upstairs.

**Kate POV**

We were all sitting around at the table, eating breakfast. I was sitting next to grandpa, my mom and Brent were across us, and like always my dad was at the head of the table. It was pretty quiet until I said, "So dad?"

" Yeah kiddo?" he said taking another bite.

"You shoot any rats lately?" My grandfather and Brent started laughing as did I. My dad nearly choked on his food and a blush crept up his neck and into his face.

" Aww dad did you have to tell that story?"

" What story would that be Jethro?" Jenny said with a smirk.

"Um I shot a rat…"

" You what?"

"I was six and I took my father is gun and I shot a rat."

"What did your father do?"

" He took me over his knee…"

"Damn right I took you over my knee…"

" Dad…"

" Leroy I thought I told you never to touch a gun again."

" You did dad…"

" You never listen to me," I started laughing again because it's funny to see my dad in trouble, he is acting like us when we get in trouble.

"Oh you think that's funny," he reached over and tickled me, causing me to laugh.

" Yeah dad, maybe he'll threaten to spank you like Ducky did." he blushed again.

"Ducky?"

"Ya grandpa, he is dad's medical examiner."

"Hmm I've got to meet this man."

" Yes dad come by today and you will meet him. Come on kids we have to go to school." We went out and got in my father's car and he to school. About ten minutes later we arrived at school, Brent went on ahead but my dad held me back. " Yeah dad?"

" Remember we are going to talk to her lair after school."

" I know dad."

" Okay hon, tell Miss Lee you wont be in Wednesday okay?"

" Alright daddy."

" Have a good day." I was walking away, "Oh and Kate," I turned around, "I love you."

I ran back to the car and leaned into his open window and kissed his cheek," I love you too daddy," and I ran into the building.


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89

**Thank you everyone for the reviews, please keep them coming**

**Check out my website at www. the day I was saved .weebly .com**

I walked into the room 210, ten minutes before class started, Miss Lee was at her desk, Lake she usually is before class. I walked up to her desk, "Um Miss Lee can I talk to you?"

"Sure hun, come on," she opened the door to the other class, so that the teacher can watch the class. Then I followed Miss Lee into the hallway. She shut the door, I was leaning against the wall," So honey, what's up?"

"Um, I am not going to be in school on Wednesday."

"Oh that's all?" I nodded closing my eyes, I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry. Then a single tear escaped from my eye and rolled down my cheek.

I opened my eyes and looked at her, "Oh honey what's wrong?" She wiped the single tear away. I shook my head," Kate do you want to talk somewhere else?" I nodded. she went and told the other teacher she would be back in a while, and what her students should be working on. I followed her down to the teacher's lounge and we walked in and the room was empty. We both went over and sat on the couch. " So what's wrong?"

" H-how m-much has J-Jimmy told to you about m-my real d-dad?"

" Everything…"

"Oh okay, w-well I am testifying at h-his trial on W-Wednesday." I started to cry and she hugged me," Hey your alright kiddo. Do you want me to call your dad?" I nodded," Okay." She pulled out her phone and speed dialed my father, who had believed picked up on the first ring, and they started talking," No Gibbs she isn't in trouble, no… She wants to talk with your… Yes… Okay" she handed me the phone, and said she'd leave me alone for a while and then wash up and return to class. I smiled and when she left I did answer the phone.

" Hi dad…"

" Sweetie what's wrong?"

"D-daddy…" I started to cry again

" Sweetie are you all right? Is this about the trial?"

" No… And… Yes"

" Honey do you want me to pick you up?" I was silent," I won't be mad."

"Um… A… Could you?"

"Sure honey I know well this is for you, I'll be there in ten, tell Miss. Lee."

" Okay daddy, I love you."

" I love you too," and we hung up. I walked to the bathroom and washed up than I walked into Miss Lee's classroom. I walked over to her and handed her the phone," You okay?"

" Yes ma'am, my father is coming to pick me up." As if on cue the classroom from rang. Miss Lee walked over and picked up the phone," 210… Sure… Okay I'll send her down." She hung up the phone," Okay Kate," and she handed me some papers," this will keep you busy, if you are up for it."

" Thank you."

" Be strong," and I grinned at her and grabbed my backpack and left. I walked down the hall to the office. I walked inside and greeted the secretary and I walked over and hugged my dad. My father signed me out and we were walking down the hall," You okay?"

" Yes… And I still want to testify."

" Okay," we walked outside, my father must have taken the Hemi, because they're about ten boys surrounding a car. We approached the Hemi and sitting on the hood of the car was CK.

CK was the first to notice," Hey Uncle Gibbs…"

The boys turned around and a few of them were smoking, my dad said, " I can guarantee that you guys are not old enough to smoke…"

One of the boys glared at him and said,"Ya so what's it to you… It's not like you're some fed…" My dad just flashed his badge and said, " Get to class the lot of you." They widen their eyes and dropped their cigarettes and started to leave but my father held CK back causing the other boys to stop, " Go on I'll catch up with you." They walked into the building, as soon as they were inside the building my father spun CK around and landed three hard swats to the seat of his jeans.

"Ow… Uncle Gibbs I wasn't smoking."

" Good, but that was for skipping your class. You are going to get back to class…"

" But…"

" No buts CK, I will call the school later to find out if you went to class. Do you understand?"

" Yes sir."

" Also if I ever hear of you skipping class again or if I ever hear of you smoking, my belt and your butt will be having a chat, you understand me?"

" Yes sir, I understand. Just please don't tell my dad."

" Now son, you know I can't do that…"

" But…"

" No buts, now get back to class," he sent him off with another smack to his butt, and CK ran into the building.

Both of us got into the car and my father drove to N.C.I.S. We arrived and my dad gave me a piggy back ride up to the bullpen. When we got there Uncle Tony was the only one there. My dad said," Alright honey we will talk to a lawyer later, I am going to go and get some work done, behave okay?"

" Okay dad," and I slid off his back, then he went up to moms office. I ran over to Uncle Tony and hugged him," He kiddo, what's up?"

" Nothin' Uncle T."

" Well that's good, means you're staying out of trouble."

" Hey" I giggled.

He smiled at me, I sat on his lap and started doodling, "Hey Uncle T can I call my mom to let Spartan down?"

" Light will you just grow up and grabbed him?"

" Okay be right back," I got off his lap and ran up to my mom's office greeting Cynthia on the way, I walked into her office. " Hey mom."

" Hi sweetie, you okay?"

" Yep mom," I went over and hugged her," I came up to get Spartan."

Then my dad said," Are you behaving?"

" Yes dad, I am," he ruffled my hair and I picked up Spartan and exited her office and said goodbye to Cynthia then I stopped at the top of the stairs and set Spartan down, and he ran down the stairs, me I decided to take the fun way down. I swung one of my legs over the railing and slid down butt first. As I reached the bottom I heard someone yell, "CAITLYN," then there was running footsteps. Hmm the voice was definitely female, but it could not be my mother because the footsteps came from a different direction. But my thoughts were broken up because next thing I realized was I was being hauled off the railing with a swat. I yelped and glared up at the swatter, then my eyes widened, "A-Auntie Z-Ziva..."

"Caitlyn what on Earth were you doing?"

"Nothin' I was board."

"Well honey you could have gotten hurt, do not do it again."

"Ok Auntie Zi, I'm sorry," and I hugged her.

"It is ok, come on let us go bug Uncle Tony," I smiled at that.

**Read, review, and check out web**


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90

Thank you everyone for the reviews, favorite author alerts, favorite story alerts, and sticking with reading my story I hope you continue to read and review my story

Check out my web at www. the day i was saved. weebly .com (no spaces)

Much Love

Kat

* * *

It was 1330 and I was down in Auntie Abby's lab, when my father walked in. I was sitting in a chair by Auntie Abby, "Hey daddy!"

"Hey Gibbs," and she walked over and hugged him.

"Come on, kiddo, the lawyer is here."

"Ok daddy."

Before we left I went over and hugged my aunt, "You'll do fine, hun. You're one of the strongest kids I know."

I hugged her tighter, "Thank you Auntie Abby." I broke the hug and I walked over and grabbed my father's hand and we walked up to the conference room. When we entered the room standing before us in his uniform was Commander Harmon Rabb.

"Hey Harm, isn't this like a conflict of interest or something?"

"Well it looks like somebody has been watching too much _Law and Order_," he ruffled my hair and I chuckled. "Alright, now Gibbs if you do not mind I need to speak with Kate alone."

"Alright go easy on her."

"I intend to, Gunny, don't worry we will get the bastard." Then my father left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Have a seat, Kate," I sat down at the table and Harm sat down across from me. He had a pad of note book paper and a case file in front of him. "Please state your name."

"Harm, you already know my name."

"I know, but, I'm pretending this is the trial and they will ask you this, so just go along with this."

"Yes sir, my name is Caitlyn Leigh Gibbs."

"And what was your name before?"

I stared into his eyes, "Lane," I mumbled with my arms crossed, "Caitlyn Leigh Lane."

"Ok," he took a sip of his coffee, "moving on. What is your date of birth?"

"September 25th, 2000, and yours?" I smirked.

That caught him off guard, "Kate cut that out, now when did the abuse first start?"

"U-um w-when I-I w-was f-five." I could feel my eyes start to burn.

"I know this is tough for you but you'll do fine. Now where did the abuse first happen?"

"A-a d-dressing ro-room."

"I am sorry to ask this next question but I need you to tell me exactly what happened. "

"My dad knows why don't you ask him."

"Now Kate, I need you to tell me exactly what happened in your own words. Please don't make this anymore difficult than it already is,"

"Alright fine, well the first time it happened was when I was five. My father and uncle..."

"Kate I need you to state there names for the record."

"Ok well my father, Luka Alexander Lane, and my Uncle, Damian Orion Lane aka Rex 'Babyface' Braxton, used to take me shopping. Then both of them took me into a dressing room with some clothes not suitable for a child and th-they m-made me wear them." I started to tear up. "But before I was forced to wear those clothes, th-th-they t-t-touch-ched m-me," I cried. I was now fully crying, Harm set his notes down and then he held open his arms, "Come here hun." I pushed my chair back and ran into his open arms. "Shh your ok, do you want to take a break?" I nodded, he stood up and took my hand, we walked out of the door and we gazed down at the bullpen, "Well it looks like your dad and the team had a case. Where do you usually go when they have a case?"

"Well usually I go down to Abby's lab."

"Ok come on I'll walk you down," I grinned at him, then I thought to myself, Harm isn't just the guy to make us run track or do a hard obstacle course, Harm is really nice.

"Thanks Harm," and he took my hand again and we walked down to the lab. Before I entered the lab Harm said, "So Kate, I will be seeing you later to finish this."

"Ok Harm," he smiled and then I walked into the lab, I checked my watch and it read 1500 that means that the other kids would be here. When I looked up from my watch Abby was still at her computer, "Hey Auntie Abby!"

She spun around, "Hey hun, how'd it go?"

"It went fine, but he needs to talk to me later..."

"Why?"

"Well its heavy stuff Abbs, we're takin' a break."

"Oh ok, go on in my office everyone is in there."

"Ok, I love you," and I hugged her tightly.

"Aww I love you too," and she returned the hug, "don't worry it'll all be over soon." She broke the hug, "Now go play, and please behave I don't want you in trouble today."

"I will Auntie Abby."

"I mean it Kate, I am being serious, Ziva told me about the railing indecent this morning."

"But Abbs that was fun and I was board."

"Kate I'm serious, I want you to behave."

"Well I cant promise anything."

"Oh so thats how you want to do this."

"Maybe," I smirked.

She frowned and I copied her frown, "Fine!" she grabbed my arm and led me over to a chair near her fridge. That chair is specifically there for 'time outs.' She sat me in the chair and said, "Five minutes, Caitlyn."

"But..."

"No buts, now sit there and be quiet. Can you do that?" I was silent, "Caitlyn answer me," thats when I smiled and signed _you just told me to be quiet._ She glared at me, "Fine now you can stay there for ten minutes."

"But..."

"Fifteen"

"Come on..."

"Twenty"

"I ain't staying here," I got up to leave.

"Yes you are," she swatted me, and she grabbed something on the shelf, which I found out were a pair of handcuffs. She hooked one to my wrist and hooked the other one to a pipe, "Now you are going to stay here for thirty minutes," I opened my mouth to speak, "I suggest you do not say anything," I immediately shut my mouth.


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91

Thank you for the reviews, I did not get as many as I'd thought I would. Please please review I would like to know how I am doing.

Heres a longer chapter

Also check out my website at www. the day I was saved .weebly .com

* * *

**Abby POV**

I was at my computer trying to get a facial match, I had my music up so loud I didn't even hear the elevator ding. Next thing I realize is my radio was lowered and there were footsteps behind me," Hey Abbs."

"Oh hey Gibbs." He set a Caf-Pow in front of me, I opened my mouth to answer Gibbs' unanswered question, but he cut me off and asked me a different question," Where is Caitlyn, Abby?"

I scowled and just pointed to the corner where Kate was still handcuffed. I went to take a sip of my Caf-Pow when Gibbs took it from me, "Gibbbbs," I whined.

" Abigail do you care to tell me why in gods name is my daughter handcuffed?"

I watched while he placed my drink in the fridge," Well Gibbs, she was being very fresh…"

" You know Abby the word fresh has two meanings…"

" See what I mean Gibbs."

He glared at Kate," Now Caitlyn stop that and apologize to your aunt."

" I'm sorry Auntie Abby, for having an attitude towards you."

" It's okay but I do not appreciate being treated that way."

" I'm sorry," she looked down.

" Okay Abby can I have the key?"

" But Gibbs she still has twenty minutes left."

" Trust me Abbs she will stay."

" Okay Gibbs," I handed him the key and he on unhooked the handcuffs, he placed the hand cuffs on the table and then he pulled her up and swatted her," Ow dad!"

He sat her back down," Now Caitlyn never treat your aunt like that again. You are going to sit here for another twenty minutes and be quiet, you understand me?" She nodded," I want a verbal answer."

" Yes sir, I understand."

" Good," then he grabbed my Caf-Pow from the fridge and he walked over to my computer, he handed me my drink," What you got for me Abbs?"

" A match…"

**Kate POV**

I was still in the corner, having a few minutes left in my 'time out.' Being in timeout may be really think about why today I decided to get into trouble. Maybe I needed to get my mind of the trial or maybe it is because it is funny when Auntie Abby gets mad the way she trys to act mad and the way her face sort of scrunches up or... My thoughts were broken up, "Kate come here." I turned around and one look at her expression caused me to look down because the look on her face was of pure disappointment. But, I walked over to her and she lifted my chin, "I'm sorry Auntie Abby," and I hugged her.

"Its ok, but, why are you acting up today, hun?"

"I guess I wanted to get my mind of of the trial."

"Oh honey, why didn't you tell us? Why don't you sit at the table near the door and draw."

"Ok Auntie Abby," and I walked over to the table and sat down.

**TONY POV**

I was sitting at my desk when Gibbs walked in and sat down at his desk, "Hey DiNozzo."

"Hi Gibbs, how'd it go today?"

"It went fine today, but I did catch your son skipping."

I winced, "Which one?" Although I knew full well which one of my sons' it was.

"I think you know which one it was. I called the school and he did return to class after I told him to."

"Thanks Gibbs, I am going to call Abbs to tell CK to come up here, can you give me a while Gibbs?"

"Sure, son," I picked up the phone and dialed the lab,

_ "Hey Abbs," _I said as she picked up.

_"Hey Tony! What can I do you for?"_

_"Abbs you mind sending CK up here?"_

_"Is he in trouble again?"_

_"You know it, just send him up here."  
_

_"Sure hun,_" and we hung up.

"Tony you might want to talk to your son about who he hangs out with."

"Ok Gibbs," the elevator dinged signaling that CK arrived. He exited the elevator and one look at me, as I stood up, he tried to back up in to the open elevator. "Nope I don't think so, you and me are going to have a little chat."

"Yes sir," he looked down and I went over and put my hand on his shoulder and led him down to the interrogation room. We entered the first one and I shut the door behind us, I sat him down and I sat across from him, "What do you want?" he said through gritted teeth.

"You better change that attitude with me, boy. Now do you have anything you want to tell me?"

"Nothing that I feel like saying..." I pulled him over my lap and I landed five hard swats to the seat of his jeans. When I sat him back down he looked in my eyes and said one word, "Magnum..."

When he said that word I need to change gears in this conversation, "Sorry son, maybe I was to quick to swat you."

"Ya think?" he said this through gritted teeth with his arms crossed.

"Now Carlos stop with this attitude, now do you want to tell me anything?"

"Uncle Gibbs should not have told..."

"He is just looking out for you."

"I do not need looking after."

"Could've fooled me."

"Jeeze, Magnum, dad."

"Sorry son, sometimes I dont think before I say something."

"See that is where we are alike, dad. Now can I go?"

"Nope, we still have to talk about today."

"Ok, what do you want to know?"

"Why were you skipping?"

"Truthfully?" I glared at him, "Ok... well Illya can be very boring sometimes..."

"Trust me son I have been there before, and I know how boring classes can be. But besides that it doesn't matter, I expect you to go to class... and not to call your teacher my his first name."

"I understand."

"Also..."

"There's more?"

"Yes son, there's more. Now son your uncle tells me your hanging out with, how can I put this, a tough crowd."

"More like a tribe," he mumbled, if u get the reference tell me. "Jeeze, and I already told him I wasn't smoking."

"What!"

"What? So a couple of my friends smoke, big deal."

"Actually it is a big deal, I don't want you anywhere near cigarettes, and I want you to stay away from this crowd."

"But dad you cant choose my friends..."

"Cant I?"

"But dad Bray is my friend."

"Bray Faraday?"

"Yes dad Bray Daniel Faraday, I mean we have known each other, like, forever."

_Our family knew the Faraday's since CK was a tyke. Bray and Carlos were born a few days apart and ever since then they are pretty much inseparable. Plus they are our neighbors. Diane Faraday and Ziva went through Lamaze class together, the cravings, baby shopping, and they even went into labor around the same time. Michael Faraday and I suffered through the mood swings, and the late night craving runs. But the best part was witnessing the births of our beautiful baby boys._

"Son, why did Bray get in this, as you called it, Tribe and start smoking?"

"Well its a number of reasons dad, his girlfriend, Amber, broke up with him. But their relationship is usually on and off. And to top it all off his older sister, Trudy, got knocked up..."

I cuffed his head, "Watch your mouth."

"Sorry she got pregnant by some guy named Martin, and his parents are to busy with Trudy to pay attention to him. But dad because I am Bray's best friend I'm helping him quit smoking."

"I knew I raised you right," I reached over and ruffled his hair.

"Yes you did dad," he smiled at me.

"But son if I ever and I mean ever hear of you smoking or if I hear of you skipping class again my belt and your backside will be having a long and painful conversation. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear dad. I already had the belt and butt conversation with Uncle Gibbs."

"I ginned a little, "Well son I can assure you I'd hand you over to him after I've dealt with you myself and vise versa."

"Ok dad I get it, and dad I wouldn't be surprised if you two were related." I smiled at the thought of growing up with Gibbs.


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92

Thank you everyone who is still reviewing, it means so much to me. Your reviews put a smile on my face and you guys are the ones that keep me writing. Please continue to review and thank you so much for your continued support.

PS (the reference Bray, Amber, Martin, and Trudy are all characters of one of the shows i watch called the tribe)

Check out my web at www. theday iwas saved .weebly .com

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Also this chapter has some mentions of past abuse

* * *

**Kate POV**

I was still at the desk, drawing, man I just cant sit here in solitude anymore. Auntie Abby still had her back to me working at her computer preoccupied with her work. What I thought was weird was she did set me up right by the door, how foolish. Her music is so loud, I stood up but the door did not open, drat she locked it to keep me in. Smart not stupid. But she did have this new large doggy door recently installed. I got on my hands and knees and climbed right through and low and behold I made it, and was followed immediately by Spartan. " Hey Boy!" And he wagged his tail. I scooped him up and walked down to autopsy. When I got there the door was closed, I walked over and looked in the window, cool they're doing an autopsy , which doesn't bother me. was about to enter when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I spun around and uncle Timmy was standing there." Kate does Abby know where you are?"

" no"

" Well come on," he held out his hand.

" But Uncle Timmy I wanna see the autopsy."

"Oh I don't think so."

" Come on Timmy."

" No Caitlyn, now come on." I took his hand and we started back towards the lab.

"By the way Uncle Timmy, Auntie Abby has her door locked," I saw the expression on his face change. "Don't be mad at her, she locked it because of me."

"I'm not mad, hon, but how'd you get out?"

"The doggy door," I saw him smirk a little. We arrived at the lab and we tried knocking, but there was no answer. "Uncle Timmy her music is probably too loud. Do you want me to go through the doggie door again?"

" No you could get stuck or hurt."

"The door is big enough…"

" No…" he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Abby's number, and within seconds he hung up," She's not answering."

" Can I try?" He glared at me," Without the doggie door."

" Okay go for it."

" Spartan come here," the pop trotted over to me and sat down wagging his tail," Spartan go get Abby," I pointed out the door. He yipped and ran through the doggie door.

" Kate how did you do that?"

"Well Timmy, sometimes there is not much to do around here so I've been training Spartan." a few seconds later there was the turning of the knob as Abby opened the door. When she did Spartan ran to me, I bent down," Good boy," and I fed him and treat from my pocket.

" Hey honey, you lose something?"

" Now Caitlyn Leigh, How did you get out?"

" The doggie door," I smiled

" I ought to put you back in time out."

" Please don't Abby, I'll be good."

" Right I've heard that before."

" Please Auntie Abby I promise."

" Right I've heard that to, now come in here," she grabbed my ear," Ow Abby," I whined. She pulled me inside and swatted me." Now sit at my computer and do not move."

I went and sat at her computer, I sat in quiet listening to what they were saying.

_" Hey Abbs do you need me to stay?"_

_" No you go ahead, I can handle her."_

_" You sure?"_

_" Yes Timmy I'm sure,"_ she pecked him on the cheek, and he left. She walked back over to me and glared at me, "What?"

" Kate, what has gotten into you today?"

" I don't know Abbs."

" Well one more thing and I call your father."

" Yes ma'am." Well that didn't matter because 5 seconds later my father walked in, the newly unlocked door," Hey Abbs she behaved for you?"

" Well she did manage to escape…"

" Yeah and she did manage to lock her door…" Abby turned beat red.

"Caitlyn that is enough. Abby is an adult and she doesn't need to explain herself to you…"

" But…"

" No buts… Now are you looking for a spanking because I am an incident away from spanking you. Do you understand me?"

" Yes sir, I understand."

" Good, Harm is going to speak to you and twenty minutes. You are going to behave until then…"

" I guess…"

He raised his eyebrows," You guess?"

" Well yeah, I can't promise anything as I don't know what I am doing in the near future." I smirked.

" Okay that's it," he grabbed my arm and dragged me outside and into the elevator. As soon as the doors were closed he flipped the switch, he propped his foot on a chair, why there was a chair I don't know, he put me over his lap and tugged down my pants and then the smacks rained down,"Ow dad!… smack… That hurts… smack...

" It's supposed to… smack smack smack… Now are you going to behave?... smack smack

"Ye...smack… es..." I cried, he finished with five more smacks to each cheek and he fixed my pants and then he stood me up. He wiped the tears from my face," Now when we get upstairs I want you standing facing the filing cabinet until Harm returns, got it?"

" Yes," well anything was better then sitting. He flipped the switch and the elevator roared back to life. We finally made it to the bullpen and I followed him to his desk and faced the filing cabinet, like he told me to do so.

Then Tony spoke,"Ooh someone's in trouble."

I spun around," Shut up, Tony," my dad swatted me, "Turn around," I did so. "Now Tony, leave her alone, she is in enough trouble already. I will not ask again, you understand?"

"Yes boss."

"Good, now get back to work."

I was in the corner for what seemed to feel like hours, but was only merely to twenty minutes. I heard footsteps approaching," She ready?"

" Yep… Kate turned around." I faced my father and Harm was standing there." Now Kate go with Harm, and please behave."

I nodded as Harm held out his hand and took it, and we walked back to the conference room. When we entered he said," Kate if you will please take a seat." I sat down and winced. He did not comment on me wincing, he just sat across from me.

" All right now, Kate, I needed to tell me about how you ended up in that building to the day you were saved."

I took a deep breath and begin my tale." Okay, I remember it was around Christmas time, why you ask because I got nothing like all the other Christmas' since my mom died. I remember my father told me to get in the car, and like always I never argued with him. I remember when he pulled in front of an old building I asked why we were here, and he turned around and slapped me." I brought my hand to my cheek," I still remember that slap, and the look in his eyes they were of pure anger, and how foolish I was to question him…"

" You are not foolish."

I ignored his comment and continued, " I remember him dragging me into the building and the first thing I noticed was the smell. It smelled musty like a locker room after a hockey game. The only thing in the room was a bed, one single bed. I remember me about to question the logic of that but he covered my mouth before I got the chance to ask, and he dragged me to the bed." I held my left wrist," I remember him handcuffing me to the bed, first the left then the right. I remember thinking this is the place I'm going to die," tears started falling down my cheeks.

" Kate how long were you there?"

" A f-few months."

" Did he touch you?"

"O-only every s-single n-night."

" Okay, tell me about the day Agent Gibbs came."

" I remember him sitting in a corner of the room drunk as a skunk, watching me. I remember him stumbling over to me asking me how his slut was doing. I remember it took all my guts to tell him fuck you. I remember him slapping me, and tasting metal in my mouth, and I knew I would be slapped again if I spit out the blood in my mouth. I remember him saying how I didn't mean it, but trust me Harm I did. I remember him telling me that we would get to that soon enough. I remember him climbing on top of me kissing me and licking me, oh how he smelled. He smelled like left over Chinese food that you forgot about and booze. I remember him rubbing himself up and down on my leg, and I felt something in his pants and he told me we were going to have fun, and be being a child I had know clue what that meant. I remember him bringing my hand down to his groin and rubbing and he kept making noises. I remember him putting one knee on each side of my head. I remember him unzipping his pants, and I saw a penis for the first time in my short ten years on this Earth. I remember him bringing my mouth closer and closer to it. I remember closing my eyes and hoping for some kind of sign from God that it will be alright. And before anything happened my prayers were answered as the door banged open and Agent Gibbs and the team came in and arrested my father. Now here I am."

"Kate," I looked at Harm and he had tears in his eyes, "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize Harm, I am not the only one in this world with a sob story. So? I had a bad past, so what write a book on it. All I care about is that my father stays in jail."

"Trust me Kate, with your testimony he wont see the outside for a long time."


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93

Thank you for the reviews, they mean a lot to me. Please continue to review.

check out my new story called The Gremlin Meets The Teacher

Also check out my website at www. the day I was saved .weebly .com

Sorry for the long update I wanted to lead up to the trial, so bear with me =) And plus I just got reconnected with my birth mother (Im adopted)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

* * *

**Still in the conference room**

So there I was still in the conference room, sitting in a long awkward silence. I guess I will have to be the one to break it," So… Is this what the trial is going to be like?"

" Exactly, this is exactly what it is going to be like, and I promise you he won't get out."

" You sure?"

" Positive, all you have to do is answer the judge's questions, like you did mine."

" Okay, I will." I smiled weakly." You know it's funny…"

" What is?"

"That I've never told my father the details, that I just told you now."

" You know that he is going to find out on Wednesday."

"Yeah I know, I guess I've just been afraid to tell him, you know what he will think of me."

" I can guarantee you that he will not think any less of you."

"I know that, Harm..."

"Kiddo, just try to find a way to tell him, you'll feel better."

"But he will find out Wednesday..."

"I know that but it might be better to tell him before hand."

"Ok, I will." I smiled weakly.

He returned the smile, "Good, now lets go see your dad." He held out his hand, and I took it. We walked down to the bullpen, and I saw my father and ran over to him and he hugged me. Harm came up behind me, "Hey Harm, she behave for you?"

"Yes, she did," he ruffled my hair, "I'll see you guys later."

"Ok, thanks again Harm."

"No problem, Gunny," He smiled and walked towards the elevator and left.

I was sitting on his lap," So, Kate are you okay?"

" Yeah I'm fine, dad."

"Anything you want to tell me?"

" Well let's just say it's been a while since I've seen a grown man cry."

" What do you mean?"

"Well I mean Harm, he cried when I told him my story. He was the third I've seen."

"Oh... And who was the first and second?"

" Well the second was you when you were telling me about your wife and daughter being killed. And the first was my father. Even though my father had Rex kill my mom, I knew he still loved her. She died in his arms, and he cried, and I watched him cry as she took her last breath," I felt my eyes water and he hugged me close and kissed my head.

" You're okay, kiddo," he said as he rubbed my back"No child should witness that. How about you and me head to the cafe for some ice cream, to help you feel better."

"Ok but its almost dinner time."

"I know, lets just say its a treat."

"Alright does that mean you're paying too?"

He smiled and lightly cuffed my head, "Lets go kiddo," I smiled and took his hand and we walked to the cafeteria. When we got there the regular cook was there, Neil. Neil was really handsome, he had really nice eyes, a nice smile, and usually wore a Fedora hat. Neil must have known that we were coming because he smiled and handed my dad and myself a cone filled with chocolate ice cream. we went in and sat at a table," So honey, I already talked to the school and you do not have to go back until Monday."

" Why?" I said as I took a bite out of the cone.

" Because of the trial, and I wanted to give you some recuperating time afterwords."

" Okay dad," I said as we both finished our ice cream.

"Come on kiddo, let's go grab Spartan, your mom, and Brent, so we can go home."

" Can I had a piggyback ride?"

" Sure, hop on," I climbed on his back. As he was walking away I waved," Bye Neil."

" Bye Kate." He smiled and waved back.

**Later – 2010**

I am sitting on the couch between both of my parents. Since my parents said I'm not going to school tomorrow he is letting me stay up, while we watch Superman Returns. We were ten minutes into the movie when Brent walked into the room and his PJs. My father paused the movie and said," Brent go back to bed."

" Why?"

"Because I said so, and you have school tomorrow."

"But she gets to stay up." he said pointing a finger at me.

" Brent it is not nice to point. Anyway, she isn't going in…"

" Well if she isn't going in, then I'm not either."

" Brent I don't think you want to go there."

" Okay I'm sorry daddy, um can you tuck me in?"

" Sure buddy, come on," he took his hand and they walked upstairs. I stretched out on the couch and laid my head on my mom's lap, and Spartan jumped on the couch and laid at my feet. Five minutes later my dad came down and we resumed the movie, and after the movie we went up to bed.

* * *

The next morning, when I woke up, I glanced at the clock and it read 0830, which was weird because my parents usually left for work earlier. Duh, I head slapped myself, of course, my grandfather is here. I got dressed in a turtle neck and a vest, with some jeans. I grabbed Spartan and I walked downstairs and into the kitchen where my grandfather was making breakfast. I sat down at the table, "Good morning honey."

"Morning grandpa," he placed a plate of french toast in front of me, " Thank you," then he fed Spartan, and sat down.

" So grandpa , are we going to go to NCIS?"

" Sure honey."

" Cool I can't wait to properly introduce you to Ducky, since you two didnt talk much at my birthday party." I said as I finished my food." Can we go now?"

" Sure, let's just grab our coats." After we grabbed our coats, and after I dressed Spartan in his, we went out to the car and got in. My grandfather drove to NCIS. After he parked the car we got out and I grabbed his hand and Spartan followed us as we walked towards the elevator. We rode up to the bullpen and the team was there, except for my father. I walked over to Uncle Tony's desk, as grandpa sat at my father's desk.

" Hey Uncle T, where is my dad?"

" Wait for it." I cocked my eyebrow in confusion.

" I'm right here kiddo."

" See Kate your father has this way of showing up when you want or need him."

I giggled," See Kate that's why I know when you guys get in trouble." My smile faded, as his widened," not funny dad."

" Yep I thought so." He ruffled my hair," Hey dad."

" Hey Leroy. What's up?"

" Nothing dad, so what brings you brings you here?"

"Well Kate wanted me to come, and she wanted to properly introduce me to Ducky."

"Ok dad, Kate do you want to take your grandfather down to Ducky?"

I nodded, smiling, "Yes I do daddy." I grabbed my grandfather's hand and we walked to the elevator and we rode it down to autopsy. I dragged him into autopsy where Ducky was writing notes. When he saw me he said, "What can I do for you Caitlyn?"

"Ducky, this is my grandfather, Jackson Gibbs."

"Hello Jackson, it is very nice to meet you," they shook hands.

"Likewise, and you can call me Jack," I mentally gasped because nobody has ever corrected Ducky.

"Ok, Jack," and they smiled.

"Ok I'm going to let you guys catch up, see you later." I exited autopsy and I made my way down to the lab, with Spartan close behind. We entered the lab, and like usual Auntie Abby was at her computer, I snuck up behind her, "Hey Abbs!" She jumped and spun around, "Kate I'm going to start calling you Gibbs," I giggled. "So what brings you here?"

"My grandfather, he's talking to Ducky."

"Ok so what do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure," I said and shrugged. She opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off, "Wait do you have big paper and art supplies?"

"Yes I do, in my closet in my office, why?"

"Well I can draw on the walls so I'll put the paper on the walls and draw you the best dang bat cave eva. So can I?"

"Sure you can," she smiled. I walked into her office with Spartan close behind. Fifteen minutes later I had her walls plastered with paper.

**Gibbs Pov**

It was 1200 and my dad and Ducky went out to eat, which is good that my father has made a friend. So I was going to see if Kate wanted to grab a bite to eat. I walked down to the lab, "Hey Abbs. Where's Kate?"

"Hi Gibbs, she is in my office," I walked into her office and stood there with my mouth a gape.


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94

Thank you everyone for the reviews, please continue and check out my web page at www. theday iwas saved .weebly .com (No spaces)

sorry for the long update (finals week) :/ please review i want everyone to review they put a smile on my face, and if i have a bad day I read them and they make my day better

Great new episode

**Still Gibbs POV**

I was standing there in awe. I was standing, staring at Abby's walls, they used to be boring old walls. Now her walls looked like you were walking into a cave. There was a waterfall running out the mouth of the cave. There were also paper bats hanging from the ceiling. My daughter is a spitting image of Abby, she didn't hear me enter the office because she was listening to her iPod, as she was making more origami bats. I went up behind her and put my hand on her shoulder. She jumped and spun around, when she saw me she smiled and pulled her earbuds out, "Hey daddy…"

" Hi hon, did you do all this?"

" Yes… But I didn't draw on the walls," she added quickly.

I chuckled," I love it, so much, it definitely says Abby. Do you want to grab some lunch?"

"Ya, can Auntie Abby come?"

" Sure she can, come on."

**Kate Pov**

I ran out of the office and up to Auntie Abby, " Come on Abs, my dad said you can come to lunch with us."

" Well as long as it's okay with Gibbs," I giggled as my dad entered, I picked up Spartan and we made our way to the cafeteria. I was sitting next to Abby with Spartan at my feet, and my dad was across from us. Neal being the gentleman he is, and since it was not busy, he brought our food out. He gave my dad his coffee and a salad, he gave Auntie Abby a Caf-Pow and stuffed shells, " And for my lady, a peanut butter and banana sandwich with an IBC root beer."

I giggled, " Thanks Neal," he ruffled my hair and then he went back to work. Twenty minutes later we were all engaged in a conversation when my dad's phone rang, he picked up his phone smiling, then his smile faded, "They did what?… Did you call them?… No I understand… Okay… Be right there." He hung up his phone, putting it in his pocket as he stood stiffly, and he walked out of the room.

**Gibbs Pov**

I walked out to the parking lot and got in my car and I drove to DC Memorial. When I arrived I parked the car and walked inside and down to principal Chase's office. when I got there the secretary sent me in, I walked past Brent and Dani without even looking at them. I walked in and shut the door. Mr. Chase stood up and when he spoke he spoke with an Australian accent, "Agent Gibbs thanks for coming in," he shook my hand. " Please have a seat." I sat in a chair across from him. He ran his hand through his spiky blonde hair.

" So Mr. Chase…"

" Please call me Robert."

"So Robert what exactly did they do?"

" Well sir they were talking in class, and they were told several times to stop, up to the point where Miss. Sullivan told them to go to timeout, but they ran out the door. I was then called and I caught up with them before they exited the school. Now Gibbs they need…"

" Trust me I know what they need." We shared a knowing glance.

" Now I am not going to suspend them, this time, as I know your situation. Please tell Kate I said good luck."

" Thanks I will," I glanced at a picture on his desk," Your family?"

" Yes, that's my wife Allison and my kids, Greg who is the oldest at 18 years of age, Remy who is 15, and my youngest Chris is 10."

" Cute family."

" Thanks," I stood up, as did he and he shook my hand," Gibbs, always nice to see you."

" Likewise, Robert," I left the room and looked at my son and 'niece' " You two with me," they stood up and followed me out of the office. " Dad where are we going?"

" Well we are going home, but first we're going to apologize to your teacher."

" But...," they said simultaneously.

" No buts now come on," they reluctantly followed me, until we were at Miss Sullivan's door. I knocked on the door and about ten seconds later it was opened," Hello ma'am, my name's Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and I believe my son and niece would like to say something to you."

" I'm sorry, Miss Sullivan," Brent said. Dani was hesitant, "Danica Arella please apologize."

"I'm sorry Miss Sullivan."

" It's okay kids just don't do it again."

" Trust me ma'am they won't." With that we left, as we entered the parking lot I pulled out my phone and dialed Ari's number, he picked up on the second ring:

_Hello?_

_Hey Ari, it's Gibbs._

_How did it go?_

_Fine, where are you?_

_Kate had an ultrasound today._

_The Baby okay?_

_Yes everything is fine, but we will not get back until later, we were going to have Tony and Ziva take her, but you take her…_

_Ari I can't punish her she's your daughter…_

_And she is your niece and when I or Kate are unavailable, I expect you to be able to follow through as if she was your own._

_Okay_

_Tell her I love her_

_Will do._

As I hung up the phone, I arrived at the house. I shut the ignition off and said," You two family room now."

I followed them into the family room, both of them sat on the couch, and I sat on the table across from them. I didn't wait for the protesting to begin, "You two, I am not happy with your behavior, today. Now one thing I have to agree will work at school is you two are not to sit with each other for a week..."

"What! ?" They both exclaimed

I raised an eyebrow, "This is not up for discussion."

"Dad that's not fair..."

"Come on Uncle Gibbs..."

"I will tell you what's not fair, you guys talking over your teacher when she was trying to teach. Then you guys didn't listen to her and walked out of the class, that is what is not fair. Now Brent go upstairs," he left the room and I was left alone with Danica.

****I tried to make it longer, but I thought I made you wait long enough

****Sorry Please review and check out my web at www. theday iwas saved .weebly .com


	95. Chapter 95

chapter 95

Please keep reviewing they mean so much to me

because this is a long update here is an extra long chapter

The trial is probably in the next chapter

added a new slide show on www. theday iwas saved .weebly .com

She looked at me and said," where are my parents, Uncle Gibbs?"

" At a doctors appointment, now I talk to your father and he won't be home until later, so I'm going to deal with this," she shook her head. "I'm sorry, hun, but your dad told me to, and as much as I don't want to I have to..."

She whispered, "Ok Uncle Gibbs." She stood up in front of me and I gently guided her over my lap and without further ado I brought my hand down, making her jump, I brought my hand down five more times, and after I finished I settled her on my lap, "There there now, you're okay honey."

"I'm s-sorry U-uncle G-gibbs, I 'idn't 'ean t-to." she cried.

"Its okay kiddo, just don't do it again, would you like me to sing to you?"she nodded and I sang_ Just to see you smile_ by Tim McGraw.

_You always had an eye for things that glittered_  
_ But I was far from being made of gold_  
_ I don't know how but I scraped up the money_  
_ I just never could quite tell you no_

_ Just like when you were leaving Amarillo_  
_ Takin' that new job in Tennessee  
__ And I quit mine so we could be together_  
_ I can't forget the way you looked at me_

_ Just to see you smile_  
_ I'd do anything that you wanted me to_  
_ When all is said and done_  
_ I'd never count the cost_  
_ It's worth all that's lost_  
_ Just to see you smile_

_ When you said time was all you really needed_  
_ I walked away and let you have your space_  
_ 'Cause leavin' didn't hurt me near as badly_  
_ As the tears I saw rollin' down your face_

_ And yesterday I knew just what you wanted_  
_ When you came walkin' up to me with him_  
_ So I told you that I was happy for you_  
_ And given the chance I'd lie again_

_ Just to see you smile_  
_ I'd do anything that you wanted me to_  
_ When all is said and done_  
_ I'd never count the cost_  
_ It's worth all that's lost_  
_ Just to see you smile_

_ Just to see you smile_  
_ I'd do anything that you wanted me to_  
_ When all is said and done_  
_ I'd never count the cost_  
_ It's worth all that's lost_  
_ Just to see you smile_

When I finished the song I said to her," Okay kiddo, now why don't you watch some TV while I go upstairs and deal with Brent."

" Okay Uncle Gibbs." I set her on the couch, as she flipped on the TV I made my way upstairs. I entered Brent's room and he was sitting on his bed, he looked up at me. I grabbed his desk chair and put it in front of his bed, and sat down. I pointed to the edge of his bed, and I knew he understood but he shook his head, Now Brent," He scootched to the edge of the bed.

"Brent, it is unacceptable for you to treat your teacher like that, do you understand me?"

"Yes sir, I understand."

"Good now stand up."

"No, daddy, I 'ont wanna spankin'"

"I know you don't, but it's happening."

"Ok dad," he stood up and I placed him over my lap. I brought my hand down causing him to yelp. I brought my hand down six more times. I settled him on my lap, "I-I am s-sorry..."

"I know you are son, but I do not want you to treat your teacher like that ever again."

"O-okay d-daddy."

"You want me to sing to you?" he nodded and I sang Dierks Bently's song _Home. _

_West, on a plane bound west_  
_ I see her stretching out below_  
_ Land, blessed mother land_  
_ The place where I was born_

_ Scars, yeah she's got her scars_  
_ Sometimes it starts to worry me_  
_ Cause lose, I don't wanna lose_  
_ Sight of who we are_

_ From the mountains high_  
_ To the wave crashed coast_  
_ There's a way to find_  
_ Better days I know_

_ It's been a long hard ride_  
_ Got a ways to go_  
_ But this is still the place_  
_ That we all call home_

_Free, nothing feels like free_  
_ Though it sometimes means we don't get along_  
_ Cause same, no we're not the same_  
_ But that's what makes us strong_

_ From the mountains high_  
_ To the wave crashed coast_  
_ There's a way to find_  
_ Better days I know_

_ It's been a long hard ride_  
_ Got a ways to go_  
_ But this is still the place_  
_ That we all call home_

_ Brave, gotta call it brave_  
_ To chase that dream across the sea_  
_ Names, and they signed their names_  
_ For something they believed_

_ Red, how the blood ran red_  
_ And we laid our dead in sacred ground_  
_ Just think, wonder what they think_  
_ If they could see us now_

_ It's been a long hard ride_  
_ Got a ways to go_  
_ But this is still the place_  
_ That we all call home_

_ It's been a long hard ride_  
_ And I won't lose hope_  
_ This is still the place_  
_ That we all call home_

After I finished the song I looked at him and said, "Do you want to go and watch some television with Dani while I make you guys some lunch?"

"Ok dad," and we walked out of his room hand in hand.

**Kate Pov**

Abby and I were still sitting in the cafeteria, slowly eating our lunch, "When we get back can I show you your office?"

"Sure, honey, now if you're done eating can you take the plates up to Neal so he doesn't have to do it."

"Ok, Auntie Abby," I grabbed the plates and walked up to Neal, "Here Neal," I handed him the plates.

"Thank you Kate, and this is for you," he reached out and put a flower in my hair and I giggled. "Thanks Neal" he smiled and I ran back to where my Aunt was sitting.

I could feel myself blushing, "Looks like someone has a crush..."

"Do Not!" My voice got unusually high and she chuckled, "Okay, well he is kinda cute, but Abbs he's old!"

"Not that old, now come on I want to see what you did to my office." I grabbed her hand and We walked to the lab with Spartan trailing behind. When we got inside the lab I said," Okay now Auntie Abby I want you to close your eyes."

She closed her eyes," Okay kiddo," I grabbed her hand and dragged her into the office, I let go of her hand" Okay now open your eyes," she did and gasped, "Omigosh Kate I love it," she hugged me tightly.

She broke the hug," You're welcome, can I go see my mom?"

" Sure kiddo," I exited the room with Spartan, and we rode up to the bullpen. The team wasn't there so they probably had a case. Now I know my dad does not like us running in the building because we can potentially distract the other agents or we can injure ourselves. But, hey, what the heck he's not here. So I booked it upstairs, I almost made it to the top of the stairs but I tripped up the last few steps and my knee cap hit a loose screw, hard. I could feel my lip tremble and the tears start to fall,"MOM!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

I heard running footsteps, then Cynthia Helped me to sit up, then I heard the door slam and my mom ran over to us and she knelt in front of me," Where does it hurt sweetie."

"My k-knee C-cap…" I cried.

" Honey let's roll up your pant leg" she went To reach toward my pants and I shrieked," No It hurts."

" Now, Caitlyn, I am trying to help you."

I looked down and saw blood,"I-is t-that b-blood?"

"Cynthia, scissors please." She handed my mother the scissors and my mom cut my pants up past the kneecap and when she saw the cut she said," Kate, we need to go see Ducky, Cynthia can you accompany me please."

"Sure Director," my mom lifted me up and we walked down to Autopsy, with Cynthia behind us. My mom left Spartan in her office. We entered Autopsy, "Ducky a little help please!" Ducky rushed over and when he saw my leg he said "Oh..." he grabbed a towel and pressed it to my leg and I hissed, "My dear what happened?"

"I ran up the stairs..." my mom glared at me because she knew how my father felt about running in the building,"and I fell and hit my kneecap on a screw."

He finished cleaning the cut and my mom spoke, "How's it look Ducky?"

"Well it looks fine but I just have to stitch it up..."

"Stitches!" I shouted.

"Yes I'm sorry Caitlyn, but you have got to be more careful," he nodded to my mom and Cynthia. They helped hold me down as Ducky gave me four stitched and bandaged my leg, "Now she should keep her weight off it and try and keep it elevated."

" Thank you Ducky," my mom said, and my mother and Cynthia helped me upstairs and they set me at my father's desk, because that is where I wanted to go. My mom and her assistant went back upstairs, I looked around, the team is not back yet. I picked up my dads desk Phone and dialed the house.

It rang twice, _hello?_

_Dad?_

_Hey Honey, what's up?_

_Well I kinda had an accident._

_What happened?_

_Well I ran…_

_Now Caitlyn, I told you about running in the building…_

_I know dad, my kneecap hit a loose screw...  
_

_You okay?  
_

_No, Ducky had to give me stitches.  
_

_Jeeze hon, at least you're okay, can I speak to your mother?"  
_

_" She is upstairs, I will transfer_ you," I transferred the call upstairs, Just then Dorneget walked in," Hey probie."

" Hey Kate…"

"Dorneget can you go get me an ice cream?" He opened his mouth to speak when the team walked in and Tony said,"Dorneget is not your slave, go get it yourself."

" I can't, Uncle T..."

" Why can't you?"

" I was IOD," he cocked an eyebrow," injured on duty, you Really need to learn the military lingo Uncle Tony."

He chuckled," What happened hun?"

" Well I fell and hit a loose screw, and Ducky had to give the stitches…"

" Were you running?"

" Yes, but…"

" No buts Kate that's why we don't like you kids running in the building."

" I know, and I'm sorry," I replied as I went back to Playing Tetris on the computer.


	96. Chapter 96

**Chapter 96 (Aka The Trial)**

**Keep up the reviews, they are greatly appreciated**

**Sorry for the long update.**

**also check out my website at www. the day i was saved .weebly .com**

The next morning when I woke up I was nervous and relieved, all at the same time. I was nervous about seeing my biological father again, but relieved that the trial is finally here to get it over with and behind me. I got up and Spartan followed me as I limped downstairs. When I got downstairs, eventually because of my knee, both of my parents were dressed. My dad was in a really nice dress suit, while my mom was in a nice floral silk shirt with dressy pants. Also my grandfather was in a nice dress suit, and he came over and hugged me. My mom spoke first,"Good morning sweetie, how Is your leg?"

"It hurts a little may have some Tylenol?"

My Dad said," Sure hun, I put it next to your Orange juice and French toast."

I sat down," Thanks," my dad fed Spartan," Where's Brent?"

" Your father dropped him off at work, at the day care center, along with the other kids because everyone is going to support you at the trial."

I finished eating," I'm going to go get dressed."

" Okay I hung some clothes on your closet."

" Thanks mom," I went upstairs and into my room. I got dressed in an aqua silk shirt, dressy pinstriped pants, and black dress shoes. I got some band-aids and ointment from my parents bathroom and brought them downstairs and I walked into the kitchen," Hey hun, you look nice."

" Thanks dad, where did mom go?"

" Upstairs…"

"Oh… Can you change my band-aid?"

" Sure kiddo, sit down," I sat down and he pulled over a chair, I pointed to the leg and he rolled up my pant leg. He took off the existing band-aid and he applied the ointment to the cut and put a new Band-Aid on.

"Dad?"

"Yeah hun?

"I just wanted to tell you that the stuff I told Harm, which is the same you will hear today, is pretty deep and I have never told anyone except Harm and my birth mother."

"Oh honey," he said and hugged me, "I will love you no matter what, and nothing you can say or do will ever change that, you understand me?"

"I understand daddy." He ruffled my hair just as my mom walked in," Jethro don't ruin her hair," he put up his hand guiltily and I chuckled, "You ready?" I nodded. We Gated Spartan in the kitchen with a bowl of water and a frozen Kong, with peanut butter.

We went out to the car, my dad and mom in the front and my grandfather and myself were in the back. My Dad then drove to the courthouse. When we got there I noticed Harm in the parking lot," Hey there's Harm."

" I see him kiddo." My dad parked next to his car, we got out of the car and I walked over," Hey Harm!"

He noticed my limp," Hey kiddo, what's wrong with your leg?"

" I fell and hit a loose screw, and Ducky gave me stitches," my dad cleared his throat,"Okay, I was running which I'm not supposed to do in the building."

"Oh I see," he smiled and shook my dad's hand," Gibbs, Jenny," then he hugged my mom and kissed her on the cheek," Shall we."

We followed Harm into the building up to these large wooden doors. Before we entered my parents hugged me and wished me luck and they entered the room. After they entered Harm got on his knees in front of me and he put his hands on my shoulders,"You are going to do fine, kiddo." He got up and we entered through the large doors. I followed him, as we walked past the seats where my 'family' were sitting, to our seats up front. Just then a man in uniform said," All rise for Judge McGarrett," everyone stood up as a very muscular man in A robe walked in, and here I thought all judges were old. He got tunelessly," Please sit," everyone sat down.

" All right, my next case is the parole hearing of Luka Alexander Lane," one of The doors opened and my biological father was led into the room, handcuffed, I tensed up and Harm grabbed my arm reassuring me it was all going to be okay. He stared at me, smirking, as he was brought to his seat and when he sat he stared straight ahead.

Then Judge McGarrett said, "Now I know this is not like a regular parole hearing it is more like a trial, except with me asking the questions. So commander would you care to state your first witness?" Harm nodded.

"I call Caitlyn Leigh Gibbs to the stand." I stood up, my heart in my throat, and I walked up and took my seat next to the judge.

"Hello Caitlyn..."

"You can call me Kate, sir," I looked at Harm, and he smiled.

"Ok Kate, and you can call me Steve," I looked at him and smiled, "Ok Steve."

"Kate, I need you to tell me the events that happened around Christmas time."

"I looked at Harm and he nodded, "Ok, Steve, so it was around Christmas time...

_I was in my room, lying on my bed reading when my father stormed into the room, "Lets go, get in the car," he shouted._

_"What?" I questioned, not thinking about who I was talking to.  
_

_He stalked over to my bed, grabbed my arm and yanked me off the bed and swatted me hard enough to bring tears, "Now you little shit," he said. He dragged me down to the car and threw me in the back seat.  
_

I paused a moment to take a sip of the water that was set in front of me, before the trial began. I glanced at my biological father, who still had that stupid grin on his face. Then I continued...

_He drove for hours until he arrived at an old building, out of curiosity I asked why we were here, not thinking, again. He turned around eyes of pure hate and anger and he slapped me.  
_

I brought my hand to my cheek as a reflex.

_He dragged me inside to a room ,and the first thing that hit me was the musty locker room smell. The second thing was the single bed._

I held my wrists.

_He went over and handcuffed me to the bed._

"Now Kate how long were you there for?"

"A few months."

"Did he touch you?"

"Yes sir, every day."

"Ok now tell me about the day agent Gibbs came."

_My father was sitting in a corner of the room drunk as a skunk, watching me. He stumbled over to me asking me how his slut was doing. I remember it took all my guts to tell him fuck you._

"I apologize for swearing, your honor."

"Its ok continue."

_He then slapped me, and I tasted metal in my mouth, and I knew I would be slapped again if I spit out the blood in my mouth. I remember him saying how I didn't mean it, but trust me I did. He told me that we would get to that soon enough. He then climbed on top of me kissing me and licking me. He kept rubbing himself up and down on my leg, and I felt something in his pants and he told me we were going to have fun, and me being a child I had know clue what that meant. He brought my hand down to his groin and rubbed and he kept making these noises. He put one knee on each side of my head, and he started unzipping his pants, and I saw a penis for the first time in my short ten years on this Earth. He brought my mouth closer and closer to it. I remember closing my eyes and hoping for some kind of sign from God that it will be alright. And before anything happened my prayers were answered as the door banged open and Agent Gibbs and the team came in and arrested my father._

"Thank you Kate, you may step down now." I stepped down and I walked back over to Harm an sat down. "Commander if you have any closing statements..."

"Yes your honor," he stood up, "What Luka did to Caityn isn't just wrong its discusting. It is wrong for a man to do this to a child, but for a fathe to do this to a child thats incest. If he is let out he will most likely torture and molest another little girl. Why you ask? Because Luka Alexander Lane has a disease and he needs to feed that disease. Now ask yourself one question what if this was your child?" After Harm said that statement I watched as Steve closed his eyes as if thinking of his own child. Then Harm sat down.

"All rise," everyone stood up, "Now after hearing what happened to Kate I am denying the request for parole," he banged his gavil signaling the end of me having to sit in the same room as my piece of shit biological father.


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter 97

To my fans: I am deeply and truly sorry that I have not posted anything in the past year. I have not fallen off the face of the earth! :D  
1. College is stressful  
2. and I am sort of at a writers block  
I just wanted to let my fans know that I have NOT forgotten about this story. I am trying to finish chapter 97 and post soon.  
My fans are the reason I write, I mean why write if no one is going to read it. YOU guys make my day when I am down I re-read the comments everyday to put a smile on my face.  
I will post soon and I hope you guys will be there to read and comment :)  
Much luv xo  
Kat

I am sorry I have not been able to write this story lately. I have been really busy with school and college is tough. I just wanted to let you know, I have not forgotten about this story.

After my father was escorted away, Harm and I were waiting in the lobby and my entire family walked in.

My dad hugged,"You did great kiddo."

" Thanks dad!"

" Yeah Kate you kicked ass!" Tony said earning a head slap causing me to laugh. "Oh you think that's funny?" he lifted me up and twirled me.

I giggled nodding "I do Uncle Tony." I kissed his cheek "Hey daddy" I said still in Uncle Tony's arms "Where are Uncle Tim, Auntie Ziva, and Auntie Abby?"

"Well they took three of our cars to pick up the kids and they are bringing them back to our house."

"Oh but..." I started as Uncle Tony set me back on the floor.

"Dont worry sweetie we are driving back with Tony in the SUV," my mom added. We walked over to the big SUV. My dad got in the front with Tony and my grandfather, mom and I were in the back with me in the middle. Uncle Tony drove to the house and from the looks of it, everyone was there. As soon as the car was stopped my feet hit the ground and I ran into the house. As I entered the I almost mowed Uncle Timmy down, "Hey kiddo" he hugged me "great job today."

"Thanks Uncle Timmy, where is everyone?"

"Outside, Abby said something about dogs and agility." I smiled and walked outside to my backyard which was transformed into a large agility course. I walked over to where Auntie Abby was standing "Hey Auntie Abbs," she turned around and gave me one of her bear hugs, "Whatcha doin'?"

Auntie Abby grinned, "Oh just a bit of dog agility and the dogs are naturals."

"And Spartan?"

"He just follows the others, but don't worry pretty soon he wont need them" I giggled. "By the way great job today."

"Thanks Abbs" I smiled as I watched Spartan tagging along, following Jethro the german shepherd into the tunnel. When he came out he spotted me and barked and ran over to me and I scooped him up and cuddled him "I missed you to boy."

My father walked out and told us lunch was ready. We went inside and I placed Spartan on the floor, the parents were at one table and the kids were at another. Like always I sat next to CK.

"Hey Kate how did it go today?"

"Fine, he is not getting out..."

"Who isn't Kate?" Brent said.

"No one..."

"Tell me Kate."

"I'd rather not," then he kicked me and I said through gritted teeth "don't kick me." Then he made an attempt to kick me again but his chair was pulled back by my father.

BRENTS POV

"We'll be back," my dad grabbed my hand and we walked outside to the car, "Get in."

"Dad?"

"Just get in," I got in the back seat and he got in the driver seat and he started driving, "Where we going dad?"

"You'll see."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Well I am not happy that you kicked your sister."

"I'm sorry..."

"I am not the one you should be apologizing too." He stopped the car.

"Dad why are we at a court house?"

"This is where we were today, come on." I followed him into the building we stopped at two large wooden doors, "Hello Gibbs," we turned around and a dark haired man stood there.

"Brent this is Judge Steve McGarrett."

"Hello sir"

"Brent come with me," he stood my hand and led me into the court room and my dad followed. "Now Brent go over and sit in the chair next to mine." I walked over and sat next to the Judges' chair and sat down.

"Dad..." he held up a finger and I closed my mouth. Then a blonde haired boy of about fourteen walked in. He walked over to Judge McGarrett, "Hey son," the boy stood in front of him facing us and he placed his hands on the boys shoulders. "Brent, Gibbs, this is my son Daniel William McGarrett. Danno why don't you go take a seat. He walked over and sat down in a chair by a table. Then Judge McGarrett said, "Now Brent you are sitting where Kate was sitting and Danny..."

Danny stood up, "I am Luka Alexander Lane," he said in a gruff voice, "father of Caitlyn Leigh Gibbs..."

I look over at my dad, "Dad what is this all about?"

He steps forward," Well son you wanted to know why we were here. Danny if you could." He walked over to me and handed me a piece of paper.

After he sat back in his seat Judge McGarrett said "Brent what does the paper say?"

I looked down unable to speak my mouth slightly open but not saying anything all I could do was stare down at the five letter word written in big red letters, ABUSE.

Kate POV

It was 2000 and everyone had left, I was sitting on the couch with mom and Spartan was on my lap, and Grandpa Jack was in the recliner across from us, "Hey mom, where's dad?" Right before she was about to answer the front door opened. My dad walked into the house followed by a red eyed Brent, Brent ran over to me and hugged me, "I'm so sorry Kat."

"Its ok squirt you didn't know."

Gibbs POV

I looked over at my wife, and she was glaring at me "Um... dad do yo mind taking the kids upstairs?"

"Sure Jethro, "He stood up stretching.

Kate smiled, "Grandpa can you tell us a story?"

"Sure kiddo," he led them upstairs followed by Spartan.

After they left Jenny grabbed my arm in a death grip and she dragged me down to our home office and she shut the door behind us. She turned, "Jesus Jet why did you have to tell him?"

"Jen he had a right to know."

"God damn it Jethro, he is only seven!" He face was red with anger.

"Jenny I am not some soulless bastard, I would never and I mean never tell him something that he couldn't handle. Come here sweetheart." She walked into my outstretched arms her eyes watering, I rubbed her back."

"I didn't mean to turn you into the bad guy."

"I know hun, now come on lets go upstairs.


End file.
